Someone To Watch Over Me
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: AU. The third year of Hogwarts changes everything for Hermione. Ginny is withdrawing and she's not the only one who needs to know why. Slash HGGW MMMW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Firstly, this is a femmeslash story with two eventual couples. If you stumbled into this not knowing that then this is your warning. Secondly, this is my first full-length (more than one chapter) Harry Potter piece so I'd be grateful for any tips on characterisation and stuff like that. Thirdly, if you like my work why not check out my homepage (available via my profile page) which lists stories for various fandoms on various sites. I'll try to update this as often as possible! Oh, and the title is a song by the Gershwins, if you were wondering at all!

* * *

The most rewarding and stimulating time of the academic year was the beginning of term in Minerva McGonagall's eyes. It was the chance to examine the new intake of students and to ensure her star pupils had returned from the summer unscathed: in a world as uncertain as theirs it was vital to check. She enjoyed the start-of-term feast, the Sorting, Albus' speech. Whatever catastrophe befell the school during the year (and, strangely, one seemed to without fail) she still managed to raise her expectations and anticipate a perfect year. Perhaps it was a sign of her growing old-age, she inwardly said as the second and third-years filed into the Entrance Hall. No, she amended her thought, it was merely an indication that she still felt Hogwarts students had something to offer the wider community. 

One such pupil walked past, the one she had been waiting for. 'Miss Granger! A word in my office if you please.'

Nodding her assent the third-year left Potter and Weasley behind, following her to her office. 'Good summer, Professor?'

'Yes, thank you. How was yours?'

'Not so bad. I'm happy to be back though.'

'That's good to hear,' Minerva smiled as they entered the office. 'Please, take a seat.' Waiting until the girl was settled opposite her, she then continued, 'I'll keep this brief, I know you'll want to get to the feast. Now, during the summer you applied for a Time-Turner to assist you in your studies. I'm happy to say you were successful.'

Obviously, she had been holding her breath and now she let it out quickly. 'Oh, Professor, that's brilliant!'

Removing her spectacles, Minerva couldn't help but laugh slightly at the scene of enthusiasm. 'There are certain stipulations to having a Time-Turner. I'm assuming you read the guidelines the Ministry sent you?'

'About a dozen times actually,' admitted Hermione with a sheepish grin. 'I can't believe they accepted me.'

'You're a promising student, Miss Granger. Very promising indeed. It doesn't surprise me in the least that you were accepted.'

Blushing at the compliment, the young witch stood. 'May I go to the feast now, Professor?'

'Not without this,' answered Minerva, opening the small casket in front of her and handing over the small Time-Turner. 'I believe I'm needed at the Sorting.'

* * *

'What did McGonagall want?' Ron asked suspiciously the second she arrived at the Gryffindor table. 

Hermione, who had been constructing a reason on her way from the Professor's office, dismissed him with a wave of her hand. 'I owled ahead with a book request. There's only one copy in the library and I wanted to make sure I reserved it.'

Ron exchanged a look with Harry. 'You owled ahead for a book?'

'Mmm-hmm,' she replied, glancing up and down the table and smiling at the people she hadn't had a chance to talk to on the train. Her eye was caught by a particular redhead, picking at the sleeve of her robe with her nail. Turning back to Ron, she questioned in a low voice, 'What's the matter with Ginny?'

'No idea. She's been like that all summer.'

'Well, didn't you ask why?'

'What, and get my head bitten off? No thanks. You might like to stick your nose in other people's business but I don't.'

'Maybe she's still upset about Tom Riddle's diary,' said Harry thoughtfully. 'What happened in the Chamber would've scared anyone…'

'And Ginny hasn't exactly got the heart of a lion has she?' Ron finished.

'Shush!' Hermione hissed. 'She's your sister, Ron!'

'It's true!'

Ignoring him, she looked back down the table; if Ginny had heard the derogatory remarks she was doing a good job of hiding it. Hermione was intrigued. The younger girl had seemed to quickly bounce back from the events down in the Chamber of Secrets; she'd owled her once or twice throughout the holiday just to check. The replies were brief but reasonable, indicating nothing to worry about. From the look of her, though, that was a blatant lie.

As the new first-years began to file into the Great Hall for the Sorting she tore her gaze away from Ginny and watched the frightened boys and girls being put under the hat in turn.

* * *

Up at the staff table a glass clinked and Ginny pulled her thoughts back to the feast and the food she had hardly touched. That couldn't be helped, she just hadn't felt like eating. Though, glancing up the table, she was sure both Hermione and Harry had noticed: that thought worried her. 

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. 'I trust you have all enjoyed the feast. I have several start-of-term announcements to make. Firstly, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts, both new and returning students. I hope,' he said with a look towards the Gryffindor table, 'this year will be in no way as eventful as the previous one. There are two staff-appointments I would like to draw your attention to. Professor Lupin has taken over the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from Professor Lockhart following his… unfortunate memory loss. Also, due to a retirement, we have been forced to appoint a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher- Rebeus Hagrid.'

Ginny mustered a smile at that news then tuned out again. When she became aware of movement around her she quickly stood, more than eager to get away. Not wanting to get caught in any crush she fled the Hall but instead of heading to Gryffindor tower she walked aimlessly in the opposite direction, narrowing missing a collision with a group of snide Slytherins. She found herself walking along the seventh floor, not knowing where she was heading but, sensing the quietness in that part of the castle, she merely paced the corridor as her means of escape.

On her third foray down the dim corridor she looked to her left and saw a remarkable sight. Seemingly out of nowhere a door appeared, bulging then settled back into the wall. For a moment a tiny bubble of fear rose in her throat but she forced it back down: after all, she'd faced worse than a magical door last year. Despite the reiterated warnings from her father over the holidays she reached for the handle, feeling reckless and altogether hoping there was a three-headed dog on the other side, and pushed it open.

The small room was lit by several white and pink lamps floating just below the ceiling, a curtain falling from there to the floor covering all the walls in a delicate sequinned purple. A sofa lay in the centre, swathed in pink drapes, while a table next to it was stacked with what looked like empty blue books and fresh quills. Some music trickled out of thin air to complete the effect.

Stepping forward, Ginny allowed the door to swing closed behind her with a small thwack. After a moment when she anticipated being mauled by an unknown entity, she relaxed slightly and moved to pick up a book from the pile. They were journals, she realised with a jolt; much like the one Tom Riddle had used all those years ago. Remembering that particular experience made her wary as she turned it over in her hands before quickly opening it.

No ominous lightning bolts adorned the room and it only took a matter of seconds before she decided this wasn't a curse. In fact, it was much what she had needed- something to write in and somewhere to do it. Settling down onto the sofa she poured her thoughts onto page after page.

When she departed the room she left her new journal on top of the stack, confident for some strange reason that it would be safe there. Proceeding back to Gryffindor tower she suddenly realised she hadn't got the password, having rushed off from the feast so quickly and now everybody would probably be asleep. The Fat Lady was snoring away in her portrait and Ginny knew that even if she woke her up she wouldn't get in- apart from being strict on passwords she was also an evil old hag who would refuse someone with a password let alone someone without one.

Coming to the conclusion that she was going to have to spend the night in her new hideaway she turned and went back down the corridor only to come face to face with Professor McGonagall. 'Miss Weasley! What on earth are you doing out of bed at this hour?'

Feeling a deep sense of embarrassment she looked to her feet. 'Sorry, Professor. I… left the feast early, I went to the library, lost track of time of time. Trouble is, I didn't get the password from anyone, I can't get inside the tower.'

The Transfiguration teacher surveyed her face. 'Very well. But I must stress that being out of bed in future will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear, Miss Weasley?'

'Yes, Professor. Sorry, Professor.'

McGonagall nodded. 'The password is 'Gillywater'.'

Rushing back down the corridor she clambered through the portrait hole after waking the Fat Lady, just thankful that she'd gotten away with a reprimand and that no one had discovered her new secret.

* * *

Molly Weasley sighed, putting down the book she had been attempting to read and leaning back in her seat. This was always the way; as soon as the children had been packed off back to school she felt a sense of uselessness wash over her. All the time she'd usually spend chasing after them during the day suddenly turned into a period of helplessness as she searched around for something trivial to be doing. 

This year, of course, it was doubly difficult. After the events of the previous years she had been reluctant to let Ginny return to the school but Arthur had insisted that she'd be perfectly safe under Professor Dumbledore. Ha! Naturally, Arthur was working and therefore wasn't having to worry about how his only daughter was coping being back in the place where You-Know-Who had almost killed her.

The thought crossed her mind that she was being slightly unfair but she quickly justified it with a glance around the newly-abandoned room. Whatever Arthur had on at work surely he could've been home for this one night.

Feeling a fresh wave of anxiety for her daughter wash over her Molly picked up a quill. She would send a note to Minerva McGonagall- as Head of Gryffindor House she might be able to shed some light on how Ginny was coping back at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm enjoying writing this, hope you're having as much fun reading it. As ever, reviews would be appreciated, let me know where I'm going wrong.

* * *

It was one advantage of being a teacher, having the morning post delivered straight to her quarters instead of receiving it under the scrutiny of everyone in the Great Hall. Minerva remembered vividly one occasion, a few years previously, when Sybil Trelawney had confused the owl delivering her letters by making one of her spasmodic appearances for breakfast. The owl had swooped in with a Howler courtesy of the parents of the latest student she had condemned to a painful death and split open in front of the entire student body. Needless to say, Sybil didn't stop by for breakfast again after that. That experience was why Minerva always waited, without fail, for the post before proceeding to the Great Hall.

Among the parchments she unwrapped this morning was a note from Molly Weasley questioning the welfare of her daughter. It ran:

_Minerva, I know it's the beginning of term and you're obviously_

_busy but I just wondered if Ginny had settled back in easily._

_I was worried that last year might have… Well, I was just concerned. _

_Apologies for wasting your time. Molly Weasley._

Minerva sighed, pushing her spectacles further up her nose. Of course, it was understandable for Molly to worry about Ginny considering the horrific events of the preceding year but Minerva's problem was that she could not truthfully answer in the affirmative.

In no way did she believe the young girl's excuses of the previous evening. Apart from anything she had seen her during the feast, withdrawn and not at all interested in academic study- wherever she had disappeared to when she fled the Great Hall it was most certainly not the library. Which, of course, begged the question of where she had actually been and why she felt the need to lie about it.

Having always felt a friendly affection for Molly, Minerva was loathe to owl back a response that might shatter her calm but she was as equally repulsed by the notion of being deceitful. It was not in her nature nor was it something she wished to start practicing. Deciding to wait until the evening before replying to the query she left for breakfast.

* * *

There was no mistaking it- she was being watched. Pushing her food around on her plate Ginny squirmed under the unwanted attention. What was most infuriating was that she daren't put her head up to see who was watching for fear of being caught looking at… Well, people. It was a frustrating situation.

Finally though she could look upwards on the pretext of seeing if any of the morning post was destined for her. It wasn't; however, as she returned her gaze to her plate she caught Professor McGonagall's eye and her throat constricted. So that was it.

She had thought herself pretty lucky the previous night; for McGonagall not to see through her had been quite an achievement. But from the way she was observing her it was plain the Professor had merely been playing along. Truly, she wasn't certain why she didn't want to be near people; she couldn't stand the suffocation and the feeling that she might say something irreversible was a constant worry. Determined not to meet McGonagall's eye again Ginny glanced down the table only to see Hermione hastily looking away. That was all she needed.

* * *

'McGonagall's handing out the timetables,' Ron said, elbowing her in the ribs. 'Thought you'd be desperate to see it.'

Having been rudely pulled from her Ginny-related thoughts, Hermione ignored his comment, instead waiting for the Transfiguration professor to reach their section of the table. Ron and Harry took their timetables with the same doomed look on their faces but Hermione smiled as she caught sight of her packed schedule. McGonagall briefly nodded, indicating she should keep it away from prying eyes- those being Ron's- so she quickly stuffed it into her bag as the teacher moved towards Ginny. The younger girl was evidently uncomfortable, taking the parchment and quickly vacating the hall. Watching McGonagall's eyes follow her out of the room Hermione realised she wasn't the only person concerned with Ginny's welfare. The problem was that knowing that meant there was something wrong and it wasn't a figment of her overactive imagination as she had hoped.

'Potions first thing on a Monday?' Ron groaned loudly. 'Whose bright idea was that one?'

'With double Transfiguration in the afternoon,' Harry added. 'It's just fantastic.'

Hermione pricked up her ears at that statement. If they had Professor McGonagall later that day she might have a chance to ask her about Ginny or at least express her concerns. Yes, that's what she'd do.

* * *

All through the morning Ginny's only thought was getting to her hideaway, to both write in her diary and get away from prying eyes. Everyone, it felt, was watching her: even people she'd never spoken to. On one level she thought she was being paranoid but then, of course, everybody knew her because of the previous year, they might very well be looking at her. What if they could see the things she was trying to conceal?

Reaching the seventh floor she walked along, expecting to find her door next to a particularly ugly statue. There was nothing there. Retracing her steps she checked the entire corridor but to no avail- the door had disappeared. Then it struck her; of course it had disappeared because it had appeared from nowhere. It was a code or something, it had to be.

Thinking back to what she had done the last night she started pacing back and forth again. After two full sweeps of the corridor she gazed at the wall expectantly but nothing happened. So that wasn't right. Ah, hang on a minute, hadn't she walked the corridor three times?

Trying it, she was delighted when the door bulged out again. Rushing in, she found the place precisely as she'd left it and, throwing herself down onto the sofa, she grabbed her journal and started writing.

_She's watching me. I saw her this morning._

_What if she knows? It's not right,_

_I know it isn't, that's why I can't let_

_anybody find out. It'll go away…_

* * *

A morning of N.E.W.T students had almost put Ginny Weasley out of her mind but Minerva was reminded of the second-year when she scanned the Gryffindor table at lunchtime to find the young girl absent. After the manner in which Ginny had fled the hall after breakfast she was concerned, the hopes that it had been a one-off incident had been dashed mercilessly. Despite her fairly reserved manner when it came to pupils- a long time ago she had resolved never to interfere in situations which were out of her hands- she found her impartial eye disappearing. It was all over the note Molly had sent, naturally. The kinship she felt for the Weasley's, among all good Wizarding families, was great for a reason she had never troubled to decipher. Of course, Arthur was a worker at the Ministry and Charlie, Bill and Percy had all been pleasures to teach but it was Molly she had the most affection for. Minerva knew without a doubt that she could never- even if she had been in a position to- have raised a family during the dark times of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign. The constant fear, the anxieties… Minerva couldn't imagine. Any woman who managed to hold a family together at that time was more of a remarkable specimen than Minerva herself.

After setting the third-years off on their first task of the new term she refrained from proceeding around the classroom to check their progress as she usually would. Instead, she sat at her desk and watched the class from there. Some of the hopeless misfits- Slytherins, she noted- were making their presences felt with backward incantations that sent their Stupified sparrows rocketing in the air. Hermione Granger, of course, only took a few attempts before her bird became a purse then she spent the remainder of the lesson ducking Weasley's sparrow which flew regularly in her direction. The majority of the class mastered the spell- even Longbottom, surprisingly- which wasn't necessarily too much of an achievement as it was one of the simplest in _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Three_ yet considering the way some of these pupils had behaved in the past she was willing to treat it as one.

Dismissing them at the end of the lesson she was surprised when Hermione packed her bag but lingered until the rest of the students had dispersed. 'Have you got a minute, Professor?'

'Is there a problem, Miss Granger?' Minerva asked. 'With the Time-Turner perhaps?'

'No, that's fine. It's just…' The young brunette drew to a halt momentarily. 'It's about Ginny, I'm worried about her.'

It was said in such a rush that it took a few seconds to decipher it. When she did, she frowned. 'Miss Weasley? Is she okay?'

'She seems distant, Professor. She won't talk to anyone and I know for a fact she's not eating.'

'There could be a simple explanation for all that. Many students find the adjustment back to Hogwarts difficult after the summer.'

'Professor,' Hermione said, squirming a little on the spot. 'With all respect, I don't believe you think that. Otherwise you wouldn't have looked so worried when she rushed out of the hall this morning.'

'You're a very observant girl, Miss Granger,' Minerva answered, indicating for the young lady to sit down opposite her. 'I received an owl from Molly Weasley this morning expressing some concerns.'

'Because of what happened in the Chamber?'

'That was her fear, yes. How do you think she's coping with that?'

'Well, that's the thing,' answered Hermione, frowning. 'I think she'd talk about that. I mean, she knows Harry was there too.'

'Ah, but didn't she have rather a crush on him?' questioned Minerva with a small smile.

Hermione stared at her. 'I didn't think you'd know that, Professor.'

'I make it my business to know most things, Miss Granger.'

'Should I try talking to her, do you think?'

Minerva paused for a moment. 'I think it would prove she wasn't alone.'

Her student nodded. 'Thanks, Professor.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on this. They mean a lot.

* * *

It was two days before Hermione had an opportunity to talk to Ginny. Between her scurrying back and forth to use the Time-Turner and the intensity of her new schedule she was actually struggling with her work for the first-time in memory. To add to that, her first Divination lesson the previous day had gone less than brilliantly. It was blindingly obvious that Professor Trelawney was a fraud yet she'd had the nerve to call her short-sighted! Hermione didn't need a crystal ball to tell her Divination was not going to be her best subject.

She hadn't forgotten McGonagall's advice though. Each time she saw Ginny she contemplated a conversation but there was always something stopping her- usually a someone in the shape of Ron. Whatever was on Ginny's mind Hermione could bet she wouldn't want her brother knowing about it. So after dinner on Wednesday she spied her chance when the redhead once again sloped off early from the table. Throwing back an excuse about a stomach ache towards Harry and Ron she quickly followed Ginny, catching up with her at the bottom of the staircase. 'Hey! Where are you off to?'

She turned, seeming surprised at being stopped. 'Oh, I've got some homework to do.'

'Really? What subject?'

'Um… Transfiguration.' She managed a weak smile. 'You know what it's like.'

Hermione nodded. 'If you're having trouble I could always…'

'No!' Ginny interrupted then lowered her head. 'I mean, you've got a lot on. And I'm not having trouble.'

Noting the order of that statement, Hermione manoeuvred herself so that her friend couldn't rush up the stairs as a means of escape. 'Ginny, I've got to ask' are you okay? You don't seem yourself.'

'I'm fine.'

'You don't look it. If I can help…'

The brown eyes flashed angrily. 'I don't need your help!'

Pushing past, Ginny took the stairs two at a time, stumbling at the top as she turned, Hermione realised, round the corner that took her well away from Gryffindor tower. Standing motionless she couldn't help thinking she'd just made things worse.

* * *

It had taken a while for Molly to notice she was sitting in the dark and a little longer for her to rectify the problem. Now under the glare of a lamp she felt in the spotlight, it wasn't a feeling she was particularly fond of so she quickly waved her wand and set it back to its previous state.

Arthur was at the office, as if that was a surprise. What was shocking was that she was starting to welcome his absences. True, she hated the silence but she had the distinct feeling the house would be more unbearable if her husband was there.

The situation between them had worsened a few days into the summer holiday. Arthur was many wonderful things but he was a person who preferred to hide from situations rather than confront them; when she had expressed concerns about Ginny's unusual quietness he'd practically ridiculed the thought that any of his children would feel that way- after all, 'she survived'. It was a miraculous event, Molly wasn't denying that, but it was seen by Arthur as something to be proud of, not thankful for. The difference between the two was startling when she examined it.

What she meant by her negative thoughts she couldn't say. It just seemed their occurrences were becoming a little more regular.

A soft tapping on the window pane stirred her. Illuminating it with her wand she found it to be a stately owl which she quickly removed of it's attached letter.

_Molly, so sorry about the delay- the new Gryffindors have kept _

_me quite busy! Regarding Ginny, not having had a _

_lesson with her yet (Friday morning) I cannot conclusively_

_comment. I have, however, prompted Miss Granger to_

_extend the hand of friendship which could resolve any_

_issues Ginny may be having. Minerva._

Her worries slightly lessened, Molly picked up her favourite quill and raised the light fully. Though the letter didn't necessarily need a response she felt writing one would take her mind away from Arthur.

* * *

Straightening the pages of the book she was rifling through Hermione sighed. She had gone to the library to get away from Ron and Harry, reasoning that they were her main thorns, but even in her private secluded corner she found her mind unable to focus on the _Many Myths of Divination_, it was Ginny Weasley, not her brother, that was the problem.

Having gone over their small altercation a dozen times in her head, Hermione kept picking up on one suspect word. Ginny had said, 'I don't need your help'. 'Your help'. Perhaps it was just her usual method of over-analysing everything but her mind couldn't help but focus on the one word which might mean she was on some way responsible for Ginny's state of mind, despite having no idea why that might be so. Apart from a few meetings in the capacity of 'brother's friend' Hermione had had little to do with the youngest member of the Weasleys. In a way she regretted that because she had a distinct lack of female friends and she thought Ginny was the kind of person she might have things in common with. However, it did mean she had little in the way of knowledge as to how she could coax her out of her shell.

Rubbing her temple Hermione concluded she wasn't going to get much work done in her present frame of mind. Actually, since it was Divination she found herself not caring.

* * *

She couldn't write. The journal was laid open on the floor, trying to entice her to its pages but she couldn't be tempted. All she knew was that her words wouldn't flow and she had a pretty good idea that Hermione Granger was the reason why.

Coming up, asking if something was wrong! It was poetic justice in its way- she had these… feelings for Hermione so, naturally, it was Hermione who was going to confront her with a face of concern.

Was she under another spell, Ginny wondered. Last time it had been obvious but she'd read that accomplished wizards and witches could make it seem as if nothing was wrong. What was Hermione if not an accomplished witch?

* * *

The common room was unusually quiet, Hermione noted. Most of the lamps had been extinguished despite the fact it was barely ten o'clock. A couple of fifth-years chatted quietly in the corner, the only other occupant was Neville, a forlorn figure with a bunch of Herbology books. Approaching him, she questioned, 'Where is everybody?'

'No idea. Nobody tells me anything.'

'What about Ginny, has she gone up to the dormitory?'

He shrugged. 'I haven't seen her. Sorry.'

Nodding, Hermione took the largest armchair by the fire and closed her eyes against the light. Ten minutes later the calm was shattered when the portrait hole opened and a gaggle of students fell through. Most filtered upstairs but Harry and Ron pushed past the crowd when they saw her.

'Where've you two been?' she asked suspiciously after noticing the grins etched on their faces.

'Oh, er…' Harry smiled. 'Just watching a… demonstration.'

'I didn't know of anything,' Hermione said, frowning. 'What have you been up to?'

'It wasn't down to us, you know,' said Ron quickly, his tone defensive. 'Fred and George said…'

Interrupting, she directed the next question straight at Harry. 'What have you done?'

'We just played a trick on the Slytherins, that's all.'

'What kind of trick?'

He had the decency to look guilty, though Ron still had his arms crossed as if he was trying to defy his mother. 'Look, they deserved it, alright? After last year the Malfoys had it coming to them.'

'Harry! Just tell me.'

'Well, Fred and George want to start a joke shop, they've got all these cool gadgets and spells that can do anything. Except some of them are in the planning stage and…'

'They needed someone to test them on,' finished Hermione.

Harry nodded. 'Pretty much, yeah.'

'And what was it they tested?'

It was Ron who answered. 'The 'Hop-A-Long Farting Spell'.'


	4. Chapter 4

Another morning and another letter from Molly. It was becoming a habit though Minerva was hardly finding it wearisome. This one was longer than the first and not really connected to Ginny's welfare, it was just a long note of thoughts from what she could gather. Of course, her sharp eyes read between the lines. _Arthur's working_, for example, plainly said Molly wasn't happy with the fact while _the house is certainly neater now the children have gone_ was obviously her way of coping with the loss for the term. Minerva had seen it many times- parents getting teary-eyed because their last-born had finally been shipped off to school, the urge to brush them carelessly away wasn't there when it came to Molly. Deciding to respond during her free period, Minerva locked the letter in her desk drawer.

A sharp rap on the door surprised her, it was too early for a student visit. 'Come.'

The figure that opened the door with a glint in his eye made her heart sink- the true problems of the term had obviously started. 'Minerva, may I speak with you?'

'Of course, Severus,' she said courteously, removing her spectacles and placing them on the desk. 'What seems to be the problem?'

He took a seat opposite her, lacing his fingers together. 'I wonder if you heard of the… situation that arose yesterday evening.'

'No, I'm afraid I didn't.' Her face tightened, she detested being the last to know of Hogwarts business. 'Did it involve a Gryffindor?'

'Most of them from what I understand. A group of them ambushed several of my own house last night, placing an advanced hex on Draco Malfoy.'

The mention of the name quickly extinguished the guilt that had reared up. The anger, however, remained. 'Which Gryffindors, Severus?'

'I'm not certain. I was hoping you could assist me in unmasking the culprits.'

She examined his face. Usually, she was of the same opinion (silently, naturally) as many of her pupils when it came to Professor Severus Snape. However much she trusted Albus his faith in a known Death Eater was remarkable bordering on foolhardy; she had never fully accepted his defection to their side and as for his appointment as a teacher… Well, the less said on those particular feelings, the better. She was actually surprised he had bothered to consult her about his course of action, using underhand methods would have been more his style. Unless he believed… 'Do you think Potter was involved?'

He smiled briefly. 'You're too fast, Minerva. Yes, I believe his grudge against Malfoy places him on the list of suspects, especially as he has the ridiculous notion that Lucius Malfoy was in some way responsible for the catastrophic events of last year.'

Minerva pursed her lips. From her talks with Albus she understood that all rumours were to be believed where Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle's diary were concerned. 'If retaliation for the Chamber of Secrets was the reason for last night there are many other equal candidates. Other students were Petrified, and not only Gryffindors. Are you positive they were from my house?'

'Malfoy is adamant…'

'Ah,' she interrupted stiffly. 'We're taking the word of a Malfoy.'

His eyes flashed. 'He is in my house!'

'I am aware of that fact, Severus! Now, I shall look into the matter. Is that all?'

Though he was obviously angry nodded curtly and swept out of the room. Minerva momentarily buried her head in her hands then pulled a piece of parchment in front of her and began to write. Despite a small voice telling her she shouldn't be discussing Hogwarts events with someone outside the school, let alone a parent, she poured everything onto the parchment that Snape had just conveyed to her.

* * *

Having waited with her arms tightly crossed for half an hour in the common room her anger had suitably risen to the same level as the previous night when Harry and Ron finally came downstairs. 'Where've you been?'

They exchanged a look but neither ventured an answer.

'Don't just stand there. We've got breakfast to get to.' Starting to lead them out of the portrait hole, she quickly turned. 'Was Ginny with you all last night?'

'I don't think so,' replied Harry. 'I would've noticed, it was mostly…'

'Childish boys?'

'Can we go to breakfast?' snapped Ron.

* * *

Ginny awoke with a start. It took her a moment to realise where she was but it was the pink lamps gleaming above that tipped her off. Sitting up straight, she immediately checked her watch, finding it to be past eight o'clock. Cursing, she quickly left and practically ran to the Great Hall, realising just in time that dashing in like a madman wasn't going to do her any favours. Slowing up, she walked in casually, checking both the Gryffindor and staff tables to see if she was being watched. While McGonagall was nowhere to be seen Hermione indeed looked up with interest as she arrived. Also, because she was late, there were only a few seats available. Since the others were on either side of Fred and George she, albeit reluctantly, took the spot next to Hermione.

'Ginny! How have you been?'

Smiling tightly, she replied, 'Fine, thanks. You?'

'Things to learn, you know what it's like.' Hermione paused then lowered her voice, presumably so Ron couldn't hear from across the table. 'Listen, I hope I didn't upset you yesterday. I just… You're a friend, I was concerned.'

'You didn't have a reason to be, Hermione,' said Ginny, helping herself to a bowl of cereal. 'I'm okay.'

The brunette looked unconvinced. Reaching for her hand under the table, she said, 'I am here for you, I promise.'

Her stomach flipped. Angry for the reaction, especially after her resolutions of the previous night, Ginny wrenched her hand away. 'Right.'

Hermione looked hurt but she didn't say anything. Grateful for that, Ginny continued with her cereal, only looking up when she heard Ron whisper that McGonagall had a face like a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Sure enough, the Transfiguration professor looked as angry as Ginny had seen her, sweeping up to the staff table and conversing with Dumbledore for a few moments before leaving the hall again. Suddenly losing her appetite, Ginny stood.

'You're hardly eaten anything,' pointed out Hermione.

'Well, I'm not hungry.'

Resting out in the Entrance Hall a few moments later one thought occupied her mind. It was Hermione doing this to her, Hermione making McGonagall think there was something wrong, Hermione forcing her to believe that… It was Hermione who was laughing behind her back. She'd already come up with a solution, all she had to do was put it into practice.

* * *

How annoying was it when everything was clean and jumpers for the next four birthdays had already been knitted? Molly wandered around the kitchen for a little while then stepped out into the noon sun. For early September it was a nice, crisp day; just the kind she used to adore when she was a young witch. It had been a period of the century which hadn't been tainted by fear as much as the last decades, her parents had let Molly and her brothers roam as much as they pleased which Molly had been grateful for. They had lived in a town, their magic had been deeply cloaked so she relished the chance to get away and meet other wizards. It had been the age of freedom and what had she got now? A barrel full of chains that came from having no money and living in the middle of nowhere.

Perhaps she was becoming bitter, Molly thought as she sat on the step. Every fantasy she'd had recently had involved a new place, a new adventure; sometimes with the children, sometimes without, but never with Arthur. It wasn't a feeling of resentment as such- she regarded the man he was as a paragon of virtue. No, she knew she'd rather be with a man with morals instead of someone like Lucius Malfoy; it was just that she wasn't sure she wanted to be with anyone at that present moment. There was something awakening in her, the passion for adventure and life that had remained dormant while her children were growing up.

Shielding her eyes, she looked up at the sky. An owl swooped and dodged through the trees, landing at her feet. Surprised, she reached down and removed the letter from it's foot, recognising Minerva's writing at once. Eagerly, she opened it.

_Oh, Molly, you wouldn't believe! Severus Snape rudely _

_interrupted my reading your letter this morning to tell_

_me that one of his students alleges the whole of _

_Gryffindor House attacked him last night!_

_Draco Malfoy, if you believe…_

* * *

It wasn't often that Minerva ventured out into the grounds during lunch. Usually, she was of the opinion that not seeing how the students behaved during their free time was better for her health; however, today she desperately needed the fresh air. Walking all the way down to the edge of the lake she rested against a tree bark and attempted to lose her anxieties in the breeze.

Gryffindor versus Slytherin was a regular fixture, be it on the Quidditch pitch or in the classroom. It was a healthy rivalry, she thought, as long as it remained in the regulated area of the school. Whether it was Gryffindors that had attacked Malfoy or not it was obvious that some out-of-classroom rivalry had arose. And, despite her reluctance at admitting it, she was fairly certain that some of her house were involved. Straight after finishing her note to Molly she had consulted with Argus Filch who confirmed that at least one Gryffindor had been in the corridors due to the specially embossed quill he'd found near the Slytherin dungeons. With that, her hopes had been dashed. Those quills, embossed with the symbol of whichever house the pupil belonged to, were given to students who had received Special Awards for Service to the School. There were only two Gryffindors currently in possession of the quills- Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Her money would be on both of them since they were practically glued together.

'Ah, Minerva. Here you are.'

She closed her eyes briefly on hearing the cold voice but mustered a smile and turned. 'You're looking for me, Severus?'

'I was wondering if you had made any progress in your inquiries?'

'Already? I'm sorry, I have had other things to do.'

'Of course,' he answered courteously. 'However, I feel… Will you walk with me up to the school?'

Nodding her assent, she tightened her cloak and fell into step beside him.

* * *

After admonishing them most of the morning Hermione finally came to the conclusion that Harry and Ron had suffered enough as they sat out in the courtyard. The boys were whispering- possibly about her- when she burst out, 'You know you were wrong, don't you?'

Ron broke off from his conversation. 'We should do, you've told us enough.'

'Right. Well, you're forgiven,' she said briskly.

'We're what?'

'Shut up a minute ,' muttered Harry causing the other two to follow his gaze. Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks were heading towards them, satisfied grins on their faces.

'Alright there, Potter?' he sneered. 'I'm surprised you're still here.'

'Am I supposed to know what you're talking about, Malfoy?' Harry asked while Hermione played nervously with her robes.

'Sorry, I must be mistaken.'

'Oi,' said Ron harshly as they made to walk off. 'What've you said?'

* * *

Ginny watched from behind her chosen pillar. Malfoy and his friends had just approached which was all the better for her. This spell she had found was supposed to stop any light to moderate hexes the other person might have put on but it didn't mention side-effect. Having Malfoy there was a good back-up plan in case something went wrong.

Quickly, she pulled out the piece of parchment which she'd written the spell on. Holding up her wand she murmured the spell twice to get a feel for it then raised her head…

'Miss Weasley, what on earth are you doing?' Oh, no. McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 5

Some sort of scene was erupting over the other side of the courtyard, Hermione was grateful to see. Malfoy quickly took off with Crabbe and Goyle on his heels leaving Ron muttering furiously under his breath. Hermione ignored him, standing to get a better view of who McGonagall and Snape were towering over, finding it was none other than Ginny Weasley. 'Oh…'

* * *

'I am waiting, Miss Weasley,' said Minerva when the young girl failed to volunteer an explanation.

Severus, however, reached past her to drag the redhead to her feet. 'Oh, I think it's quite obvious, Professor McGonagall. Here's your culprit!'

'Don't manhandle her!' Minerva warned, wrenching his hand from the robes. 'She is in my house, let me question her!'

'Will you do it without bias?' he asked, a fire burning in his eyes.

'How dare you ask me that?' Minerva rounded on him and removed her gaze from Ginny only to have the student dash off in the direction of the school. 'Miss Weasley!'

Severus exhaled heavily. 'I expect this to be dealt with, Minerva. Otherwise I will be talking to the headmaster.'

As he stormed back to the castle the thumping of footsteps roused her and she turned to find Hermione with Harry and Ron directly behind her. 'Professor! What's wrong with Ginny?'

'Miss Granger, I shouldn't…'

'She's my sister!' Ron burst out then lowered his voice. 'Please. Is she okay?'

'Very well.' Minerva beckoned the trio away from the crowd. 'Professor Snape and I believe Ginny was responsible for the attack on Mr Malfoy last night. We found her seemingly preparing to hex him again.'

'What? No!'

'Mr Weasley, you seem very certain.' Examining his face she was sure she saw a flicker of guilt cross it. 'Is there something you wish to tell me?'

'No, I just… It's not like Ginny, that's all.'

Hermione was staring at him. 'Of course it isn't! Professor, she didn't do it!'

'I would love to believe you, Miss Granger, but I'm afraid Professor Snape was convinced…'

'Snape?' Harry spat. 'He hates the Weasleys!'

'Unless you have something useful to say, Potter, can you go to your lesson please.'

He and Ron were quick to hurry off but Hermione lingered. 'What'll happen to her?'

Minerva sighed. 'I suspect Professor Snape will want her expelled; it is, however, my decision.'

'Professor, please, I can't believe she'd do a thing like that.'

'Do you know who did, Miss Granger?'

'May I go please?'

'Yes, of course.' Watching the third-year until she disappeared into the castle Minerva knew there was more going on than she recognised. While it was evident Ron was involved in the attack on Malfoy, his reluctance to admit it had baffled her. In spite of everything, he would defend his family to the hilt. The family… Minerva lowered her head- that was the key and the next problem!

* * *

'How could you do that?' Hermione hissed as the class waited for Professor Lupin. 'She's your sister!'

'Hermione, leave it, will you?'

'Well, pardon me for thinking you cared about your family!'

'He does,' said Harry quietly. 'Fred and George have had about a hundred warnings, something like this could finish them.'

She snorted. 'They deserve it!'

'It'd kill Mum, okay?' Ron answered.

'And you think Ginny getting expelled won't?'

'They won't expel her, it's the first time.'

'What about the Chamber, hmm, Ron?' asked Hermione, shooting a glance at Harry who met her eye. 'Some people still think she was responsible, the people who'd rather not remember You-Know-Who. And it was Malfoy! His dad'll want her beheaded let alone expelled.'

* * *

A loud crack inside the house startled her. Usually Arthur Apparated into the garden which was one reason she was sat on the step in the gathering dusk- she was ever-hopeful that the sight of her husband appearing out of thin air might raise some kind of positive emotion. However, when she moved inside and closed the door it wasn't Arthur stood by the sofa. 'Minerva! What on earth?'

The professor smiled weakly. 'I'm sorry to intrude, Molly.'

'What's wrong? Who is it?' she asked urgently.

'I'm not sure I can shield her from this, that's if I can even find her.'

'Ginny,' Molly realised with a lurch. 'What's happened?'

'I'm being terrible, I'm sorry.' Minerva motioned for them to sit. 'I take it you received my letter?'

Molly nodded. 'Yes. Snape and Malfoy and the hex…'

'Well, Severus and I found Ginny behind a pillar this afternoon, seemingly trying to hex Malfoy again. Of course, Severus is laying the blame on her for last night's incident.' When Molly opened her mouth Minerva quickly added, 'I don't believe for a moment she was involved in that. However, there are unanswered questioned. I thought you should hear it from me and not Snape or Lucius Malfoy.'

For a second or two Molly merely stared into space then look back at the teacher quickly. 'What did you mean, 'if you can even find her'?'

'I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but she's hiding somewhere in the castle, Severus rather… frightened her, I'm afraid.'

'Is there any more?' asked Molly quietly.

'Perhaps,' Minerva admitted, standing again. 'I have a feeling that I can exonerate Ginny from the original attack. Would it be possible for me to examine the twins' bedroom?'

Though she wasn't sure what good it was going to do, Molly nodded, leading the Hogwarts professor up the rickety staircase, even forgetting to be bashful about the size of the place. 'This is it,' she said, holding the door open to the small room. 'They took most of their things back with them.'

Minerva held up a hand to stem her impending questions then proceeded to rifle through various piles of parchment, something Molly hadn't wanted to touch for fear of what she might read in them. Her mind was starting to connect the dots between Ginny's predicament and her son- if they'd played a trick on Malfoy then blamed their sister she'd… Well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Finally, Minerva seemed to find what she had been looking for. 'Credit where it's due, they are two intelligent young men.'

'What've you found?' asked Molly, moving into the room.

'Some interesting notes,' answered Minerva, holding out a piece of parchment for her to look at. 'If I'm correct, these prove Ginny's innocence; in the case of yesterday anyway.' Then she seemed to realise something and looked up. 'I've merely swapped your worries haven't I?'

'It's different with Fred and George,' Molly replied, reading a few of the hurried lines. 'I know what they're like. Is this what they did to him?'

'Mmm, apparently.'

Catching the lilt in the precise Scottish voice, Molly looked up. Sure enough, a small smiled adorned the usually stern face. 'They're terrible, aren't they?'

'If they had tried that on anyone but a Malfoy I would have to expel them.'

'You mean you're not? With their records...?'

'I should throw the house rules at them, yes, I know. However, I can't see it benefiting anyone and it is ultimately my decision. Severus can growl to his heart's content.'

'Oh, Minerva, thank you! You really don't have to do that for them.'

The professor smiled. 'It isn't for them. Besides,' she added quickly. 'The community does not need more Slytherin graduates than Gryffindors, does it?'

'I suppose not,' answered Molly before she sobered. 'I wonder where Ginny's hiding.'

Minerva patted her arm. 'She might already be back in the dorm. If not, I'll get people looking, it won't take long to track her down.'

Molly nodded. 'You're probably right. Thanks for… Well, coming to tell me in person, you didn't have to.'

'I'll keep you informed.'

* * *

It was with a degree of trepidation that Hermione knocked on the office door. She hadn't told anyone where she was going, just slipped out of the common room while Ron and Harry were deep in conversation and headed up the stairs. When the admittance came she opened the door, finding Professor McGonagall not behind her desk as usual but standing by the window looking out into the darkness. 'Professor?'

She turned quickly. 'Miss Granger. What can I do for you?'

'Is there any news on Ginny?'

'I'm afraid not. It's curious, a second-year being able to hide for this length of time but I'm sure she's somewhere in the castle.'

'What about what she… What Professor Snape thinks she did?' asked Hermione. 'Will she still be expelled?'

'Do you know of a reason why she shouldn't be?'

'Well, I… Professor, she didn't attack Malfoy, I know that for certain.'

'Then you're aware of the true culprit?'

'No! I mean…' Hermione glanced to her entwined hands. 'If I tell you…'

'You have nothing to fear from the Weasley twins, Miss Granger,' interrupted McGonagall. 'No information has come from you and I will make that clear.'

Hermione looked up. 'You knew?'

The professor nodded, moving away from the window. 'I took the liberty of visiting the Burrow earlier and found some rather interesting evidence, it clears Ginny of blame for that incident.'

'There's still this afternoon, isn't there?'

'Yes. She did seem about to place a hex on someone.'

Biting her lip, Hermione asked, 'What if it wasn't Malfoy?'

McGonagall frowned. 'What do you mean, Miss Granger?'

'I don't know if I'm right,' she answered hesitantly. 'But Ginny's problem seems to lie with me, it's only when I'm around that she gets upset. And I…'

'Was with Malfoy this afternoon,' finished the teacher. 'Can you think why she might have a grievance against you?'

'No.' Hermione sighed. 'But I want to help her, Professor.'

'I'm sure she'll be fine. No one can hide in Hogwarts for too long.'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took a while but it's a pivotal chapter. Reviews for direction would be good here although I've got something to iron out soon.

* * *

Minerva wasn't tired. All the exertion of the day, Snape's accusations and Ginny's disappearance, should have set her in good stead for a firm night of sleep but since they had yet to locate the young girl any urge to rest her eyes had vanished along with the redhead.

Her office was cold. The usually roaring fire had long since burned out but she hadn't reignited it on the basis that she would soon be retiring to her bedchamber. After telling herself that for the fifth time she conceded she had no intention of trying to sleep. Her mind was too well-occupied; she doubted if one of Poppy Pomfrey's strongest sleeping draughts would force her to close her eyes.

The conversation with Hermione Granger some five hours previously had set her mind to work. If Ginny had been trying to hex the third-year as she suggested it cleared many of the complications with Snape (if he would believe that version of events and accept her leniency towards the twins) yet raised many questions which Minerva feared. She'd seen something in Molly's eyes at the Burrow that evening- the capacity for no more. There had been plenty to worry about since the children had come to Hogwarts- the twins' escapades not to mention Ron getting beaten to a pulp by a chess board Minerva herself had transfigured. Oh, how guilty she had felt when the truth had outed! Well, then again, Ron had gone looking for trouble. It was a trait that seemed to follow the Weasley's around, with the exception of Head-Boy, Percy, of course. Yet Minerva suspected Molly hadn't anticipated any trouble with her only girl. It didn't seem to be about mischief-making or heroics where Ginny was concerned; the situation with Tom Riddle's diary suggested an emotional deficiency, a loneliness to use a better term. During her time at the school Minerva had run up against several of these types and there had been a predominant theme running through her discoveries. Plus, with Hermione's halting inference the hex was somehow directed at her… Oh, naturally, that wasn't the issue, finding Ginny Weasley was, at that present moment, the only important thing.

Lighting the end of her wand Minerva left her office and proceeded along the dark corridors listening intently for any movement in the shadows. Presumably, wherever she hiding Ginny would need sustenance and the best time to forage for it would inevitably be the twilight hours. Searching the Great Hall she found nothing apart from Mrs Norris slinking around as though she was on the scent of something. It crossed Minerva's mind that perhaps she was. Transforming into her own cat form she followed Mrs Norris at a suitable distance (having once before become embroiled in an unpleasant battle with the caretaker's animal) up to the seventh floor.

It prowled around a particular section of the corridor, scratching at a part of the wall an occasion. From her vantage point just around the corner Minerva watched while Argus Filch arrived and picked up his pet. 'What is it, my sweet?'

Nothing apparently. After a few seconds of examining the stone intently Filch gave up and took Mrs Norris away while muttering under his breath about cursed buildings. Minerva, however, was intrigued and stayed put. Her patience was not without reward.

A few minutes later a door she had never seen before appeared out of nowhere and out of it emerged Ginny Weasley, glancing both ways along the corridor before she fully left her hideaway. Behind her, the door faded back into the wall.

Quickly changing back into her human form Minerva stepped out in front of the girl as she made to creep around the corner. 'I think you should come to my office, Miss Weasley.'

* * *

Unable to sleep Hermione had stationed herself in the common room in front of the waning fire. She'd thought absolving herself to McGonagall would've relieved some of her anxiety but the self-blame and worry was still there and probably not about to disappear.

The Weasley boys seemed convinced she'd just turn up. Fred and George had the decency to look slightly guilty when the full situation was explained but sided with Ron and said Ginny didn't have the strength to hide anything. Hermione had felt like throwing Tom Riddle's diary back in their faces but a pleading look from Harry had stopped her. To be fair, he did seem slightly concerned but, to her annoyance, he was being cheerful for Ron. Percy was the only one showing any real sign of concern though to Hermione it seemed to be a smokescreen for the teachers.

It seemed it was really just her and McGonagall then.

* * *

'Tea, Ginny?' Minerva asked, feeling that using a student's first name for the first time in decades was prudent in this case.

The redhead shrugged so Minerva took the initiative and conjured two mugs then proceeded to reignite the fire with a whoosh. Handing one mug over, she took a seat opposite Ginny at the other side of the hearth and waited. Finally, the girl spoke. 'What's going to happen to me?'

'What have you done?'

'I was trying to… It doesn't matter, I'm guilty. Expel me, send me home.'

Minerva sipped her tea. 'You don't want to be at Hogwarts anymore then?'

'Not really, no.'

Changing tack, she went on, 'You've had people quite worried. Your mother and Hermione Granger particularly.'

Ginny snorted.

'What hex were you trying to cast on Hermione, Ginny?' Minerva questioned, thinking back to her conversation with the third-year.

'Does it matter?'

'It affects my course of action, yes.' Gripping her mug tightly, Ginny didn't answer for a long time. Then she reached into her robes, pulling out a battered piece of parchment. Minerva took it wordlessly and read it through. The spell was a primitive enough one but its intention was clear. Glancing up at the girl she found her focussed more fixedly than ever on the floor.

Finally, Minerva queried, 'What hex did you believe Hermione had put on you?'

'Just a… I thought it was a joke, Professor.'

'What kind of joke?'

'I'd rather not… Please.'

'Fine,' conceded Minerva with a curt nod. 'I'll consider what I'm to do. Now I must ask you one more thing. Have you, at any time in the last two days, attacked a Slytherin, in self-defence or otherwise?'

Disinterested, she shook her head. 'No, I haven't.'

'Right. In that case I shall escort you back to the dormitory.'

* * *

It was no great secret that Hogwarts was the location for many a strange selection of noises through the night so usually, when she studied late or something, Hermione just tuned everything out and found it suited her. Tonight, however, every footstep was Ginny and every echoing sob was a sign of danger for the second-year. Each time Hermione shut her eyes a gruesome image invaded her mind. For the last hour she had read the same paragraph of her book _Ancient Runes: Child's Play_ over and over in an attempt to keep her mind occupied without actually losing sight of her objective.

When the portrait swung open she was on her feet immediately, an unprecedented wave of relief washing over her as McGonagall appeared with Ginny at her side. 'Ginny!'

'Miss Granger, what are you doing up?'

'I was worried, I couldn't sleep,' she explained hurriedly as she took hold of Ginny. 'Where have you been?'

McGonagall cleared her throat. 'I'll leave her in your capable hands shall I?'

'Thanks, Professor.' When the portrait hole closed again it left a deafening silence in its wake. Unsure, Hermione asked, 'Can I get you anything? I stole Ron's Chocolate Frogs, if you wanted them.'

Slowly, Ginny nodded. 'Yeah, thanks.'

* * *

A loud creak on the stairs indicated Arthur's arrival- he never was one for quietness and subtleness. 'Molly? Are you down here?'

She didn't dignify him with an answer until he was directly in front of her- scratchy gold nightcap and all. 'You didn't expect me to sleep?'

'You haven't even attempted it!'

True, she was still fully dressed. 'I didn't think it was right.'

'Oh, Molly!' he said, obviously exasperated, as he flopped down into a lumpy chair. 'I've told you, as long as she's in that castle she's fine! No one can get in or out unless Dumbledore wants them to.'

'She's terrified! I'm not worried about her getting out, what if she stays in? We might never find her.'

'You're being ridiculous, it's a prank gone wrong, not the end of the world.'

Shaking her head she rose to her feet. 'I can't stay here like this, I've got to do something.'

'Where are you going?'

'Hogwarts.'

'You have to be… Do you know what time it is?'

Ignoring him, she took a handful of Floo Powder. 'Minerva McGonagall's office, Hogwarts.'

* * *

It was amazing that she still wasn't overly tired, even after the relief of finding Ginny safe and well. So instead of retiring for the night Minerva returned to her office, realising she should send an owl to Molly as soon as possible. However, as she opened the door she was confronted with a roaring green fire which subsided to reveal none other than… 'Molly!'

She stepped out of the fireplace, surprised. 'I didn't think you'd be awake.'

Well, I've been speaking with Ginny,' Minerva answered, smiling. 'I was about to owl you.'

'Y-you found her? Oh…' As she started to wobble, Minerva quickly led her to a chair. 'I'm sorry, I just…'

'No need to explain. Before you ask, she's fine. I left her with Hermione Granger, she'll take care of her.'

Molly briefly closed her eyes. 'I was so worried! You must think I'm mad, turning up here in the middle of the night.'

'Of course I don't,' replied Minerva, taking her own seat. 'I can understand it perfectly. But, honestly, Molly, she's going to be alright.' She was strategically ignoring most fibres of her body which told her plenty of effort would have to be made before that could be a reality. Why bother Molly with that when she looked ill as it was? 'More to the point, are you alright?'

The younger woman looked up 'Me? I'm fine.'

'You can't fool me, you know. But if you don't wish to talk about it…'

'I'd rather not,' Molly answered then looked at the clock. 'Oh, the time! I'm so sorry. I'd better…' She trailed off miserably, her eyes moving to a far away place, Minerva noted. Home, unless she was mistaken.

'If you don't want to disturb Arthur at this hour, there's space in my chamber,' she offered.

'I couldn't intrude like that,' stammered Molly, standing.

'If it were intruding I wouldn't extend the offer,' Minerva said. 'I think you know me better than that.'

She managed a small smile. 'Yes, I do. Well, alright, if you're sure.'

* * *

'Another? Hermione asked, holding out the box of Chocolate Frogs. Ginny hesitated for a moment then took her fifth. Leaning back in her armchair, Hermione watched her companion unwrap it and quickly grabbed the charmed snack before quickly pushing it into her mouth. Then she examined the card. 'Who've you got?'

The second-year frowned. 'Who's Bob Geldof?'

'What? Here, let me look at that.' Sure enough, it was who she thought. 'Bob Geldof,' she read aloud. 'Closeted wizard famous in the Muggle World for his excellent charitable work and his unruly hair. Also possesses a gift for the Guilt Charm, a spell which forces the victim to demonstrate their guilt over a given subject.'

'Never heard of him,' Ginny shrugged.

'You're lucky, my cousin used to make me listen to his music every Christmas. It as torture.' Tossing the card onto the table with the others Hermione questioned, 'Are you tired? I mean, you should probably get some sleep.'

'Mmm. I've got Transfiguration first thing. Alright. Well, thanks for the frogs.'

'Thank Ron. Actually,' she added with a smirk. 'Don't. I'll tell him it was Fred and George. They've got it coming.'

'Yeah, McGonagall said.' Ginny stood and started to move then looked back. 'She said you were worried about me.'

'I was. I don't want anything happening to you.'

'Night, Hermione.'

She watched her up the first flight of stairs. 'Night, Ginny.'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I could apologise profusely for the delay but you don't want to read that, you want the chapter. I'll just say two things: had a holiday and now I have a solid story direction. Oh, and the next chapter is already written, just have to type it up.

Before she even opened her eyes Ginny grimaced. It hadn't been a dream and to pretend it had was a luxury she didn't deserve. She'd tried to hex Hermione, got caught, ran, got caught again and ended the day listening to the third-year saying how much it had all worried her. To put it bluntly, Ginny was confused.

Up until yesterday everything had been clear. Hermione was the threat to be contained at all costs. She'd been positive of that right up until the second she had raised her wand and recited the words in her head. Then her eyes had flicked over Hermione's unruly mane, her enticing lips, the slight rise in colour on her cheeks when she got angry. Suddenly Ginny had wanted to know if it was just anger than affected her in that way. The thought had shocked her because it was so obviously hers. In any spell the third-year might have cast she wouldn't have wanted sexual thoughts. It wasn't in the Hermione Granger handbook. The shock of the thought had prevented her from casting her own spell and then McGonagall had appeared and things had burst into tiny fragments.

All her time in her room she had been shunting ideas back and forth, inwardly arguing. If Hermione hadn't cast a spell, if it was all her own doing… The idea terrified her. Which was why it couldn't be true. It wasn't a possibility.

Awakening this morning against the crude light and remembering Hermione's worried eyes following her up the stairs, she was forced to accept the ever-so-slight chance that it was actually a possibility. And then she had to face breakfast.

The Hogwarts grounds looked so beautiful in the early light. The sun was lifting through the trees to the east, sparkling over the corner of the lake which was visible from the window. The glass itself was cool to her touch, waking her to the world.

A slight cough echoed behind her. 'It is a spectacular vision isn't it?'

Molly turned quickly, seeing Minerva in her emerald robe, holding out a steaming mug. 'You never realise how much you miss it.'

'I had to practically beg Albus for this room. It was his, of course, as my predecessor and he was loathe to leave it for Dippet's chambers.'

'How did you convince him? I can't see him giving this up easily.'

'Oh, it was simple really. I offered to transfigure his phoenix into a serpent.'

'You didn't?'

Minerva smiled. 'I did actually. Needless to say, he was quick to agree.'

Finally noticing the mug obviously intended for her, Molly took it. 'I appreciate you letting me stay last night.'

'It wasn't a bad arrangement was it?' answered the teacher. 'I haven't had a sleepover since I was a girl and I have to admit I enjoyed it.'

'Well, thanks, anyway. I couldn't have faced Arthur last night.'

'It's fortunate there was no need to.' Minerva paused. 'Molly, is…' She was cut off by a small domestic owl rocketing at the window. 'Oh, what now?'

Molly couldn't see the significance of a piece of post. 'Sorry?'

'I should explain,' she replied, letting the owl in and removing it of the burden. 'These owls are inter-classroom owls, teacher to teacher notelets, if you will. I'm constantly bombarded with them, petty little trifles which need me apparently.'

'Which they usually don't,' supplied Molly.

'Hmm, exactly.' She opened the folded piece of parchment and shook her head. 'Severus deems it acceptable to question me about my not being in my office this morning and wishes to speak with me. No doubt he wants to know what I intend to do about Ginny. I circulated one of these myself last night to announce she was safe.'

At her daughter's name Molly was brought back inside away from the wilderness. 'He'll want her stoned won't he?'

'Well, yes, but after I found it was directed at Hermione…'

'Sorry?' Molly frowned. 'Hermione?'

'Oh, of course, I didn't tell you!' Minerva hastily scribbled a reply, pushed the owl over the sill then sat them down on the couch. 'It seems the hex yesterday wasn't directed at Malfoy, it was a coincidence he was there. Hermione suggested she was the intended victim and Ginny confirmed it.'

'This makes it better? She attacked a friend, I can't understand that at all.'

'Give Ginny time. I'm sure it will work itself out.'

'You've got more faith than me.'

'Yes.' Minerva smiled again. 'Well, don't tell anyone. Now, I have a proposition for you.'

Molly raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'I only have one class this morning, plus a few brief meetings regarding Malfoy but I can polish them off easily enough. When was the last time you went into Hogsmeade?'

A smile slowly spread over her face. 'Oh, not for years! But, I mean, I couldn't possibly ask you to…'

'I'm asking you. Will you join me for the afternoon?'

Examining the sincere face of Minerva McGonagall she felt she had no choice but to accept. Nor did she particularly want to decline. 'That sounds lovely.'

'Then it's settled.' Minerva tapped her wand on the table, conjuring a tray. 'What do you want for breakfast?'

Hermione waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs. Most of her housemates had already gone to breakfast but she was determined to wait for Ginny. Whatever else was going on in her friend's head she was fairly sure her friendship was needed. Perhaps it was even the lack of her friendship which had caused the problem in the first place. But she felt they'd bonded last night. Over Bob Geldof of all things.

'Are you waiting for me?' a small voice questioned.

'Of course,' Hermione answered as Ginny descended the last few steps. 'Did you sleep okay?'

'Um… fine. You didn't have to wait.'

'No, but I wanted to. So don't argue.' Taking her arm she led them through the portrait hole and down the stairs, feeling the surrounding silence a little oppressive. She really wanted to quiz Ginny on what had happened the previous day, where she'd gone and that kind of thing, but like she'd held her tongue in the common room she kept her mouth zipped. The last thing she wanted to do was mess things up.

The Great Hall was buzzing but fortunately no one seemed to care about their entrance. Of course, Hermione realised, McGonagall would've done her best to ensure there was no leaked gossip. Speaking of the Transfiguration Professor, she wasn't at the staff which was a rarity. Snape was, though. His eyes locked onto Ginny with a disdainful snarl and Hermione quickly distracted her friend from noticing by pointing out and grabbing two vacant seats near the end of the Gryffindor table.

Her intrigue over McGonagall's absence only lasted a few moments. Looking slightly out of sorts (that is, not pristine as usual), she moved briskly up to the top table, conversed with Snape briefly then walked back the length of the hall, stopping to mutter something to the Weasley twins. Hermione was expecting another stoppage when she got back down to them and she wasn't disappointed. 'Morning, Professor.'

McGonagall nodded. 'Miss Granger.' She turned to Ginny. 'Miss Weasley, I will see you in my office after our lesson.' Probably noting the lack of a question the young woman shrugged her assent. 'Good. Can I speak to you for a moment, Miss Granger?'

Squeezing Ginny's arm she followed the deputy head out into the Entrance Hall. 'Is something wrong?'

'How's Ginny this morning?'

'Um, I think she's a bit better. She's still not talking but… Are you punishing her?'

'That's your decision,' answered McGonagall, pressing a small piece of parchment into her hand. 'Let me know if you feel she deserves punishment.'

More than confused, Hermione unfolded the notelet as the teacher disappeared. It was a spell of some kind. Frowning, she tried to decipher the scrawl.

Breakfast had been quiet but Ginny preferred it that way. When Hermione had returned from her chat with McGonagall she hadn't been as obvious in her attempts to coax her out of silence. Briefly, Ginny had wondered what the professor had said but didn't want to dwell on it.

Transfiguration had gone slowly. Eyes were on her all the time as the class played around with transforming forks, sometimes other students, sometimes McGonagall. If she'd ever envied Harry for a moment because of the attention he received she was regretting it now. All she wanted to do was fade into the wall, the urge to run was incredible but she fought it. Something told her she wouldn't get another reprieve if she disappeared again.

After the lesson she left promptly for McGonagall's office, knowing that being there before the teacher would win her points. When she was ushered into the office a few minutes later she apprehensively shuffled into a seat and waited for McGonagall to speak. 'How are you this morning, did you sleep well?'

'Fine. Thank you.'

'Good. Now, I've spoken to your brothers, they admit full responsibility, albeit reluctantly, for the dangerous attack on Mr Malfoy and as a result I have furnished them with detentions and house point dockages. I have discussed the situation with Professor Snape and he is in agreement that my course of action is justified.'

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut.

'Twenty house points have been docked for you disappearing overnight,' the professor concluded.

'Sorry, what?'

McGonagall smiled tightly. 'The other matter is not decided by me, however I cannot see there being reprisals. I do desire to know one thing, though, in return for my leniency.'

Ginny wasn't stupid. 'Where I was.'

'Where you were,' confirmed McGonagall. 'You seemed to appear out of the wall itself. Is there a secret passage there which I've failed to hear about?'

For a moment she considered lying but that wouldn't exactly fool this teacher. 'It's a room actually, Professor. I found it by accident a few days ago, I went there to relax.'

'And hide. It's strange, I haven't heard of such a place, especially one with disappearing door. How precisely do you access it?'

'I walk along the corridor three times and it just… I don't know, appears.'

'I take it you more than anyone recognise the seriousness of keeping such a discovery to yourself.'

'I'm sorry, Professor, it was stupid of me.'

'Yes, it was,' she answered curtly. 'However, errors of judgement are what make us human. I appreciate you telling me the truth.'

'Can I go now, please?' Ginny asked quietly.

'There is one more thing,' McGonagall said. 'Your mother is in the castle. I realise you probably don't wish to see her, she here is as my guest. However, I suspect if you did want to talk she would be more than receptive. I think she will here until supper at least but do as you please.'

'Did she come to see me?' questioned Ginny after a long moment of thought.

'She arrived last night. She was concerned.'

'Why did you have to tell her? She… worries.'

'It's her job as a parent, I'm afraid.'

'No, but she's worse. I mean, Dad's never around and…' Ginny trailed off, recognising she may have said too much. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Go on, Miss Weasley,' pressed McGonagall, leaning forward in her seat a little.

'I just don't think she's very happy, that's all.'

The professor nodded slowly. 'You may go now. And, Ginny, remember my door is always open.'

'Yes, Professor. Thank you.'

Throughout the morning Molly had enjoyed pottering about Minerva's chambers, looking at the little treasures the Hogwarts professor obviously held dear. Nothing was typical in this room. A ruby encrusted treasure box Molly guessed to hold a valuable item of jewellery was actually home to a folded slip of parchment addressed to 'Professor McGonagall' with the bracketed 'PP' underneath it. The scrawl was strangely familiar though Molly couldn't place it. In a glass frame on the east wall there was a frowning portrait of a man Molly could only believe to be Minerva's father. There was a resemblance around the stern mouth, the same swirling image of pain beneath the eyelids. Oh, Molly knew it was there in Minerva but she couldn't yet work out why.

By the time the teacher had returned near lunchtime she was engrossed in a particularly gruesome book detailing methods of decapitating goblins. Minerva looked at the title and smiled. 'Ah, yes. Not mine, I assure you. I confiscated it from a Slytherin fifth-year last week. I didn't dare ask what she required it for.'

'Probably best not to,' answered Molly, closing the book and placing it back on the table. 'Good morning?'

'Tiresome. Honestly, Hogsmeade will be a delightful diversion.'

She decided to take an educated guess. 'Severus Snape wasn't too happy then?'

'Yes, something like that. I think his preferred plan is to cleanse the school of Gyffindors. Not to worry, I convinced him my decision was final.'

'Well, I appreciate what you've done anyhow. Did… Is Ginny alright?'

'I believe so. Time will tell, as the saying goes.' Answering the unasked question she added, 'I think she'll see you later but we'll have to wait.'

Molly couldn't help the smile that flickered across her face. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Now, did you owl Arthur?'

'Yes, it should have reached him before work. Everything's fine.'

Perhaps Minerva had recognised the bitterness in her voice for what it was, she didn't draw attention to it though. 'Right. I suggest we have a lovely afternoon then.'

Smiling, Molly replied, 'Seconded.'

Hermione wasn't overly certain what she was doing in the second-year dormitory, it just felt the right place to be while she contemplated what was going on with Ginny. Some things didn't make sense. Why would her friend think she'd put a jinx on her? What kind of jinx were they talking about? Had someone else hit Ginny with a spell and, if so, who? For a girl adept at organising her own thoughts in a logical manner, Hermione was struggling at making anything fit into a linear pattern. She hated it when that happened.

'Hermione?'

She quickly turned. 'Ginny, hi. I, er… I wanted to know how your meeting with McGonagall went.'

'Fine, I think. Lost a few points but that's all. Oh, apart from her saying something wasn't decided by her, don't know what she meant by that.'

Hermione shook her head. 'She was probably just trying to scare you, I wouldn't worry about it. You're okay, though?'

'Yeah,' answered Ginny. 'Well, Mum's here, as McGonagall's guest apparently.'

'Really? I didn't know they were friends.'

'Me neither. But she needs someone so…'

Looking out of the window Hermione saw the pair in question, robes loose in the September sunshine, walking across the grass and laughing at a private joke. 'There they are.'

Ginny came to look over her shoulder then, unexplainably, stepped back a few inches. 'She looks… happy.'

Hermione had to agree. And a question burned her lips but she refused it passage. Instead, she said, 'I'm going down to Hagrid's later, after Muggle Studies, want to join me? It'll just be us, Ron and Harry are having flying contests or something.'

The red head thought for half a minute then shrugged. 'If you don't mind.'

'Of course not.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm delighted by the response to this, I'm really enjoying writing it, hope you're having as much fun with reading.

* * *

It was a pleasant stroll into Hogsmeade village. They were talking about everything, all kinds of things which Molly could never imagine talking about with Arthur. In a sense it was like the early days of her courtship with him, she was eager to learn all about the professor she had so far neglected to explore.

As they passed the pillar which announced their arrival onto Hogsmeade soil, Minerva halted. 'Are you hungry?'

'Not especially. It hasn't been long since breakfast.'

'My thoughts exactly. So, is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go? Honeydukes? Dervish and Banges?'

Molly shook her head. 'I think I've forgotten everything about this village.'

Minerva smiled. 'Ah, then I am elected as tour guide. I trust I have your undivided attention?'

It was like being back at school but much better. 'Completely.'

'Good. Let's begin.' Fastening their arms together Minerva set off slowly uphill. Being dragged along Molly found herself devoid of negative thought for once. And it was all down to the woman leading her.

* * *

'A kettle… Can anyone tell me what that particular contraption does?' Hermione vaguely heard Professor Trupet issue the question but was too lost in her own thoughts to answer it as she usually would. At the silence he said, 'Miss Granger, you're Muggle born. Would you care to enlighten us?'

Her head snapped up. 'Oh, erm… A…' She couldn't for the life of her recall what they were discussing. Actually, it took a moment for her to register which lesson she was in, there were so many on her timetable. Finally, she was forced to admit defeat. 'I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't hear the question.'

His usually soft eyes frowned. 'I expected more from a student such as yourself. Miss Brown, would you please hazard a guess?'

As Lavender struggled to maintain a balance between answering something she didn't know and gloating at the misfortune of her housemate, Hermione lowered her eyes, instead focussing on a blotch of ink on the edge of her worn desk. Her own unanswered questions from lunchtime were occupying her mind.

With most things she was hungry for knowledge. She put it down to her parents (while being interested and caring) having to work all the time when she was little. Left with a choice of detention-like class with the year-six teacher and after-school sports she'd chosen the detention and found herself to really enjoy it. Of course, it meant she never made any friends- everybody seemed to think she was some kind of suck-up for answering questions and actually paying attention in class. So she'd prepared herself for much of the same when she came to Hogwarts. Then Harry and Ron had saved her from a troll and that was that. But as good as they were, as loyal and protective as they were, they were still boys. When she'd first met Ginny she had recognised someone she might get along with but then everything with Tom Riddle's diary had happened and she had been swept along with it. Summer had come and while she'd enquired through letters over the holiday she should have known they weren't really close enough for Ginny to confide in her.

But she was hungry for this knowledge! She wanted to be friends with Ginny desperately, she felt some kind of affinity with her that she couldn't define. Perhaps it was because they were both outcasts in their years. Sure, she had Harry and Ron but that was all. She got on better with the teachers than anybody else in the school and she suspected it was almost the same for Ginny. People didn't believe the truth about the Chamber, Hermione had heard the whispers and she supposed Ginny had too. That would hardly help her esteem which was already battered from being the youngest of the Weasley children. She was the girl, the one who got to worry about how happy her mother was, the one who had to endure Ron's constant torments over the past twelve years. For once, Hermione felt herself grateful she was an only child.

They would have chance to talk at Hagrid's. Maybe she could unearth one or two of those Weasley secrets in between the excruciatingly rocky rock cakes and the ginger beer.

* * *

'I brought Bill here when he was crawling,' Molly smiled at the recollection, Minerva waited patiently for her to elaborate on the thought. 'The only thing he liked about the village and it was a haunted house. It fits, doesn't it?'

Remembering the cheeky young boy she'd had to keep in line Minerva had to agree with the sentiment. Glancing over the Shrieking Shack she felt the old familiar sense of foreboding overtake her despite the fact it was broad daylight and, naturally, there was no truth in the rumours surrounding the house. It was an old wives tale, one she did not want to buy in to. 'Bill was a very excitable young man.'

'Mmm, you can say that again. In fact, they're all excitable; it must be from Arthur's side.'

'Oh, I don't know about that,' Minerva objected with a sideways glance at her companion. 'I'd wager a guess they take after you.'

Molly's face lost a little bit of light. 'I don't suppose I've felt like that in a while.'

'It might be time for a slice of rediscovery then.'

'You're being so kind… I can't think why.'

'I like you, I like the children,' Minerva replied evenly before adding, 'Besides, I'll let you in on s secret, Molly. It's quiet around Hogwarts, an old professor can get lonely. I think out friendship is… mutually beneficial.'

'As long as it's not out of your pity,' Molly blurted out suddenly.

Minerva rubbed her hand. 'I assure you, it isn't. Come on, let's walk back to the village.'

* * *

Waiting for Hermione in the Entrance Hall Ginny felt a familiar nausea rise, she didn't know why she'd agreed to this, it was a recipe for disaster. For some reason the relief that had washed over her after McGonagall's let-off had transformed into bravery and she'd actually wanted to be with Hermione. Now, a few hours later, she was being brought back down to earth by the fact she would be stuck in a room the size of a shoebox being forced to make conversation with the girl she… Well, it might help her to decide what was going on, one way or the other.

'Hi.' Hermione's voice snapped her from her thoughts as she hurried into view. 'Sorry if I'm late.'

'I didn't notice,' answered Ginny honestly, her eyes taking in the sight of the third-year slightly worried. A bead of sweat was visible on the left earlobe. 'Um… Are we going?'

'Yep, okay.'

* * *

True, Minerva was lost in thought but it didn't excuse the fact that when she turned around Molly had vanished. Retracing her steps along the busy street full of wizards enjoying probably the last day of summer she spotted her companion staring into the window of Groesner's, a prestigious jewellery store, famous in the Muggle world too for their excellent postal service. Carefully, she approached, dodging elderly witches muttering over their wicker baskets. 'I thought I'd lost you,' she said when she was in speaking distance.

Molly glanced in her direction, albeit distractedly. 'Oh, I'm sorry. This just caught my eye.' She gestured vaguely to the display of rings which was the centrepiece of the window.

'Any item in particular?' asked Minerva, leaning over her shoulder to obtain a better view.

'The amethyst single-stone,' answered Molly with a soft smile. 'My mother had one the spitting image, she passed it on to me but… Well, times were hard.'

That needed no elaboration. Letting her stare for a few further seconds, Minerva then drew her away in the direction of The Three Broomsticks. 'I owled Rosmerta earlier, I believe we have the private room reserved.'

Finally looking away from the ring Molly said, 'You're really spoiling me.'

* * *

Hagrid had been chattering away since they had arrived at the cabin, mostly about his first week as a teacher. Both Hermione and Ginny were making appreciate sounds at regular intervals though Hermione couldn't honestly say she was paying attention. Across the round table Ginny's eyes regularly flickered towards her, hurriedly moving their gaze when they were caught. It went on like this for close to an hour until there was a soft knock at the door. Fang growled lowly as Hagrid went to answer it. 'Eh, Professor Sprout, what can I do for you?... What, the pumpkins…' He slipped through the door leaving a deathly silence in his wake.

Fang slid up to her knee and Hermione absently reached a hand down to stroke his head. 'He's happy to be a teacher, isn't he?'

'Yeah. What's he like?'

'Good,' Hermione replied then shrugged. 'He just needs to get used to it. I think he's too worried about entertaining people. Then again, if he shows us something that tries to eat Malfoy…'

At least that raised a smile. 'Good point.'

'Look, Ginny,' Hermione started hesitantly. 'I'm sorry you got the blame for what happened to Malfoy, it was all Fred and George's fault. I mean, to McGonagall and Snape it looked like you were trying to hex him again but I know you weren't. I just don't know what I did to you, that's all.'

The redhead looked up quickly. 'What?'

Hermione pulled the piece of tattered parchment from her robes and handed it over. 'McGonagall gave me this.'

Ginny blushed as she read it. 'She had no right to do that.'

'I think she was trying to help.'

'Well, she didn't!' At the raised voice Fang barked and stood, his huge rear end tipping Hermione's chair forward. Almost automatically, it seemed, Ginny reached out to save her, Hermione grabbing a slender hand as Fang moved and her chair returned to normal Following the arm up with her eyes she finally rested her gaze on Ginny's own wide globes and a penny dropped as Hagrid came back in.

'Sorry 'bout that, ye two. Me skills were needed.' He stopped. 'Ye both alright?'

Hermione quickly let go of the hand. 'Fine, thanks, Hagrid. Is there anymore lemon juice?'

* * *

Minerva had gone to converse with someone about something or other, Molly couldn't remember exactly what. Alone in the small snug room she felt out of place. Half of her felt excited at the change in her life, the monotony had clean disappeared and that was something to be grateful for. On the other hand, she was experiencing guilt. After all, she was out enjoying herself while Arthur was working hard for her sake. The image of the ring in Groesner's and why she'd had to relinquish her own had served as a reminder about the separation between Minerva and herself. How could there be a friendship between two people who were so different?

Yet it didn't seem to bother Minerva and, if she was truthful, it wasn't Molly main issue. She felt she was between two worlds, she knew what was on one side of her but she was scared of finding out what the other side held. Minerva, it seemed, was intent on opening new doors for her and who knew where they might lead to?

The question Molly was asking herself was where did she want them to lead to? Her answer shocked her through and through.


	9. Chapter 9

Her self-restraint had come from many years of Fred and George's harmless jokes being directed at her. Right now, with Hermione walking stiffly along the opposite wall of the corridor, she was glad of it. Any lack of control would have her running. Hermione knew! That was the most coherent thought in her brain and the one drowning out all others. She couldn't bear to look across for fear of what she might catch in her friend's face so until they reached the portrait hole Ginny alternated between staring straight ahead and looking at her feet.

After climbing through the portrait hole into the common room she found herself rooted to the spot, needing to know what Hermione would do before she moved. The place was crowded, mostly with older years celebrating the survival of their first stressful week back by doing dares with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and her feelings of needing to be anywhere else intensified.

'Well, I'm going to…' Hermione trailed off. 'It's been fun.'

'Hey, Gin! Over here a sec!'

Grateful for George's interruption she finally glanced up at her brunette companion. 'Yeah, it has. I better go see what he wants.' Walking off before she was halted Ginny settled in the armchair Fred vacated for her and watched Hermione stroll over to Harry and Ron without a backward glance. Focussing back on her brothers, she questioned, 'Alright, what've you done?'

'Us?' George pretended to be shocked then shrugged. 'We wanted to apologise.'

'Sorry, can you say that again?'

Fred leaned close to her ear and yelled, 'We want to apologise.'

'Ow!' She pulled away. 'I got it that time. What for?'

George tutted. 'What for, she asks!'

'And us going to all this trouble too,' added Fred. 'Losing your memory, Gin?'

'My marbles more like,' she muttered. 'What's this about?'

'Letting you take the flak with McGonagall, of course,' said George. 'We've got to admit it, sis, we were cowards. Thought letting you take the blame put us in the clear.'

'Alas,' continued Fred, pressing his hand against his heart dramatically. 'The deed caught up with us, we'll have trouble sleeping tonight if we don't offer to do something for you. So this is a once in a lifetime opportunity- what do you want, Gin?'

This sounded suspiciously like a trap but over the years she'd prided herself on being able to tell what was going on with these two and her instincts were telling her this was a firm offer. With the twins the possibilities for redeeming this voucher were endless. And what was the point of her telling them she hadn't really got into trouble with McGonagall? It wouldn't do any good. 'Well, that's very nice of you. Can I think about it though? Wanna make the most of it.'

'Typical Weasley,' George sighed. 'Don't make it terrible. 'Oh, yeah, have you seen Ron's face?'

Hermione surveyed the hunched figure dubiously. 'What happened?'

'He, er… took a tumble from his broom,' Harry said, briefly meeting her and grinning ruefully. 'It looked painful.'

'It was painful,' hissed Ron. 'I knew you didn't believe me, Harry! It hurts, okay?'

'I know, I know. You've said.'

'Well, why haven't you been to Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure she could fix it in a shot,' Hermione said, business-like.

Ron's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. 'It's not in a place I want messing with, alright?'

'Oh!'' Fighting to keep the grin off her face, she avoided looking at Harry. 'Um… then I recommend a bath and plenty of bed rest. And antiseptic cream, it works wonders.'

If possible he turned redder. 'Gee, thanks, Hermione, you're a real pal.' He stood up shakily. 'If no one minds I think I'll go to bed.'

She managed to keep a straight face until he'd limped up the staircase then she cracked up. 'How's long's he been like that?'

Harry grinned. 'About an hour. You know what he's like, making every movement hurt. I mean, I feel sorry for him but it was his own fault. He was chasing the Quaffle, tried standing on his broom and he, well, slipped.'

'That does sound painful,' she commented. 'But just…'

'Hilarious, I know. And to make things worse, Malfoy was watching.'

'Oh, he'll never live it down.'

'Yeah, he was fuming because the twins and Ginny got off so lightly.'

The mention of the female redhead sobered her again. 'She wasn't trying to hex him, you know.'

'If that's her story, I'll stick to it,' he shrugged.

'No, Harry, it's not a story.'

'Come on, Hermione. She was found with her wand raised, what else was she doing?'

'I mean, it wasn't directed at Malfoy.' She sniffed. 'Oh, Harry, I don't know what to do!'

It was unlike Minerva to analyse herself- when did she really need to?- yet as she and Molly walked in silence up the winding castle road she felt that sometime during the afternoon something had gone terribly amiss.

All had been perfectly enjoyable until their lunch in The Three Broomsticks then Molly had seemed to withdraw. Of course, she was still exceedingly polite but the spark had gone, along with any indication she having a nice time. So in that respect Minerva had failed in her task and she definitely did not appreciate failure, despite what she preached to her students. It annoyed her more than anything so she was determined to rectify whatever mistake she had made.

Leaving a brooding Molly in her office Minerva changed from her walking robes and proceeded to the Gryffindor common room. Despite it being her house she rarely ventured to this part of the castle, but this was an unusual situation. As she anticipated, the students fell quiet suspiciously when they saw her enter.

'Carry on,' she said briskly, walking towards the corner where three Weasleys were huddled. 'Miss Weasley, can you come with me please?'

The twins exchanged a look but Ginny stood obediently. 'Yes, Professor.' When they had walked back into the corridor (via an enquiring glance from Hermione Granger) the young girl fell into step. 'Did mum have a nice day?'

'I believe so,' Minerva answered, eying the redhead carefully. 'However, talking to you will be more health-inducing than anything The Three Broomsticks could offer.'

Ginny nodded but didn't say anything. When they reached her office Minerva pressed her inside and retreated to her chambers.

It felt like she was walking into her doom. In some ways it felt exactly the same as it had a few months ago when she faced her mother after the Riddle debacle. This time, though, she didn't feel she'd messed up to that extent but she was still worried- she really wasn't sure how her mum was going to take anything these days.

'Hi,' she said softly after making out a figure through the gloom.

Her mother turned quickly, moving forward to enfold her in a tight hug. 'Oh, it's good to see you.' She pulled back and looked her in the face. 'What happened?'

'Don't give me a break. We'd hate that.' Instantly feeling guilty, she amended, 'Sorry, I'm just trying to forget about it.'

'I understand that, Ginny, but I… Well, your father and I, we'd like to know.'

'He isn't here is he?' she said. 'Is he working?'

Molly Weasley smiled tightly though her daughter was far from fooled. 'You know what it's like, sweetheart.'

'Yeah, course I do. But don't you get sick of it?'

'It's his job. It's a valuable job.'

'Mum, he deals with teapots!'

'Ginny, you will not talk about your father in that way. I forbid it.'

Despite knowing from the frown on her mother's face that she'd gone too far she couldn't stop herself asking, 'You and dad, are you splitting up?'

'What?' Suddenly ten years were added to the weather beaten face. 'Where did you get that idea from?'

'Ever since the Chamber you've been different, arguing all the time. I thought that I'd… Is it my fault?'

Her mother shook her head. 'There's nothing wrong with us.'

'But if there were…' Ginny pressed.

'I wouldn't be anything to do with any of you children,' replied Molly firmly. 'I don't want you believing that. Now, don't think you're getting away that easily. Why were you trying to hex Hermione? I thought you were friends.'

Why had McGonagall felt the need to tell everybody that little bit? 'It was just a joke gone wrong, that's all.'

'If that's what it was why did you run away?'

Ginny twisted her fingers. 'I've apologised, I'm being punished; can't we just leave it?'

She didn't think her mum would truly let it lie but… 'You're safe, that's what matters.'

'Alright then. Um… did you have a nice day?'

'It was very pleasant but I think I've outstayed my welcome. Besides, if I leave your father alone for much longer he'll notice.'

'Yeah.' Ginny smiled slightly. 'He might.'

'Hermione, are you sure?' Harry frowned. 'I mean, I thought Ginny was still… Well, you know.'

'You're not that memorable apparently.'

'Thanks,' he said wryly. 'But… Sorry, this is just a bit unexpected. Do you feel the same?'

'Oh, Harry, please! No!'

'Right. Okay. So what are you going to do?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know, I'm worried for her. You know what it's like in the Muggle World, all the persecutions. Is it the same here?'

'It isn't one of the things I asked on the first day,' he answered with a smile. 'I don't know. I'd suggest asking Ron but…'

'Yeah, not a good idea.'

'Exactly, so what about a professor or something? Someone who knows.'

'Maybe,' she said uncertainly. 'I don't want Ginny thinking I've betrayed her.'

'Hermione,' he said seriously. 'You've already told me.'

'Yes, I know. Look, I'll give it a few days. You never know, it might go away.'

'Mmm. Ron said the same thing earlier about his Potions homework.'

Molly had gone. Minerva was astonished but it was true. When she returned to her office after giving mother and daughter suitable time alone she found the room empty with no trace of Molly and nothing to indicate a farewell of any sort. Feeling bereft, Minerva sat in her chair, pulled a small box out of her robes and placed it on the desk. Then she gazed out of the window into the dusk.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've been trying to upload this for days but the the site's been experiencing traffic or something. Anyway, it's here now. Sorry about the delay- I've had an original short story shortlisted in a comp. If you fancy reading it and voting for it visit my profile page. Thanks as always for the reviews from you all.

* * *

'Very well done. If you're ready you can leave. Have a good weekend.'

Smiling at her pretty adept, even if she did say so herself, transfiguration of a garden mouse into a water goblet Ginny packed up her bag and turned to leave.

'Miss Weasley,' McGonagall said from behind her. 'Can I ask, have you heard from your mother at all this week?'

She shook her head. 'Why, is something wrong?'

'No, nothing like that.' McGonagall paused and a slight smile crept onto her face. 'You seemed happier over the last week. Are you feeling better?'

It was something she was struggling to cope with, this new-found concern from the once formidable professor. 'Er, yes, Professor. My lessons are going well I think.'

'They are. Professor Lupin is delighted with your progress in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He seems to believe you have a natural talent for the subject.'

She smiled bashfully. 'Bill loved it, always used to show off. I think I picked it up from there.'

'Yes, perhaps. Well done, Ginny. See you next week.'

Leaving the Transfiguration classroom Ginny considered what McGonagall had said. So she was doing better? Yes, she felt she was. Hermione had left her well alone in the week since their visit to Hagrid's and the space had given her the confidence to get on with her studies. She still wouldn't say she was comfortable with what she was feeling but the beauty now was that she didn't have to worry about it. No Hermione equalled no direct indicator that something might be wrong. It was the best situation she could hope for.

The previous day Fred and George had kindly pointed out that their offer hadn't been an everlasting one, leaving Ginny at a bit of a loss on that score. She wanted to take advantage of the only time her brothers had offered her something but she stupidly couldn't think of anything they might have that she could want. Fred had warned her that they'd chose for her if she didn't hurry up and she wasn't too keen on being presented with a hypnotised ferret like the one Ron had received for his tenth birthday. Wait… that was it- Ron! He knew better than anyone what the twins had in their stores, having spent all his life trying to infiltrate them. It would mean going near Hermione but she could cope. After all, she was doing better this week.

* * *

Minerva glanced briefly at the owl attempting to peck through her office window then walked past it and sat heavily in her chair. Whoever was trying to bother her this time would have to wait, she truly wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with Poppy's concerns over an incessantly sick student or Sybil Trelawney's notelets- which until recently had been few and far between- telling of a future doom.

So Molly had failed to contact her daughter either since she had hurriedly left Hogwarts the previous week. Perhaps Minerva was reading a little too much into something which could be quite simple- Molly had merely realised the time, rushed home and had been excessively busy since- but for some reason that didn't ring true for Minerva. She doubted whether Molly had wanted to go home at all, let alone in a rush as she had. Of course, it really wasn't any of her business but Minerva did find herself unable to focus wholly on any of her regular tasks: that irked her more than anything else. Well, that and the fact she had wanted to see Molly's face when she gave her the ring. Now that seemed unlikely to be a joy she would experience. Perhaps she should owl it to The Burrow- if it was out of her sight then this feeling of unexplainable loss might disappear. Yet she still wished to present it herself.

Finally taking pity on the owl who was now squawking with frustration she moved the roll of parchment and ran her eyes across it. Albus requested a meeting with her later that day. It was not unusual, they regularly had these catch-ups yet it was she supposed to request them, not the Headmaster. It was proof, if she required it, that her head was elsewhere. Now she had better prepare something to discuss with Albus. Perhaps something which didn't involve any of the Weasleys.

* * *

Had her adventure really happened? Molly wasn't sure. This time last week had she truly been wandering around Hogsmeade with Minerva McGonagall on her arm? It seemed such an unlikely idea, especially since everything was normal in the house. Arthur barely made reference to her little disappearance though he did show suitable concern over Ginny. That little gesture had been enough to convince her she had been right to return home. Now she had resumed her regular routine with only a tinge of regret.

That regret stemmed from her leaving without so much as a note. She had contemplated writing one but she hadn't known where to start. What could she say about why she couldn't be near Minerva than something which would sound ridiculous to the Professor's ears? It sounded ridiculous to her own ears.

It was totally new thing for her, being attracted to another person. And, yes, the fact that it was a woman, particularly Minerva McGonagall, was a major issue. How that would hurt Arthur! Of course, she had no intention of following through on anything but, still, the thought was damaging. How could she look him in the eye again?

She still felt she needed to absolve herself to Minerva however. There had to be a way of doing that which wouldn't involve true communication.

* * *

'Um, Hermione,' Harry said tentatively, causing her to glance up with irritation. 'I don't want to bother you but I thought you said it was the Arithmancy homework you had to finish tonight.'

'I know what I'm doing, Harry! Arithmancy's for Thursday, History of Magic for Tuesday and Herbology for Monday. That's why I'm doing it in this order!'

'Yeah, except we don't have Herbology on Monday. Professor Sprout wants the essay on Wednesday.'

She paused and looked down at what she was writing. 'Oh, no! How could I get it wrong?'

'You've got a lot of stuff on,' he shrugged. 'Just calm down a bit.'

She glanced over to where Ginny was playing cards with the twins and Lee Jordan. 'All this work's getting me down.'

He nodded. 'Of course it is.'

A hefty sigh indicated Ron's arrival. 'Stay out of the way of McGonagall, she's in a right mood. Just fined me ten house points for humming in the corridor.'

'It was probably just the way you do it,' answered Hermione, yanking her Arithmancy book out of her bag.

'Ha ha, very funny,' he grumbled. 'Are you working? It's Friday night!'

'Well, we can't all have your riveting social life can we? I mean, what are you up to tonight, tell me? Dining out with friends, attending a dance?'

He frowned. 'I'm playing chess with Harry. What is it with you these last few days?'

'I'm working, Ron! Something you don't understand the meaning of!'

When the boys fell silent she tried to focus back on her new book, trying to recall what Professor Vector had been telling them about the lesson before. She was caught unawares when Harry said pointedly, 'Hi, Ginny, what's up?'

Hermione's mouth went dry as she looked up. Indeed, Ginny was stood fairly confidently, it seemed, looking at the trio. 'Just wanted to ask Ron something. Hi, Hermione.'

'Hi,' she replied with her own forced smile.

'What is it?' asked Ron.

The young girl took a seat, painfully close. 'Well, Fred and George have made me an offer; they want to make up for the Malfoy thing. They say I can have anything, but I don't know what they've got. I thought you might.'

His expression was a picture of jealousy. 'I've got done loads of times, they never gave me anything.'

'They like me,' said Ginny indifferently. 'Have you any ideas or not?'

After a few moments of resolute annoyance at the injustice of it, he answered, 'I don't know what exactly it is, I've heard them talking about it. Something like a secret map that helps them out. If I could have anything I'd have that.'

That sounded intriguing, even to Hermione's disinterested ear. Ginny certainly seemed to think so. 'Thanks, Ron.'

As the girl turned to go, Hermione quickly said, 'Are you okay? I haven't seen you. I mean, I'm…'

She could feel Ron looking at her even as Ginny's smile faded and she answered, 'I've been busy.'

'Good,' she replied lamely. 'Well, you know what I mean.'

'I don't,' said Ron, looking around at the trio.

Luckily, Harry saved her. 'Come on, mate. Sooner we play, sooner you lose.'

Arguing that point the boys moved off leaving an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, Hermione glanced over and said, 'So you are alright then?'

'Of course. Shouldn't I be?'

Ginny was goading her; she wanted her to bring it up but Hermione wasn't willing to cross that bridge. 'I was just checking.'

'Alright.' After a long moment the red head added,' I thought I'd done something wrong, you've been avoiding me.'

She had to hold in a snort. 'You don't have an idea?'

Ginny remained stony-faced. 'I'm sorry if I missed something. Well, I've got to go.' In the blink of an eye she had melted away.

Hermione blinked. If she had expected anything from the young Weasley it was awkwardness- she knew how she'd feel in a situation where… Well, the kind of scenario in which… Okay, that problem area when somebody finds out that you have feelings for them. It's like a first crush on a schoolteacher, Hermione reasoned. Yes, that was it. And those did disappear overnight didn't they? Frequently they never truly existed in the first place.

* * *

'Fizzing Whizbee,' Minerva muttered, inwardly frowning once again at Albus' disregard for decent passwords. When the gargoyle moved she stepped onto the platform and allowed herself to be transported upwards.

The Headmaster was sat behind his desk when she entered. Glancing over his spectacles, he cleared aside his rolls of parchment and said, 'Minerva, it's delightful to see you. Please take a seat.'

Immediately at ease, she sat. 'I'm sorry it wasn't sooner.'

'Do not apologise. I take that to mean that everything is running smoothly in our school.'

She thought of Ginny, Malfoy, the twins and Hermione. 'I believe so. I've noticed some promising spellwork, particularly from the new first-years. I'm sure we can expect great things.'

'That is good to hear.' Dumbledore removed his spectacles. 'How do you think our new teachers are settling in?'

'Well, I can't say I've much cause to venture down to Hagrid's cabin but from what I've heard- from Severus, I hasten to add- he is behaving like a bumbling baboon. I take that to mean he is performing acceptably.'

'A fair presumption. And Remus?'

Minerva briefly tightened her body. 'I'm afraid the only communication I have had with him are pupil-related conversations over dinner.'

'Ah… But then, I understand you've been busy.' He smiled. 'How is Molly Weasley these days?'

If possible, she stiffened further. 'Fine. Why do you ask?'

He seemed puzzled at her response. 'A house-elf informed me of her presence here last week.'

'Right. Thank you, she is well.'

Albus nodded once. 'Good. She is a very pleasant woman.'

'Yes, Albus. Yes, she is.'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This has taken a while, I apologise. Had a birthday to get through plus a whole host of other things to deal with. The next chapter's almost written though.

* * *

Albus had given her a task in their meeting the previous evening- speak to Remus Lupin in depth. Grudgingly, she'd concurred but only because she felt she had been neglecting her duties recently and wanted to level that.

So knocking on the door of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office Minerva braced herself for this situation she had desperately tried to avoid up to this point and waited for the admittance.

When it came it was tired but fairly cheerful. Entering she found Remus behind his desk idly instructing a quill across a battered piece of parchment with his wand. The moment he saw her he halted. 'Professor! This is a privilege.'

Despite herself, she smiled. 'Remus, as you're now a teacher yourself it isn't necessary to address me so formally.'

'I couldn't imagine that, Professor,' he answered, indicating for her to be seated. 'Is there a reason you're here?'

'Albus wondered how your tenure here was progressing; I was shamed to admit I hadn't discussed it with you.'

He shook his head. 'I was rather enjoying the free rein. Aside from certain interruptions, of course.'

Minerva did not need a sterner indicator. 'I assumed old rivalries would re-emerge with time. Is it affecting pupil moral at all?'

'Only the observant have noticed,' he answered. 'Harry Potter for one.'

'Yes, I can imagine he would. He has the same aversion to Severus as his father had. And you, as I recall.'

Smiling at a distant memory, Remus said, 'Yes, I had worried it would be difficult. I wasn't too off the mark.'

'It's bound to be difficult, Remus. It always is.' Shaking her own memory away, Minerva stood. 'I assume you have nothing further to add?'

'Er… No, Professor. I mean, Minerva.'

She nodded. 'If there ever is anything…'

'Yes, thank you.'

_I'm getting there now. No, I'm there already. I've forced myself not to look at _

_Her or think about her or anything and I feel in control again, When she _

_Stares at me she can't see anything, I made sure of it. And she does stare, I've _

_Seen it. But that's just Hermione thinking she knows what she knows. If she _

_Thinks it was her imagination things'll go back to normal round here. _

Ginny reread that and frowned. It sounded philosophical, determined and so completely false. She was now lying to her diary and she recognised it but she didn't want to attempt to fix it. Over the last few days she'd suddenly become anxious that Hermione would find her room and her diary and know that she knew the truth. Ginny couldn't stand that. She had this denial, it was protecting her. She wasn't about to let it slip through her grasp.

* * *

_Dear Minerva-_

No, Molly screwed up the piece of paper. Too informal.

_To Minerva-_

That sounded too distant, a bit too formal.

_Dear Minerva, I am writing to apologise-_

Why would an intelligent woman like Minerva need confirmation this was a letter?

_Dear Minerva, I wanted to apologise for leaving quickly last week. I had the feeling I was needed at home-_

Minerva ridiculed clairvoyancy of any variety.

_I realised I may have been needed at home. Not waiting to say goodbye was inexcusable of me. I don't know what I was thinking. I hope I didn't cause-_

And there Molly stopped, her hand was trembling gently. Putting the pen down she resolved to write the letter later, as she had so many times in the last few days.

* * *

Hermione frowned as she realised the staircase had taken off from beneath her once again. She had been going to the library to drop off her due books, deciding it would be quiet while most of the students lounged about outside and the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams prepared for their match the next weekend. Ron had gone to watch the practice, of course. Hermione deemed she had better things to do.

The staircase showed no inclination to move back to its former position so, frustrated, Hermione stepped off at the top. She was on the fifth floor. Calling to mind the Hogwarts plan she had memorised before she had even started school she decided she could make it to the library via a different route. If she went along to the end of this corridor, took a left, a right and dodged the place Peeves liked to attempt his farting records then she could get onto the seventh floor. From there she could flit down another winding corridor, slide down a banister and land in the library like Olivia Newton John on steroids. Easy as humming.

Taking off at a trot she followed her route up to the seventh floor, stopping short as she looked along the corridor. Which way was it? She remembered that the opposite end to the one she wanted led to a beautiful view of the Great Lake in a small viewing compartment but, as delightful as it was, it was a lengthy walk and she did have more pressing things to do. Leaning with her back against the wall she tried to get her bearings then found herself crumbling head-first to the wooden floor after a sharp poke from behind. As her books went everywhere she immediately flipped over to find Ginny steadying herself on a doorway. Ginny and a doorway that hadn't been there seconds earlier.

Dragging herself to her knees, Hermione asked angrily, 'What's going on, what's in there?'

'Nothing.' Ginny moved forward and knelt beside her to pick up the books while Hermione stared at the hole in the wall. Before her eyes it changed into the grand woodwork she had seen before.

She didn't know which way was up. Glancing nervously at the girl on the floor beside her she asked, in a much calmer tone, 'Why did that door vanish into thin air?'

Ginny didn't answer straight away. She stretched over to retrieve a book on troll fights. Finally, she said, 'What door?'

'Oh, Ginny, stop doing this, please!'

'Doing what?'

'Pretending I'm imagining all this, messing with my head. It isn't…' She trailed off as her friend stood. 'Ginny, it isn't fair.'

The redhead inclined her face away. 'I've got no idea what you're talking about.'

Sensing she was about to move Hermione leapt up and grabbed her arm. 'I want to hear you admit to it.'

When she turned her head they were closer than anticipated. Ginny's lower lip was trembling. 'I can't.'

Pulling the younger girl into arms Hermione followed her urge to just hold her. 'It's okay, it's alright.'

'No!' Ginny wrenched away, her eyes beginning to stream. 'I'm not doing this, not with you.'

'Because you think you've got feelings for me?' Hermione asked steadily.

The girl nodded tremulously then turned her head away. 'I know it isn't what you want to hear.'

'It's not,' she agreed then frowned at the look of intense pain on Ginny's face. 'I didn't mean that, I meant…'

'It doesn't matter.' Ginny made to move again but Hermione halted her.

'No, wait, it does! Look, this isn't exactly familiar ground for me either. But you need to talk to me about it. We can work it out.'

After a long moment Ginny nodded. 'Maybe.'

'Good. You know the viewing room the other end of the corridor? I'll meet you there, I've just got to see someone.'

* * *

Remus had always been a pleasant soul, Minerva had liked him. Out of the quartet comprising him, Black, Potter and Pettigrew she had always felt the most affinity with him. How ridiculous that sounded- an affinity with a young boy! Yet he was mature beyond his years. She discovered later, of course, why that was and it had heightened her appreciation of him. Still, she hadn't wanted to hone his skills or have anything to do with him after the incident with… No, the death of Pettigrew. It brought back to mind mistakes, things she could've done differently.

A couple of raps on her office door brought her from her macabre memoir. 'Come.'

It was Hermione who entered gingerly and nervously. 'Professor, can I…' She swallowed. 'I need to ask you something.'

'Of course, Miss Granger.' Minerva indicated to the chair opposite her. 'Please, sit down.' When the pupil was settled she said, 'I don't often get visitors at the weekend, I can only assume this is of some importance.'

'That's the thing, Professor,' sighed Hermione, twining and untwining her fingers. 'I don't know if it is, I'm not sure what's going on.'

Never a phrase she had expected to hear from her star pupil. 'In what respect?'

'Well, I… Professor, why do you think Ginny tried to put that spell on me?'

'Presumably because she believed you had previously put a spell on her.' Now Minerva had an idea where this was leading, though it was up to Hermione to spell it out.

'Yes, I know. But what spell would I put on her? Why would I do it?'

'Miss Granger,' said Minerva kindly. 'Perhaps if you were to answer the questions yourself. Obviously you're aware of the answers.'

'Yes,' she conceded. 'But I don't even want to say it.'

Leaning forward and resting her arms on the desk, Minerva said, 'Shall we assume I am also aware of the answers to these riddles? And shall we also assume that I am not an ogre? I do wish to help.'

That raised a small smile then the frown returned. 'Do you really know? Did she tell you? Is that why you gave me her spell?'

'Miss Granger, please. You ask far too many questions. Now usually I wouldn't object but if you could refrain in this instance.'

'Sorry, Professor. Did you have a point to make?'

'I only presumed to allow you assumptions. Make of that what you will.'

It took a few moments for Hermione to consider that in depth. Then she nodded. 'What I've found out about her, it scares me.'

'Scares you because of the damage it may cause Ginny?'

'Partly that. I know what the Muggles are like.'

'I wouldn't say we are entirely better,' said Minerva. 'But the majority are civilised.'

'And the minority?' asked Hermione quietly.

Minerva surveyed her shrewdly. 'They are as likely to attack Ginny for her father's job and choice of friends. I believe you know that.'

'Yes, Professor, I do,' the young girl answered, abashed.

'Am I to assume that damage to Ginny is not the only thing on your mind?'

She shrugged. 'I'm being selfish. I don't know how it affects me. I just wish I'd never found out.'

'Do I take that to mean you don't know your own feelings on the matter?' Minerva asked carefully.

'I don't think I do,' Hermione admitted with a shuddering breath. 'I don't know what to do! I've left Ginny upstairs, she expects me to talk to her and I… What do I say?'

'I can't tell you that, Hermione. You must do what's right for everyone involved, yourself included.'


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I think I got emotionally attached to a new character in this chapter. Damn my imagination! Hope things are getting interesting for you all, and thanks a lot for reading.

* * *

'…If I've told them once I've told them a thousand times. The only way to do this is through proactive policing. Dawn raids every day! Then he couldn't wriggle out of it!'

Molly shook her hands free of the soap suds and looked over to her husband. 'This is Lucius Malfoy you're going after, not his house-elf.'

'Ah, but his house-elf's my secret weapon!' Arthur clicked his fingers dramatically. 'I told you, did I? About Dobby's conversion to good?'

'Yes, you told me,' she answered quietly.

'So don't you see? He can't stay hidden forever.'

'Oh, Arthur! Do you seriously think the Ministry's going to sanction daily raids on the house of one of their biggest benefactors? I'm surprised they raided him at all.'

For a moment he looked defeated and a small wave of guilt ran through her but then he shook his head. 'No, they want a decent society. Fudge does.'

How Minerva scorned that, she had said so! Molly quickly turned her mind away from the Professor, for the twentieth time that day. 'You know him better than I do, dear,' she said indifferently, plunging her hands back into the washing-up bowl.

When she looked up she found him staring. 'I don't understand why you distrust him, he's the Minister. As far as I'm aware, we're on the same side.'

'Yes, for now. But when everything explodes I know I want to be on the side of Dumbledore.'

'There won't be a split, Molly.'

She thought again of Minerva's confidence. 'If you say so.'

He checked his watch. 'I better get back to work. Won't be home till late, I expect. Don't wait up.'

* * *

Well, it was pretty obvious to Ginny that she'd been stood up. Hermione had pushed her into a hole at the very top of the castle with the idea of leaving her there to rot. Okay, she knew she was being overdramatic but she was irritated. After all, she'd done what she never wanted to- admitted the truth to Hermione under the seemingly false notion they were going to talk about it, work through it. How wrong could you get?'

The footsteps reverberated in the corridor behind her. Shuffling along the cushioned viewing seat to make enough space for Hermione not to protest Ginny held her breath until the third year came round the corner. 'Hi.'

Sitting beside her, Hermione passed over a bottle of something and opened her own. It's Butterbeer, McGonagall thinks we'll like it.'

'You went to see McGonagall?' asked Ginny dubiously.

'Mmm-hmm. She said some interesting things.'

'Oh, right.' What else was she supposed to say?'

'Why don't you have a drink?' said Hermione indicating the bottle and Ginny reluctantly opened it. She was wary of anything McGonagall might enjoy, recognising it probably wouldn't be her style. But taking a small gulp she was pleasantly surprised.

'This is really nice!'

Hermione grinned. 'I was a little apprehensive too.'

They drank in silence, Ginny occasionally glancing sideways but never finding any eyes on her. If possible, she was slightly more confused than when she thought she had been stood up- at least then she knew where she was. 'What did McGonagall say?'

The bushy-haired third-year looked towards her. 'She said to do what's right. I mean, I knew I had to do that anyway but it was a nice refresher course. Can I ask you something?'

Ginny shrugged her assent and downed the remainder of her Butterbeer.

'What makes you think you… like me?' She stumbled over the last couple of words and grimaced. 'Sorry, I'm supposed to be trying supportive. It's not working.'

'I don't know.' A smile flickered over Ginny's face. 'Everytime I see you I get this… lift. Like I know where I'm going.'

'So you're thinking you're lost?'

'You have to try and make it simple don't you?'

Hermione shrugged apologetically. 'Sorry, it's what I do.' A long pause ensued. 'Have you ever heard the tale of Elizabeth?'

Ginny frowned. 'Elizabeth who?'

'It's a Wizard myth, you must've heard of it.'

'No. Did you read about it in some dusty book?'

'Are you mocking me?' There was a sweet glint in Hermione's eyes.

'Would I dare?' Her small grin fading, Ginny said, 'Are you going to leave me in suspense?'

The third-year considered this while she finished her drink. Then she answered, 'The tale goes that Elizabeth existed around the same time as the founders of the school, she's supposed to be ten or eleven years old when it all started. Anyway, Elizabeth was an unhappy child, she was pulled in all directions by her family who had slightly differing views. See, she had an Uncle on her father's side and an Aunt on her mother's who didn't get on.'

The Uncle Ginny could hazard a guess at. 'Slytherin.'

'Yep.' Hermione nodded, obviously pleased she was getting it. 'And the mother's sister was Rowena Ravenclaw. When Elizabeth tried to find out what made her so unhappy, she discovered it was two things. One, she didn't know where she was going or what she was supposed to be doing and, two, she hated her family arguing amongst themselves all the time. She went to Rowena Ravenclaw about it and, Rowena, being the intelligent founder, of course, worked out that what Elizabeth feeling was universal in young wizards and witches. They were all cloaked and forced to marry among themselves; that limited the supply a bit, as you can imagine. Rowena also thought that the lack of real purpose in children's lives was a problem. She asked Elizabeth what she thought would help. You know what Elizabeth said?'

Ginny was getting the hang of this. 'A school.'

'Yep, precisely. Rowena was in favour immensely but it was too big a task for one person. The richest and most resourceful person she knew was Salazar Slytherin so for the sake of her niece she approached him and, to her surprise, he agreed without hesitation. They decided to invite two friends into the fold, and you know the rest.'

'But…' Ginny was struggling to connect the dots. 'How does that relate to me?'

Hermione smiled. 'What Elizabeth thought she wanted was a school, Rowena went to a lot of trouble to get her one. But that wasn't her true desire, the other bit was.'

Now she truly was lost. 'What other bit?'

'Elizabeth was unhappy at being a cloaked witch and having to marry her cousin or something in the future. Don't you see? Elizabeth was the first pureblood to marry outside the Wizarding race. She made Uncle Salazar terribly happy with that.'

'I bet,' Ginny grinned faintly. 'So you think that, what? I'm in the process of wanting a school but it's probably something else?'

'In a manner of speaking, yes.'

'Well, I think you're wrong,' she replied flatly.

It was a challenge, Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

Ginny took the chance to string out her part of proceedings, putting the empty bottle she was holding down on the floor at her feet. 'Did you think I might be at stage two already?'

'Stage two? You mean the stage of true desire?'

'Yeah, that. And before you ask, there was a stage one. Harry, remember.'

'I hardly think he counts.'

'You can't change the rules now.'

'I'm not!' Hermione squeaked, raising her tone into ultrasound.

Ginny winced and leaned back against the warm wood at her shoulders. She stared straight ahead, determined not to look at Hermione while she said this. 'I thought I wanted Harry so badly. He was my idol, everybody's I guess. It was just a crush, I needed someone to look up to who didn't have red hair.' When there was no reply she didn't glance sideways, just continued. 'There're two types of people. I think so anyway. You're the logic kind, nothing's real unless you can see it, right?'

'I believe things when I see them, yes.'

'And nothing can exist unless you see it plainly?'

'That's exaggerating a bit. But it's the basis.' Hermione twisted to look at her. 'Go on.'

It would've been pleasant to have a notion of where she was going before she had started. 'So are wizards real to you? I mean, you couldn't see them clearly all the time, could you?'

'Yes, but I can now.'

Ginny nodded, finally looking at Hermione inches away, her cheeks soft with a glow unrecognised. 'Yeah, you do now.'

'Ginny…' The third-year stopped, cleared her throat, but didn't tear her gaze. 'I don't feel like that, I'm sorry.'

'You didn't know you were a witch before, did you?'

'Yes, but I really don't.'

It was difficult to hide the pain she felt at those words. 'Standing abruptly she knocked the empty bottle clattering against the wall with her feet. 'I've got to go.'

She'd squeezed past Hermione and was metres down the corridor before a small voice added, 'I've got an Arithmancy test next week. I wondered if you could run me through my stuff, maybe after dinner? In the library or something.'

Her hopes rekindled, Ginny turned. 'I don't know anything about Arithmancy.'

'You can read from the book,' answered Hermione, holding her gaze.

'Alright, I'll give it a try.'

Walking off down the corridor Ginny was conscious of two things. One, Hermione wanted to spend time with her; two, Hermione was probably watching her at that second and, three, her friend seemed to have forgotten about the vanishing door to her secret room. That was a bonus she hadn't anticipated.

* * *

The gap between Minerva noticing the owl perched on the windowsill and her recognition of the handwriting on the scroll attached to it was almost non-existent. Of course, she restrained herself from rushing but she was there within seconds nevertheless. It was only after she removed the parchment from the out-stretched spindly leg that she realised she might not want to read what was written on it. At the moment she was confused- yes, she would admit it to herself- about Molly's apparent change of heart regarding their friendship. Reading this letter could clarify matters, but not in the way Minerva hoped. Still, it had to be done.

All that was written was:

_ May I visit you tonight? M_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I do apologise but hopefully things will level out with me returning to university and not having to rely on my dad's computer. Any feedback on characterisation in this would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! (Oh, and the lines aren't working, sorry about the zeros!)

000

'Hermione, how do you keep all this in your head?' Ginny questioned as her friend pulled book after book out of her bag. Squinting at the rucksack also, she added, 'Have you got a charm on that or something?'

'It's a Mary Poppins bag,' answered the third-year with a smile.

Ginny frowned. 'A what?'

'Oh, sorry,' Hermione laughed, stopping what she was doing. 'You'll never have seen it. It's a Muggle film. Basically, this Muggle family hire a nanny about a century ago and she transforms their lives, takes them inside pictures and they have a tea party on the ceiling. And one of the things she has is a bottomless bag.'

'Sounds like a strange film.'

'Yeah, it was a musical. Don't suppose you've heard the word supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?'

'Isn't it a breed of magical llama?' Ginny asked, confused.

Hermione laughed again. 'That's an Extigilaceaus and it's extinct.'

'Oh. So what's a… supercalifrag…' She trailed off, knowing she was about to make a fool of herself.

'It's a word to use when you've got nothing else to say. I'll have to let you watch it sometime.'

'Thanks,' answered Ginny, a little dubious at the prospect, then she recalled the point she had been making. 'Seriously, though, when do you find time to learn all this? Don't you sleep or something?'

She was sure Hermione hesitated before she said, 'Of course I do. I'm just a fast reader, that's all.'

The way the third-year flipped open a book abruptly and started running her fingers down the contents page did nothing to cage Ginny's suspicions. She had a feeling she might be pushing her luck by pursuing the issue but her Weasley inquisitiveness won out. 'Sure that's it?'

Hermione met her eye for a moment. 'I'll make you a deal. You don't ask me about that and I won't ask you about the door you think I've forgotten about.'

She smiled. 'So, where do we start?'

000

Was she more secure standing or sitting; at the desk or the window? These were the problems vexing Minerva as she waited for Molly's arrival, which could viably be anytime. They weren't foolish things to be concerned about, she reasoned to herself; the last thing she wanted was to represent an imposing figure when Molly saw her, especially because there had obviously been some kind of problem during their last meeting. Perhaps something to do with Minerva behaving as some kind of authority figure at some point. It hadn't been intended but it certainly could have occurred.

She advanced slowly to the window. The sky was growing dim but slowly and with the resistance all light had against disappearing from the world. Minerva loathed winter and summer equally but she loved the middle ground. There was a sense of mystery about autumn, as though the trees themselves had no idea what they were doing. To say she felt a certain affinity with them at times would not be an overstatement.

It was then that she heard a great whoosh in the fireplace; she had been caught unawares. As Molly stepped out of the green smoke she smiled in what she hoped was a welcoming manner. 'Molly, it's good to see you again.'

The woman she saw in front of her was pale, the whiteness only accentuated by the redness of the hair. Forgetting all air of corrective behaviour Minerva dashed forward and guided her into a chair as Molly said, 'I'm sorry, I had nowhere else to go. All my friends are Arthur's friends, I know you are…'

'Hush, don't apologise,' Minerva soothed, rubbing the shoulder of Molly while simultaneously spiriting her own seat underneath her. 'Now, tell me what's wrong.'

Molly let out a small snort. 'It's such a mess.'

'Then it's better to untangle it, isn't it?' answered Minerva firmly. Molly glanced up, caught her look and smiled faintly.

'Have you ever been in a position where whatever you do you'll hurt someone?'

'Frequently, whenever I give out detentions.' Her unprecedented segment of humour was rewarded with a weak chuckle. Seriously, she went on, 'Nobody should like doing harm to another person but we live in a world where people do. And if you'll hurt someone whichever path you take you have to assess the situation.' She paused. 'Without specifics I cannot comment really.'

A few tense moments later Molly nodded. 'Arthur's on a one-man mission to bring down Lucius Malfoy, he believes Fudge will help him and he can't see what's coming.'

Minerva failed to see the connections. 'Right. And how is this…'

'I'm leaving him,' Molly interrupted quickly then said. 'At least, I think I am.'

000

'I never asked,' Hermione said, watching Ginny leaf through a gigantic book for another question to stump her with (there had been two annoyances like that already). 'Did you talk to Fred and George about that map?'

'I thought you'd disapprove,' answered Ginny, looking up interestedly.

'Of course I do, that's why I'm asking.'

'Well, I haven't got round to it yet. I will though.'

'Yes, I don't doubt it.' Hermione pursed her lips in mock disapproval. 'You're just like Ron.'

'Oi!' Ginny suddenly started leafing through the book at a miraculous pace. 'Right, you're paying for that.'

000

Placing the goblet of Firewhisky on the desk beside Molly, Minerva retook her seat. 'I don't believe that can be the only reason. I know you, Molly, remember that. If you weren't utterly compelled you wouldn't consider it.'

'You've got too high an opinion of me,' said Molly taking a long gulp of her drink. I've considered it before now.'

That was certainly something Minerva had neglected to notice during the time she had spent with the couple. That said, her most recent and vivid memory of the two of them together revolved around Ginny's stint in the Chamber of Secrets. Naturally, they were united then. 'However, I doubt you proceeded so much as to discuss it with another person.'

'I didn't,' Molly conceded with a wry look at her goblet before she finished the contents. 'I always talked myself out of it. Or Arthur would do something that reminded me why I married him in the first place. And then I… Well, I just convinced myself I was happy. I was- am!- most of the time but…'

'Not recently,' Minerva finished. 'I had noticed. Last week your mood changed so suddenly, I thought I was to blame.'

Unless she was completely mistaken Molly avoided looking at her while she answered, 'No, that was all my fault. I'm very sorry, I ruined a perfect day.'

'Nonsense! You ruined nothing. I was just slightly perplexed at the time.'

'Yes, well. I'm still sorry.'

When her companion went silent Minerva brought the conversation back to the matter at hand. 'Have you discussed how you're feeling with Arthur?'

Molly shook her head. 'He'll persuade me to stay, he'll bring the children into it.'

The children! Minerva hadn't even considered… How would Ginny react with everything else present in her young head? However, perhaps it was better. Minerva considered it. Perhaps it was. 'Molly, your happiness affects the children's. Believe me, they are more likely to be damaged by you staying with someone you don't…' She trailed off, unsure about making this particular presumption. 'I'm not helping much am I?'

'Yes. You don't know how much. If I hadn't have been able to turn to you I don't think I could've… Thank you, Minerva.'

The woman was experiencing a mental and moral turmoil and she still managed graciousness! One of the many things Minerva liked about other people but couldn't muster herself. Taking a soft hand in her own, she said, 'Do you know what you plan to do?'

'I can't even keep a resolve for more than five minutes,' she muttered then glanced down at the joined hands. 'I er… Well, I've no idea.'

It was best to be business-like, address any messy emotional problems later. 'You'll require somewhere to stay, I presume?'

Molly nodded mutely.

'Yes, I believe I can arrange that, I shall be back soon.' Rising, she broke the contact between them then, as an afterthought reached out to brush the red unruly hair out of the misery-strewn face. 'Feel free to help yourself to the Firewhisky.'

000

'I can't do it. I think I'm too nosy.'

Hermione glanced up, surprised at the announcement after the silence that had surrounded them for several minutes. Placing her pencil on the table, she raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Don't you dare compare me to Ron again,' warned Ginny, closed a leather-bound book with a thunk. 'Anyway, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.'

Her inquisitive smile faltered. 'Oh…'

Knowingly, Ginny rested her elbows on the table. 'You had no intention of telling me. In fact, it's worked out better for you. That means yours is worse, doesn't it?'

She couldn't help but grin at the look of determined nonchalance on the second-year's face. 'Good logic, Gin. Completely wrong but still…'

'So you are okay with telling me? That's nice. You first then.'

'That's not what I meant! Stop confusing me!'

She had the gall to burst out laughing. 'I bet I'm the only person in the school who can do that.'

Before she knew it she was giggling too. After a few minutes it subsided and she looked seriously at her friend again. 'I can't tell you, I'm sorry.'

Ginny bit her lip, lowering her eyes for a second. 'It isn't dangerous is it?'

'Of course not. I wouldn't get involved in something like that.'

'Yeah, neither would I,' answered the redhead pointedly.

'Alright, fair argument,' she conceded, dropping her stomach at the thought of Ginny at the mercy of Tom Riddle. 'But this isn't like that. McGonagall knows.'

'Well, she knows mine too. What will she care if we swap?'

Hermione shook her head. 'I doubt she'd see it like that.'

'Oh, come on, Hermione! You want to know.'

She hesitated for a second. 'Have you got another question for me?'

000

Since the door had been open in a cordial invitation Minerva hadn't ventured a knock. However, noting the gloom surrounding the usually bright chamber she began to believe she should have. Turning back to return to the other side of the threshold she was shocked when a quiet voice trickled through the darkness; 'I've been expecting you, Minerva.'

Trying her best to ignore any gnawing feelings she moved inside, her eyes adjusting to the blackness as she went. Taking her usual seat, she said, 'I had no idea I was so predictable.'

'You are not,' Dumbledore answered, leaning backwards away from her. 'The house-elf who cleans your chamber is, however.'

'Perhaps I should request another,' she replied, only half in jest. She was irritated that her personal life was being spread over the castle. Previously, she had not had that worry. Focussing back on her colleague, she asked, 'Do you know why I'm here?'

'I have an idea. Noviomagus?'

'Yes. I wasn't aware of the conditions of use.'

'There are none, Minerva. It is your property.' His voice was indifferent, she noted. It was as though he would rather be elsewhere. 'And it is your choice what you do with it.'

'In that case…' She rose but was forced back into her seat by the sharp crackling of a flame in the fireplace. The room was suddenly illuminated in a dense orange, showing all the features of the chamber and the headmaster. His face was grave yet determined. 'Albus, is something the matter?'

'Have you considered what you're doing? In-depth, I hasten to add.'

'I'm merely offering a woman shelter,' she said, affronted. 'There is no shame in that.'

'You are encouraging her to leave,' he objected quickly. 'And in the process you are separating that most delightful of things in these times- a happily married couple. I would've thought you recognised the importance of that.'

In any situation she would've concurred to his tone; however, her nostrils flared. 'Albus, the vital part of your plan is flawed! Molly is no longer certain of her feelings for Arthur. Staying with him would be a disaster, not only for them, but for the young minds we have here at this school. Tell me, would you like to see Ginny fall prey to another of Lucius Malfoy's tricks? Or Ronald to fail completely?'

'Minerva, you are too involved! I urge you to step back, examine the situation with your usual objective eye.' He paused, she clenched her hands in her lap. Finally, he continued, 'Your choices are your own. I am no more able to prevent your using Noviomagus than your own manor. However, I will say this: I can foresee the events this precludes. Arthur is by no means a weak man but he is dependant on being steered in the right direction. As are most men,' he added with no hint of a smile. 'Perhaps you should consider that.'


	14. Chapter 14

Despite the anger bubbling inside of her Minerva was battling to keep her face clear from emotion as she returned to her office. It would not do to demonstrate to anyone- least of all Molly- how furious she was with Albus at that present time. In fact, since she was having trouble believing his cold demeanour herself she doubted anyone else would accept it for truth.

What had she anticipated from him? It seemed too ridiculous to contemplate now, but she had expected him to be sympathetic to Molly's plight. He was, after all, a great believer in love and its rewards. She had thought he would recognise the difficulties. It crossed her mind very briefly that he may have been right. She was biased on this issue; however, that was no negative thing. She would rather be biased and on the side of a woman who needed support than objective and 'correct' while watching a family struggle. She'd seen too many times the damage situations such as this could do: she had been truthful, she was attempting to protect the children. Though she would be lying if she swore that was the only reason.

In Molly she saw a wonderful person, everything that was right with the world. It was no ordinary type of wonderful either, and it deserved to be preserved. Minerva was in no doubt of that. She was attached to the situation, to Molly. It sounded like madness to her own eardrums and yet… There was an affinity there.

Opening the door she discovered Molly purposefully rubbing the frame of Al-Gordino Marque, the celebrated philosopher and inventor of Wizarding bubble bath, with a compact duster. Minerva smiled. 'If I had dared to presume you would take it upon yourself to tidy I would've stayed away longer.'

Molly spun on her flat heel. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I just noticed a smudge. Your house-elf must've missed it.'

'Well, it would've been one of the only things,' answered Minerva then shook her head at Molly's questioning look. 'It seems my house-elf is a slight gossip. She ahd already informed Albus of your arrival.'

'So it was Albus you went to see?' asked Molly, stowing away her duster in her pocket.

'Yes, I required his consent.' It was best not to alarm Molly with the truth about Albus. 'Do you always carry a duster with you?'

Her friend smiled. 'It was a habit I got into when Bill first moved to his own place. He was sharing Healer, a young witch and an wand maker from Bulgaria. They were a messy lot. I found myself taking a basket of cleaning products every time I went over. I suppose I should start leaving it at home but then I remember Fred and George'll be moving out some day. Lord help me.'

Minerva laughed. 'I understand your reasoning.'

'So…' Molly said nervously. 'You needed Albus to consent for something?'

'Oh, yes. I've acquired you somewhere to stay. That is,' she added, examining the falling face closely. 'If you haven't changed your mind.'

'I don't think I have. No, I haven't. I don't know how I'm going to explain…'

'You don't need to worry about that at the moment. I'll inform Arthur of your wish to stay here for a time.'

Molly shook her head vehemently. 'Minerva, I can't ask you to…'

'I'm offering,' she answered firmly. 'Now, are you ready?'

* * *

Across the table Ginny tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Hermione checked her watch, surprised to find they had been in the library for over three hours, it was nearing nine and soon they'd be ejected from the place unceremoniously by Madam Pince. 'Okay, come on,' she announced, closing the three books she had open in front of her. 'You can hardly keep your eyes open.'

'I'm fine,' the redhead protested, then yawned and shrugged. 'I've decided I'm definitely not doing Arithmancy next year.'

Smiling, Hermione began packing up her parchments and quills. 'Really? I think you know enough to ace the first year at least.'

'Think I'll pass, thanks. I want something that won't bore me to tears.'

'History of Magic's compulsory,' she pointed out.

'Don't depress me!'

A few minutes later, when they were walking up the stairs, Hermione ventured the questioned,' So, what are you planning to do next year?'

'Not sure,' answered Ginny. 'Something interesting. Ron and Harry seem to like Care of Magical Creatures.'

'No, they like Hagrid, there's a difference.'

'He can't be that bad.'

'He's not that bad, he's just… Hagrid. I can see him trying to impress people too much in the future.'

'Oh?' Ginny looked at her innocently. 'Did you read that in the tea leaves? Or was it the crystal ball?'

Hermione shot her a look. 'And I definitely don't recommend Divination.'

'Now you're only saying that because you want me to do Arithmancy.'

A cackle from behind them interrupted whatever retort Hermione was struggling to come up with. Glancing back she saw Peeves zooming at head level, an evil grin on his face. 'Down!' she yelled, grabbing hold of Ginny's arm to force them both to the floor. Sure enough, something exploded over their heads as the cackling faded into the distance. Looking up, she recognised it as… freshly smoked salmon which was now slapping down on their necks. 'That's a new one.'

Ginny stood, cringing at the bits of salmon slipping off her. 'That was fish, wasn't it? I'm not dreaming again?'

Hermione shook herself free of the gunk. 'You dream about salmon bombs a lot do you?'

'Hey, I live with Fred and George. Expect the unexpected.'

'Good point,' she conceded, dragging herself off the floor. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, fine. You?'

'I smell of fish.'

Ginny started giggling. 'Yeah, you do.'

* * *

Molly shivered, but only slightly. It wasn't a cold evening, in fact she didn't associate the involuntary body motion with the weather out in the grounds of Hogwarts- she was shuddering at what she was doing.

She wouldn't go as far as saying she was in a trance, although it felt a little like that. Ever since Arthur had returned to work that afternoon she had been pacing the house, never even noticing she was trailing soap suds everywhere until she'd slipped and almost fallen. A wake up call if ever she'd needed one. Being in the house scared her, not least because of the wrath of Lucius Malfoy which could reach far and wide. That was her justification for leaving so abruptly, though she wasn't fool enough to acknowledge it as the only reason. After all, she had come to Minerva. The slender woman a few metres ahead inclined her lantern slightly. 'The Whomping Willow. Even more majestic in moonlight.'

Trying to lighten the mood, Molly said, 'That wasn't the word Ron used to describe it last year.'

'No,' answered Minerva, a small smile on her usually stern face. 'I dare say it wasn't.'

'Where are we going?' asked Molly, nervously straining her neck at a rustling in the bushes.

'You needn't worry, that was just a fox cub. As an Animagus you learn to pick up which sounds are from which species. If we encounter another bear, however…'

'A bear!'

'It was a youngster,' Minerva replied, stopping and allowing Molly to gratefully move closer to her. When they set off again, she went on, 'It had been injured, purposefully, by a student. I was fortunate it was incapacitated otherwise I doubt I'd be here to tell the tale.'

'What happened to it? You didn't have to…'

'Of course not. Albus arranged it all.' For some reason Minerva's face stiffened again. 'We're nearly there.'

Molly couldn't fathom that they were anywhere. The edge of the lake loomed ahead, a black expanse stretching into the night. She stepped closer to Minerva as the witch lifted her wand and gently coaxed a boat from under the leaves of a laburnum. 'Where are we going?'

'Trust me, Molly.' Boarding the small vessel she held out a hand for Molly to join her. She was reluctant but she did, after all, trust Minerva without exception. The boat didn't even rock. Settling herself close to her companion, Molly watched as Minerva flicked her wand and pushed them away from the grit.

For minutes they drew silently across the water, the air gently whispering around their ears. Minerva was deep in thought, Molly could tell and she was loathe to disturb her. The night was calming her, the further she got from the shore the more she felt she could leave Arthur behind. The lake was strengthening her, like distant legends proclaimed it did. And Minerva, she was a factor too. She felt exposed and cloaked all at once.

'What are you thinking about?' asked Minerva suddenly, proving that she too was being observant.

The truth itched her lips yet… 'It's a beautiful night.'

Her friend sighed, looked away. 'It is. And if you look ahead you will see our destination.'

She glanced up immediately. Out of the dark rose a small building. But they weren't anywhere that couldn't be recognised from land surely? 'How is this not seen?'

'It's well- protected,' answered Minerva directing them into shallow water around the island of sand. 'If you'd like to disembark.'

Doing as instructed Molly waited patiently as Minerva secured the boat and then held up her light again. Without words they approached the building, its splendidness growing as more features emerged from the gloom.

Minerva pushed open what Molly supposed was the door and pointed her wand at a fireplace she obviously knew was there. When the flames rose the professor turned to her. 'Welcome to Noviomagus.'

Stunned, Molly twisted around to grasp her surroundings. She was stood in a cottage most medieval in style. Most of its furniture, from the small round table enclosed by cushioned chairs with tapesterial designs to the commanding bookcase almost blocking the staircase, seemed from times past yet certain things about the room screamed out. One cushion on the double chair furthest from the door and nearest the kitchen area was of a pattern that Molly recalled her own mother proudly displaying as the next best thing when she was but a girl. And there were modern photographs amongst the stern paintings. If she wasn't mistaken, one young witch, her nose behind a book, was Minerva herself. 'Is this yours?'

Her friend swept off her cloak and hung it on a nearby stand then more gently removed Molly's. 'It has been in my family for generations, since before the school was built. The founders wanted the island but, the approach being made by Salzaar Slytherin, my ancestors rejected the idea. Few today remember there's a cottage on the Black Lake.'

'How long since someone lived here?' The place seemed abandoned, despite its finery.

'The last notable occupancy was during my youth. My father was a delegate for the old Wizarding Embassy, one winter my mother and I were forced to take shelter after a siege on the Manor.'

She'd had no idea Minerva's life had been remotely dangerous. 'I've never heard of your father.'

'He was a great man in the making.' Minerva smiled softly. 'That winter he was struck down in the line of duty. In his prime, some have said.'

'I'm sorry,' said Molly sincerely.

Minerva shook away the memories and moved over to the window, drawing the long curtains manually. 'The place is small, cozy. The one room down here with a large bedroom and separate bathroom upstairs. There's a veranda outside, feel free to sit out. Such charms adorn the house so it can never be seen from the shore, barring some great magical catastrophe.'

'It's a perfect place to be alone then.'

'I think that was always its purpose.' Minerva smiled. 'I shall leave you to settle in.'

'Please don't,' Molly said suddenly. 'I don't think I could…'

'Hush,' said Minerva quickly. 'I'll stay.'


	15. Chapter 15

If she was truthful she had forgotten the contentment Noviomagus could provide. In her haste at abandoning the place she had neglected to consider what she may lose. In a sense Molly had brought it back to her. Then again, Molly had been reminding her of many things over the last week or so.

In her pensive state, wrapped up on the veranda, Minerva was watching the sun make its daily trek upwards. As it climbed gently skywards it shone its gaze on the lake, glistening with dramatic intention. It was a sight to behold, she felt justly humbled. Too many people ignored the integrity, the importance of it; she knew, she had taken it for granted for too long a time. Much as she had taken her desire for solitude over the years as a need. Now she recognised it had been enforced and she detested it.

Molly was asleep in the four-poster bed upstairs. The previous evening, late as it had been, they had talked a little, predominantly about trivial matters such as cooking and books. She had felt Molly relaxing as they spoke, Minerva had been once again surprised by her own ability to calm her friends. Until she had started interacting with Molly she had thought herself detached from the rest of the world, alone in the crowd so to speak. Now she was certain that was no longer the case. Though she wasn't at all sure how to cope with her change of direction.

Rising from her seat she glanced at the lightening sky once more then proceeded back inside. In a few minutes she had cleansed any indication of her presence on the lumpy sofa bed and was making the final tweaks to the cottage to assure it was fit for Molly's habitation. After that she quietly climbed the wooden stairs.

It was sweet. Truly, Molly didn't seem to have a care in the world, she was lost in her own mind. Dreams could free the soul, though Minerva had long since stopped herself from enjoying that pleasure. Bending slightly, she shook her friend awake. 'Molly, it's Minerva. Molly!' In response the Weasley turned over, buried her head under the blanket. Minerva smiled. 'I've connected the fire to the Floo Network, I've got an errand to run but I shouldn't be long. Pleasant dreams,' she added as an afterthought.

* * *

The clumping footsteps on the boys staircase surprised her, especially when she noticed who it was. 'You're up early,' she said, closing her Arithmancy book. 'It is Sunday, you know.'

'Yeah, well,' Harry yawned widely. 'Neville's having another one of his nightmares, don't know how everyone else is sleeping through it. What are you doing?'

'Oh, just revision. Professor Vector's set us a test this week.'

'It's a bit early for that isn't it? You've only been studying Arithmancy for five minutes.'

'I think he's looking for natural aptitude,' answered Hermione. 'I hope I've got it.'

Harry grinned. 'You've got natural aptitude in everything. Well, aside from Divination.'

'You sound like Ginny,' she smiled. 'She was saying the same thing last night.'

'So that's where you disappeared to last night,' he said, flopping down into an armchair. 'How is she?'

'Fine. Settling right down actually.'

'Good. And the other thing?'

'What other thing?'

He frowned. 'Hermione, what's going on?'

She opened her textbook again, pinning her eyes on any paragraph. 'Harry, please, I've got work to do.'

* * *

Stepping out of the fire Minerva observed The Burrow. It was still, she was almost certain Arthur wasn't there. That at least correlated with what she had thought when she'd checked back in her office for any missing person reports- Arthur wasn't being uncaring, he hadn't noticed Molly had vanished. That didn't entirely clear him of blame though.

After a quick inner debate as to her course of action Minerva proceeded upstairs, locating the largest bedroom with ease. If she had felt out of place downstairs then up here, in the married couple's room, she was positively a trespasser. Every item screamed at her to retreat; ridiculing such nonsense, she collected clothes from the drawers and trinkets which she knew belonged to the female Weasley just by glancing at them. When she was finished she went back downstairs, perched on the edge of a chair and waited patiently for Arthur to return.

* * *

'Morning.'

Smiling, Hermione looked up at the voice. 'What is it about people actually getting out of bed today? Usually I've got the place to myself.'

'I'm sorry I disturbed you,' said Harry, lowering his book. 'I'll try harder next time.'

Ginny grinned, seating herself opposite Hermione. 'That told you. How long have you been up?'

'Too long, I think.' A smell drifted over to her nostrils. 'Er, Gin, not to sound rude or anything but…'

'I've had three showers already,' interrupted her friend with exasperation. 'It's not working.'

Harry dropped his book on a table. 'What happened?'

'Oh, Peeves,' explained Hermione. 'His latest stunt is salmon bombs, with something very potent in it.'

'You don't seem to have been affected,' pointed out Ginny. 'Maybe there's something wrong with my hair.'

'I'm a year ahead of you at Potions, that's all. I brewed up a batch of special shampoo, I've got some leftover. You can have it.'

'Thanks,' answered her friend. 'And I'll try to ignore the fact you said I smell.'

Hermione smiled. 'It's appreciated. What are you doing today?'

'Hadn't thought past the sleeping stage. Suppose I should write to mum or something. I know Ron won't have bothered. Apart from that, I don't know.'

'Well, you helped me out a lot yesterday,' started Hermione but Ginny was quick to interject.

'Thanks, but not thanks. Don't Muggles call Sunday the day of rest?'

'Which is why I was going to suggest we take a walk or something and I can thank you constantly. Would that work?'

'It might work. After lunch okay?'

'Perfectly.' Burrowing her head back in her book she ignored whatever look Harry was throwing in her direction. It was none of his business what she did with her friends.

* * *

Minerva's name was on her lips as she woke. Molly trembled for a few seconds, not truly aware of where she was. For a few moments she was beside Arthur and then… The cottage on the lake; of course, that was where she had slept. And, if she wasn't mistaken Minerva had attempted to stir her some time earlier. Her breath caught with what she might have accidentally said at that point.

Because she had dreaming, something she had very rarely done in recent years. Perhaps it was because her mind was slowly freeing. At any rate, she had dreamed intently, of Minerva and only her. It had been enough to convince, her dream form anyway, that she was the path forward and she should be pursued at all costs. But it had only been a dream. Between the cold light drifting in through the gap in the tartan curtains and the ancient sword attached to the wall across from the bedstead, she was back to some form of normality.

Yet… Minerva was swimming in her mind; that she couldn't protest about. In truth, she didn't want to.

* * *

The fire glowed, Minerva was alert as Arthur appeared from the green, taking off his scarf. 'Molly, I'm…' He stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of her. 'Minerva, this is unexpected. Everything alright at the school is it?'

'Yes, more than adequate. That isn't why I'm here.'

He glanced around, probably looking for teapots and the like. 'Well, hasn't Molly made you welcome? This is unusual.'

She interrupted before he started again. 'It's about Molly that I've come. She isn't here, Arthur.'

'What do you mean? Of course she is. Where else would she be?'

'Sit down,' said Minerva. When he did so, she continued, 'Molly came to me last night, a little distressed. She feels she needs some time alone. I'm sure you can understand that.'

He frowned. 'Alone, what do you mean? It's perfectly quiet around here. She's not ill, is she?'

'I assure you, she's well. However, she needed a holiday, a little spell away. I've offered assistance.'

Arthur shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Minerva, I don't understand. Molly wouldn't just jump up and go, not without talking to me first.'

'Were you here to consult?' she queried, recognising her voice insinuated a touch of iciness. Rephrasing, she said, 'You've a demanding job, I know the pressures.'

'What exactly is the matter with her, what's the problem?'

'You would have to discuss that with Molly.'

He got to his feet. 'Where is she? I'll do it now.'

'Now isn't the best time. Give it a day or so.'

'Minerva, I have a right to see her.'

'Arthur, not at this present time. I'm sorry.'

* * *

Bounding footfalls heralded the return of Ginny to the still desolate common room. Harry again put his book down as Hermione asked, 'How did it work?'

The red locks were shiny at least. 'I think it's okay, can't really tell.'

'Here, let me.' Leaving her books she moved over, lowered her nose and inhaled deeply, twice. 'I'd say that's sorted.'

Ginny grinned. 'Thanks. I've got to go, I'll see you at lunch.'

Once she had disappeared out though the portrait hole Hermione turned to settle back down to her studies, only to find Harry's eyes piercing through her questioningly. 'What?'

'You do realise what you're doing, don't you?' he said quietly.

'Sorry?'

'Hermione, you have to see this!' He paused. 'You really don't see anything wrong, do you?'

'Oh, honestly, Harry. I think you need to sleep more. Your imagination's running wild.'


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Tried to update a little quicker this time and I know exactly where I'm going with the next chapter so expect it soon! Thanks again for continuing to read this!

* * *

The cottage was a real treasure trove. Since she had woken several hours earlier Molly had found plenty to fill her time and imagination. First, the portraits which hung around the walls on both floors. They were created by exhibit-worthy artists, names even she recognised. Those long-dead commendations were mostly signed too; an undoubtable image of the prestige held the McGonagalls in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Under those looming presences lived dozens of artefacts, probably ancient in history.

She had left those to discuss with Minerva at a later time and moved to the bookcase. One volume caught her eye, thin amongst the thick editions either side. Pulling it out and blowing the dust off, Molly discovered it to be a journal. The introductory page read:

_Diary of Minerva McGonagall, 16th Winter_

Noting she had stumbled upon something most private, Molly put it back. Her curiosity had been piqued though.

* * *

'Finished?' Hermione asked as she straightened her own knife and fork on the plate.

Ginny nodded then leaned a little closer. 'Is there any reason why Harry's been watching me all lunch?'

Embarrassed, Hermione quickly stood. 'He's trying to prove a point, that's all. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go.'

'First stop the Owlery?'

'Of course.'

They walked out of the castle in silence, Hermione wracking her brains for something to say. 'You've written to your mum then,' she stated eventually.

Ginny nodded then shrugged slightly. 'It's not like I know what to say. I really let her down. And when she came to see me I was too hard on her. Actually asked her if she was splitting up with Dad.'

'Oh?' Hermione glanced over, interested. 'What did she say?'

'That I was being stupid, of course. But… I don't know. She's not happy, nowhere near.'

Thinking back to the week before and two women walking through the grounds, she answered, 'She seems to get on well with Professor McGonagall.'

'Great. My mother's happier with McGonagall than her husband,' muttered Ginny.

Hermione smiled, as was expected from her, but inside she was contemplating that fact with gusto. By the time they reached the Owlery she had come to several hypothetical conclusions, then proceeded to banish every one of them.

While Ginny went to pick an owl, Hermione leaned against a tree, watching the leaves fall off around her. It was nice to see autumn arriving- it had often struck her as the most beautiful season, one full of hope for regeneration in the next crop. In a way, kind of like a person in their twilight years.

Ginny emerged with a small tawny owl on her arm. Sending it soaring into the sky, she watched and then frowned. 'That's odd.'

Hermione was instantly alert. She trotted up the steps to join her friend and get a better view. 'What is?'

'That owl, it's heading north, over the lake. It always spins around and goes behind the castle, heading south.'

'Well, maybe it's just taking a different route,' she answered reasonably, watching the majestic creature carefully.

'It's well out of the way by now though,' argued Ginny then sharply drew in her breath. 'Did you see that?'

Hermione blinked, to be certain. 'Yeah,' she eventually said. 'It disappeared into the air.'

'What does that mean?' questioned Ginny, looking at her.

'Only that we're both losing our minds at the same time, that's all.' She sounded fake even to her own ears. 'Look, it probably just veered to go the right way and we missed it.'

'You took your eyes off it then?'

'No,' admitted Hermione. 'But it's the only explanation, Gin. Honestly.'

* * *

Never in her life had Minerva felt so perplexed by an object small than her palm. Then again, she had never previously had the inclination or need to purchase and present gifts for a person she cared about. This ring, which she had intended to give in an off-hand manner, as just a throwaway, was now going to symbolise something or other to Molly. When she had bought it she had thought if it merely as a gesture of friendship. Of course, the situation had altered since then and she was suitably baffled as to how to present this ring without either revealing her changing emotions or it coming across as some kind of reward for leaving Arthur. Regardless of herself, she wanted Molly to be happy.

If that were at all likely then she had to pursue the possibility.

* * *

'You're not still thinking about that owl, are you?' asked Hermione after a lengthy spell of silence. As much as she was enjoying their peaceful stroll through the Hogwarts grounds she was concerned that Ginny was dwelling on the incident. She didn't want that, especially when it was so inexplicable. While she wasn't certain about Ginny's state of mind she didn't want to risk any problems. Things were going well; she wanted to keep it that way.

'It was strange, though, wasn't it?' said Ginny, crossing her arms as they walked. 'You know as well as I do what it did.'

'It's your mind playing tricks.'

'What, and yours too?' To that, Hermione couldn't reply. 'I thought I was seeing things when I found my room but I wasn't and… Oh, come on, Hermione! Just admit what you saw. I've been truthful with you.'

That reference shook her resolve. 'Look, Ginny, one thing I've learned since finding out I was a witch is that anything can happen in our world. Your dad had a flying car with an invisibility function, didn't he?'

'Hermione, owls don't usually come with their own invisibility button,' the redhead pointed out.

'Perhaps we should talk to someone; McGonagall maybe.' Ginny's face fell. 'I'll do it, see you back in the common room, okay?'

* * *

Minerva was just about to step into the fire after a lengthy amount of deliberation when there was a meek knock on her door. An indication perhaps? At any rate, it wasn't in her nature to let things like that lie, she returned to her desk and called, 'Come.'

It was Hermione Grange; she was hardly surprised considering the disproportionate number of times the third-year had graced her office so far this year. 'Miss Granger, I didn't expect to see a student on a Sunday.'

The pupil smiled lightly. 'If you're busy, Professor, I can come back at another time.'

'No, please. What seems to be the problem?'

'Well, it's Ginny who's concerned really. It's probably nothing but… She's just owled her mum and the owl disappeared into thin air. I mean, I know it sounds stupid but I…'

Minerva battled to maintain her impartial face. 'Not at all. Where were you when this happened?'

'At the Owlery, looking over the Black Lake.'

She hadn't accounted for the owls! Of course, they vanished the second they passed into the spell-field, no wonder the girls thought they were hallucinating. What to tell an intelligent young woman such as Hermione Granger though? 'There are many strange phenomenon around Hogwarts, I trust you more than most students realise that. How many times have you read the history of the school to date?'

'Nothing like that was mentioned in there though.'

'There are many mysteries of the school, some I doubt Professor Dumbledore himself is aware of. But I will investigate it, I assure you.'

'Thank you, Professor.' Hermione stood then glanced back. 'I think Ginny just wants to make sure that letter got to Mrs Weasley. She's worried about her.'

Minerva nodded, careful not to voice her thoughts. 'Miss Weasley is fortunate to have you predicting her feelings.'

'Well, we're friends.'

'Yes, of course. Good day, Miss Granger.'

* * *

Molly smiled at the scrawl on the parchment. Ginny was more than capable of writing neatly and (dare she say it) coherently when she wanted to but when she was excited it all flew off on a broom. It was a good thing, this excitement; it meant her youngest child was getting over whatever had forced her strange behaviour a few weeks earlier. And though Molly wasn't pressing the issue with her daughter she was still determined to find the root cause of that problem at some point. It had to be when Ginny was ready to talk.

The letter rambled on, mostly referring back to Hermione on every point. In fact, the third year was mentioned nine times in a note that was less than fifty lines long. At least it meant the two had got over whatever hiccup they'd had. It didn't completely allay her fears about Ginny attacking a friend but it helped put them to the back of her mind.

Yet, if she was truthful, Molly was more concerned about her husband than her daughter. He must have either realised or been told by now and she was worried about him. They were still husband and wife after all.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione persuaded Ginny to continue their earlier idea of a walk, since they hadn't really got that far before. She hadn't taken much convincing. They were soon wandering the perimeter of the lake while birds squawked their evening tirade all around.

'Harry was watching me again at dinner, you know,' Ginny said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 'Did someone tattoo something on my forehead?'

Hermione inwardly groaned. 'Ignore him. Please. It's nothing.'

'Fine.' Ginny scuffed her shoes against a stone. 'Only I thought that… Since he saved me from Tom we've been friends, and that's all. I mean, I don't want him thinking I'm still…' She physically shook herself. 'I shouldn't be talking about this to you.'

After a moment Hermione slid an arm around the second-year's shoulders. 'Gin, I want you to talk to me. We're friends, aren't we? You know, before I came here everybody hated me.' The redhead glanced at her. 'No, really. I never thought I'd have anybody. Then I came here and met Harry and Ron. And you. I wish I'd have had someone to talk to before school though.'

Ginny turned into a full hug. 'It's weird how you can feel so alone when you're surrounded by people.'

'I know that feeling,' Hermione said, holding her tight. A gust of wind shook the trees around them. 'It's getting cold. Best get back.'

* * *

Having spent a long time during the day waiting for Minerva to return Molly had been slightly baffled when the first thing her host had done was instruct her into her cloak and led them back onto the lake under the night sky. Of course, she trusted Minerva implicitly but the fact they didn't exchange words again until they were on the mainland was disconcerting. She felt like she was missing something.

Finally, as the boat brushed the shore and they disembarked, Minerva said, 'You must think me terrible but there was very little time.'

'No, I just wondered what was going on,' answered Molly truthfully. 'Why are we here?'

'I learned of it in a Muggle newspaper,' Minerva said, pointing upwards. 'Once every five thousand years and not a wand in sight.'

For a second Molly wondered what was supposed to be happening then a dazzle of sparks lit up the night sky. 'Oh!'

'This is the one moment where the meteors are directly next to our planet,' Minerva said as Molly gripped her arm. 'I thought you might want to see it.'

A few minutes later it was over but not before Molly had experience the most beautiful non-magical time of her life. 'That was amazing,' she said, turning to Minerva.

The Professor was smiling widely. 'I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

Without thinking, Molly lifted her chin and placed a quick kiss on Minerva's lips. Instantly abashed, she began to instruct herself to pull back but then the most miraculous thing happened- Minerva responded.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This is up pretty quickly because I had a nice burst of inspiration. I love it when that happens.

* * *

As usual, Fred and George caused pandemonium the second they stepped through the portrait hole. It was no doubt something to do with the fact they were apparently wearing metal shoes, Hermione noted from her position close to the fire with Harry, Ron and Ginny. The boys, naturally, went over to see what was going on. It was with some satisfaction that Hermione realised Ginny wasn't interested. 'Not going to see what all the fuss is about?'

'Not unless I want to end up a guinea pig,' Ginny said, nodding towards a first-year whom George was coaxing into another pair of the shoes. 'That's usually me.'

Hermione grinned and settled back into her chair. 'Don't know how you could grow up normally with those two.'

The redhead shrugged. 'Think Percy was the worst actually. At least you could joke with them. And if you could say a limerick backwards they'd let you out of a headlock.'

'Sounds delightful,' she said as Harry came back. Though she wasn't remotely bothered, she asked, 'Okay, what is it this time?'

'We're not sure. They're trying to get Alex Lawe into them in exchange for a handful of beans.'

'What, Bertie Botts?'

'No, magical.' He shook his head. 'Don't ask me. Er, Gin, Fred said that time's running out and he'll be forced to offer you his home-made bogey pie if you don't hurry up. He said you'd know what he means.'

'Oh, right. Better redeem my reward then.'

Quickly, Hermione touched her arm. 'Are you sure about that? I mean, it's Fred and George, why wouldn't they just palm you off with one of their dangerous rejects?'

'Because they're not like that. They didn't have to offer me anything did they? Besides,' she added with a grin. 'They know not to mess with me.'

Hermione couldn't argue with that. If anyone could give Fred and George what for it was their little sister. She let Ginny go, watching her, then Harry cleared his throat as he sat down in her place. 'Good day?'

'Yes, thanks. You?'

'Spending a lot of time with Ginny, aren't you?'

'Missing me, Harry?' she questioned, picking up a random paper from the table. Unfortunately, it happened to be all in Welsh. Losing her pretence of cool, she looked at him. 'Why don't you just say what you want to and we can get it out of the way?'

'Alright, I will,' he said, glancing around to ensure no one was listening. 'Knowing what I know about Ginny's feelings for you…'

'I'm sure that's fine now,' she interrupted.

'Are you mad? She hangs on every word you say.'

'Maybe I'm just a good conversationalist.'

'You said talk, I'm talking. Will you be quiet and listen?' Against her better judgement she fell silent. 'I don't think Ginny's feelings for you have gone away but that's not the point. Over the last week you've been around her a lot, despite knowing how she likes you. Either you're really good at putting things to the back of your mind or you want to spend time with a person who things to the back of your mind or you want to spend time with a person who thinks she's in love with you. You'd only do that if you felt something for her.'

'Harry, you're talking rubbish,' she answered, though her voice was shaking. 'All I want to be to Ginny is a friend. And the reason I'm around her so much at the moment is because she needs someone there while she gets herself right.'

'If that's what you say I'll believe it…'

'It's the truth!'

'Okay! But whatever you think, you're leading her on. 'Making her think she's in with a chance.'

'Oh, how am I?'

'Hermione, you were sniffing her hair this morning! I mean, what was that really?'

'We got salmon bombed! I was just being a…' She faltered as an image of her hugging Ginny brushed her brain. Fired up again, she went on, 'You ought to keep your nose out, Harry. I'm not your distraction from your Potions homework.' Standing, she didn't allow him another word and proceeded through the gaggle of Gryffindors to reach the portrait hole.

Outside in the corridor the silence boomed around her, a change from the clamouring common room. For a minute she stood uncertain. She didn't really have any need to go anywhere but she couldn't be near Harry when he was talking like that. The library was an option, she supposed. There was always reading to be done.

Then her fingers, circling in her pocket, came across a particular object. Hermione frowned at the idea forming in her brain. She'd never contemplated misuse of it like this, she almost felt McGonagall's disappointed and disapproving glare on her but it… Well, it would give her a bit of perspective, something to argue with Harry about.

Four turns should do it.

The nausea you got from using the Time Turner was apparently enhanced when you were using it for immoral purposes. At least, that was Hermione's take on it as she appeared in the deserted corridor and checked her watch. It was just after six. By her reckoning, everybody was in the Great Hall enjoying dessert. It would be a good time to get out of the castle.

Making her way quickly downstairs she passed through the courtyard and into the evening. As she had hoped, the grounds were deserted; she wasn't likely to have to dodge teachers or, worse, Percy. She felt odd though. She'd done quite a few things that were against the rules of the school in her time, but unlike all those escapades with Harry and Ron she wasn't doing it for some greater good. This was selfishness, pure and simple. Yet she was still filled with an overwhelming desire to… Well, she liked to call it discovering what was going on.

She didn't wait to be observed. Deeming a particular copse of trees by the lake as good a place to hide as any she withdrew to there. After a wait of half an hour she saw herself, with Ginny, steadily walking down a slope towards the lake. With some surprise, Hermione noted on her face something that she'd never seen in the mirror, only in still photos her parents pulled out at Christmas. It was relaxation, ease. As happy as she'd been at Hogwarts she'd always been uptight, never letting her guard down in case she missed something. Or someone said something. Even with Harry and Ron, she'd been like that. But not, apparently, with Ginny.

The pair began moving out of sight. Waiting until they were well out of earshot, Hermione followed at a safe distance. She was more concerned now with watching Ginny. For all the moments when her past self had her eyes elsewhere the redhead took the opportunity to look at her. Hermione had always previously had trouble differentiating between emotions on faces- anger was the one she frequently recognised- but this one was so obvious.

Something Ginny had said during their Butterbeer drink the week before came back to her. What was it? That when they were together she knew where she was going? It was starting to make sense. There was such a glow of dependency radiating from the second-year, and something else which Hermione recognised but didn't want to articulate.

Her cheeks were burning at her ignorance over there. But as soon as she directed a comment at Ginny the redhead snapped right back to attention. It was like Ron making faces behind Snape's back in Potions and managing to rearrange his look into one of interested puzzlement a second later. With acting credentials like that the pair could be in Hollywood.

They kept walking and Hermione checked her watch. By her calculations the moment she was waiting for was just around the corner. She scurried as close as she dare. Luckily, the wind was starting to whistle in the trees. It gave her a good cover.

Ginny scuffed her shoe and they drew to a halt. The arm went around her shoulder- from here, Hermione could see the uncertainty with which it was received that she hadn't seen at the time. It slowly faded and Ginny burrowed into her.

From her vantage point, Hermione was watching her own face. Eyes half closed, lips curled in a slight smile. It was painful to watch, especially when a sharp pang of… No.

That was it. They began walking a direct route back up to the castle and Hermione melted deep into the protection of the trees. She was arguing with herself profusely but when the wrong side won out she was quick to flee the trees, feeling they were smothering her.

Unfortunately, her caution had disappeared, she hadn't looked to see if the coast was clear and she went barrelling into the back of… 'Hagrid!'

It could be construed as a credit to her that she nearly knocked him off his feet- if she cared to think that way. As it was she was terrified as he recognised her. 'Hermione! What are ye doin' out here? It's getting late.'

'Oh, I erm…' It was no use, she was starting to shake. 'Sorry, Hagrid, I've got to go.'

He stuck an arm around her shoulders. 'Oh, no, ye don't. C'mon, I put some ginger cakes to cool before I came out. Smell like ginger, they do.'

She smiled stiffly. 'Really, I'd better…'

'I weren't asking, Hermione. An' I'm your Professor now so you'd be best be coming along.'

It was because of that she found herself sitting tensely in Hagrid's cabin as he boiled some tea. She knew what he was going to ask her- why she was outside, what was wrong- and she really didn't want to give him any answers. It wasn't as though he'd be able to help or anything.

'Here ye go,' he said, placing a giant mug in front of her. 'That'll warm ye up.'

'Thanks, Hagrid.' She took a small sip, knowing beforehand it'd taste like friend rice. 'It's nice.'

As predicted he sat down opposite her and crossed his arms. 'So…' He was obviously wanting an answer, she didn't reply. He scratched his beard. 'Well, then. How's things?'

'Alright,' she said when he started squirming. 'I've got an Arithmancy test coming up.'

'Don't you be worrin' 'bout that. You're the brightest student in this school an' everyone knows it.'

'Yeah, but…' She looked up, wondering how much she could ask a hypothetical question without it sounding completely unlike one. 'Is that all I am, a brain? I want to be more than that.'

'Where's this coming from?' he asked, setting his hands down on the wooden table causing it to jolt. 'If this is Malfoy talkin' you don't listen, ye hear me?'

'It's not Malfoy. I've just been thinking, that's all. I don't really know anything, do I? I mean, yes, I know who conquered the Goblin Rebellion of 1642 but I can't see what's right in front of me. And when I do I don't know what to do about it.'

After a long moment, he cleared his throat. 'Well, ye lost me a bit there but I got the gist. An' there's nothin' wrong with bein' good with history, or nothing else. I wouldn't mind knowin' a thing or two 'bout that myself.'

'I just don't get what's going on with people. You knew I was upset the second you saw me, it'd have taken me ages to work that out.'

'It's nothin' to be ashamed o'! You can practice it, an' I bet if you weren't hangin' round with Ron you'd be getting' better right off! Boys aren't any good at that kinda thing anyway.'

She thought of spending more time with Ginny and perhaps realising things before she was told them. It wouldn't work with Gin, though, would it? They couldn't be friends. 'Yeah, maybe. Look, Hagrid, thanks for the tea but I better go. Work to do, you know.'

He stood. 'I'll walk ye to the castle.'

'No.' Realising she'd snapped, she added, 'I just fancy a quiet walk, I'll see you in class.'

He looked unhappy about it, even as he waved her off. When the door had closed, she headed off, not towards the well-lit castle but down into the gloom of the lake. It was cold, and she was shivering; she was even scared by the fierce shapes the trees were making but was unwilling to do anything about it. In a way, she wanted to be scared- that was one emotion she had no need to be directed towards.

Coming out onto a perfect strip of grass that she recognised as leading straight to the castle one way and down to the lake edge if you went the other way, she was partly relieved to be at least somewhere she knew. As it was she was much closer to the lake than the castle.

A flash of light above startled the life out of her. Craning her neck upwards she relaxed slightly as she realised it was a completely natural occurrence of meteors. In fact, she vaguely recalled a letter from her parents stating that there was going to be such a thing in the vicinity. It was unlucky for her heart that she hadn't noted the date.

She watched the show then idly walked down the green, staying close to the lone of trees. Brushing her foot through a crop of fallen leaves she leaned heavily against a tree, supposing she should get back to the castle before her time was up. Then she spotted two figures entwined just ahead of her, probably by the edge of the lake. She couldn't help but let out an involuntary gasp when her eyes became accustomed to the gloom and she recognised the couple. A second later she fled, convinced Professor McGonagall's eyes were on her back.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I seem to be getting into a regular updating routine with this, long may it continue! Seriously, I'll try and keep it regular for my loyal readers. Without you, there wouldn't be any point in me writing this. Enjoy!

* * *

'Minerva? Are you alright?'

Molly sounded concerned, Minerva could easily see why. Having broken the kiss abruptly she was now staring into what must appear to be space. It was only that now but seconds before it had housed a figure, someone she recognised. It was that which was causing her to whiten; though, of course, Molly was to know nothing of it. A moment later, she turned to her, avoiding the questioning eyes. 'I'll take you back to the cottage.'

If was Molly was perplexed she didn't say. The meteors had been blown out of Minerva's mind, as had everything which came after them. She was concerned about the implications of what had just happened rather than the event itself.

They had reached the shore before she realised it. Her thoughts were still on Hermione Granger meaning that Molly's, 'Thank you, good night,' was received with a small nod. Following her companion out of the boat and into the house Minerva went straight to the fire and stepped in.

Recognising the look on Molly's face- a cross between confusion and resigned hurt, Minerva said, 'I'm sorry I must rush off. I have an early class.'

This time it was Molly who nodded. Minerva found it painful to bear; she threw her the Floo Powder into the floor and called her destination.

* * *

'That didn't take long,' commented Ron when she rushed back into the common room. Hermione quickly checked her watch, it was literally only minutes after she'd stormed out of the portrait hole, despite so much having happened in that time. In fact, most people hadn't budged from their spots- Ginny was still conversing with the twins, though she glanced up interestedly at Ron's words, making Hermione's stomach, if possible, tighten even more. Harry, she noticed, was still watching her.

Focussing her attention on Ron, she stuttered a reply to him. 'Oh, I… There was a book I wanted from the library but half way there I remembered I had it upstairs. I'm so forgetful sometimes.'

'Mad's the word. D'you know what Ginny's talking to Fred and George about?'

'Why don't you stop being nosy?' Seeing Harry rising to come over, she moved quickly up to the female dormitory, knowing that was the one place he couldn't get to.

Throwing herself onto her bed she found she was still shaking a little. As much as she was trying to reason with herself that a mixture of fear and worry and cold had caused her to experience the strangest of hallucinations, she knew it wasn't true. There hadn't been a moment in her life when she hadn't known her own mind; this was no different.

The questions she now had to contend with were more complex than the ones that surrounded Ginny. Because these did, in essence, affect Ginny and whatever Hermione did or said or was told was going to hit her somehow.

* * *

'Well, what is it?'

'Ron, get off me,' Ginny warned, brushing away her brother's arm. 'What did you say to Hermione just now?'

'Nothing! Anyway, was it something good they gave you? Show me.'

'Get a hobby,' she answered, pushing past him and making for the stairs. Before she realised it, Harry was blocking her way. 'Oh, hi.'

'Gin, I'd leave her if I were you. I mean, she's okay but she's worried about that stupid test. She'll just bite your head off.'

She looked him over. 'I was just going to see if she was alright.'

'She'll be fine. Just let her be.' She glanced at Ron out of the corner of his eye, Ginny followed his gaze. 'Is it something good? I won't tell him.'

'Well, what they've told me it is and what it probably is are two different things. I'm going to try it out, I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, see you, Gin.'

* * *

It seemed the lake knew. It knew and it was laughing at her. Despite not being completely sure of what had just happened, Molly knew it heralded a terrible mistake on her part. Minerva was much too polite to have voiced either her astonishment or disgust but… Well, she wasn't stupid. She'd seen Minerva's face and that was quite enough.

What she didn't know, however, was what she was supposed to do now. The island had virtually no communicative methods. The only way she could viably apologise to her host would be via the Floo Network- in person! That wasn't a conversation she was ready to have. Unless, of course, she visited Minerva's office when there was no chance of meeting her there. At night, say.

* * *

When she was sure her dormitory was asleep Hermione crept out. Being wide awake and restless didn't suit her; she'd rather be on her feet pondering than laid under the suffocating drapes where she'd count the seconds until morning. Anyway, she was in a rebellious frame of mind. She doubted if she'd mind being caught, being sent to her Head of House. At least then they could get it over with. The problems she and McGonagall were going to have now were the slightest bit complicated.

Her first port of call was the boy's room. Though she felt a bit like a thief, she deftly removed Harry's invisibility cloak from under his bed then carefully made her way down into the common room. After throwing it over herself she puzzled the Fat Lady and slipped out into the rest of the school.

* * *

Under her covers Ginny kept a watch on the map with the lighted tip of her wand. It might've been late but she was entranced by the little dots with names attached, regardless of the fact that most of them were sleeping.

Some weren't though, she noticed. Her wand end hovering over the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor, she found Professor Lupin heading there from what was most likely his bedroom. Funny, she'd never wanted to know exactly where any of the teachers slept but this was like Christmas come early. Moving her hand downwards she caught sight of another figure- one labelled as Hermione Granger.

Aside from the shiver that tickled her spine at the inward reading of the name, the prevailing emotion for Ginny at that moment was that of concern. The only times Hermione had ever been out of bed at night (well, so she'd said) were those occasions when she was helping to rescue precious stones or getting valuable information of some kind. In other words, for Hermione to be wandering the corridors there must be something wrong, whatever Harry thought.

Casting her eyes further down the map she saw another figure leaving an office. McGonagall.

Less than a minute later Ginny was in her dressing gown and galloping, as quietly as she could, down the stairs.

* * *

Whenever she felt ill at ease, Minerva patrolled the corridors. She felt it gave a sense of identity during troubled times- it reaffirmed she was Professor McGonagall: Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Tonight her unease was caused primarily by Hermione Granger. And, yes, she would also admit that Molly Weasley was too a vital concern. It wasn't proper, it wasn't the way she behaved. She should never have allowed things to go as far as they did. It had been completely her own fault; she knew spending times with Molly would lead to such a scenario. And a night under the stars! How could she be so foolish?

But… And this was the part which vexed her most… It wasn't she who had initiated proceedings. Molly had kissed her. Of course, it could have been blamed on the moment, it easily could've, but Minerva realised that she had put paid to any whitewash of the situation by her response. It had been irresistible though. The moment had overtaken her and, while she regretted it, she couldn't bring herself to resent it. That would be something she treasured for the rest of her days, it had been a special moment.

* * *

It was late enough, Molly decided. Stepping into the fire she whispered her destination.

Thankfully, the office was semi-dark when she arrived, the only light coming from a single lamp on the wall. It was a sharp jolt that she recognised a set of robes strewn over the sofa as the set Minerva had been wearing only hours before. Now why take them off in the office unless it was to rid herself instantly of the very thought?

Molly nearly faltered with that. Her letter didn't seem nearly enough. Any apology was going to sound insincere- in her opinion, most did- but with the added obstacle of Minerva detested her it was going to be a pointless exercise.

Unsure of what to do, she sat in the desk chair and watched the flickering lamp.

* * *

She had to be around there somewhere. Ginny checked her map again then craned her neck round the corner. The corridor was empty. According to what was in her hands Hermione had been half way down this passage for the last five minutes but Ginny couldn't see a sign of her.

It was possible this map was a fraud, of course. After all, she'd got it from the twins. Not only that, they'd freely given it to her. If there wasn't something suspicious about it she'd be very surprised.

Why would've Hermione been out in the school at that time of night anyway? The idea was stupid. As Ginny turned to leave in order to escape McGonagall's clutches herself, she heard the gentle tapping of what was unmistakably a shoe.

Glancing at the map she saw McGonagall steadily approaching them and abandoned all thought of secrecy. 'Hermione!' she hissed. 'Come on, I know you're there.' Nothing. 'Look, McGonagall's coming. Please!'

A moment then a rush of footsteps. Half way towards her Hermione swept off what Ginny realised to be Harry's invisibility cloak. 'What's going on? How did you know I was here?'

'I'll explain later.' She grabbed Hermione's arm, feeling something akin to a punch in the stomach when it was immediately shaken off. 'My room's closest.'

Hermione nodded then shrouded them both under the cloak. 'How do you know which way she's coming?'

'Fred and George's map,' she answered, taking another peek at it. 'Alright, this way.'

* * *

Following a long while of solitary contemplation whilst wandering the school Minerva was suitably surprised when she rounded a corner and came face to face with… 'Remus! What are you doing up?'

His face showed the same amount of shock. 'I'm sorry to startle you. I've been having trouble sleeping recently, I think it's the new environment. So I went back to my office to collect my lesson plans. Thought I'd tweak them a little more.'

Minerva noted with an inward smile how he hadn't dared to ask her why she was out. 'Yes, of course. Good night, Remus.'

* * *

It hardly struck Hermione that she was passing into what was essentially Ginny's secret lair until she was actually inside. Then she was astonished by the homeliness of it. 'Did you do all this?'

'No,' Ginny answered, pulling out her map again. 'She's talking to Lupin.'

'Gin, what is this thing?' questioned Hermione, looking over her shoulder. 'This is what you got from Fred and George, right?'

'Yeah, with you under that cloak I thought they'd cheated me.'

'Wouldn't put it past them. Can I have a look?'

'Sure.' Ginny handed it over then disappeared into the corner, fiddling with some book or other.

Turning her attentions to the map, Hermione examined it in great detail. It certainly seemed to be an accurate representation of Hogwarts, complete with corridors she'd never seen before. It appeared true enough. Indeed, McGonagall was travelling down a corridor, but not to her office. Hermione sought it out and only just restrained an exclamation at the dot that was rested there. Molly Weasley. 'How do you turn this off?' she asked sharply. 'Can you?'

'What is it?'

'Ginny, tell me!'

'Hermione, what?'

'How?'

The look on Ginny's face betrayed her hurt. If only she knew! 'You tap it and say 'mischief managed'.'

After clearing the map to a blank parchment, Hermione handed it back to Ginny carefully. 'It's safe, we'd better get back.'

'Fine. Can I ask you something first?'

Her logic was opposed to the idea but she nodded. 'What?'

'Why were you out tonight?'

'Oh, I was…' She frowned on the thought. 'It's this Arithmancy test, I just let it get on top of me, that's all.'

'Yeah, that's what Harry said it was.'


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: As regards the rating, it'll be staying as it is for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Having returned to her quarters after her encounter with Remus in the early hours of the morning, the first Minerva knew of Molly's letter was when she arrived in her office pre-breakfast to collect her favoured hair pin.

It was brief, somehow muddled despite it making sense:

_I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. It was completely out of turn. I'll leave the cottage as soon as I can. Molly._

After reading it Minerva lost some of the composure she had gained through sleep. It had been her intention to visit in the evening, mention little if anything of the incident, and proceed as usual. Obviously, that was not an option now.

Still, before she had the pleasure of discussing that with Molly she was required to have an altogether different conversation with Miss Granger. If truth were told, she was not certain which was concerning her more.

* * *

Breakfast had been a delight. Apart from Harry's all-too-obvious glances in her direction, there was Ginny's blatant ignorance of her, not to mention the penetrating gaze coming from the top table. She imagined this was how lab rats felt when under constant observation. She almost felt she should grow a lump out of her neck, just for their consideration.

The highlight of the meal was arguably when McGonagall stopped by the table on her way out of the Great Hall. 'Good morning, Miss Granger.'

Ginny's first sign of recognition all morning came as Hermione shifted uncomfortably and muttered, 'Morning, Professor.'

'Tell me, were you out in the ground at all late yesterday evening?'

She shook her head. 'No, Professor. Why?'

The smile was tight, Hermione felt she was within her rights to be frightened. 'I might have sworn I saw you, that's all.'

Across the table, Ginny piped up, 'That's impossible, Professor. I was with her from dinner onwards, we were together all night.'

Hermione scrunched her eyes together- even the best intentions were going to wound her. Sure enough, McGonagall then directed her next question at Ginny. 'Could you not have lost sight of her for a short period of time? A matter of minutes even.'

Ginny's eyes flickered sideways. 'I don't…'

'The truth please, Miss Weasley.'

'She went out of the room for five minutes, okay? It wasn't long enough to get outside so you wouldn't have seen her.'

The Professor nodded curtly. 'I'm sure you're right, Miss Weasley. Good day, Miss Granger.'

When she was out of earshot Harry leaned over. 'What was that about?'

'Don't ask,' Hermione answered then looked to Ginny. 'Thanks for trying.'

After a few seconds the redhead simply shoved her fork into her cereal and stood. 'Whatever.'

When she also left, Harry raised an eyebrow. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing.'

'That's why McGonagall's interrogating you and Ginny's running off without eating breakfast, is it?'

'Trust me, you're better off out of this one.'

'Well, at least tell me what's wrong with Ginny,' he probed. 'What've you said?'

'Oh, Harry, nothing! Would you just forget it?'

* * *

Molly had been expecting it, but that didn't make it any less terrifying when it arrived. She opened the letter with trembling fingers and read the few lines of Arthur's scrawl.

_I don't understand, Molly. I'll tell you that plainly. But I can't talk to you to find out what's going on. I hope this gets to you. Please let me know you're safe. Arthur._

For a moment her heart willed her to just step in the fire and go but she instantly rejected it. After all, it had taken her so much to pull herself out in the first place; going back would mean more heartache.

And besides… It wasn't until she had seen Arthur's untidy writing that she had realised she didn't want to return. She knew what she did want, but also recognised how unlikely any of that was in reality.

* * *

For some strange reason Hermione just couldn't muster an appetite at lunch. Instead, she commandeered her preferred corner of the library and buried herself in Transfiguration textbooks. She had the distinct feeling she'd need all the knowledge she could possibly get her fingertips on for the upcoming lesson.

Sure enough, when the afternoon lesson came around Hermione found herself firmly in the firing line. Unlike Snape, who always prompted answers from the Gryffindors, McGonagall was usually always fair. However, by the time she had been requested to answer five difficult questions in a row, Hermione knew she'd suddenly got on the wrong side of one of her favourite professors. The rest of the class were sat in bemused states, the Slytherins were, of course, sniggering under their breaths while Ron literally had his mouth wide open. Harry, on the other hand, just sat with his arms crossed watching the situation unfold. Somehow that made Hermione feel sicker.

By her own standards, Hermione was impressed that she never faltered. McGonagall, it seemed, was a little bit annoyed. Hermione couldn't bring herself to be confident, however, because she knew this was only the start. There would the inevitable 'talk', probably sooner rather than later. She couldn't work out whether she wanted to get it over with or whether leaving it to fester was a better idea.

It seemed it was taken out of her hands. At the end of the lesson, just as Harry was making a beeline for her, a sharp voice called, 'Miss Granger. A moment please.'

Avoiding Harry's gaze she packed up slower than her classmates and waited. When they were the only ones remaining in the room, she cast her eyes as far down as possible while McGonagall took a seat at the desk Ron had just vacated.

'I believe we need to have a talk,' stated the Professor, her tone surprisingly level. 'I understand from my conversation with Miss Weasley this morning that I indeed wasn't imagining things last night.'

Gathering what little courage she possessed, she looked up. 'No, Professor, you weren't. I was out there and I saw what you hope I didn't.'

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. 'There wasn't much hope remaining, Miss Granger. Have you told anyone?'

'Of course I haven't. I'd sound like a lunatic. The idea's…' She trailed off, unable to finish what she had intended to say. 'I haven't said anything.'

'Good, thank you. It would have been highly unfortunate for it to be common knowledge, especially when there was very little to it.'

'With respect, Professor, it didn't seem that way to me.' Despite herself, she was growing braver by the second. 'And I know what I saw.'

'I'm sure you believe…' McGonagall started but Hermione cut her off.

'No, I'm not an idiot! I'm sorry, there's no way you'll convince me it was innocent.'

McGonagall's mouth thinned. 'Miss Granger, I have no need to convince you of anything. May I remind you, you're in serious trouble. Breaching the contract of the Time Turner requires hefty punishment.'

'Professor, it was hardly…' Suddenly, her stomach flipped. 'What punishment?'

'The rules clearly state that any misuse will result in the withdrawal of the item.'

'But… No, you can't!'

'Miss Granger, it is standard procedure. I can hardly make allowances for particular pupils.'

'And you wouldn't would you?' Hermione burst out angrily.

'In view of the situation I'll ignore that,' said McGonagall, a noticeable fire in her eyes. 'However, if you ever speak to a teacher in that manner again you can expect detention for a month. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Professor. But…'

McGonagall stood. 'There will be no more said on the matter.'

'No! What will you tell Professor Dumbledore? He wanted me to have it. You can't tell him everything surely?'

The Professor raised an eyebrow. 'I don't believe you decide that. But, no, I'll simply tell him you weren't up to the challenge.'

Hermione sank back into her seat, her voice weaker as she looked up at her teacher. 'This isn't fair.' Then it struck her. 'That's why you were asking me all those questions, isn't it? I answered all of them, I've got a lot of people to back me up.'

Finally, a touch of guilt appeared on McGonagall's face. 'I'm truly sorry, but you broke the rules. I have an obligation to hand down a punishment.'

'Don't you also have a moral obligation not to split up happy families?' she asked heatedly. 'Or isn't that the same?'

Any sign of friendship now disappeared. 'I've warned you about that tone, Hermione!'

'Well, don't you?'

'Miss Granger, be quiet!' After she reluctantly fell silent, McGonagall drew a roll of parchment from her robes. 'This is none of your concern, I hasten to say, but this is a letter to Arthur Weasley telling him where he can find his wife. The happy family, as you put it, will be reunited by this evening.'

Suddenly, Hermione was struck by the slightest glimmer of something flitting over her teacher's face; she'd certainly never expected to see it on Professor McGonagall. It was a splash of pain. 'Oh.'

'Indeed,' McGonagall said with a false briskness. 'You shall bring the Time Turner to me promptly in the morning.'

Her anger was renewed with that comment. 'I'm begging you…'

'I'm not debating this. If you don't return it I will be forced to tell the headmaster the complete truth.'

'You wouldn't do that, you don't want anyone knowing about you, do you?' She recognised she was growing a bit hysterical but she wanted… No, she needed to keep the Time Turner. 'Professor, I'm not returning it.'

'Miss Granger, I am not prepared to…'

'This isn't a discussion! I'm not giving it back. And if you try and make me I'll tell everyone about you and…' She faltered. 'You and her.'

Sitting down again, McGonagall placed a hand on her forehead. 'I'm not certain I believe it. Are you actually attempting some kind of blackmail?'

The word sounded hideous. 'Professor, I'm… I just want the chance to get all my exams, that's all.'

Her teacher shook her head faintly. 'You must see that they won't mean anything if achieved by these methods.'

Hermione closed her eyes briefly. 'What are you going to do?'

Eventually, the Transfiguration teacher looked up. 'I, apparently, have little choice. But I will say one thing. I realise what's occurring at the moment, perhaps better than you do. And this will not protect Ginny from harm, you can't ensure that.'

She shook her head. 'I've got no idea what you're talking about.'

'Fine. Good day, Miss Granger.'

Recognising she was dismissed, Hermione picked up her bag and fled. She could feel everything welling up inside of her even before she got to the common room, but walking in there and finding numerous eyes focussed on her completely destroyed her.

Harry was the first to tentatively approach. 'Hermione, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm…' She began to cry. 'I'm fine.'

He shifted uncomfortably. 'No, you're not. What happened with McGonagall?'

'Harry, I…' She slipped against his shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

He put his arms around her. 'I don't know what's going on but it'll be alright.'

She shook her head, spraying tears on him. 'No, it won't. It won't.'


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'll try to squeeze in another chapter before Christmas! Plus, planning some Christmas one-shots, that's if I get my essays done in time!

* * *

Stepping through the portrait hole, Ginny noticed the tension in the air immediately. Glancing around she saw Hermione crying, with her head burrowed in Harry's shoulder. Ron was the closest to her so she tapped him on the back. 'What's going on?'

He shrugged. 'Not a clue. She just came in and started bawling her eyes out. Must be something to do with McGonagall.'

'McGonagall?' she repeated. 'Why, what's happened?'

'Don't know. She kept her back after class, kept asking her loads of questions as well. It was weird.'

Forgetting for a moment about her hurt over Hermione's tone the previous night, Ginny quickly made her way over to the shuddering figure. 'Are you alright?'

There was no answer straight away. Finally, Hermione pulled away from Harry leaving his collar sodden with tears. When she turned, Ginny spotted a fresh batch of tears welling up, even as she said, 'I'm fine.'

'Hermione, come on. What is it?'

'I don't need your help, okay?' the third-year snapped then ran straight out of the common room.

Ginny stood still for a second, locked in the anger of Hermione's voice, then she herself disappeared up the stairs to her dorm where she fell on her bed, her own tears starting to fall.

* * *

Minerva watched from her window as a young figure dashed out into the fading green that was the Hogwarts lawn. Seconds later, a male followed the girl, placing an arm around her shoulders.

She wouldn't say it was a pleasant experience to see Hermione Granger sobbing so uncontrollably- she could never even think that- however, it did mean that the young woman who had just tried her hand at blackmail wasn't as hardened as she could have been. In fact, it seemed Hermione was positively devastated about something, Minerva could only hope it related to what she had just done.

But what, then, about what she herself had just done? She had essentially forfeited her moral and ethical guidelines to protect Molly from harm. At any other moment in her life she would have felt such a sense of guilt. No, that wasn't correct- she would never have placed herself in that perilous situation to start with. It certainly would not have crossed her mind to cover up for a student in return for their silence. Then again, she had never had a reason before, there had been no one to take a risk for.

It was all academic, however, she concluded as she retrieved from her drawer the item she needed and attached it to the parchment in her hand by way of a tightly twined piece of string. Hermione's threats would mean nothing in the long term.

* * *

'Hermione, come on. It can't be that bad, whatever it is.'

'You don't understand, Harry,' she sniffed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes. 'I mean, she was right. It means nothing. And I'm just a spiteful little…'

'What are you talking about?' Harry probed. 'Who was right? Ginny?'

The name turned her stomach. 'No.'

'McGonagall?'

'Yes. Don't ask me anymore, Harry. I can't tell you.'

'Why not?'

'Harry…'

'Alright, alright.' He paused. 'But talk to me about Ginny.' When she refused to answer, focussing instead on drying her tears, he went on, 'I'm sorry if I upset you last night, it just needed saying. But what do I know about it?'

Hermione shrugged. 'Well, Ginny hates me now so it doesn't matter.'

'I don't think she hates you,' Harry objected.

'No, you don't know the way I've been acting. She tries to be friendly and I just push her away. I don't know what I'm doing, I really don't.'

'Hermione, have you thought that…'

'Yes,' she interrupted. 'I did listen, Harry.'

'Glad some of it got through. I think you should apologise to her though, she was only trying to help just now.'

'How am I supposed to do that?'

'I find saying 'sorry' works. Come on, I'll help you revise.'

* * *

When the fire glowed Molly had the naïve assumption it was Minerva. She inwardly prepared herself, worked out what she was to say only to be completely knocked off balance when a different figure stepped out of the green flame. 'Arthur!'

He took off his hat shyly. 'Hello, Molly. You look well.'

'I've only been gone two days,' she pointed out, sitting down on the sofa. 'How did you…'

'Minerva owled me,' he answered quickly. 'Don't be angry with her, she just wanted to help I think.'

Molly digested the information with a sinking heart. It was as she feared; Minerva would do anything to distance herself after that disastrous situation. 'Oh.'

'Yes,' he continued, as if she hadn't spoken so hollowly. 'She said you were here. Nice place, isn't it? Her father's, did she say?'

Molly smiled faintly, recalling a trip across a lake under a starry sky. 'Noviomagus. It's been in the family for generations.'

Arthur moved over to the window, looking out into the fading day. 'And completely invisible to the school. A teacher's delight, I should think.'

'Mmm, probably.'

Perhaps noting her tone, he turned back. 'I don't really know what to say, Molly. I don't understand, I can't pretend to. Coming home to find Minerva…'

Suddenly realising the meteors had impeded her finding out what had passed between them, she burst in, 'What did she tell you?'

'Well, nothing too incriminating,' he said with a small smile. 'Just that you wanted some time alone.'

'Is that all?'

'I thought it peculiar myself. I mean, you've got more than enough time on your own back at home.'

If she'd been fully listening she might've been hurt at that remark but her mind had strayed too far for that to be an issue. 'Mmm.'

'You know, Molly,' he said, sitting down next to her and taking her hand, bringing her back to the present. 'It's too quiet there. No noise, no little chatter, no tapping knitting needles! What I'm trying to say is, I'm missing you. It's odd how you don't realise until it's gone.'

Wasn't that rather the point? 'Arthur, I can't…'

'I'd like to know why not,' her interrupted, looking away and twirling his hat so harshly that it landed on the floor. Not bothering to pick it up, he added, 'You owe me that.'

'I know I do,' she replied, pushing her hand through her hair and trying to think. 'The truth is… Well would you believe I don't know?' Now on the path she barrelled ahead regardless. 'I felt trapped, lonely, I didn't know what to do. I should've talked to you but I didn't want to waste your time.'

'Oh, Molly! How could you think it would? Still, I'm glad you could talk to Minerva at least.'

'Yes. She's been a rock.'

'That's Minerva for you! Some people don't realise what she's all about.'

'No, they don't.'

'But I tell you- fine woman!'

'I'm not disputing it, Arthur,' she answered softly, forcing her face to take on a more inviting role. 'I know all about Minerva.'

'Good. Good.' After staring at her for a moment, he cleared his throat and reached into his robes. 'I want you to have this, whether you come home with me or not.'

'What is it?' she questioned, taking the proffered box. When she opened it and saw a sparkling amethyst resting inside she let out an audible gasp. 'Oh, Arthur! We can't afford this.'

'Nothing's too expensive, Molly,' he said, removing the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger. 'I should prove that more often.'

Momentarily silenced, she just gazed at the spellbinding ring on her hand. What was it? An affirmation, a statement, a wake-up call that she'd desperately needed. An irresistible push, that was what it really was. 'It's beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like it.'

Reaching to the floor, she picked up his fallen hat, placing it on his head and then rested a hand on his shoulder. 'Let's go home, shall we?'

The delight on his face was more than evident. 'You've no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Are your things upstairs, I'll get them.'

As he rushed off she couldn't help but smile. His footsteps melted in her mind though as she glanced around the homely room. Her eyes caught on the youthful portrait of Minerva, her eyes studiously attending her book. Molly shook her head. 'I'm a fool, that's what I am.'

When Arthur returned a few minutes later she had collected all of her belongings from the lower floor. 'Have you got everything?' he asked.

Looking around, she nodded. 'Yep. Everything.'

* * *

So it was done. Minerva waited until after sunset before she went to the cottage but that had obviously been more than adequate time. The fire was cooling in the grate, the room had the same sense of iciness which Minerva had previously associated with it. Molly had helped to nudge some long lost echoes of hope- both in the house and herself- but they had left with her.

Determined to regain what was left of her strength and reputation, Minerva steadied herself for just a few minutes then rose, shut up the cottage in an instant and returned to her office. There was fourth-year marking to be done.

* * *

Having procured her desired items from the twins for the small fee of an old pair of socks (she hadn't dared ask what they wanted with them), Hermione questioned a few second-years and found her target in the same viewing seat as their post-argument chat. Quite fitting really. Although this it was darkness that Ginny was staring into, she seemed absorbed. It was a crime to interrupt. But it had to be done.

'Hi,' she said, drawing attention to herself when she was a few metres away.

Ginny turned sharply the looked back out of the window. 'What do you want?'

'Bit of intelligent conversation,' she said with a mild shrug. 'All the talk in the common room's about the Quidditch match on Saturday. Can I sit down?'

The movement to the right was a yes, Hermione supposed. The second-year still wouldn't look at her though, so she pulled the two bottles out of her robes, opened them and handed one over. Finally, Ginny glanced at her. 'What's this?'

'Butterbeer. Got it from the twins.'

'Oh. Well, thanks.'

They drank quietly, Ginny still appearing fascinated by the blackness. Buoyed up by the rich taste of her drink, Hermione eventually said, 'I need to apologise. The way I was earlier was unacceptable, you were only trying to help.'

After resolutely continuing her staring for a few minutes, her friend looked over. 'I suppose it's alright. I just… I don't know, I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong.'

'Yeah, about last night,' Hermione said hesitantly, formulating her sentences as she went. 'I was annoyed. I had a letter from home, about my grandmother's health, and it upset me a bit. I think I wanted McGonagall to catch me so I could have a good argument. But she didn't find me and I'm sorry if I was a bit ungrateful. It was a really nice thing you did for me.'

Ginny turned to full face her. 'I knew it must be something like that. Is she alright, your grandmother?'

'Yeah, she should be. I just got myself worked up a bit, it was a stupid thing to do.'

'It doesn't matter. Really. I mean, as long as it wasn't me you were upset with.'

Hermione shook her head. 'Don't think that. Couldn't be mad at you.'

Grinning, Ginny took a gulp of Butterbeer. 'So… I hear the game this weekend's going to be the biggest ever.'

Shooting her a withering glance, Hermione warned, 'Don't push it.'


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I apologise for this coming after Christmas, unlike promised. Had a lot on with other projects and the festivities. Got a lot of writing done while I was home though!

* * *

Cringing at the low bang from the desk beside her, Ginny glanced over. Spilling out of a brown tweed bag on the floor was some form of red goop. If she wasn't a matter of feet away she supposed it would look a lot like blood.

'Oh, Colin,' she muttered as her aghast classmate tried desperately to push it back into the bag. When it twirled deftly around his wrists she shot a glance at the rest of the class hunched over their work then looked at McGonagall seemingly absorbed in her own writing. Deeming it was safe enough, Ginny hurried over and crouched beside him. 'What is it?'

'I don't know,' he whispered, pulling his neck away from the strand attempting to strangle him. 'Someone said it was a present for Harry.'

'Yeah, I bet. You've got to be careful before Quidditch games, Colin,' she said, poking at the goop with her wand. 'I don't suppose you can relax can you?' The glare on his face answered her. 'Okay, okay. It looks a bit like something Fred and George set on our cat once.'

'What happened to it?'

'Well, it died.' Noting the renewed panic on his face, she quickly added, 'We think it was a heart attack. If you calm down a bit you'll be fine.'

He sniffed as his eye filled. 'I'm going to die.'

'If you let me think, you won't. If I could just remember what they did when Mum started screaming at them…'

'Could you think quicker?' he questioned tentatively.

'Shush…' Ginny frowned with concentration then grinned. 'Of course! It's ticklish. All you have to do is pick a strand: this one,' she decided, attracting the one that was attempting to disappear up his left nostril. 'Poke it and say _wizibabrokai_.'

As she'd hoped, it instantly recoiled, a few seconds later it was no more than a red ball of putty. Colin grasped his neck to check there was no damage then started breathing again. 'Thanks, Gin.'

'No problem. Throw it away,' she advised before going back to her own desk just as McGonagall said they could go.

Everyone else had obviously been anticipating it because they were all on their feet within seconds. Packing up as quickly as she could, she still found herself the last person left in the room- along with McGonagall.

As she popped her quill in her bag and zipped it up a voice to her left startled her. 'That was very neatly done, Miss Weasley.'

Sure she was about to get a detention or something equally as vile, all she could muster was, 'Oh…'

'Your ability to stay calm under the circumstances was most impressive.'

Suddenly realising a painful death wasn't imminent, she looked up and caught the smile on the professor's face. 'I didn't think it was worth bothering you with. Sorry.'

'No need to apologise, I'd already taken note of the situation. I would've stepped in had it been necessary. And I trust you would've alerted me if you had found anything beyond your control.'

'Of course, Professor.'

'Good. Are you going for lunch?'

She nodded, slipping her bag onto her back. 'Yes.'

'May I accompany you?'

Finding the teacher's politeness slightly out of character Ginny just shrugged her assent. As they walked out of the classroom together though she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wooden panels. 'Hermione! What are you doing here?'

The third-year seemed uncomfortable; her gaze was rapidly shifting, Ginny noticed, between herself and McGonagall. 'Oh, erm… I wanted to steal you before you went to lunch.'

'Stealing my students, Miss Granger?' Professor McGonagall asked, raising an arched eyebrow as they began walking again. 'Should I be concerned?'

'Of course not, Professor,' answered Hermione, moving as close to the wall as possible. 'I've just got something to show Ginny.'

'As long as there's nothing sinister in your intentions,' said McGonagall as they rounded a corner.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. 'How could there be, Professor?'

'You'd be truly astounded, Miss Weasley, I'm sure. Good day, Miss Granger.'

After watching the teacher briskly walk off, Ginny turned to Hermione who was again leaning using the wall for stability. 'What did she mean by that?'

'It was a joke,' answered her friend, trying to be flippant but Ginny saw straight through it.

'It didn't sound like that.'

'Honestly, Gin,' Hermione said. 'McGonagall likes to wind me up, that's all.'

Though her private assumption was that Professor McGonagall was probably not aware of what 'winding up' was, Ginny kept quiet. 'What did you have to show me?'

* * *

Minerva was surprised to find Albus seated at the table when she arrived in the Great Hall. Usually, their clashing schedules meant that a shared luncheon had become a rarity in recent years; something Minerva had found herself pleasantly relieved about since their confrontation about Molly. She had been avoiding prolonged contact with him on the grounds that his disapproval might induce her to action, now she supposed he would assume it had. Albus was a wonderful being in so many respects but he had the tendency to presume he was constantly correct.

Since the table was empty aside from them, however, she felt she had little option than to be cordial. 'Good afternoon.'

There was no need for him to look up; she knew his eyes had been trained on her since she entered the hall. 'Hello, Minerva,' she said, looking away and surveying the students dotted around before refocusing his attentions. 'You should be aware, I've invited Arthur and Molly Weasley as my guests to the Quidditch game tomorrow. Arthur seemed most grateful.'

'I'm sure,' she said, busying herself with buttering a roll. 'What time will they be arriving?'

'Ten, I should think.'

'And will I be expected to perform any duties in regard to their arrival?'

'Would your presence be such a chore?' he enquired. 'You're Molly's friend, after all.'

'That I don't dispute. I merely had a desire to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow morning before the match. I have some things to collect.'

'Then I wouldn't dream of tying you. I'm sure there'll be every chance for conversation after a… er, Slytherin win?'

Momentarily forgetting herself, Minerva smiled. 'As impartial as ever, I see.'

'Oh, of course. Pumpkin juice?'

'Yes, thank you.'

* * *

'What are we going to Hagrid's for?'

'You ask too many questions,' Hermione muttered, picking up the pace.

'Mmm, I wonder who I learned that one from.'

'I'll deal with you later,' answered Hermione, throwing her an evil glance as they approached Hagrid's cabin. 'Right, round the back.'

'Hermione!' Ginny protested.

'Be quiet! You know, you're as bad as Ron sometimes; no patience.'

'Hey, take that back!'

Laughing at the indignation on her friend's face, she turned fully and halted. 'It might be a little bit true, you know.'

'Only in some warped universe.'

'Okay, if you say so. Come on.' Continuing to lead them round the back, she spotted the familiar hut that Hagrid had shown her the previous evening. 'Right. It smells a bit but if you hold your nose you won't notice it much.'

Ginny didn't answer, just ducked in behind her. Presumably, she spoke when her eyes had become used to the gloom and she still couldn't see anything. 'This is… dark.'

Grinning, mainly because she couldn't be seen, Hermione lit the tip of her wand and pointed it at the left corner, illuminating the squirming bundle. 'There.'

Immediately dashing towards them, Ginny crouched. 'Badgers! But I thought they…'

Her own excitement reignited, she set down next to the second-year. 'They're disorientated, Hagrid says they're a late litter who got separated from their mother. He's trying to feed them up before it gets too cold for them.'

'They're adorable.'

'Do you want to hold one?' Hermione asked.

'Can I?'

'Yeah, Hagrid said it was fine.' Choosing the least wrigglesome, she carefully passed it over, then rested her hand on Ginny's arm. 'I think this one's my favourite. He's not as much trouble as the others.'

'He's gorgeous.' Ginny glanced up, a wide smile on her face. 'Thanks.'

* * *

'I just don't see why we have to go.'

'Molly, I thought you'd be pleased,' Arthur said, finished the last of his lunch and straightening his cutlery. 'It'll give you a chance to check on the children, you're always talking about them, after all.'

'Of course I want to see them,' Molly objected, surveying her own half-full plate then standing to clear the table. 'I'm surprised at the invitation, that's all.'

'Well, it shows Albus regards us as friends,' argued Arthur with a hint of pride. 'That's a great honour.'

'Yes, it is.' Before plunging her hands into the sink, she took a long look at her hand. 'Now, shouldn't you be getting back to work?'

* * *

'Where've you two been?' Ron questioned when Hermione and Ginny plopped down at the Gryffindor table towards the end of lunch.

'Mind your own business,' said Ginny quickly. 'Hi, Harry.'

Looking up from his sandwich poking, he smiled weakly. 'Hi.'

Hermione, noting his demeanour, asked, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Just feeling a bit sick.'

'I told him,' Ron butted in while chewing on a slice of bread. 'The worse thing that can happen is Malfoy beating him to the Snitch, falling to the floor, breaking all his bones and landing in a pile of…'

'Ron, shut up!' Ginny burst in. 'We're trying to eat.'

'Well, if you didn't go running off and…'

As the siblings descended into an argument, Hermione closer to Harry. 'Really, are you alright?'

He shrugged. 'I'm a little… terrified. It doesn't help that half the Slytherins are trying to poison me. Crabbe put a venomous frog in my pocket earlier. It bit right through, would've got me if Fred hadn't stepped in.'

'Do you think they're taking it a bit too seriously?'

'But we've got to win!'

'That's not the way to relieve pressure, Harry.'

'I know but…' Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. 'It'll be fine. How are you?'

Glancing at Ginny, she smiled slightly. 'Yeah, everything's okay.'

'I saw you were getting on well.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked, grinning to soften the effect.

'Just that you're not pushing her away anymore.'

'I'm behaving like a grown-up,' she said, shooting a look at Ron who was now gesturing wildly. 'Unlike some.'

Harry laughed. 'Don't ask him to grow up, it'll kill him.'

'He could do with the lesson.'

'I won't argue.' He paused and glanced up at the staff table. 'And that thing with McGonagall, is it sorted?'

Following his gaze, she watched the teacher's eyes pass over her. 'It was nothing really.'

'You were very upset,' Harry pointed out. 'I'm not being nosy…'

'Yes, you are. But, honestly, it's fine. Everything's great.'

'Can you give me a bit of that optimism or whatever it is? Might help.'


	22. Chapter 22

Minerva sighed and checked her pocket-watch. It was only just nearing ten o'clock. Admittedly, she had left the castle very early in order to be clear but this was verging on ridiculous. Every feasible errand she could have run had been completed, the autumn air was nipping against her and, if she was truthful, she was losing the will to stay away.

The thought of Molly back in the castle was strangely enticing. To date, her resolve had held- Molly hadn't even crossed her mind until the previous day when Ginny's personality had been so reminiscent of her mother's. Then, of course, there had been Albus' revelation- that was bound to provoke thought. But seeing Molly so soon would be… detrimental to her cause. She wasn't certain she could keep up her façade for any length of time. Still, Molly next to Arthur would be a sobering image.

* * *

Slamming the piece of toast onto the plate, Hermione instructed, 'Eat it.'

Harry glanced up the bustling Gryffindor table. 'I'm not usually this nervous. What's wrong with me?'

'It's the same as exams. After a while you're immune, or at least you think you are, then one little thing sets you off and you go crazy.'

'Hermione, you're always crazy before exams.'

'See? Case in point.'

He managed a weak smile. 'If we lose can you stop them killing me?'

'I don't think I'm that good a witch.' She patted his shoulder. 'You'll be fine. I'm going to see where Ginny's got to. Hurry up and get to the changing rooms.'

* * *

As soon as Minerva passed through the gates she was caught by the lone student, evidently waiting for her. 'Professor, I was told…'

'The headmaster, yes?' Minerva interrupted Percy Weasley, aware of the involuntary inflection in her tone.

He nodded, abashed. 'Professor Dumbledore asked you to go to his office the moment you arrived back.'

'No doubt. You can go back to the school now, Mr Weasley.'

Watching him into the distance, she frowned with irritation. It occurred to her, and not for the first time, that Albus was deliberately manipulating the situation. After all, why was it necessary to involve a student, particularly a Weasley, in calling her to his office? A messenger owl would've been more than adequate. His cold demeanour regarding Molly in the first instance came back to mind. He had been convinced that his thoughts on the matter were right. Perhaps they were to an extent. Family bonds were integral to the maintaining of a coherent Wizarding society; she recognised that simply enough. However, there was a difference between encouraging and enforcing. It seemed Albus was pursuing the latter.

* * *

'Do you ever leave that map alone?' Hermione questioned as she plopped down on the bed next to Ginny who was resting her elbows whilst studying the now-familiar piece of parchment.

'What can I say?' she shrugged. 'I'm nosy.'

'Are you? I hadn't noticed.' Grinning at the glance the second-year threw her, she continued, 'You know, Harry's driving himself mad. He needs all the support he can get down there.'

'Mmm… Hey, Mum's here!'

Instantly alert, Hermione went straight for the map. 'What?'

'Yeah, with Dad; look.' Ginny pushed the map towards her. 'They're in Dumbledore's office.'

So they were. She was a little intrigued by the situation, especially since a dot labelled 'Minerva McGonagall' was travelling down a corridor in the inevitable direction of the office. Being a fly on that wall would be interesting.

* * *

Molly registered the knock but didn't think anything of it until Albus smiled and summoned the mystery guest. She very nearly upset her cup and saucer when Minerva entered, a courteous frown on her face. Looking down, Molly shrank against Arthur as her husband exclaimed, 'Minerva! Good to see you. Hoping for a Gryffindor win today?'

'Expecting one, Arthur; expecting one.' After a moment the teacher added, 'Good morning, Molly.'

Glancing up, she slapped on her best smile. 'Oh, morning! It's a nice day for it.'

'Quite.' Looking to the headmaster, she said, 'You wanted me?'

Albus nodded. 'Yes, thank you. If possible, I'd like you to escort Arthur and Molly to the Quidditch stadium.'

'That won't be necessary!' Molly burst in quickly, feeling her cheeks redden. 'We know our way round well enough by now.'

'I would be a highly uncivilised host if I cut you loose so soon,' objected Albus with a small smile. 'I do, however, want to speak with another teacher before the match.'

A long moment later, Minerva said, 'Of course.'

* * *

Lowering her binoculars, Ginny bit her lip. 'If he goes any greener you won't separate him from the Slytherin colours.'

'I know,' Hermione agreed with a sigh. 'He just needs to calm down.'

'And telling him that won't help. Nothing we can do now, he'll just have to get on with it.'

Lifting the binoculars up again, Ginny scanned the rest of the team, including Fred and George who were deep in determined conversation, then swung her gaze upwards to the teacher's stand. Directly in the middle sat the headmaster, to his right was Professor McGonagall and on his left sat her parents.

'What are you looking at?' Hermione asked.

'Mum and Dad,' she answered. 'With Dumbledore and McGonagall.'

* * *

Molly winced as a Bludger smacked against George's left arm, sending him somersaulting in the direction of the ground. It was fortunate her son had fantastic luck, screeching back upwards after regaining control merely inches from the floor.

Gryffindor were down thirty points to nil already. Slytherin were playing their usual vicious game and, so far, the Gryffindors couldn't seem to stop them slipping past. Harry was obviously trying to search for the Snitch high above the rest of the players but, unless Molly was much mistaken, Draco Malfoy was blocking his every move. It was a typical Slytherin trick, one that made Molly's blood boil.

Finally, there was a touch of good luck when Katie Bell managed to grab the Quaffle mid-pass. Fred intercepted the Bludger headed for her, giving her a clear run. As the ball slid through the hoop, Molly rose to her feet, clapping her hands energetically. A few seats down from her Minerva also stood.

* * *

Hermione's gaze was firmly fixed on the teacher's stand. She vaguely heard a cheer go up but was more interested in the look that Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley shared when they stood in unison. It was clear to her, she understood it now.

Ginny tugged on her sleeve. 'What are you doing? Are you even watching the game?'

'Yes, of…' Hermione trailed off as the look on Mrs Weasley's face changed into one of discomfort and she whispered something to Mr Weasley before fleeing. Professor McGonagall deliberated for a few moments before following her out of the stand. 'Ginny, I've got to… I'll be back in a minute.'

'Hermione, what...'

'I won't be long.'

* * *

Leaning heavily against a tree, Molly took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her head. It was a useless exercise. When she'd made eye-contact with Minerva there'd been a jolt in her stomach leading to her giving more than enough away with her eyes. But Minerva would hate that! Molly felt downright ashamed at her stupidity. Coming to the match was a ridiculous idea in the first place, why had she agreed to it? All that it did was open wounds that were already too fresh. She'd known she would see Minerva, she'd realised how the teacher would react. How could she be so… Why had she let it happen?

* * *

Hermione took in the situation silently. Mrs Weasley was leaning against a gnarled bit of bark; quite a way behind stood Professor McGonagall, her hand resting gently on another tree. It took a moment of consideration for the implications before Hermione trotted up carefully to the teacher. 'Why don't you talk to her?'

The Professor glanced at her briefly. 'It's not my place. Shouldn't you be at the match, Miss Granger?'

'I know this is none of my business…'

'You're right, Miss Granger, it isn't,' McGonagall said icily. 'And you would do well to remember that, due to recent occurrences, you are in no position to give me advice.'

Hermione delved into her robes and pulled out the Time-Turner. After a long look she pushed it into the Professor's hands. 'I shouldn't have said what I did, Professor. You were right, I'm sorry. I didn't understand.'

McGonagall had broken her staring at Mrs Weasley and was fingering the object curiously. 'And you think you do now?'

'Yes,' she answered. 'I saw it. This isn't a game or something stupid, it's real.'

'Miss Granger, you're talking in riddles,' said McGonagall softly, her voice having lost much of its bite.

She was struggling to say this, her cheeks were reddening by the second, but she wanted to get it out. 'You both feel… It's obvious.'

'Hermione, would you look?' McGonagall nodded as Mr Weasley hurried from the direction of the stands. He startled his wife then put a comforting arm around her shoulder. 'I appreciate the sentiment.'

'Have you even asked her?'

'Good day, Miss Granger.'

'Bye, Professor.'

* * *

'Honestly, Arthur, I'm alright,' Molly insisted, shaking off his arm.

'Have you been crying?' he asked, rubbing her shoulder. 'What is it?'

'Oh, this?' She laughed weakly. 'It's nothing! We should get back, support the boys.'

'Well, only if you're…'

'I promise I'm fine.' Turning, she took his arm. 'Now they're down but not…' Her voice faltered as she recognised a distant figure as Minerva.

Arthur followed her gaze. 'I wonder what she's doing out here, unless the game's over. Let's go ask her, shall we?'

'No!' Molly grabbed his arm as he made to move forward. 'I've had quite enough of her for the moment.'

Her husband looked over at her, astonished, and she could hardly blame him. 'What? Minerva?'

'Yes! Look, I don't want to talk about it. Let's get back to the match.'

'But…' Arthur halted her as she tried to move. 'I'm sorry, I don't understand. Minerva's been a very good friend to you lately, to both of us.'

'Arthur, please!'

'Molly, no!' He was confused, she could tell, and she hated seeing it, but her stomach was churning even as he continued, 'She's helped us more than you know.'

Though all at sea, she gathered herself enough to look up, frowning. 'How do you mean?'

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. 'She did ask me not to say.'

Molly glanced at the still stationary figure. 'Tell me what you meant.'

'Well, I… I didn't mean to mislead you, Molly.'

Tightening her glare, she let go of him. 'Arthur!'

'It was Minerva who bought the ring. I'm sorry.'


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Drum roll please...

* * *

Molly was staring into space, hoping that if she kept still Arthur would take back the words. He didn't seem inclined to. The ring on her finger that she'd thought to be a beacon of light, showing her the right way to go, now felt like a burden dragging her down. It changed everything.

'Please say something, Molly,' said Arthur quietly. 'I didn't exactly lie about it.'

Shaking herself, she looked at him. 'You weren't exactly honest about it, were you?' After a quick glance at the figure of Minerva watching the exchange, she went on, 'In fact, Arthur, you blatantly lied. I didn't think you were capable of it.'

'I'm not! Minerva was very insistent…'

'Why would she be?' Molly said, her voice rising then dimming as a rather peculiar thought crossed her mind. Brushing her husband aside she began walking towards the castle. 'Go back to the match, Arthur.'

'I think we should talk about this!'

'Not now.'

'Well, where are you going?'

'To clear my head.'

* * *

'Hermione, where have you been?' Ginny questioned, as surprised by the third-year's return as she had been by her sudden disappearance. She had to admit she'd been a little bit irritated when her friend had just run off but bad feeling vanished as soon as she set her eyes back on Hermione. 'You know, we're nearly level.'

'Only nearly?' Hermione smiled at her. 'Where are we going wrong?'

'It's probably something to do with the fact that we can't seem to get hold of the Quaffle,' Ginny said with a shrug. 'It always causes problems.'

'Yeah, can see it might.'

As Hermione made to raise her binoculars again, Ginny asked, 'So, where did you do?'

'Oh, It doesn't matter. I just had some thinking to do.'

* * *

Uncertain, Minerva stood still even after five minutes of there being nothing to watch. She was in two minds over what to do and not completely certain what had happened between Molly and Arthur. They had left separately and, if she wasn't mistaken, in the midst of an argument. She wanted to follow Molly but her head was overriding that desire with a slice of logic- it was Arthur's place to comfort his wife, not hers. She'd said as much in the rather bizarre conversation she'd just had with Hermione Granger. Her logic also told her that she should be desperately trying to amend any damage that Hermione's knowledge could cause. Yet she was struck with a strange sense of pride at her student. The Time-Turner in her clasped hand reminded her of the sacrifice the young woman had just offered up to her and in return for what? Hermione had claimed to see something, presumably between Molly and herself, though Minerva hardly dared to even contemplate that eventuality. Plus, there was the fact that she appeared so transparent to a student; that annoyed her.

Still hesitant, she reasoned that Molly would be perfectly fine up in the castle. If she went back to the match she could regain the façade of normality that she'd reassembled in the last week, that was certainly the correct thing to do. And yet… She found herself overly-concerned at the altercation between Arthur and Molly. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew for certain that Molly was no longer distressed.

* * *

'Would you look at Harry?' Hermione said, her excitement suddenly piqued by the game. The Seeker had just gone into a dive at the other end of the pitch.

'He looks like he's got something,' agreed Ginny. 'About time as well.'

'But look at Malfoy,' Hermione said, raising her gaze to the Slytherin player barrelling towards Harry. 'His broom's faster.'

'Harry's alright, he knows what he's doing.'

Not answering that, Hermione kept her eyes firmly fixed on the game. Harry was indeed flying well, he dodged the Bludgers menacingly sent his way as the Slytherins realised he was on a mission and managed to fool Malfoy into flying in the wrong direction at one point. However, the Slytherin was fast and vicious, pushing the Gryffindor Seeker at every opportunity. Just as Hermione had give up hope, Harry pulled up his broom suddenly, dove towards the ground and came up with the Snitch in his hand.

As the stadium erupted Hermione turned to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. A second later she realised this was far from a celebratory hug- she was stroking Ginny's hair whilst the younger girl's arms tightened around her waist. After a moment she pulled away, not wanting to look into the probing eyes but finding herself unable to prevent it. 'Ginny…'

'Please, don't ruin it,' the second-year said softly.

'I don't want to,' said Hermione in an equally quiet tone, finding herself surprised they could hear each other above the roar. 'But I don't…'

'Understand?'

'Something like that.'

'Stop trying.'

* * *

It was odd. Molly recalled herself in floods of tears in this very bathroom on a previous occasion when she'd been a student. Wesley Finch had put a spider in her hair and nobody had thought to tell her until it had spun a magical web the size of a cauldron in her hair. That was the year she'd experienced her first and only short haircut.

This time she was trying to stem the tears. She was supposed to be an adult now, in charge of her emotions, and here she was crying like a schoolgirl again! If Minerva ever felt anything more than friendship then it would be washed away by this.

'I didn't think Gryffindor were playing quite that badly.'

Molly glanced up quickly, catching sight of Minerva via the reflection of the mirror. Not knowing what to say she busied herself with wiping her eyes free of the specks of water.

A few moments later Minerva tentatively approached her. 'What's wrong, Molly? I'd like to help.'

'I'm fine, perfectly fine.'

'I have to disagree,' said Minerva, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'Is it Arthur?'

Involuntarily tensing, Molly muttered, 'I feel like I'm in the middle of some huge conspiracy.'

'I'm not sure I understand what you mean,' replied the teacher, allowing her hand to fall as she stepped back a few inches.

'I think you do,' objected Molly, pulling the ring off he finger before she turned, holding it in the palm of her hand. 'I don't appreciate being lied to, especially when I don't know the reason why.'

Minerva quickly spun on her heel and walked a few paces. 'There's no conspiring, Molly. I saw how much you liked the ring, I wanted you to have it.'

'Why give it to Arthur, why the secrecy?'

'I assumed it would be better that way. I didn't want…'

'Me to get the wrong idea?' Molly finished.

'I'm not in the business of breaking up marriages! However I may…' There was a long pause. 'Whatever I feel.'

Staring at the back of the witch Molly held her breath. Part of her thought she might've misunderstood- she hadn't dared hope that there might be anything more to their friendship- but, really, she knew what Minerva was saying. Replying was proving an altogether more difficult task. Her mouth seemed dry, she wasn't certain she could speak even if she knew what to say.

'I had hoped you'd speak,' said Minerva finally.

Testing her voice, she said, 'My marriage was already broken, much as I hate to admit it. I just didn't realise how little I was really felt until I started spending time with you.' She paused. 'The ring's beautiful, thank you.'

'I'm glad you like it.'

Summoning her courage Molly approached the professor. Reaching out, she touched Minerva's shoulder then pulled back as the woman turned. She was surprised by the strength of the emotion in the sparkling eyes and felt a delightful shiver as an arm rested around her waist. With extreme care she drew their lips together gently.

* * *

'Ever get the feeling you're surrounded by five year olds?'

Ginny grinned, tearing her gaze from the figures of her brothers adorning every animal in the common room with Gryffindor colours. Neville was protesting weakly as Fred snatched Trevor from his hands and proceeded to turn his warts red. 'I think they were genetically modified at birth.'

Hermione nodded towards Ron who was busy putting something purple into Harry's hair without him realising. 'What, all three of them?'

'I actually think the lot,' replied Ginny, biting her lip. 'Do you want to get out of here for a bit before lunch?'

The third-year glanced curiously at her. 'What did you have in mind?'

'Anything apart from this.' Ginny paused. 'Seventh floor?'

'Sounds good.'

* * *

'Are you hungry?'

Molly shook her head. 'No.'

'Could I get you a drink?'

'Minerva, I'm fine, honestly.' Squeezing the hand of the woman beside her, she added, 'Actually, there is something I would like.' Minerva glanced at her questioningly. 'I wouldn't mind getting out of the bathroom.'

The teacher laughed richly. 'Of course.'

* * *

'What's that smell?'

Ginny sniffed then shrugged as she shut the door. 'No idea. This place keeps surprising me. Sit down.'

When Hermione was settled on the sofa, Ginny stood still for a moment, not sure if she should risk sitting next to the third-year. It was Hermione who said, after a few moments, 'You're making me nervous. Do you want to sit down?'

'I'm fine.'

'Ginny, come on.' When she made to sit on the floor, Hermione added, 'Over here.'

Sat next to the girl she'd began to adore a few months earlier, Ginny started to feel very uncomfortable. What if she'd misread what was going on? At the game, when they'd hugged, she'd thought something had changed but what if it hadn't? Any self-confidence she'd regained in the last few weeks was quickly disappearing. 'So… It was a good game.'

'I don't want to talk about the game,' said Hermione.

'Oh, right.'

'Gin,' the third-year murmured. 'Look at me.'

Against her better judgement, she raised her eyes. Staring back at her was someone equally as frightened, she started to relax. 'I didn't embarrass you earlier, did I?'

'Why would you?'

'I thought I might've…' Ginny began but was cut off by a quick peck on the lips. 'Um, I…' She shook herself. 'Sorry, what?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'Was I too presumptuous?'

Swallowing, Ginny shook her head. 'Did you actually mean to do it?'

The brunette smiled. 'I might be a little bit slow at this kind of thing but I'm not completely stupid.'

'Oh… Okay.' Regaining her playfulness, she looked up. 'I am a bit stupid. You might have to do it again for it sink in.'

* * *

Placing the cup and saucer on the desk, Minerva sat down next to Molly, who immediately took her hand. She couldn't bear them to be separate for too long; besides, it had taken her so long to gather her courage to this point she was afraid she'd lose it all again.

'Molly, I don't know if you've thought,' Minerva said, after sipping her own tea. 'But Arthur will be looking for you.'

Back to earth with a bump. 'Yes, I know.'

'I think it may be an idea for you to go home with him tonight.'

She looked up quickly. 'You do?'

'It is practical,' replied Minerva anxiously. 'If you don't…'

'No, I was thinking it too,' Molly admitted. 'I just didn't want to break the moment.'

The professor nodded slowly. 'I understand that feeling.' She lifted up a hand to caress Molly's cheek sending a tingle down her spine. 'I'm only sorry it took us so long to get it.'

'Oh, it was worth waiting for, believe me,' Molly assured her, unable to keep the smile from her face.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I've had to type this up twice thanks to my joyous computer! Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter, I'm flattered!

* * *

Spotting the trio she was searching for amidst the students taking a late Sunday breakfast, Hermione approached, sitting down beside Harry. 'Morning.' 

Across the table, Ron's head shot up. 'Where've you been?'

'Sleeping,' she answered. 'Ginny, could you pass me the orange juice?'

The female Weasley looked up nonchalantly. 'Sorry?'

'Orange juice.'

'Oh, right.' Reaching across Harry Ginny passed it to her, their fingers brushing briefly. 'Were you tired then?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Pardon?'

'Like Ron said, you've been a long time.'

Recognising the boys staring slightly, Hermione cleared her throat and poured her juice. 'I hadn't noticed.'

'And yesterday!' Ron went on suddenly. 'After the match you disappeared.'

'I saw us win,' she said defensively. 'I had things to do.'

'I suppose you had a book to read or something,' he retorted.

'Ron, leave her alone!' Ginny said quickly.

He turned to his sister. 'What's it got to do with you?'

'Oi,' Harry cut in. 'She's right, Hermione's done nothing wrong.'

'Oh, forget it, Harry,' said Hermione. 'I'm glad you won, that was some catch.'

Obviously, he knew that coming from her that was a huge compliment. 'Cheers. What are you up to today?'

'Erm, library, I think.'

Ron snorted. 'Again? Why don't you move in there?'

'Because occasionally you might still visit!' she said, losing his cool. Glancing across the table, she met Ginny's eye and smiled very slightly. 'Look, I'm sorry, okay, Ron? I'm just a little stressed, I shouldn't be taking it out on you.'

'Well, I know that!'

The quartet ate quietly for a few minutes, something Hermione was infinitely grateful for. It happened to be Ginny who broke the silence. 'Ron, did you see Mum yesterday? She was here for the game.'

He shrugged. 'Too busy celebrating. Funny she didn't say hello though.'

'She might've been in a rush,' Hermione said, avoiding the three sets of eyes that swivelled towards her. 'It was just a thought.'

'What does Mum have to be in a rush for?' Ron asked.

Biting into her lip, Hermione kept her mouth shut. She was feeling a little over-sensitive, especially considering the fact she had recently handed over her chance to become the first student at Hogwarts to gain OWLS in all possible subjects in over two centuries, and she didn't want to slap him.

* * *

'Some kerfuffle with the Muggle Prime Minister.' 

Molly yawned widely as she descended the last few steps and made her way straight into the kitchen. 'What again?'

'Apparently.' Lowering his paper, she felt him look at her. 'The headache's gone then?'

'Hmm?' Glancing at Arthur, she suddenly remembered her excuse the previous night for sleeping in Ginny's bed. 'Oh, yes. It just took a good night's sleep, that's all.'

'Well, you slept through. You certainly haven't done that in a while.'

She was surprised he'd noticed. His concern was very touching but she could hardly pretend it was due to him that she'd had the best uninterrupted sleep for months. No, that was Minerva's doing. Even with the impending doom of talking to Arthur and the children, she found herself at her most relaxed in an age. Whenever any kind of panic started to set in she fought it down with a mental image of Minerva's smile. It cured most anxieties. 'I must have needed the rest,' answered Molly finally. 'Have you had breakfast?'

'Yes, there's still some bacon left warming in the oven.'

'Thanks.' Busying herself with preparing some food, she didn't notice Arthur's movement until his hand was on her shoulder. 'Oh!'

When she turned she found him in very close proximity. 'I have to say, I was worried yesterday, especially when you didn't want to see the children after the match.'

'The headache came on so quickly, I'd have just been in the way.'

'I'm sure that's not true.'

Squeezing past him, she tightened her robe. 'Actually, I think I'll get dressed before I eat. Won't be long.'

* * *

To her astonishment Minerva found herself humming absently as she proceeded through her pile of second-year marking. It was such an unusual occurrence that she forcibly stopped herself before the realisation that it was a perfectly natural thing to do set in. She couldn't even bring herself to self-admonish on the grounds that a student may have heard her expressing emotion. For the first time in her life she recognised there was more to be concerned with than the luminous spectacle of propriety. 

A knock on the door brought her away from a particularly messy piece of work courtesy of Colin Creevey which she had been contemplating over-grading due to the fact that he had been struggling with strangulation at the time. 'Come in.'

Surprisingly, it was Albus who opened the door, entered, then closed off the passage to the world. 'Good morning.'

Removing her spectacles she gestured to the chair opposite. 'Please, take a seat.' As he did she recalled his part in the events of the previous day. It was obvious, in reflection, that Albus' ingenuity had surpassed itself. She had supposed he had concluded that the true end to her relationship with Molly would come during a painful meeting with her and Arthur. For she was certain now that he knew the direction of her feelings towards Molly. His cold demeanour at the mention of Noviomagus should have confirmed his knowledge but she trusted him completely and hadn't thought he could disapprove of something as strong as her connection to Molly. Since his engineered situation was designed to create as much tension and hurt as possible she was no longer sure of her emotions regarding his position as a mentor and a friend.

'I didn't see you at breakfast.'

'My marking wasn't up to date,' she replied, resting her arms on her desk. 'Surely you didn't come here to inspect my dietary requirements?'

'No,' he concurred. 'You disappeared rather suddenly during the game yesterday. I've never known you leave the stadium at such a crucial moment before.'

'I felt my presence was needed elsewhere.'

'Of course.' After a few seconds he continued, 'Now, I did have some matters to discuss.'

She was surprised and perhaps slightly disappointed that he didn't pursue the matter but she nodded. 'Go ahead.'

'I've heard,' he said with a grim smile through his beard. 'Though not from the man himself, naturally, that Remus was deliberately hexed in his quarters on Thursday evening.'

Minerva sat forward, suddenly interested. 'I hadn't been informed.'

'No, I was only told due to his house-elf's concerns.'

'Oh,' she said icily. 'Do he and I share?'

His laugh was hollow. 'Very amusing. Needless to say, the fact that Remus neglected to report it gives me cause for concern.'

There was, of course, one potential suspect though Minerva knew Albus would reject that notion without hesitation. 'Is there any clue as to who was responsible?'

'Not as yet. I was rather hoping…'

'Of course,' she said immediately. 'I'll speak to him.'

'Thank you. My second concern is Hermione Granger. How precisely is she coping with the pressures of the Time-Turner?'

Her eyes perfectly level, she answered, 'As far as I'm aware she is still well ahead in her studies. I'm sure she would speak to me if she was experiencing any difficulties.'

'Yes.' He stood abruptly. 'I have things to attend to.'

When he had left, Minerva opened her top drawer and removed the Time-Turner. It had not been a premeditated decision to deceive Albus but the academic in her hadn't been able to deprive Hogwarts- and, indeed, Hermione herself- of the potential abilities of the brightest student. Miss Granger had, of course, broken a rule but leniency wasn't something she was particularly adverse to- in small doses. Punishment should be befitting of the crime; it seemed Hermione had already punished herself sufficiently.

Though the justification eased Minerva's guilt a little it wasn't completely erased. There was nothing to be done, however: a decision had been made and it had to be upheld. Briefly, she wondered how Molly was faring with her own decision.

* * *

The speck on the map was now definitely moving in her direction. Ginny breathed easily again, cleared the map and leaned against the wall, trying to hide any anxieties on her face before the third-year appeared. 

It wasn't that she didn't like the situation she suddenly found herself in (far from it!) but it was surprise change on Hermione's part; Ginny had to wonder what it meant. She couldn't say she hadn't thought things were changing between them but she'd put it down to wishful thinking. Sometimes Hermione had been so aloof, as if she hadn't wanted her anywhere near, then after the argument, when Hermione had apologised, she'd felt so different. Maybe it was stupid but she'd felt things were moving.

Well, of course, then they had bounded on a mile or two really quickly. It was Hermione who'd kissed her, not the other way round- she had to keep reminding herself of that. It wasn't some ridiculous pass on her part, that meant it was what Hermione wanted. One question that was niggling at the back of her mind was why though?

She didn't have time to think anymore as she suddenly heard footsteps. Hermione came briskly round the corner, slowing and smiling at the sight of her leaning against the wall. 'Hello.'

'This doesn't look much like the library,' Ginny pointed out with mock puzzlement.

'I must have got lost,' offered the third-year mildly.

'Must have,' answered Ginny. 'Now you're here, do you want to come in?'

'Might as well.'

* * *

'I was beginning to get worried.' 

'Oh, I did some tidying while I was up there,' Molly replied, pulling on her coat. 'I think I'll go out for a walk or something.'

Arthur made to stand. 'Really? I'll come with you.'

Halted, she looked to him. 'I think I need to be on my own actually.'

His face fell slightly. 'I knew you'd still be angry, though I'm still stumped as to what at. Molly, I don't…'

'No, honestly,' she interrupted, the thought of a full-blown debate sickening her stomach. 'I understand why you lied.'

'Well, I know I shouldn't have,' he conceded. 'But that's not the issue here. Why were you so against Minerva?'

What was she supposed to say? That her growing feelings for the Hogwarts professor had caused her defences to pop up? It was hardly the right moment for that. 'I just… We had a disagreement. It's fine now.'

'What about?'

'Arthur, does it matter?' she asked. 'I said it's fine. Have you seen Errol?'

After a moment he nodded. 'Asleep in the shed.' When she passed he took her hand. 'I feel like there's something wrong.'

With a lump in her throat, she smiled. 'What could be?'

* * *

'You're quiet.' 

'So are you,' Hermione answered, lifting her head from the cushioned floor.

Unsure, Ginny stopped her fingers gently trickling over the brunette's bushy hair. 'I'm fine.'

'Well, you don't seem it.'

'Neither do you.'

Their stalemate lasted a few seconds until Hermione smiled wryly. 'I've been told to drop some classes, they think I'm doing too much.'

Ginny shifted onto her stomach so they were level and entwined their fingers. 'Who does?'

'Oh, you know, the teachers.'

'Wouldn't McGonagall have the final say? She is your Head of House.'

'She thinks it too,' the third-year shrugged. 'Don't worry, it'll be alright.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yep.' Hermione stared at her for a few moments. 'Your turn.'

'There's nothing…'

'Gin, come on, I'm not stupid.'

A huge part of her wanted to dodge the issue; she'd got Hermione now, if it just lasted a day she'd be happier than she was before. Yet she knew that being honest meant, if she got the right answers, a better hope for the future. It was funny, she'd never allowed herself to think too far ahead since the Chamber, she hated disappointment in all its shapes and forms, but now she wanted to look past school for the first time. To a future where perhaps she wasn't alone or with her parents and the family cat. 'Okay,' she said finally. 'I'm a bit confused.'

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows. 'What about?'

'Well, a couple of weeks ago you were treating me like some kind of contagious disease. Every time I got anywhere near you pushed me away.'

'I tried to explain…'

'I know, your grandmother,' Ginny interjected. 'I'm not blaming you. It's just that I don't know what changed.'

'Does it matter?' Hermione asked.

'I suppose not,' she conceded. 'But…'

'You would like to know,' finished the third-year, nodding reluctantly. 'Alright. I thought I might be acting differently around you and Harry suggested…'

'Harry?' Ginny repeated quickly.

A small blush crept onto Hermione's face. 'I'm really sorry, I needed someone to talk to.'

'So you told Harry?' She did feel a bit betrayed but it was understandable that Hermione had needed to discuss it. She'd written it down to help sort out her feelings after all, which was, potentially, more dangerous. 'It's okay. Go on.'

'Well, he suggested I might be leading you on or something, he thought I was and he didn't want to see you get hurt so... I took a look myself and I realised that I maybe did… like you.' Hermione shook her head. 'Sorry, you think I'd be able to come out with a coherent sentence.'

'You're cute when you babble,' replied Ginny, smiling. 'So, erm… This isn't a joke and you're not under some kind of spell?'

'It isn't a joke,' Hermione affirmed, her face suddenly serious. 'Believe me.'

Something prompted Ginny to check, 'Are you positive you're alright? You look a little bit… odd.'

'Honestly, Gin, it's just what I said.'

When the third-year grinned and kissed gently she pushed all her concerns to the back of her mind. Why would Hermione lie to her when she'd already been honest about other things: most importantly, her feelings?


	25. Chapter 25

They hadn't risked holding hands in the corridor. Hermione was having to satisfy her need to be close to the red-headed second-year by intentionally bumping their arms together periodically and pressing against her slender form on narrow stairwells. She wasn't entirely certain how she had gone from her position of the previous week (which was caution in droves) to suddenly being unable to keep her eyes from her… Well, could she call her a girlfriend? As they approached the portrait hole she blushed at the thought.

Before Ginny said the password she glanced at her. 'What's wrong?'

Fighting it away, she smiled weakly. 'Nothing.' As they entered she tried desperately to cleanse her face- the last thing she wanted was for Harry and Ron, not that Ron actually would, to question her. It was true she was becoming a better liar (of course she was if she'd moved up to moderate blackmail) but Harry could see through her still.

Luckily, the boys were embroiled in an argument over Quidditch. By the time they noticed her Ginny had disappeared up to her dormitory and Hermione herself, having calmed her mind considerably, had taken her usual seat beside them.

'Oh, hi,' Harry said absently. 'Where'd you from?'

'The library,' she replied as nonchalantly as possible. 'I suppose you two have been here since I left?'

'It's Sunday!' Ron objected. 'Anyway, I haven't moved, but Harry did.'

'Yeah,' the bespectacled boy took over. 'It's really odd. I came looking for you in the library, couldn't find you.'

This time she managed to battle any blush away before it reached her skin. 'Really? Well, I was there.'

He looked unconvinced, she realised with a sinking heart. 'Maybe I just missed you then.'

'Unless there's something you're not telling us,' Ron added.

'What, I have a secret life do I?' she scoffed. 'Please, grow a brain.' It was alright saying that to him but Harry, she knew, had one and occasionally did something with it. He might be at the dot joining stage already. 'So, anyone for a game of chess?'

'You want to play chess?' questioned Ron dubiously.

'For some reason it evokes pleasant memories,' she retorted. As she went to get the board form the bookcase she felt eyes on her. Harry's, no doubt.

* * *

'May I come in?'

Remus glanced up quickly, allowing Minerva to observe the rings under his eyes- the sure of truthfulness in Albus' tale. His hand on his desk had inched towards his wand and, though his face relaxed at the sight of her, a certain amount of tension remained there. 'Of course.'

Taking a seat, Minerva smiled amiably. 'So, how is everything?'

'Perfectly fine, I assure you.'

'Remus,' she began. 'I should warn you…'

'Yes,' he interrupted, casting his eyes downwards. 'I'm aware of what my house-elf might have said…'

'Then you'll understand my concern,' Minerva said calmly. 'You have a duty to the school to report such incidents.'

'And I would, had there been one. I had a rather adverse reaction to the Wolfsbane Potion this month, my house-elf mistook the symptoms.'

'For a hex? It seems a rather hasty conclusion.'

'If I could've stopped her I would have.'

'I'm sure.' Minerva paused. 'Are you quite positive you've told me everything of relevance?'

He smiled, though it didn't reach his tired eyes. 'Yes, Minerva, I'm quite certain.'

'Well,' she said, standing. 'In that case, I'll leave you to your work.' When she reached the door she looked back. 'What day did the full moon fall on this month?'

'It was Thursday,' he said with no hesitation. 'Goodbye, Minerva.'

'Good day, Remus.'

* * *

When Ginny finally went back downstairs it was with her Potions homework. Snape had set them a particularly nasty challenge of designing a new potion to stimulate hair growth and it was suitably difficult for her to have to concentrate- so she wouldn't be glancing over to a certain third-year.

Sitting herself down, she sneaked one look over. Hermione's mouth was pinched in a frown as Ron took another one of her pawns. Ginny was a little lose as to why Hermione was even playing chess- she'd always assumed the game was beyond her interests. Then again, Hermione did hate not being able to win at something.

'Hi, Ginny!'

Snapped out of the day-dreaming, she found Colin looking at her questioningly. 'Oh, hi, Colin. Everything alright?'

'I saw you were doing Snape's essay, have you got any ideas?'

'Nothing apart from dumping it in the Great Lake.'

He laughed. 'Funny. Do you think maybe we could work on it together? It's just I'm…'

'No problem,' she answered quickly. 'That way we might both get something done.'

'Great! I'll go get the essay.'

* * *

'You're just a sore loser.'

'Oh, please, Ron! It's just a game.' In truth, she was slightly irritated that she couldn't beat him at this one thing. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was inferiority. She'd managed to accept it in anything sport-like, mainly because she couldn't care less about Winky Feints or whatever it was that the boys went on about non-stop, but chess was practically academia! It had a logic and reasoning to it, that made it conquerable.

'Course it is,' he answered. 'But I still won.'

'Come on, you two,' Harry broke in. 'Does it really matter?'

'No, Harry, you're right,' Hermione said, beginning to pack up the pieces.

'Well, the loser can say that,' Ron said. Since she didn't dignify that with an answer, he began to look around the room. 'Someone tell me why my sister's flirting with Colin Creevey.'

Hermione lifted her neck so quickly she was surprised it didn't break. She'd been so busy with the game that she hadn't noticed the second-year come back downstairs. What Ron apparently saw as flirting was two people doing homework together. What would he say if he'd seen what she was doing to his sister an hour ago? Then again, she realised, Colin did seem to be a little more bashful than usual. To answer Ron's question, she muttered, 'I think it's him doing the flirting.'

'Does he have to do it here?'

'Why, what's the problem?' she asked silkily. 'It's not doing you any harm.'

'It's not what I wanna watch, okay?' he replied. 'Besides, if he carries on I might have to thump him or something. She'd only a kid.'

Against her will, Hermione felt herself react to that. Blushing, she crammed the chess pieces back into the box and stood. 'Just taking these back.'

'Well, I'm going upstairs,' Ron announced.

When she realised that meant being left alone with Harry, she quickly amended, ' I've actually got to… Yeah. I'll see you later.'

* * *

Minerva ran her eyes over the brief note then slipped a treat into Errol's beak. She'd been wondering all day if Molly would want to see her, mainly because she'd felt some unfamiliar yearnings gnawing at her own stomach at various points throughout the day. The invitation was a delightful one and, of course, she wasn't going to decline it. Quickly, she wrote a reply and checked her pocket-watch. It was almost time for dinner.

Though Snape's essay had hardly been a bag of fun Ginny had found it easier to handle with someone to work with. Between her strange behaviour of the first-year and her disappearance of this one she was practically ignored by her fellow pupils. It wasn't helping that she was getting better marks than most of them, but that was only since she had more time to study than them because she didn't have any friends. It was a kind of vicious circle- the less time she spent with other people the more work she had time to do and the more work she did the less time people wanted to spend with her. It was lucky she didn't really care about them.

Still, Colin was a bit of outsider too. Having spent half of last year Petrified and the other half running around with a camera surgically attached to his face, he was seen as a slight joke. It was only now, after spending a little time with him, that Ginny realised she had unwittingly bought into that train of thought. He was actually a very nice boy who wasn't stupid- a rarity.

Anyway, Colin had gone to get a book from the library before dinner so Ginny was putting the finishing touches to her homework when she felt a figure sit down opposite her. Looking up, she smiled. 'Oh, hey, Harry.'

'What's that you're doing?' he questioned conversationally.

'Essay for Snape. Potion for hair-growth.'

'Yeah, I remember that. You do know he'll make you try it don't you? Last year Neville's exploded all over Crabbe. Can't remember how many points we got docked for that.'

'Great, thanks for the warning,' she said.

'You should ask Hermione for advice. She was the only one to pass.'

Ginny glanced up to gauge what reaction was expected of her. Hermione hadn't clarified just what Harry knew; she'd left it a little mysteriously and Ginny hadn't wanted to press the issue. Now, under his gaze, she wished she had. 'Um, I don't want to bother her.'

'Sure she wouldn't mind. You're her friend, after all.'

She still couldn't quite grasp his attitude. 'Well, Colin's helping me out.'

'Good.' He paused. 'Don't suppose you saw Hermione earlier did you?'

'She was in the library. I mean, that's where she said she was going this morning, wasn't it?'

'Course. I forgot.'

* * *

'Could you pass the sprouts?' As she took the bowl from Arthur, Molly casually added, 'I'll be going out later.'

Her husband looked up. 'Where to?'

'Oh, just meeting a friend,' she replied. 'I shouldn't be late. Now, what were you saying about Fudge?'

He looked thrown. To combat her guilt, she plunged her fork into the heart of a sprout and pasted on a smile.

* * *

It was difficult to concentrate on what she was eating when her eyes periodically shifted across to the left to focus on Ginny and Colin in conversation. Then, of course, she became aware of Harry watching her and then, naturally, Ron would ask what was going on. To put it bluntly, Hermione was feeling a little dizzy.

'Aren't you hungry?' Harry questioned. 'You've hardly touched your food.'

'No, I'm…' Snapping her eyes onto the person she was addressing, she attempted a smile. 'I'm okay.' Glancing to Ron who was eagerly attacking his second helping of roast beef with the vigour of a terrier puppy, she continued, 'Glad to see someone's not losing his appetite.'

Harry smiled. 'He'll stop when he's dead.'

'Yeah, if we're lucky.'

'I am here, you know,' Ron grumbled lightly through a mouthful of carrots and gravy. 'And I happen to be hungry.'

'Well, that's a revelation,' Hermione retorted, looking back towards Ginny and Colin.

Unfortunately, Ron followed her gaze. 'Ew, I'm trying to eat.'

'They're not doing anything,' she answered. 'Besides, Ginny's not interested in him.'

'And how would you know? I really am gonna have to punch his lights out.'

'Ron, leave it,' Harry murmured before adding, 'Anyway, they are getting on well. Ginny said so earlier.'

It was obviously intended for her but she didn't take the bait. 'Terrible essay Flitwick set us…'

* * *

'I hope I'm not late.'

Minerva glanced up from the table, unable to keep the smile from her face. 'Not at all. I was early. I took the liberty of getting you a drink.'

'Oh, thank you.' Molly sat down and glanced around The Three Broomsticks. 'It's rather quiet in here tonight.'

'All the better.' Recognising that could be taken in a negative manner, she quickly added, 'I don't particularly want the world to know my business.'

'That's not top of my agenda either,' admitted Molly, sipping her Firewhisky.

When it became clear her companion was not going to broach the subject herself, Minerva reached her hand across the wooden table to touch Molly's fingertips lightly with her own. 'How was your day?'

Molly shook her head. 'I don't feel much up to talking about it. I'd rather hear about your day.'

It was a rather new concept, to discuss her life. The last person who had paid the slightest interest in her daily activities had been her father, and that was an age ago. Still, she had to admit, she was fond of the idea. Something struck her first though. 'Molly, I don't suppose you know when the last full moon was, do you?'

Her companion smiled and answered, 'It was last night. I went for a walk under the stars.'

Minerva smiled back. 'Thank you. I was told it was Thursday.'

'Is it an important fact?'

'It could be,' she replied thoughtfully. 'I'm fairly certain it is actually.'


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm suffering abandonment issues so the next chapter'll be up sooner rather than later. In my defence of my tardiness, I have been trying to get this up for days and it suddenly struck me to try a library computer and here it is! I'll know next time.

* * *

'Monday,' Ron grumbled loudly. 'Hell starts on a Monday. Don't know why we can't just skip it.' 

'The week has to start somewhere,' Hermione reasoned. 'Otherwise you'd come to hate Tuesday.'

Ron threw her a look. 'Shut up.'

Suppressing a smirk, Hermione finished her toast then wiped her hands on her napkin. 'I've got to go. I left my Potions homework in the common room.'

'See you in a bit,' Harry said as she left.

When she reached the door of the Great Hall she sidestepped to avoid Professor McGonagall, not eager to have a discussion with the Transfiguration teacher. However, a sharp voice muttered, 'Have you forgotten common courtesy, Miss Granger?' and drew her back a few paces.

Blushing, she raised her eyes. 'No, Professor. Sorry, Professor.'

'Considering the circumstances it's understandable I suppose,' McGonagall answered, her face softer than anticipated. 'Can I speak with you in my office?'

'Actually, I was just…'

'It is rather important.'

Hermione nodded then and proceeded to follow the teacher to her office, while her overactive mind was quickly examining all possible outcomes of this meeting. Perhaps McGonagall was going to punish her for her ill-fated attempt at blackmail. Or was it something to do with her speaking out of turn about Mrs Weasley? Either way she could be looking at detention, or worse. Maybe it didn't matter to McGonagall anymore if she threatened to talk (which she wouldn't now anyway), maybe something had happened.

By the time the pair reached the office Hermione had worked herself into a suitable state. Expulsion was what was on her mind now. Attempting to clear her drying throat, she took a seat and let her teacher do the same before her eyes navigated their way to the floor.

'I trust you had an enjoyable weekend,' began McGonagall.

'Yes, thank you.'

'Good. It was an excellent Quidditch result on Saturday, give my regards to Mr Potter.'

'I will.'

'Miss Granger, there is absolutely no need to look quite so worried. I haven't brought you here to test some irreversible poison.'

She managed a small smile. 'I didn't think that.'

'No, of course not. I'm sure you're eager for me to get to the point, as it were.' The professor deftly moved her hand into her desk drawer and across the table in one swift movement, dropping the Time-Turner onto the cover of a book. 'After consideration, I have decided to return this to you.'

Hermione certainly hadn't been anticipating that, the knot tied in her slowly released some. 'Pardon?'

'There are certain stipulations,' warned McGonagall, peering over her glasses. 'Foremost is the understanding that future misuse of the Time-Turner will not be tolerated.'

'No, I understand,' she answered, then she frowned as a thought occurred to her. 'If you're just returning it because you think I'll gossip there's no need. I'm not going to say anything. And,' she went on, clenching her hands together tightly as she struggled with the words. 'If that's the only reason I'd rather not have it back.'

'Now, Miss Granger, really. I knew you were moral but I didn't consider stupidity to be one of your traits. You're one of the school's brightest hopes, I don't have to remind you of that. The sole reason I'm allowing your transgression to pass without suitable punishment is because it is not my belief that all your potential should be wasted due to one mistaken adolescent act. I trust you have learned your lesson.'

'I'm not about to do it again, Professor, I promise you.'

'And I believe in that promise,' said McGonagall, indicating she should take the Time-Turner. 'As for the other matter…'

'If it's all the same,' Hermione interrupted quickly. 'I'd rather not know. That way I can't get anyone into trouble.'

'That's a sensible attitude to have,' the teacher nodded. 'You may go now, Miss Granger.'

When she was at the door she bit her lip and turned back. Part of her felt enormous guilt at what she was about to do but it was recompense; it needed to be done. 'Professor, there's something you ought to know.'

McGonagall removed her spectacles. 'Oh?'

'Um, Ginny has a map, it's a map of the school. It marks everybody who's in the grounds at any time, where they are and who they're with. It was how Ginny knew her mum was here for the Quidditch match.' Her confession done she squirmed slightly.

'I understand, thank you.'

Taking the opportunity to make her getaway, Hermione halted only when she was a fair distance away from the office. Flipping the Time-Turner over in her palm she shook herself to see if she was dreaming. She really hadn't expected any form of leniency from the strictest teacher in the school, especially after the small added bonus of her trying to blackmail said teacher. If anything, she'd been anticipating the worst. Half of her had been preparing to tell her parents how she'd managed to get excluded. Now she could get back to planning that Arithmancy essay she'd been putting off until her choice of which subjects to drop had been complete.

Checking her watch, she realised she was ten minutes late for her appointment. Quickly hurrying down the winding corridors and up a staircase or two, she was breathless as she rounded the final corner to see Ginny just about to leave. 'Hey!'

The redhead looked over. 'I thought I'd been stood up.'

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. 'Don't be silly. I just got caught up, that's all.'

'Harry and Ron?' Ginny asked sympathetically.

'Yeah, Harry and Ron.'

* * *

Blowing from the dust from the box Molly was about to open it when she head a cough behind her. 'Oh, Arthur! I thought you'd left already, you shouldn't scare me like that.' 

'I forgot my briefcase, believe it or not. First time in twenty years,' he said, kneeling down beside her in the doorway of the small storage room. 'What are you doing in here?'

'Just going through some of Mum's old things.'

'You've been putting off doing that for years.'

'Well, there comes a time when you can't put things off anymore,' she answered, briefly glancing in his direction.

'Yes, I… I suppose so.' Abruptly, he stood. 'I'm going to be late! I'll see you tonight.'

* * *

At lunch Ginny got that old unmistakable feeling of being watched. It wasn't Hermione- they'd decided sharing lunchtimes would lead to awkward situations involving Ron's snoopery and they'd agreed they weren't ready for that- so she felt doubly anxious. Glancing inconspicuously around she didn't see any guilty-looking parties so she tried to shrug it off. 

Her paranoia was swept from her mind as a figure tripped onto the bench opposite her. 'Hi, Ginny.'

'Oh, hi, Colin. What's up?'

'I just wondered if you wanted to get together later, maybe work on that Herbology homework Professor Sprout set us?'

She smiled. 'Yeah, I've been dreading doing that. I know Mandrakes helped you out last year but they make pretty gruesome research projects.'

'I know what you mean,' he agreed. 'Especially that poisonous tongue that specialises in…'

'Um, Colin?' she interrupted quickly, indicating to her half-finished ham and pickle sandwich.

'Ooops, sorry,' he said, growing a little red. 'I just get carried away sometimes.'

'Don't worry about it. How about we meet in the library after dinner tonight?'

'That sounds great, see you then.'

When he'd disappeared again Ginny lifted her sandwich to her mouth then halted and snapped her head sideways towards the staff table. No one was looking at her, it was just her imagination.

* * *

Hermione Granger was truly back on form then, Minerva smiled to herself as she cleared up after her last lesson. The young Gryffindor had not only excelled in the practical side of the class but had also answered every question asked, even the most obscure thrown in just for Minerva's own personal amusement at their discomfort. It seemed her faith was going to be rewarded tenfold in the future. 

Securing the classroom, Minerva made her way towards the one devoted to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sure enough, as expected, she found Remus Lupin clearing the debris of a N.E.W.T class form his floor. 'The full moon was on Saturday,' she said by way of greeting.

His turn was swift, too fast for a man at ease. Plus, the alarm on his face betrayed his emotions. 'Excuse me?'

'Honestly, Remus, did you actually think I wouldn't check?'

'I had hoped.' He smiled faintly as nodded for them both to be seated at the back desk. 'I apologise for my lying.'

'And your explanation?' Minerva queried, her lips pursed. 'Am I to assume that our entire conversation yesterday was based on untruths?'

'That's putting it rather strongly,' Remus objected.

'I wouldn't agree. Didn't I stress the safety of the students explicitly, Remus? I'm sure you noted it as a prime concern. And then I didn't you weren't honest with me. I don't like cavalier attitudes and I'm certain the Headmaster is of the same opinion.'

He cast his eyes downwards and said tightly, 'There is no threat to the school.'

'If you're sure of that then I can only see one conclusion,' replied Minerva. 'I want the truth now please, Professor. What exactly happened between you and Severus Snape on Thursday?'

'We had a minor disagreement, that's all. He considers me a threat.'

'In your werewolf state?'

'No, just generally. Really, Minerva, I don't wish to pursue it. These things happen.'

'Yes, to students. However, it's entirely different for him to continue this now.' She thought back to teaching them all those years ago and shook her head. 'It does place the school in danger, whether either of you realise it or not.'

'I don't want this! All I've ever wanted is a peaceful life.'

'I think you'll find, Remus,' she said sharply. 'That that is all any of us have ever wanted.'

His eyes met hers. 'I'll attempt to make my peace with Severus, but I refuse to make an official complaint. I like my job, Minerva, and I happen to think I'm good at it. I wouldn't like to jeopardise it.'

She nodded slowly. 'Well, you certainly beat Lockhart with your knowledge, admittedly it would take little.'

Tentatively, he smiled, 'Is that a compliment?'

'In a manner.' She paused for thought. 'If I hear the slightest rumour of anything between you and Severus I won't hesitate to act, I want you to be fully aware of that.'

Remus, obviously relieved, nodded. 'I appreciate your bending the rules.'

'I haven't done any such thing,' she objected. 'This is a personal decision based on the situation.'

'Well, thank you for ruling in my favour, so to speak.'

'I won't do it twice,' Minerva warned as she stood. 'I refuse to.'

'I understand. Thank you.'

Clearing her throat, she pointed under a desk. 'You missed a segment of frog's liver.'

'Oh, did I? Honestly, I'm hopeless.'

* * *

'Um, Ginny?' Harry said carefully. 'Do you want to slow down a bit there? You're making your brother look like a normal eater.' 

'Oi!' Ron muttered, spraying food particles over the table.

Hermione grimaced and moved her own plate further away from him. 'Thanks, Ronald.' She studiously avoided looking over to Ginny, despite Harry's comment.

'Sorry,' the redhead's answer floated over. 'I've got a study date.'

Ron swallowed noisily. 'And you actually want to get there?'

'Not everyone's like you,' Hermione reminded him.

'Most normal people are,' he shot back. To his sister, he said, 'So who are studying with? Not Colin by any chance?'

'Mmm, why?'

'You're spending a lot of time with him, aren't you?'

Washing down her meal with a long gulp of pumpkin juice, Ginny jumped to her feet. 'Sorry, I've really got to go. See you later.'

When she'd gone, Ron frowned. 'She's hiding something.'

'She's studying!' Hermione burst out angrily. 'Why don't you just leave her alone?'

'What's your problem?' he questioned. 'I'm just looking out for her.'

'No, you're being nosy, Ron. That's all you ever are.'

'Hey! Harry, tell her!'

The quiet member of the group shook his head. 'Leave me out of it. Just calm down, both of you. I don't see what the problem is. Ginny can see who she wants.'

'I agree,' said Hermione, digging back into her dinner. 'Now, please, can we talk about something else?'

'Sure,' Harry replied then evidently wracked his brain for some topic of conversation. 'Um…'


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, it you've got any gripes about where this is heading or absolutely anything at all, let me know and I'll try and do something about it!

* * *

Ginny glanced up at the footsteps, surprised that anyone else was awake. She'd woken after a particularly disturbing dream involving a room full of boggarts; it was probably just because Hermione had been talking about them, but the image of her own madness surrounding her had been fairly off-putting. Anyway, she relaxed as she saw who it was. 'Morning, Harry. Couldn't you sleep either?'

He yawned widely. 'You lived with him for ten years, isn't there any way of stopping that noise?'

'You know, when I was nine Dad shifted onto nights until he came to school.'

'Yeah, I can believe it,' the third-year answered, sitting in the chair opposite her. 'Why couldn't you sleep?'

'Not sure,' she lied. 'Must be worrying about something.'

Harry leaned back. 'You do realise that Ron thinks you and Colin are a couple, don't you?'

Her head lifted quickly. 'He what?'

'It's not true then?'

'Come on,' she said quietly. 'You know it's not.'

He held her gaze for a minute. 'You'd better talk to Ron, he's ready to punch Colin's lights out.'

'And tell him what?'

'Just the truth, that you definitely don't have a thing for Colin.'

Ginny frowned. 'I can't believe him! Now's not the time for him to develop a protective streak.'

'That's not fair,' argued Harry mildly. 'He's always looked out for you.'

'Well, I wish he wouldn't! I'm fine on my own.'

'I know that, you've got Hermione looking after you.'

She met his eye, determined to lie through her back teeth. 'She's a friend I suppose. But I wouldn't say she's looking after me.'

He shrugged. 'Sorry, my mistake.'

Suddenly standing, Ginny threw on her best smile. 'I'll talk to Ron at breakfast, I've got to get some books.'

'See you later then.'

* * *

'Did you actually come to bed last night?'

Molly laughed tightly as she buttered the toast. 'Arthur, at my age I'm not about to stay up all night.'

'No, I suppose not. It's just,' he went on after a moment. 'Your side of the bed didn't look slept in.'

She placed the plate down beside his elbow. 'I promise you, I had a good eight hours last night. Do you need your tweed jacket? You said something about it last night.'

'Oh, erm… yes. Meeting with some Muggles, the robes won't do, you know.'

'No, of course not. Well, I'll go get that for you then.'

'Molly,' he replied. 'I can get it myself.'

She paused. 'Finish your breakfast.'

* * *

As soon as she and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table Hermione felt the crackling tension. Glancing across to Harry she raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged.

A few seconds later the mystery was solved anyway. Ginny deliberately finished her cereal and placed her spoon down. Clearing her throat loudly, she said, 'Ron, I want to talk to you.'

His mouth full of toast, he mumbled, 'What now? I'm eating.'

'It'd be hard to get you when you're not,' Ginny replied icily.

Half way through chewing, he stopped. 'What's wrong with you?'

'What do you think's wrong?'

'Some kind of mental breakdown? Ginny, what is this?'

'I suppose you think I'm heartbroken or something.'

'Oh, right,' he answered. 'This is about Colin.'

'Yes! It's about the fact that my stupid idiotic brother- that's you, if you couldn't guess- can't keep your nose out of my business.'

'Oi, I haven't done anything!'

'You've been talking about it though!' Ginny said, fire evident in her tone. Hermione's insides tensed watching the conversation. She could understand Ginny's indignation, Ron really didn't have any right to be quite so protective of his sister, especially when he spent a great proportion of his time ignoring or trying to get rid of her. But seeing Ginny's reaction to Ron was worrying, Hermione didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

'Look, you're my sister,' Ron started but she cut him off.

'When it suits you! It's none of your business who I'm with and who I'm not. And, for the record, I'm not with Colin. We're friends, that's all.' With that, Ginny stood and walked purposefully out of the Great Hall, her footsteps reverberating menacingly.

After a second, Ron muttered, 'Yeah, but does he know that?'

* * *

'May I speak with you?'

Minerva briefly closed her eyes as she turned to the door. 'Albus, as you can see, I'm late for a lesson.'

'Yes, I appreciate that,' the Headmaster concurred, moving further into her office. 'However, I had rather hoped to have heard from you by now, in regard to Remus. I take it you've spoken to him?'

'Yes, of course I have.' She chose her words delicately. 'Your concerns were founded, Remus was indeed hexed. But he would reveal neither the culprit nor the motive, he assured me in no uncertain terms that it will not affect the school. It is my inclination to believe him.'

Albus nodded slowly. 'I understand your suspicions, Minerva.'

'I don't believe I voiced any.'

'You didn't need to. However, I do believe them to be incorrect.'

She pursed her lips. 'Fine.'

'Don't misunderstand me, I value your opinion and trust your very able judgement but in this case I am more schooled on the facts.'

'Well, if that's all, I have to be going.' Brushing past him, she halted in the doorway. 'Albus, even concrete judgements can be misguided at times.'

* * *

Like most people Ginny had been all packed and ready as soon as Professor Binns finished his hour-long speech. The second she left the History of Magic classroom, though, her arm was yanked and she found herself around a dark corner. 'Hey!'

'Sorry,' Hermione apologised. 'I just wanted to talk to you away from the boys.'

'I'm not going to argue,' Ginny replied, glancing around and stealing a quick kiss. 'So, what's up?'

'That was a real performance earlier, where did it come from?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I didn't tell you about Ron's ideas about Colin. I was going to but I didn't get the chance. I just wondered who did.'

Ginny shrugged. 'I had a bit of a chat with Harry this morning. He filled me in.'

'I'm sorry, I should've told you.'

'Don't worry about it, Ron's not your problem. It's not your fault he's a complete idiot.'

Hermione smiled a little. 'Yeah, I know. But he did say one thing that made a little sense.'

'That'd be a first, what was it?'

'I know you don't have feelings for Colin. I mean, I hope you don't…'

Ginny cleared her throat nosily. 'Hermione.'

The third-year blushed. 'Okay, well, does he have feelings for you?'

'Of course he doesn't, we're friends. Why does everyone assume there's something else?'

'I don't know. Boys and girls aren't usually friends, that's all.'

'So I should be worried about you and Ron? Or you and Harry?'

Hermione laughed. 'Alright, maybe you've got a point. But I still think you should make it clear to Colin; we've all seen him around you.'

Ginny bit her lip. 'Are you jealous?'

'No, of course I'm not. I mean, I wouldn't… No.'

'It'd be kind of cute if you were.'

'Gin, I'm…' Hermione trailed off as they kissed. 'Perhaps I'm slightly overly-concerned due to personal entanglements.'

'You're jealous.'

'Yes, I'm jealous!'

* * *

As soon as Minerva heard the dulcet laughter of the two girls she straightened her body and rearranged her hitherto thoughtful face into a mask of authority. When the pair rounded the corner she stepped forward. 'Miss Weasley, I would like a word please.'

The second-year was still smiling, though the grin had noticeably slipped from Hermione Granger's face. 'Course, Professor.'

'In private, if you don't mind.'

Hermione moved past. 'I'll meet you at the table.'

When they were alone in the corridor, Minerva said briskly, 'I'll get right to the point. It has come to my attention that you are in possession of a rather special map.'

Ginny slowly stopped smiling. 'Um…'

'I wouldn't try to deny it, I've been informed in clear terms.'

'By who?'

'That isn't the issue. Turn out your pockets please,' Minerva instructed.

The teenage frowned and then complied with the request, removing an old pocket watch, a handkerchief and a large piece of folded parchment. 'I don't know what you're looking for.'

'This,' Minerva decided, picking up the parchment. 'What is it?'

Ginny shrugged. 'A bit of parchment.'

'With any particular purpose?'

'Writing on.' Probably seeing the growing frown, the second-year hastily amended, 'Sorry, I just meant it has no purpose.'

'Miss Weasley, I want you to consider this carefully and perhaps recall my leniency when you vanished into a room which nobody else could see.'

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. 'Yes, Professor, I understand that.'

'Good, then could you enlighten me as to the purpose of this piece of parchment?'

After a second the student sighed. 'Okay, it is a map. I found it.'

'Say I believe that,' answered Minerva, turning the parchment over in her hands. 'How does it work?'

'You tap it with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. To clear it you say, 'Mischief managed'. Can I go now, Professor? Please.'

Minerva nodded slowly. 'Thank you, Miss Weasley.'

* * *

When Ginny slammed her hand violently on the table, Hermione braced herself. Harry and Ron looked up, obviously shocked. Of course, they didn't have a clue what was going on.

'Oi!' Ron said irritably. 'Come back to have another go?'

'Why did you do it?' she queried angrily.

Her brother frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'You couldn't stand it, could you? Me getting something from Fred and George that you didn't.'

'Ginny, what the…'

'You told McGonagall about the map!'

Hermione grimaced, placing her head in her hand as Ron replied, 'No, I didn't!'

'Then how come she cornered me and took it?'

'Come on, Ginny,' Harry said quietly. 'Why would he do that?'

'Because he's a jealous git! You know him as well I do.'

'I haven't done anything!' Ron protested.

'No, of course not,' Ginny answered sarcastically. 'I must be stupid.'

'Ginny,' Harry tried. 'Just listen to him.'

'Why should I? He's not even sorry.'

As she stormed off, Ron watched her. 'Something's not right with her.'

Harry snorted. 'Very perceptive, Ron.'


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I've done a few HP fanarts, the links are on my profile page- be kind, I'm only a novice! And thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter, I think things are starting to get moving after a couple of quiet chapters!

* * *

Running along the corridor, Hermione finally caught up with the red head, grabbing her arm. 'Ginny, wait.' 

The second-year was infuriated, certainly angrier than Hermione had ever seen her. 'How could he do it?'

'Ginny, look, it might not have been him.'

'Who else was it?'

She closed her eyes briefly. 'I don't know.'

'No,' Ginny replied, starting to move away. 'Didn't think so.'

'Where are you going?'

'I'm not good company at the moment, I should probably be on my own.'

'Oh, Gin…' Hermione sighed as her girlfriend disappeared. 'Great,' she muttered to herself.

* * *

'May I come in?' 

Molly turned, teacloth and plate in hand, to the open back door. 'The one person who doesn't need to ask. Have you had lunch, do you want a drink?'

'No, just to see a friendly face,' Minerva answered, stepping over the threshold. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, better now.'

The teacher smiled. 'Are you sleeping well?'

'Why do you ask that?'

'Well, I got the impression that perhaps you hadn't been before…'

As Minerva trailed off, Molly placed the plate down on the counter. 'Before Saturday?'

'Yes. Am I mistaken?'

Molly paused and then shrugged. 'No. Come in and sit down. I'll get you a cup of tea.'

'That would be nice.' Minerva closed the door then took a seat at the dining table. 'I should probably tell you, I had to confiscate a dangerous item from Ginny this morning.'

Getting the milk from the fridge, Molly glanced over her shoulder. 'Why do I get the horrible feeling that Fred and George are involved in this?'

'My use of the term 'dangerous' alerted you then? No, they might well have been but she didn't say.'

After making the tea Molly came to sit down, pushing a mug towards Minerva. 'So what was it, this item? Not a weapon?'

'Not in the strictest sense; it was a map of the school, a very intimate map. It detailed the movements of everyone inside.'

'That sounds a little bit advanced for Ginny.'

'I know, the thought had crossed my mind. But she was frustrated at having to hand over the map, she wasn't about to confide in me.'

'I'll have a word,' Molly promised. 'I can't believe Ginny's the one causing trouble though.'

Minerva sipped her tea. 'Well, it isn't so much that. I think she's just trying to find her place, it's difficult at her age.'

'Mmm, I suppose you're right. How's your little investigation involving the full moon going?'

'Oh, it's a headache I could rather do without. Still,' Minerva went on with a smile. 'I can't complain generally at the moment.'

'No,' Molly replied, reaching across the table and placing her hand over the professor's. 'Me neither.'

As Minerva opened her mouth the door reopened and Arthur stamped in. 'We're getting an autumn draft out… Oh, hello, Minerva.'

Molly quickly withdrew her hand before Minerva answered, with remarkable calm, 'Arthur, hello.'

'What are you doing here?'

It was fortunate Minerva didn't seem to be phased, Molly felt her very skin tensing up. She could barely look at Arthur, let alone speak to him. But Minerva had her pleasantest smile on. 'Just popped in for a drink.'

'Ah, don't blame you. No one makes tea like Molly. In fact…'

When he moved to pour his own cup, Molly glanced up at Minerva. She didn't have the slightest clue how to act, her mind was racing with possibilities of things to say which all sounded as ridiculous and forced as one of Ron's apologies. Minerva met her eye briefly, trying to send waves of reassurance- they weren't much helping.

Perhaps Minerva noted that; she stood. 'I should be going.'

Arthur turned back, cup in hand. 'Don't leave on my account. Do you want something to eat, we could rustle something…'

'Let her go, Arthur,' Molly said, clenching her hands tightly around her mug.

'Oh, of… Yes. Of course.'

Minerva smiled. 'I'll see myself out. Bye, Molly.'

'Goodbye.'

* * *

'You're late.' 

Hermione refrained form rolling her eyes at the semi-despairing tone as she slipped into her seat beside Harry. 'Sorry, Professor Trelawny.'

'Of course!' the Divination teacher suddenly went on, dramatically lifting up her arms. 'I can't say I'm surprised.'

'No, Professor,' Hermione muttered, glancing to Ron who was unsuccessfully stifling her laughter. To Harry, she whispered, 'I thought we'd moved on from tealeaves.'

'She wants to see if anyone else has gained the Sight,' he answered quietly as the teacher trotted around the room handing out cups.

'In other words, she forgot what we're doing next.'

'Well, yeah.' When Professor Trelawny moved over to divide them into pairs, he quickly piped up. 'I'd like to work with Hermione please, Professor.'

'Very well, Mr Potter. Mr Weasley, team up with Longbottom over there.'

When Ron, visibly affronted, moved away, Hermione glanced tentatively to her partner. 'What've I done to deserve this?'

'I wanted to talk to you,' he answered. 'About that map.'

Though she body tensed she didn't show it. 'What about it?'

Harry took a leisurely moment before he replied. 'Ron swears he didn't tell McGonagall and I believe him.'

'That's up to you.'

'Do you believe him?'

'I don't know. I mean, he was jealous that Fred and George gave it to her and not him.'

'Maybe he could've done it then,' shrugged Harry. 'Except for one thing.'

'What?'

'Well, you'd think McGonagall would've found out in the last couple of days because I don't think she'd put off taking it for too long. In case something like the Chamber happened again.'

'What's your point, Harry? Did you have one?'

'Mmm. Ron hasn't left my sight since the Quidditch game on Saturday. Aside from toilet breaks, of course.'

'I'm glad you added that, I was having a terrible vision. I'm sure he could've done it while you slept.'

'If it wasn't for the fact I've hardly slept thanks to his snoring I'd agree with you.'

Thankfully, Trelawny swept past to fill their teacups. 'Talking about Divination, dearies? I hope so.'

* * *

Minerva was heavily distracted. Her fourth-years probably felt they were having an easy time of it, being left to decipher notes on rabbit transfiguration, particularly difficult because ninety nine times out of a hundred the object- in this case a scarf- retained some element of the animal, usually the whiskers. At any other time Minerva would challenge them instantly then indicate how they should learn from their mistakes. Today, she couldn't muster the energy. 

Arthur walking in as he did had been rather a shock to the system. She wouldn't say that until then she had avoided the fact of him but her emotions had gotten the better of her. Now the idea of what she was actually doing had been driven home to her and she felt ill.

Of course, she'd moved past attempting to deny that losing Molly would hurt intensely, but to look at Arthur in the knowledge of what she was encouraging… It wasn't an exaggeration to say that she felt ashamed of herself. She instinctively knew she should pull back; retreat, escape, whatever it desired to be called. The problem was, she didn't think she could, not now.

* * *

It was lucky that Professor Trelawny had kept her beady eyes trained on them throughout the lesson because otherwise Hermione had the suspicion that she'd be drowning under interrogation from Harry. He certainly kept throwing frustrated looks in her direction at any rate. 

When they were packing up though, she made the mistake of trying to rush. Her quills spilled out onto the floor and, when she kneeled down to pick them up, she joined her. 'Trying to get away quickly were you?'

'I've got to get to the library, Harry, that's all.'

'Right, sorry.' He passed her a green feathered quill. 'Hermione, why did you do it?'

She glanced briefly at him. 'What?'

'Look, Ron's the idiot, don't treat me like one. You were the one who told McGonagall about the map, even though you and Ginny are together…'

'Oh, now where did you get that from?'

'Like I said, I'm not Ron. It's obvious, the way you two have been acting lately.'

After a moment she shrugged tersely. 'Okay, you're right. Fine. I am seeing Ginny.'

'And did you tell McGonagall?'

She sighed. 'Yeah, it was me. But, Harry,' she went on quickly. 'Please don't ask why. It's complicated. I didn't want to hurt Ginny but I had to.'

He shook his head. 'And I suppose you had to let her think it was Ron too, did you?'

'I didn't tell her that! She took a wild guess.'

'You hardly defended him!'

'Harry,' she hissed desperately. 'What am I supposed to do? I can't tell her the truth.'

'You know she'll find out eventually.'

'Not if you don't tell her.'

'Oh, Hermione!'

'I didn't ask for you to get involved! There's just things I can't tell you, I wish I could.'

'Yeah,' he said, standing abruptly. 'I wish you could too.'

* * *

'Damn!' 

As the teapot crashed to the floor Arthur dropped his newspaper on the table, rushing to her aid. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm…' She raised her hand and noted the blood. 'It's nothing, just a nick.'

'Here, let me have a look.' As he reached over she withdrew involuntarily. 'Molly…'

'I'll go wash this upstairs,' she announced, keeping the cut well away from her apron.

At the bottom of the stairs, though, a soft voice drew her back with, 'I'm not such a fool, Molly. Are you leaving me?'

'No! I'm not…' She closed her eyes, squeezed away the tear that was threatening to fall and slowly turned towards him. 'Yes.'

He sank back into his customary seat. 'Right.'

What was she supposed to say now? She felt her teeth chattering, a nervous habit she'd left in school, and the numbing pain from the slice on her hand was starting to creep up on her. Still unsure, she moved forward to the table and sat down. 'I'm…' She sighed. 'Sorry.'

'Yes. Thank you.' He lifted his head to his forehead. 'You were discussing it with Minerva weren't you?'

If possible, her stomach dropped further. 'Well, I…'

'Is that what you argued about?'

'Arthur,' she tried. 'We don't have to talk about this now.'

'No. No, of course not.' Without warning, he stood up. 'My lunch is well over. Fudge asked me to work late tonight, I came back to tell you that. I wouldn't wait up, you know what it's like.'

'Arthur, can we…'

He halted. 'Yes?'

She shook her head. 'Have a good day.'


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: With luck (and my sense of direction having returned) I'll be updating twice a week- Monday and Friday.

* * *

What time was it? Half-past five. Molly fought back her yawn then shook her head and allowed it to pass. It wasn't as though Arthur was around to see her concern.

He hadn't been joking when he'd suggested he might be late; she'd spent the evening and early hours on tenterhooks at the kitchen table, periodically standing and pacing a little. Each time there was a rustle outside she braced herself but it was invariably a cat or a fox. At four o'clock she'd moved upstairs, more to combat the feeling of helplessness than anything else. She had no intention of going to sleep, that was why she stretched out on her and Arthur's bed- she felt the guilt would be enough to keep her awake.

* * *

Hermione blinked a few times against the bright light then let the curtain swing back into place before she crept out of the dormitory and padded in her bare feet down to the common room. To her surprise she found a familiar figure curled up in an over-sized armchair by the dead fire. Sitting down herself, she asked, 'So are you up really early or really late?'

Ginny shifted slightly. 'Early.'

'It's a nice morning outside.'

Hermione bit her lip. 'You know, I looked for you yesterday but you weren't around.'

'No, I wanted to be on my own.'

'So you locked yourself away?'

'When you grow up with Ron invading your space every chance he gets, it's nice to have somewhere to go.'

Recognising the bite in the voice, Hermione held back a wince. 'I know you're mad at him…'

'Hermione, don't bother. I know what he's like, I should've been more careful.'

'Gin, look, it would've happened eventually. You can't keep a secret around here, you know that.'

'It doesn't make it right though, does it?'

'Well, I didn't say it did.' Hermione smiled tentatively. 'How about getting dressed and going for a walk or something?'

Ginny shook her head. 'I think I'm going to go have a long shower. I've got a headache.'

Hermione shrugged as her girlfriend stood. 'Okay. Ginny…'

The second-year glanced back at her. 'We're fine. Just give me a bit of space.'

Watching Ginny up the stairs, Hermione sighed. It seemed she'd gotten herself into an unbreakable web of deceit. In McGonagall's office, having just been trusted and forgiven for offences she should have lost her wand over, she'd felt a moral responsibility. Part of her knew what Ginny could see on the map, how long would it have been before she noticed someone in the castle at a time when there was no legitimate reason? It wasn't just McGonagall she was protecting; Ginny wasn't the stablest person in the world- she'd been trying to preserve a kind of bubble for them. Somewhere the world couldn't bite them. It was basically the room on the seventh-floor on a larger and more intimate scale.

But now it seemed she'd inadvertently pushed Ginny away and back into her own private and angry world. This time it wasn't Hermione that she was angry with though' it was her brother, the one who cared more about his little sister than he cared to let on. Not to mention the fact that he was also one of her best friends. Harry had a point, she'd let Ron take the blame just because it was the easiest thing to do. Her dilemma now though? What to do next.

* * *

Minerva hadn't felt much able to sleep the previous night but she'd attempted it. However, woken by an irrepressible urge of something being amiss and, unable to eject it from mind, she'd dressed and proceeded to her office where she usually found clarity to be waiting. This time, though, it was lingering in some unreachable corner and she daren't fumble for it.

She was startled when, after she'd woken the office to it's day, the fire glowed green and out of it stepped an unkempt figure. 'Arthur, what on...'

He stepped out into the room, twirling his hat nervously around his fingers, dropping it once and stooping to collect it. 'I'm sorry, I know the hour but…'

Rising, Minerva stepped around her desk. 'Arthur, have you slept?'

'No, I was at work until three and then I just… Well, I could hardly go home, could I?' he finished with a strangled laugh, one that tightened her heart.

'Come sit down,' she instructed, guiding him to a chair. 'Now, what's going on, why couldn't you go home?'

He shook his head. 'I shouldn't have asked, I shouldn't have pressed her. Even if I knew I could've carried on, couldn't I?'

When he looked to her for confirmation, she struggled to meet his eye but asked, 'What did you ask, Arthur?'

'I asked her if she was leaving me,' he answered, stifling a weak spluttering cough. 'How stupid can you be, hmm? You know, that's probably one of the reasons she's going.'

Her mind was half in the office and half in the Burrow. 'Did she say why?'

'No. No, I couldn't ask. I needed to get out of there. So I went to work, not that I was useful. I might as well have been getting drunk for all the work I did. And it really mattered last night, Fudge has his little fads, you know. He's reviewing Muggle security, all hands on deck.'

'Yes,' she said, mustering a small smile. 'Of course. May I ask, not that I wish you to leave, but why did you come to me?'

'Oh, well, I…' He closed his eyes briefly. 'I had the feeling I'd interrupted something earlier; yesterday, and then there was that argument you two had. I just wondered if you knew something.'

'Argument?'

'At the Quidditch game on Saturday, Molly gave the impression you'd had a disagreement or something. Wasn't that the way of it?'

She supposed, in a manner of speaking, it had been- an argument followed by a reconciliation, the latter he did not need to hear about. 'Yes, it was. But, Arthur, Molly hasn't confided anything in me about her feelings for you.' That part, at least, was true.

'Right.' He stood suddenly. 'In that case, I'm sorry to have troubled you.'

'No, wait,' she said, quickly blocking the fireplace. 'What do you plan to do now? Will you go home?'

'I honestly don't think I can face her. So it's back to work I think.'

'That's hardly a long-term solution.' She paused. 'I'll go and see her as soon as possible. Lunch time.'

He nodded, spinning his hat again. 'Thank you, Minerva. My turning up like this was completely…'

'Don't apologise,' she answered, her fingers clenching at the very thought. 'Really.'

'Well, thank you anyway,' he muttered before stepping past her into the fire.

Alone, she sank into her chair, rubbing her temple in a circular motion with the tips of her fingers. A sure-fire way to relieve pain and stress, if you were to believe Poppy Pomfrey. This time Minerva didn't think there was the remotest chance it would work.

* * *

'Have you seen Ginny this morning?'

Hermione glanced across the table to Harry before addressing Ron's question. 'Yeah, she said she had a headache.'

'Oh, right. It's not like her to miss breakfast.'

'Well, she's fine so you don't have to worry.'

'Because the way she was acting yesterday was normal?' he said, frowning. 'You're supposed to be her mate.'

Harry obviously wasn't coming to her aid this time so Hermione deliberately finished her lice of toast before answered, 'I am her friend, Ron, and as such I'm not going to tell the whole world her secrets. You obviously haven't read the latest manual on how to be a friend, I suppose it's fortunate I'd never confide in you.'

As Harry exhaled audibly, Ron appeared visibly hurt. 'Hermione, I was just asking, alright? I am allowed to take an interest in her.'

'Yeah, okay.' She stood. 'I'm sorry, Ron. I'll see you later.'

* * *

_I'm being really cruel, aren't I? It's not Hermione's fault,_

_any of this, it's all because of Ron. So I shouldn't_

_be pushing her away. Especially when I've finally got_

_what I wanted. When I'm with her I feel safe, happy._

_I can forget everything else, it's better than I hoped_

_It'd be. I've got to stop shutting her out, I don't_

_Want anything to ruin this._

* * *

Feeling herself being shaken awake, Molly opened her eyes; her first thought being that she had fallen asleep, despite her vow not to. 'Arthur?'

'No, Molly, it's me.'

Blinking, she pulled herself up as Minerva sat down on the bed. 'What time is it?'

'Just after midday. What time did you come to bed?'

'Oh, it must've been about five. I was waiting for Arthur, is he here?'

Minerva shook her head. 'He came to see me this morning.'

'Why would he… I didn't…'

'Molly, he was just confused, he didn't know where to turn.'

She squeezed her eyes closed. 'I want to feel so guilty but I can't. Am I really that horrible?'

'That has nothing to do with it, I know you know that.'

Mustering a weak smile, she said. 'Well, maybe. But… Oh, Arthur doesn't deserve this, I didn't even know what to say to him.'

'He said he brought it up?' Minerva probed gently.

'Yes, I suppose he was bound to eventually. I could've lied, could've brushed him off…'

'You did the right thing. It was better to do it at the first opportunity, saves heartaches in the long-term.'

'You make it sound so matter-of-fact.'

'I didn't mean to.' Minerva paused then stood. 'Come on, let's go.'

'Where to? I should be here when Arthur gets back.'

'At the moment I don't think that's such a good idea. You're coming home with me.'

She found a small smile creeping onto her lips, despite the gnawing guilt in her stomach. 'If you insist.'

'I do.'

* * *

'You weren't at lunch.'

Hermione glanced up from her book. 'I didn't feel up to anymore of your brother for the next week or so.'

'You've got to eat.'

'Come on, you miss breakfast and I miss lunch, we'll both survive.'

'Maybe, but you look great the way you are so…'

Placing the book she was reading down on the table, Hermione surveyed Ginny against the backdrop of the empty common room. 'Well, what if we both agree to eat at regular times, would that be okay?'

'I suppose that'd do.' Ginny bit her lip. 'I've got a Potions test next week, do you think you could help me revise? Or actually learn something since I haven't really been paying attention.'

'Well, I've got an Arithmancy essay to do. We could both study at the library then I could test you.'

'Yeah, thanks. Now go eat something.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Go on, Hermione, please. For me.'

She shook her head. 'That's not playing fair.'

* * *

Noviomagus had seemed to light up the moment Molly had entered it. Minerva sent her upstairs then prepared a special blend of tea. Following her up the stairs she found Molly gazing out of the window across the lake. 'Here,' she said quietly. 'Tea.'

Molly turned. 'Thank you. Shouldn't you be getting back to the school?'

'Yes, I'm about it. But I want you to try and get some real sleep while I'm gone.'

'I don't think that's going to happen.'

'Drink the tea, it'll help.'

'Is there something in it?'

'It should just help you rest.'

Molly nodded. 'Do you think he'll be alright?'

'I should think so,' Minerva said with care. 'You're forgetting, Arthur isn't a weak man.' She proffered the tea. 'Please try and sleep.'

'I'll give it a go, but don't expect miracles.'

'I should be back early this evening.'


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: As promised! I might actually stick to this schedule I've set myself!

* * *

'Wormwood?'

'No.'

'Fluxweed?'

'No.'

'Galopgee eyes!'

'Ginny,' Hermione smiled patiently. 'Try and remember you're supposed to drink this.'

'Oh, right, yeah.' The redhead shuddered. 'Ew.'

'Well, we'll come back to the Pepperup Potion later.' She scanned the subject list. 'Oh, I like this one. Explain the potential side-effects of Polyjuice Potion.' To her extreme indignation, Ginny started giggling. 'Oi!'

'Sorry, but it was one of Ron's favourite stories over the summer. I relied on the image when I was trying to hate you.'

Hermione placed the notes carefully down on the desk. 'It's nice to know I could help.'

Ginny grinned then cleared her throat. 'Look, I wanted to say sorry for being a bit of a pain over the last couple of days. I was just angry. But it wasn't your fault so I was being an idiot.'

Glancing around the library, Hermione quickly leaned over and kissed her. 'Forget about it.'

'Sure you're not mad at me?'

'Not about the last couple of days. I might have a problem with you laughing at me having whiskers though.'

* * *

Hearing some kind of noise below her Molly wrapped around her the dressing gown which had miraculously appeared at the foot of the bed and went downstairs.

Over at the stove, Minerva glanced towards her. 'I was just about to wake you.'

Approaching, Molly questioned, 'What's that nice smell?'

'It's a chicken pie, I hope that's satisfactory.'

After inhaling deeply, Molly smiled. 'More than. What can I do?'

'Sit down,' Minerva instructed.

'Oh, no, I could set the…'

'Already done.'

'Well, there must be…'

'Molly, sit down and be glad about it.'

'I've suddenly had a vision of you in the classroom,' she answered as she complied.

* * *

'Hi.'

Both Hermione and Ginny looked up in surprise at the familiar voice, Hermione finally saying nervously, 'Ron, you do know this is the library don't you?'

He shrugged. 'The books gave it away. What are you two doing?'

'Studying,' Ginny said coldly. 'How about leaving us to it?'

After glancing around, probably to see if Madam Pince was in the vicinity, he sat down next to his sister. 'Gin, I wanted…'

'Don't,' Ginny replied as Hermione reached under the table for her hand.

'No, listen to me a minute. I didn't tell McGonagall, alright? I know you don't believe me but you could force feed me truth serum and that's all you'd get.'

Feeling sick, Hermione muttered, 'Ron, it doesn't matter who did it now.'

'Okay, but I still didn't do it.'

Ginny looked at her brother carefully. 'I can normally tell when you're lying.'

'Harry says I twitch.'

'Yeah, and you blink a lot,' Ginny agreed. 'You're a terrible liar, you can't even get past Dad most of the time.'

'See?' he demonstrated, holding out his hands for signs of twitching and letting his eyes bulge out wide. 'Nothing.'

Ginny released Hermione's hand and began chuckling. 'Alright, alright. You didn't do it, I believe you.'

Her brother smiled. 'Course you do. And because I'm so nice, I won't ask you to wash all my socks.'

'Thanks, you're so kind,' the second-year answered dryly.

As Madam Pince came into view, he stood and whispered, 'Friendly game of chess later?'

'If you mean friendly as in me winning by a mile, bring it on.'

* * *

'Was that alright for you?'

'Minerva, there's no need to look so worried,' said Molly, laughing slightly as she straightened her cutlery on her plate. 'That was delicious.'

'Really? Well, that's the only time I've been complimented for my cooking.'

'And exactly how many times have you cooked for other people?'

'That's beside the point,' answered Minerva, standing to clear the table. 'Now, don't even think about moving, Molly.'

'I can't sit here like a spare wand!'

'No, not there. Go and relax on the sofa, I'll only be a few minutes.'

'Can I at least draw the curtains?'

Minerva glanced at her. 'If you feel you must.'

Disentangling herself from the table, Molly moved first to pull the curtains to, after a lingering look at the barely-visible lake glistening under a partially star-ridden sky. Then she did as she was told, settling onto the sofa, picking up a book she'd been perusing the last time she was there, _Methods of Curing Malignant Maladies 1940 ed_. It was completely outdated, of course, but perfect for a little light entertainment; something she wanted at the present time.

True to her word, Minerva was soon beside her, removing her hair-pin as she came. 'Where did you find that old thing? I swear, I haven't spring-cleaned this place since my mother died.'

'It was on the bookcase, there's about five editions scattered about.'

'She referred to those books for everything, human or animal related. I recall once she attempted an in-growing toenail correction potion on my Uncle's dog; the effects on an animal was apparently extreme hair loss. I don't remember Uncle Vicery visiting much after that.'

Molly smiled. 'Well, I suppose it was worth a try.'

'Yes, though I doubt Whalsom saw it that way, I don't think baldness is conducive to life as an Alsatian.'

* * *

'Can you stop grinning like that?'

Hermione peered over the top of her hefty textbook. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'You look like our car at Christmas. I told Ron I believe him, it's not a major event.'

'I didn't say it was.'

'Then stop smiling!'

'Okay, okay.' Hermione paused then put the book down on the table. 'So if you believe Ron, who do you think it was?'

Ginny shrugged. 'I was flashing it around a little bit, it could've been anyone. I mean, Colin saw me with it for a start.'

'You don't think it was him, do you?'

'No, not Colin. He'd never tell on anyone in case they said boo to him after. Nope, haven't got a clue.' As an afterthought, she added with a mock-evil grin, 'I'd love to get my hands on whoever did though.'

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah. Me too.'

* * *

Her eyes closed and Molly's head lolling against her shoulder, Minerva didn't want to move. She was hardly sentimental but the thought of breaking this particular spell was unthinkable, not to mention downright ridiculous and stupid. She could safely admit that she had never felt so content, despite the spectres looming in the darkness beyond the cottage. All that mattered at that moment was Molly and her… laughter? Minerva opened her eyes. 'What is it?'

Molly shook her head. 'I was just thinking about that poor dog.'

Minerva found herself smiling too. 'Oh, I've got dozens of tales like that. My family never mixed very well with animals, it's a little ironic that I chose to become an Animagus.'

Shifting her position slightly, Molly asked, 'Why did you?'

'I think at first it was just another thing to accomplish. I don't know if you know this, but my father was one, his form was an eagle. It came in particularly useful for his work.'

'I didn't know that.'

Minerva smiled. 'Unless you had an insatiable urge to read a very boring and pedantic book by a so-called biographer who wormed his way into the family in order to collect details, I doubt you would.'

Molly turned a slight shade of pink. 'I don't think I'll ask about that.'

'Sorry,' Minerva said quickly. 'I didn't intend to sound defensive. I just haven't thought about these things in so many years, it's rather odd to be talking about them.'

'In that case,' Molly said, squeezing her hand gently. 'Let's not. How about we talk about spring-cleaning instead?'

'Spring-cleaning?' Minerva repeated with trepidation.

'I'm sorry, but if I'm to stay put I'll need more than a duster to bring a shine to this place.'

'It's winter,' Minerva pointed out half-heartedly.

'I suppose spring's coming early then.'

Holding her gaze, Minerva questioned, 'Is that what you want, to stay here?'

Molly nodded softly. 'I'm not about to forget any of this happened.'

'I'm relieved to hear that,' she admitted, surprised to find she was blushing. 'I've just realised, I haven't offered you a drink.'

'I can…'

'Stay where you are,' Minerva warned.

* * *

'Who's winning?' Harry queried, settling into the spare seat around the table.

When he was shushed by both Ron and Ginny, Hermione replied, 'I'm not sure but Ron's growling slightly more so I think it might be Ginny.'

'Growling,' Harry said with a small grin. 'Sure sign.' Then his face returned to it's coolness of the last couple of days.

Eventually clearing her throat, Hermione indicated they should move away for a minute. Since the common room was buzzing with Gryffindors, they disturbed the Fat Lady and stepped out into the corridor. 'Look at them, they're fine now.'

Harry leaned against the wall and shook his head. 'Hermione, that's not the point. I really don't understand what's going on with you. There's something you're not telling anyone, that's never going to be a good thing is it?'

'It doesn't have to be a bad thing,' she reasoned.

'No good comes of keeping things secret, look at Ginny last year!'

'What if they're not my secrets?' Hermione said quietly, looking properly at him for the first time. 'I'm just trying to do the right thing, Harry. I'm trying not to let anyone get hurt.'

Obviously curious, he examined her face. 'Hermione, if you're in trouble you'd better tell me.'

'I'm not! I'm just… I don't know, involved in things that you can't know about.'

He sighed heavily. 'And you want me to lie down and accept that? You want me to carry on lying to my best mate over something that I'm not allowed to know about?'

'I'm not asking you to lie,' answered Hermione, biting her lips. 'It probably won't be mentioned again.'

'What, you don't think Ginny's going to question what really happened?'

'I think she'll drop it. And, I promise, Harry, it'll all come out soon enough. But it's not my place to go talking about it.'

Finally, he shrugged. 'I must be an idiot.'

Tentatively taking his arm, she replied, 'Like you said, you're not Ron.'

He rolled his eyes as they stepped back through the portrait hole. Ginny immediately barrelled towards them. 'I won! I won, can you believe it?'

Glancing past to where Ron was smiling at his sister's glee, Hermione thought she probably could. 'Well done, Gin.'

* * *

'How did it get to be that time?'

Minerva glanced in surprise to the clock. 'It's amazing how quickly time passes. I should probably…'

Molly hesitantly placed her hand over Minerva's. 'Stay.'

'If that's what you want.'


	31. Chapter 31

The leaves had all but disappeared from the trees. A few were clinging on but sooner or later they too would be forced to succumb to the biting November cold. After dressing, Minerva held aside the curtain, allowing a smidgen of light to filter into the room, in order to survey what the night had brought. Apparently, the first dry dawn for several days.

Letting the curtain fall back, she moved to kiss Molly's cheek before she went quietly down the stairs. The entire interior of the cottage had undergone alterations since Molly's arrival a few weeks earlier and Minerva still found herself muddling the cupboards where the plates and pan were kept. It was a more efficient system, yes, but to a set mind it was quite an adjustment. Still, she'd allowed Molly to do as she pleased; if it helped combat the fact that Arthur had not been in direct contact since she'd left and the only reports of him were negative, then it was a good thing. So far they seemed to be avoiding any issues which didn't reside in the cottage, Minerva wasn't certain it was the way to approach the matter but, if the alternative was Molly constantly berating herself about Arthur and what would happen to the children, then she'd allow it. There would be time enough for worry in the future.

* * *

'Have you been there all night?'

'Don't worry, I've been to sleep.'

'Hermione, I left you sat exactly there and you said you'd be half an hour.'

'I did go to sleep,' the third-year protested, closing the Ancient Runes textbook in front of her. 'I just did it here, that's all.'

Ginny shook her head before dropping into an armchair. 'I'm getting really worried about you. There aren't enough hours in the day for what you're trying to do.'

'Gin, you'd be surprised.' Hermione yawned. 'Look, a shower should wake me up. I'll see you at breakfast.'

'And I think I'll just go hide this book. So you don't even think about opening it tonight.'

'Friday's our night, I know that. But I might have to…'

'Don't finish that sentence,' Ginny warned.

* * *

'I wish you'd stop letting me sleep,' Molly commented as she descended the stairs.

'Well, I haven't the heart to wake you,' Minerva replied. 'Toast?'

'Haven't you got a lesson to be getting to?'

'The second-years, I'm sure they can wait.'

'I'm glad Ginny's education is in such good hands,' Molly answered with a smile. 'Where's the butter?'

'On the counter.' Minerva turned around. 'It's my half day today, perhaps we could go into Hogsmeade this afternoon?'

'Oh, erm…' Molly smiled apologetically. 'I promised myself I'd get to work on those upstairs cupboards today.'

'You haven't been out of here in almost a month, Molly.'

'Well, I've been cleaning! Not to mention knitting Christmas presents, it's taking time.'

'I understand that but…'

'Minerva,' Molly said, indicating to the clock on the mantle. 'The time.'

* * *

'That's one hell of a shower she's taking,' Ron commented, shovelling a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

Ginny had to agree. Breakfast was nearly over which meant it was over an hour since Hermione had disappeared to the showers- usually Hermione was straight in and out then back to the books. Come to think of it, that's probably where she was. Still, as Lavender Brown trundled past, she asked, 'You haven't seen Hermione have you?'

'Pavarti took her to Madam Pomfrey,' she answered. 'She fell in the shower or something.'

Ginny glanced to Harry and Ron. 'I better get down there.'

'Hang on, we'll come,' Ron protested.

'No,' Harry objected. 'Let her go.'

Silently praising Harry, Ginny took off out of the Great Hall.

* * *

'Ah, Minerva.'

She twirled on her heel, ready to smile accommodatingly. 'Albus, hello. As you can see, I'm…'

'I am aware of that,' he said quickly. 'However, I have tried to contact you numerous times over the last two weeks, with no success I'm afraid.'

'I have been rather busy,' she answered, glancing sideways and spotting Remus rounding the corner.

'Of that I'm in no doubt. Perhaps, then, you haven't heard.'

'Heard what?' she questioned, attempting to keep her impatience from her voice.

'That Arthur Weasley is in pieces, apparently Cornelius is having difficulty justifying his continued employment at the Ministry.'

Minerva briefly raised her eyes to his. 'Oh.'

'Indeed. However, I think…'

'Excuse me, Headmaster!' It was Remus, miraculously appearing at her side. 'I really must to Professor McGonagall as a matter of urgency. It involves a pupil.'

Albus pursed his lips beneath his beard but nodded. 'Later, Minerva,' he warned before sweeping down the corridor.

'Sorry,' Remus said. 'But you looked like you needed rescuing.'

Despite her concerns, she managed a smile. 'Thank you.'

'Well, you've done it for me,' he shrugged then disappeared in the opposite direction to Albus.

Minerva watched him go then shook herself and began walking, only to almost collide with a young redhead running, she should suppose, the wrong way. 'Miss Weasley, where do you think you're going?'

The girl skidded, almost to the floor. 'Sorry, Professor. I was just…'

'Take a breath,' she instructed. 'Now, what was so important that you were running in the opposite direction to my classroom?'

'Hermione's in the hospital wing, Lavender she fell over in the shower.'

'Ten minutes, Miss Weasley. Then I want you back in my classroom.'

'Yes, Professor. Thanks, Professor.'

* * *

'Ginny Weasley!' Madam Pomfrey admonished as they both skipped sideways to avoid each other. 'I've got more than enough patients, thank you. I don't need anymore.'

'Is Hermione Granger here, please, Madam Pomfrey?'

'Shouldn't you be in lessons?'

'Professor McGonagall gave me permission,' she answered quickly.

'Did she now?' Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. 'Well, she's through there, she's a little shaken up.'

'Is she okay?'

'She'll be fine, as long as she looks after herself.'

Nodding, Ginny pushed past the curtain, moving towards the figure sitting upright on the bed. 'What happened?' she questioned, sitting down.

Hermione lifted up her hand to the cut on her head. 'I don't know. One minute I'm having a shower, the next Parvarti's shaking me and there's blood all over.'

'And what else?' she questioned knowingly.

'Okay,' the third-year relented. 'I went a bit dizzy.'

'Oh, Hermione!'

'Look, I'm fine! I just…'

'You're doing too much, you're not sleeping. Even you can't keep it up.'

'Gin, I'm okay,' Hermione protested. 'I know my last Potions test went a little bit…'

'Twenty points docked and a detention for unleashing a potentially poisonous gas wasn't it?' Ginny said. 'That's more than a little off.'

'I can cope!'

Ginny sighed. 'I've got to go. Are you getting Madam Pomfrey to clear that up for you?'

'Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be good as new.'

'Until next time.'

* * *

'Now, remember, anybody who doesn't provide two rolls of parchment that actually make coherent sense will be lending their fingers to our practice session next week. You may go,' Minerva finished briskly then added, 'Miss Weasley, a moment please.'

Ginny hung back until the few stragglers had left. 'Yes, Professor?'

'How's Miss Granger?'

'Madam Pomfrey says she'll be fine, she just hit her head.'

'Oh? She doesn't strike me as clumsy.'

'No. Well, she's fine so…'

'Yes, you can go now.'

Watching the pupil go, Minerva frowned. It really seemed the day for concerns to be raised.

* * *

'She hit her head?'

Ginny shrugged, picking at her roast ham sandwich. 'Ron, I don't know what's going on either.'

'She's doing too much,' her brother answered. 'That's obvious.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'But try telling her that.'

Beside them, someone cleared their throat. 'Talking about me?'

Ginny looked up quickly. 'What are you doing here? You should be resting.'

'I can't spend all day in bed, can I?' Hermione answered. 'Harry, did I miss anything this morning?'

As Ron snorted into his orange juice, Harry frowned. 'You're joking, right?'

'Of course I'm not, I need to keep up to date.'

'Well, it was Care of Magical Creatures,' Ron muttered. 'You missed a laugh, that's all.'

'Good. Okay, I'm going to the library,' Hermione answered. 'See you later.'

'Hermione, what about…' Ginny trailed over as her girlfriend disappeared out of the Great Hall. 'What about lunch?'

* * *

'So your professional opinion, Poppy?'

The nurse sipped her tea. 'Oh, she's overtired, definitely. 'I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner.'

Minerva sighed. 'I truly thought she was up to the work.'

'Knowing what I know about her, I'd be inclined to agree with you. You know, maybe it's not the work. I've seen it all before, things not right at home, it takes its toll on the body.'

'Quite,' she said thoughtfully. 'I'll talk to her.'

'Sure you can bring her round, Minerva.'

* * *

'Wondered where you'd disappeared to.'

Ginny glanced sideways. 'You don't have to look out for me, Harry.'

He sat himself beside her at the bottom of the stairs. 'Course I do. You doing okay?'

'I'm not the one getting dizzy in the shower.'

'No, but you're the one trying to talk some sense into the stubbornest person in the school, that makes you a charity case.'

She managed a smile. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

'I just… What am I supposed to say to her? You know what she's like.'

'Fair enough, but she's more likely to listen to you than me. And can you imagine Ron giving it a go?'

'Yeah, actually I can.' She grimaced and giggled. 'Thanks, I needed a laugh. Harry, what do I do?'

'I've no idea. But we'll work it out.'

* * *

'Miss Granger, most students would have celebrated the opportunity of an afternoon in the hospital wing.'

Hermione blinked several times. 'Professor, you startled me.'

'Well, the library's always quiet this time of day; most students busy themselves with eating.'

'I've eaten,' she answered as Professor McGonagall sat down opposite her. 'Is there a problem?'

'Hermione, you immediately sound defensive, is there a reason for that?'

She shook her head. 'Sorry, Professor.'

'Perhaps it was the knock to the head?' McGonagall queried.

'Oh, you heard about that.'

'Yes, I did.'

'Professor, I'm fine, honestly. I just slipped.'

'Madam Pomfrey seemed to suggest the incident may have more to do with tiredness, or stress even.'

She laughed. 'Really? No, I'm okay, thanks.'

'I'd like to believe you, Miss Granger, but the tasks you've set yourself are…'

'Within my reach,' she interrupted testily.

McGonagall arched an eyebrow. 'Yes, that was my view also. But your reaction leads to my second point. Are you dealing with abnormal stress at the present time?'

'Why would I be?' She realised she sounded too defiant. 'Sorry.'

'You're illustrating my argument. Answer me one question- truthfully, please. Are you coping?'

She glanced briefly at the teacher then ran her eyes over the array of books spread on the table. 'The work's heavy, but it's okay.'

'So is there something else wrong?'

'No, I just… The work along with other things is making life tricky.'

'What other things?' McGonagall asked. 'Your friendship with Ginny?'

She stood. 'Professor, I'll be late for Herbology. I have to go.'


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Again, thanks for your reviews and for even reading!

* * *

Despite her misgivings about the nature of it, Minerva had found the map she had confiscated from Ginny Weasley incredibly interesting and useful. At the present time, in her darkened office with the drapes closed, she periodically flicked her eyes upwards from her first-year marking to gauge what was going on in the castle.

It being a Friday, most of the students were congregated in their respective common rooms; Hermione Granger's dot was an exception- it resided in the library. The conversation she'd had with the third-year at lunchtime had concerned her. Poppy's words had made sense- if Hermione was focussing solely on her studies, as had probably been her intention at the start of the year, then Minerva doubted there would be any problem. However, other issues had cropped up; the complications in her friendship with Ginny for starters, then there was the responsibility which Minerva herself had to bear. Hermione was keeping a secret that shouldn't rightly have been placed on her shoulders, and keeping it from someone she was extremely close to. Added to that, her knowledge about Molly had led her to betray Ginny's confidence over this very map that Minerva now had her eyes on. It wasn't leading to an ideal working environment for Miss Granger, was it?

Speaking of which, the dot belonging to Harry Potter was on the move.

* * *

'The root ingredient is… It's…' She huffed impatiently and slammed the book open at the right page. 'Of course, Toad Pus.'

'Sounds delightful.'

'Harry, hi,' she replied as he took the chair next to her. 'What's up?'

'Just wondered what you were doing.'

'Potions, that essay Snape set us. I wanted to have it done by now.'

'Well, you've got the weekend, no need to do it now.'

'I'd rather do it now,' Hermione answered.

'What, instead of meeting Ginny?'

She quickly looked to him. 'Did she send you?'

'You're joking, aren't you? She's just sat in front of the fire looking like someone trod on her cat.' He paused. 'Why are you avoiding her?'

'I'm not, Harry, I just… I want to get this done.'

'Hermione, we're all worried about you. How about having some fun for a change? You know, smiling a bit, that kind of thing?'

She turned up her lips slightly. 'Is that any good?'

'Well, you're getting there. Come on,' he said, closing the book loudly. 'Leave the Toad Pus alone for the night.'

* * *

Placing the last essay on her finished pile, Minerva checked the map again. Aside from Harry Potter and Hermione Granger moving away from the library, the only other point of interest was Albus pacing, and then leaving, his office.

After momentary thought, Minerva stood, intent on avoiding another confrontation with the Headmaster. Concern for Arthur's welfare was all well and good but she could live without Albus judging her. She didn't deny there were ethical issues connected to her actions of the months previously but they were hers to grapple with. If Albus felt strongly about her actions then he should keep them to himself.

* * *

Stepping out of the portrait hole, Ginny leaned against the wall. 'Harry said you wanted me?'

Hermione bit her lip. 'We had a date.'

'About an hour ago, I thought.'

'Yeah, about that…'

'It doesn't matter,' Ginny cut in. 'Let's not waste anymore time.'

* * *

Only when Minerva was walking up the staircase which led to the seventh floor did she realise that she'd left the map resting on her desk. She felt like a girl again, glancing around corners in case she met someone she'd rather not communicate with. Of course, these days she had other methods of staying out of view.

Changing into her Animagus form, she carried on up the stairs. Spotting Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley walking just ahead of her she slowed her pace and listened carefully.

'Hermione, come on. I feel like I'm in the middle of an exam or something.'

'What do you want me to talk about?'

'The weather? As long as it's not anything to do with school, I don't care.'

'Well, I…' The third-year shrugged. 'Sorry. You go.'

Ginny took a moment before answering. 'Realised this morning I haven't heard from Mum for ages, she usually writes about once a week.'

'And she hasn't?' Hermione's voice was audibly tight. 'That's odd.'

'Mmm, hope everything's okay.'

'Sure it… Why wouldn't it be?'

The second-year glanced sideways. 'Are you feeling alright, is your head okay?'

Hermione frowned. 'Gin, I've got to go. I think I should… I need to lie down, I think.'

'Hang on, I'll…'

'No, I'll be better on my own.'

As the third-year rushed off, Ginny shook her head then followed at a slower pace.

Meanwhile, Minerva rested unseen in the shadows- it seemed her suspicions about what was troubling Hermione Granger were correct. Of course, that had to be dealt with, if Minerva was sure of one thing it was that she wouldn't allow Hermione to fail on her account, she also knew Molly would never allow it either.

Above her, there was a gruff clearing of the throat. 'Minerva.'

The realisation that she had let her guard slip was an humiliating one. Transforming, she looked the Headmaster over. 'Albus.'

'Let's go to my office, shall we?'

* * *

'Did she go upstairs?' Ginny questioned of Harry and Ron as soon as she stepped through the portrait hole.

Harry stood. 'Yeah, she didn't say anything. What's going on?'

'Oh, erm…' She glanced to Ron. 'She said she wanted a lie down, I'll just go see if she's alright.'

Leaving them, she quickly made her way up to the third-year dormitory. It was empty aside from a figure at the far end- on the bed closest to the window- whose shoulders raised and fell more than was natural with average breathing. Moving over to the bed, Ginny tentatively sat down and placed her hand on the right shoulder of the body facing away from her.

Hermione tried to shrug her off. 'I just…' Her voice was shaking. 'I want to sleep.'

'I'm not going to let you cry yourself to sleep,' answered Ginny, slipping off her shoes and joining Hermione on the narrow bed. After kissing her neck she slid an arm around her waist and rested her head on the pillow.

* * *

They hadn't exchanged a word since they'd entered the office. Though she was sat directly opposite Albus Minerva studiously avoided his eye and, equally, he seemed to be in little hurry to start this meeting he had apparently craved over the preceding weeks.

Finally, however, he said, 'Are you going to persist with your ignorance, Minerva?'

'As I was aware,' she replied icily. 'You've yet to inform me as to the purpose of my being here.'

'That is precisely what I mean,' he said, slight exasperation evident in his tone. 'Perhaps we could work on the assumption that I have knowledge of more than you think.'

'Albus, I believe you have knowledge of most things. However,' she went on quickly. 'That isn't to say that you have the right to meddle with them.'

'Offering my opinion isn't meddling.'

'It is, if you expect people to bow to it.'

He didn't speak for several moments. 'Molly Weasley is back at Noviomagus.' It wasn't a question. 'And your relationship with her has surpassed the level of friendship.'

When he glanced to her for confirmation she resolutely refused him any.

'Yes,' he continued eventually. 'As I feared. Minerva, you'll pardon my bluntness, but have you lost your mind?'

'I won't pardon your bluntness, Albus,' she warned. 'Nor your interference. My relationship with Molly is purely my concern and, as you've pointed out, Noviomagus is mine alone.'

'Your relationship with Molly affects more than the two of you,' he reminded her.

'You speak as if I'm not aware of that fact.'

'Because I believe that if you were you wouldn't allow this lunacy to continue.'

The self-restraint she had cultivated her entire life was close to shattering. 'For once, Albus, your beliefs are mistaken. I will not be dictated to under the illusion of righteousness.'

'Minerva, we are in a period of calm, the eye of the storm. You know as well as I do, it cannot last.'

'More reason to live happily in the interim, I would've thought.'

'Yes, and doesn't everybody deserve that opportunity? Arthur Weasley, for one.'

'If you believe either he or Molly could be happy together at the moment then you are sorely mistaken. Even if I was removed from the equation…'

'You're blinded,' he interrupted with a sense of resignation. 'I had hoped to change your mind.'

'Then I was wrong, Albus,' she answered coolly. 'You don't have a complete knowledge of this. If you did you'd know such a fact wasn't possible. Goodnight.'

* * *

'So after about twenty minutes Charlie let him out, just in time for tea. I tried to persuade him to leave it until we'd finished but he wouldn't go for it.'

Hermione let out a mixture between a shudder and a giggle. 'Gin…'

'You want me to shut up?'

'I'm not really listening to you so it doesn't matter.'

Playfully, she slapped the third-year's arm. 'If you weren't listening you wouldn't have laughed at that story about Fred and George's invisible lemonade stand.'

Snorting slightly, Hermione turned over so they were nose to nose. 'Thanks.'

'I didn't do anything.'

'Thanks anyway.'

Hearing voices ascending the stairs, Ginny quickly moved off the bed. 'See you in the morning.'

'Ginny, I…' Hermione paused. 'I love you.'

As Pavarti and Lavender bounded into the dormitory Ginny made a quick exit. Instead of going to her own bed though, she went back down into the common room, finding a few stragglers, including Harry. 'Where's Ron?' she asked as she sat down.

'He lost to Neville at Exploding Snap, think he's chasing him for another game.'

'Can't bear to lose, can he?'

'Well, you know Ron. So, how's Hermione doing? Was it really a lie down she needed?'

'Um…' She eventually shrugged. 'I don't know what's going on with her. One minute we're just walking and talking, the next she's running back here.'

'She hasn't said why?'

'I didn't really ask, she'd have bitten my head off.'

'Fair enough,' Harry conceded. 'You think it's the work?'

'Yeah, I did but… I don't know, I think she should be able to do it. Harry,' she went on suddenly. 'What if it's me? I mean, what if all these problems she's got are because of me?'

'Oh, come on, that's not true.'

'She was fine before we…' Self-conscious, she glanced around the common room. 'You know.'

'No, she was going crazy because she couldn't work out how she felt about you,' he objected. 'She's better off now, trust me.'

* * *

'Have you eaten?'

Suppressing an involuntary smile at the sight of Molly once again on her kitchen, Minerva shook her head. 'No.'

'Good, I was hoping you'd say that.' Molly looked towards her. 'Are you alright?'

'I am now,' she replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

'Bad day?' asked Molly sympathetically.

'Oh, no more than usual. I'm sorry I'm so late, I had to catch up on some marking.'

'Don't worry about it. Did Ginny seem okay to you?'

Minerva phrased herself carefully. 'She certainly has a flair for Transfiguration, she's putting most of the class to shame.'

'Good, I'm glad.'

'Molly, have you written to the children recently?' she questioned after a moment's thought.

Glancing back from the cupboard she was rummaging in, Molly said, 'I haven't had the chance.'

'No, I understand. Perhaps you ought to though,' she added. 'You don't want them worrying.'

'Of course not,' Molly answered. 'But I hardly think they'd notice.'

'I think you'd be surprised, you mean a lot to them.'

'I've yet to meet a teenager who wants to hear from their parents every week. I know I didn't.'

'Me neither,' Minerva agreed. 'But I also know my mother wasn't as nice as theirs.'

Molly cleared her throat. 'Braised lamb?'

'Sounds delicious.'


	33. Chapter 33

'Before you know it, winter'll be here.'

'Mmm,' Minerva agreed, moving up behind Molly at the kitchen window. 'It's getting chilly now.'

'I hadn't noticed.'

'Well, you haven't really been out.'

Molly smiled, though it seemed strained. 'Yes, well… Tea?'

As Molly moved quickly to the kettle, Minerva sighed. 'I'm starting to get concerned. You need to get out of this place.'

'Honestly, I'm perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong with me.'

'In that case, you wouldn't mind coming into Hogsmeade this morning.'

'Minerva, I…' Molly turned to her. 'I daren't go into Hogsmeade, I know too many people. What if I meet one of Arthur's friend? I mean, I don't think I could…'

'No, I understand,' Minerva interrupted what she recognised as growing hysterics, taking Molly's hand in her own. 'Still, this isn't good for you.' Sitting them both down at the table, she continued, 'You know, since the beginning of term I've been rather neglecting my duties at the school. By now I should have updated the student records with those details parents amend at the start of each year. Unfortunately, I never seem to be able to make time for it. Perhaps you could help?'

'You're just trying to get me out of the house, aren't you?'

'Yes,' she agreed. 'But I do need the help.'

Molly smiled. 'Fine, I'll do it. What better way to spend a Saturday?'

* * *

Try as she might, Ginny couldn't keep her mind on the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ Percy had loaned her. She might have been reading a riveting article on the growing trend of Flubberworm racing but her eyes kept involuntarily sliding over to where Hermione was carefully reading a Transfiguration textbook. It wasn't until she'd settled into bed the previous night that she'd actually thought back to what Hermione had said. She couldn't believe she'd actually heard those little words from Hermione's mouth, it was like a dream come true.

Every now and then Hermione would look up from her book and smile sort of nervously. Ginny wanted to be sat next to her but she didn't really know what to say. What did you say to follow that? Did you go back to talking about school and the weather or was it the kind of situation where you sat smiling and avoiding each other's eyes? Six brothers hadn't been able to teach her this.

Looking up once again, she caught Hermione's eyes. The third-year bit her lip, placed her book on the table beside her chair and inclined her head towards the portrait hole. Dropping the paper, Ginny quickly followed her girlfriend out into the corridor.

Hermione waited until the Fat Lady had swung completely closed before she asked, 'Were you reading that paper?'

'Were you reading that book?'

'Yes.'

'I was reading the paper,' Ginny answered, setting off up the staircase.

A couple of seconds later Hermione was beside her again. 'I couldn't concentrate. I hope I didn't, you know, embarrass you or something. Last night.'

'Yeah, it was terrible and really embarrassing.' Ginny paused. 'And it was the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me.'

'Gin, I meant it. I really did.'

She stopped and turned to her girlfriend. 'Good. Because I love you too.'

* * *

'I've never seen the school so quiet.'

Minerva smiled. 'You've never been here on a Saturday morning before. Only the select few pupils seem to rise before noon; it's actually quite soothing.'

'So you're telling me you prefer the school when the children aren't around?' Molly questioned, a soft gleam in her eyes. 'I'm not sure how to take that.'

'If I let you sit in on my OWL classes I'm sure you'd understand,' Minerva replied as they rounded a corner.

Approaching them rapidly from the opposite end of the corridor were Ginny Weasley ad Hermione Granger. As their laughter ceased at the sight of them Minerva glanced sideways to Molly, slightly concerned as to how she would take this turn of events.

It was Ginny who broke the silence when the quartet met. 'Mum! What are you doing here?'

Surprisingly, Molly's voice was level, jovial even. 'Just helping Professor McGonagall with some paperwork. Anyway, never mind that! How are you?'

Ginny's eyes flickered towards Hermione. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Um… We were just going to the library but if you're still here later could we talk or something?'

Hermione was glaring at the floor, Minerva noted, with ever reddening cheeks. Her fingers were clenching into fists even as Molly replied, 'I'd like that a lot, darling. I'll find you later, okay?'

'Sure, great.'

Molly looked to Hermione. 'And how are you?'

'Oh, erm…' The third-year glanced up, attempted a watery smile then lowered her eyes again quickly. 'Fine, thanks, Mrs Weasley. We… Sorry, we have to go.'

When Hermione almost dragged Ginny out of their line of sight Molly turned questioningly to Minerva. 'What's going on there?'

'Come on,' Minerva said, beginning to walk again. 'It'll hardly be a day's work at this rate.'

* * *

'You've gone quiet again,' Ginny said, dropping her quill on the table.

Hermione only slightly raised her eyes. 'Have I? Sorry, I was just trying to work out this equation.'

'The one you've been staring at for ten minutes now?'

'Yeah, that one.' Hermione sighed and looked up properly. 'Listen, I'm fine. I'm not regretting what I said, if that's what you think.'

'Okay. Well, I'll just get on with my Herbology essay then.'

'Good.'

* * *

The steady sound of Molly's quill on parchment ceased occasionally and Minerva knew she was being watched. However, at these moments she kept her eyes firmly placed on her own work. Molly was rightfully intrigued by Hermione's reaction to meeting her but Minerva didn't know what to tell her. Realising Hermione knew more than she should would no doubt shatter the fragile calm that had settled on them.

Recognising her mouth as rather parched, Minerva stood and moved to her cabinet to pour herself a tumbler of water. As she turned back, however, she found Molly looking straight at her. 'Is everything okay?'

Molly nodded. 'Perfectly, except I…'

'Please, it's not worth mentioning.'

'Minerva, it's a simple question.'

She eventually shook her head and moved back to her seat. 'I don't want to concern you.'

Placing her quill down on the desk, Molly replied, 'Well, you've done that already.'

'Yes.' Minerva smiled slightly, then returned to the matter at hand. 'Fine. That night at the lake, Hermione saw us.'

It was difficult to explain what happen to Molly's face; her expression passed through a dozen emotions before settling on concern. 'Why hasn't she said anything?'

'She's a very conflicted girl, and she also has more wisdom than most her age. I don't think she wants it to become public knowledge.'

'But it explains why she couldn't look me in the face,' Molly said with a sigh.

'Mmm,' Minerva muttered, taking a sip of her water.

Molly looked to her, frowning. 'Are you sure that's all there is to it?'

'Of course. How are you getting along?'

'Um… I've just discovered I filled in a form this summer, it was quite a surprise.'

Minerva laughed. 'Then you're about finished?'

'Yes, nearly. Is there anything else I can do?'

'Oh, I'll find you something.'

* * *

'Let me guess,' Ginny said as she walked into the common room and came face to face with a mud-stricken Harry, Fred and George. 'You've been cleaning out Ron's underwear drawer.'

Her brother threw a Ginger Newt at her then stood and retrieved it. 'No use wasting good food.'

Looking at him with a mixture of distaste and amazement, Ginny looked back to the trio in red robes. 'So how was Quidditch practice?'

'Muddy,' Fred muttered. 'You know how it's hardly stopped raining for the last two weeks?'

'Mmm-hmm.'

'Well,' George said. 'Oliver Wood had this nice idea of making us practice swinging at low-travelling Bludgers. You know, the kind that try hiding in the dirt ready to spring at you?'

She bit her lip to suppress her smile. 'Okay, so that explains you two. Harry?'

He rolled his eyes. 'They couldn't let me miss out on the fun, could they?'

'We were doing you a favour, mate,' George protested.

'Yeah,' Fred went on. 'Your hair looks much better now.'

After Harry had thrown them a glare strong enough to move them upstairs, he questioned, 'So where's Hermione?'

'Library, of course. I just came back for some notes I forgot.'

'She okay today is she?' Ron asked, crunching on his Ginger Newt. 'No more personality switches?'

'Yes, Ron, she's fine. Thanks for your very touching concern. Oh, yeah,' she continued after a moment. 'Mum's helping McGonagall with something, she's in the castle.'

He stopped cleaning. 'It's not about those Dungbombs is it?'

Ginny raised an eyebrow. 'What Dungbombs?'

'It was nothing,' he said hurriedly. 'Look, I just have to talk to Dean and Seamus, back in a minute.'

Harry watched him go. 'I wondered what that smell was.' Looking back towards her, he asked, 'Is she really okay?'

'Nope, she's acting like a lunatic, but it's fine,' Ginny said before setting off up to her dormitory.

* * *

'I'm sorry, that's all I could possibly think of.'

Molly smiled and stood. 'In that case, I'll go find Ginny.'

'You work too quickly,' Minerva warned. 'And that's something I've never complained about.'

'I enjoyed it,' she replied. 'You were right, a change of scenery helped no end.'

'So Hogsmeade nest week?'

'Let's see how it goes,' Molly answered, surprising herself with the realisation that she wasn't as adverse to the idea as she had been a few hours earlier. 'Now, have you any idea where I might find Ginny?'

'Most likely the library,' said Minerva. 'She spends most of her time in there with Hermione these days.'

* * *

'I've never known you take so long to read a page before,' Ginny commented.

Hermione glanced up, slightly embarrassed at being caught out again. 'Well, it's complicated.'

Ginny looked unconvinced. 'If you say so.'

'Gin, it is!'

'Okay, okay,' her girlfriend muttered. 'I heard you.'

Noting the discomfort in the redhead's eyes, Hermione reached her hand far under the table to meet Ginny's. 'I'm sorry.'

'You've been odd; more than usual I mean, ever since we saw Mum and McGonagall. Was it that?'

She was reddening dramatically and she knew it. A couple more seconds and she'd be the human equivalent of a tomato with ketchup. 'No, of course not.'

'Hermione, are you sure?'

'Yeah, I'm positive.'

Looking back to her Ancient Runes textbook in an effort to put a stop to the conversation, she began mumbling the sentences she was reading. It worked; Ginny's quill was soon scratching on her parchment again. They were quiet for several minutes until a voice, an elder one, said, 'Hello, you two.'

It was Mrs Weasley! She tried to burrow into her arms as Ginny enthusiastically greeted her mother. 'Hi! You finished what you were doing then?'

'And more! Hello, Hermione,' added Mrs Weasley carefully.

Hermione looked up. The measured tone of voice told her enough, she didn't need the anxiety pulsating in the eyes to tell her Mrs Weasley definitely knew that she knew. 'Hi,' she said with her best smile.

'Do you mind if I borrow Ginny for a little while?'

'No, of course not.'

'Good. Don't worry, I'll bring her back.'

'I'll leave my stuff here,' Ginny said. 'You're not going anywhere are you?'

'That was a joke, wasn't it?' Hermione answered wryly. 'No, Ill be here. Have fun.'

Ginny took off first. Mrs Weasley's eyes lingered slightly longer but then she too turned and left. Hermione breathed a sigh and leaned back in her chair; she hadn't enjoyed that one bit.

* * *

'I feel like it should be colder,' Ginny said, forgetting her attempts to stiffen her entire body and walking freely in the bracing breeze.

'Don't worry,' her mother said warningly. 'It soon will be. But, you know,' she added wistfully, glancing across the lake. 'I don't think there's anywhere better to spend winter than Hogwarts.'

'Is that your way of suggesting I stay here over Christmas?' asked Ginny, grinning.

Her mother laughed, slightly too quickly. 'Darling, I want you to do what you want.'

'I'm glad you said that,' she replied, biting her lip. 'There's something I want to tell you.'

'Is something wrong?'

'No, nothing like that. It's just that… Promise you won't get mad.'

Molly Weasley shook her head. 'I won't, I've most likely heard worse from your brothers.'

'Right, yeah.' She paused and they stopped walking. 'Mum, I've been seeing someone.'

Her mother swallowed then produced a watery smile. 'Oh? Who is he?'

'Yeah, um…' She began walking again. 'It's not… It's Hermione.' She didn't look back for her mother's reaction so the first she knew of it was when a hand caught up with her shoulder and turned her around. 'Please, don't be mad, Mum,' she pleaded.

'Oh, Ginny, I'm not mad. It's just… Well, it's a bit of a shock, isn't it? You're er… You're sure about this are you?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, really sure.'

'So, who else knows?' Ginny could tell her mother was trying her very best and she was grateful.

'Just Harry.'

'Right. You got over your crush on him.'

'Kind of, I suppose.'

* * *

Minerva, who had been watching the slow progress of mother and daughter across the Hogwarts lawn, shook herself at the sharp rap on the office door and seating herself before saying, 'Come.'

To her extreme consternation, it was Albus who entered. 'Minerva…'

'I really do not have the time or the energy for this,' she warned, interrupting him. 'If this is another attempt…'

'It is nothing to do with Molly Weasley,' he said quickly.

For the first time she noticed the way his fingers struggled with the effort of not clenching; she had rarely seen this on him but she could recall several occasions, none of which were particularly fond memories. 'What is it?'

'Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban.'


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: As always, thanks for reading! Any comments gratefully received.

* * *

'You haven't said a word since we got back,' Molly said lightly as she placed a cup and saucer down on the table.

Minerva sighed, rubbing vainly at her temples with her thumb and forefinger. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I've just had rather a nasty shock.'

'It surely can't be that bad. I mean,' continued Molly quickly. 'I know you can't talk to me about official…'

Shaking her head, Minerva took Molly's hand. 'No doubt it'll be public knowledge by Monday. It's the biggest news for thirteen years.'

Molly's face clouded over. 'Then it is that bad.'

'Yes. I don't know how he's done it, neither does Albus, but Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban.'

* * *

The knowledge that she was being watched had encouraged Hermione to eat at dinner. Admittedly, her stomach was still churning and performing the occasional back-flip but she forced down a suitable amount of food for propriety's sake. Harry seemed satisfied, Ginny less so but Hermione knew she had given her girlfriend too much to be concerned by than could be cured by one full meal.

Softly declining a second portion of Butterscotch Pudding, she excused herself with the intention of going to the library, despite spending the majority of the say in there. When she reached the staircase, however, she became aware she was not alone. 'You make more noise than a Hippogriff, never go in for Stealth Training, will you?'

Ginny grinned as she came level. 'I can be quiet when I want to be. Anyway, I didn't leave half my dessert to talk about that.'

'You should've eaten it,' Hermione muttered guiltily.

'Well, I lost my appetite. Besides, I wanted to stop you before you got settled at the library.'

'Who said I was going there?'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Maybe I have the Sight or something.'

Hermione smiled. 'Maybe. So, what's up?'

'I want you to come with me,' replied Ginny, taking her hand.

'Oh, Gin, I've got History of Magic to do. Muggle slavery.'

'I know,' the redhead answered, moving them both up the stairs. 'But we're doing this my way.'

* * *

'I can't believe it.'

'No, nor could I.'

'Well, no one's ever done it.'

'Unfortunately,' Minerva said wryly. 'There's almost always a first time for everything.'

Molly glanced to her. 'What did Albus say?'

'I haven't seen him so worried for quite a while,' replied Minerva, her annoyance with the Headmaster all but forgotten because of the disaster that had united them. 'It isn't often he's at a loss either. He's been showered with owls from the Ministry but what do they expect him to do?'

'It's natural they'd turn to him,' Molly said.

'Yes,' Minerva concurred; picking up her teacup, thinking better of it and placing it back down. 'But I think when you haven't got the answers it's better not to be in the spotlight.'

'I'm sure Fudge'll be feeling it too.'

'Mmm. I always expect Cornelius to act as some sort of chameleon and fade into his pinstriped suit until everything is over.'

Molly laughed, after a second Minerva did too. 'What do you think Black's plan is?' questioned Molly seriously a few moments later.

Minerva sobered. 'You know the full story, I presume?'

'Yes, Arthur filled me in.'

It was the first time Molly had mentioned her husband in weeks, she obviously recognised the fact too and her face fell slightly but she didn't draw attention to it. 'Well,' Minerva went on, swallowing the lump in her throat with difficulty. 'Albus fears Black's trying to finish what he started.'

'Harry?' Molly questioned, the very notion sending her skin white.

'Yes,' Minerva said grimly. 'Harry Potter. It's imperative he's kept safe.'

'He's here, where else safer is there?'

'We must be on our guard, somehow Black slipped past the Dementors. There's no telling what lengths he'll go to.'

Molly squeezed her hand. 'Albus won't let anything happen to Harry, or anyone else in the castle for that matter.'

Fleetingly, Minerva thought of his cold side which up until recently she had thought not to exist. Still, she was certain he would put his life forward in return for anyone else's, whether he believed in their politics or not. 'I'm sure you're right,' she said with a semi-sincere smile.

* * *

'How many Muggle slaves did Brevin free from captivity in the great raid of 1712?'

'Um… Five hundred and eighty?'

'Five hundred and eighty two,' Ginny said, looking up from the book beside her with a large grin on her face. 'And how many slaves did he keep for himself?'

Hermione furrowed her brow. 'That's not a question.'

'Not but it probably should be,' answered Ginny, closing the book. 'Okay, that's your work done for tonight.'

'Oh, Gin!'

'Shut up and give me your foot.'

'My…'

'Foot, yeah,' Ginny said.

'What are you up to?' asked Hermione suspiciously.

* * *

Minerva's shoulder was resting against her own but Molly was under no illusion that the Hogwarts professor was at all relaxed. The tense silence, however, suited her own purposes- her mind had been drifting from the moment Black's escape had been mentioned.

To put it plainly, she was as concerned for Arthur's safety as she was for the woman beside her. As much as she had tried to avoid the thought of him over the last month she knew he wasn't in the best frame of mind; a brief letter from Perkins had assured her of that, thought she hadn't had the nerve to admit it to Minerva. The trouble was, she knew Arthur too well. He was fond of Harry, extremely fond as she herself was, and he could be reckless at times. In the mood he was bound to be in he could do anything. This time there was nothing she could do to stop him.

She brought her mind back to the present and squeezed Minerva's arm. 'You're quiet.'

Minerva turned her head and smiled softly. 'I'm sorry, I was just thinking.'

She didn't ask what about. Instead, she just said, 'You must be famished, you haven't eaten.'

'Molly, I'm fine.'

'Well, even so. I'll put something on.'

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as Ginny slipped the small brush back in the bottle and turned to her expectantly. 'You're crazy!'

'It made you smile though,' Ginny replied.

She couldn't deny that but… 'Gin, what is that on my big left toe?'

'A frog.'

'It's red,' Hermione pointed out.

'Well, I've only got three colours of varnish.'

Changing position, Hermione leaned down to kiss her girlfriend. 'Thanks, you've cheered me up.'

Ginny shrugged modestly. 'That was the plan. You've been so stressed lately, I just wanted to see you laugh.'

As the redhead snuggled into her embrace, Hermione battled away those worries she had about McGonagall and Mrs Weasley. If she could just banish all the spectres there was no reason she couldn't enjoy this feeling.

* * *

'I'm sorry I didn't eat very much.'

Molly shook her head. 'I wasn't too hungry myself,' she replied as she began to clear the table. 'You look tired.'

'I am,' Minerva confessed with an apologetically smile.

'You go lie down,' Molly instructed. 'I'll take care of these.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. Now, go on.'

Pausing to kiss her, Minerva disappeared slowly up the stairs. Molly was true to her word- she cleared the table and washed up but then didn't proceed straight upstairs. Instead, she found a quill and a piece of parchment fit for her purpose and jotted down a quick note:

_Arthur, please be careful._

* * *

'We really should be getting back, you know.'

Ginny glanced around regrettably. 'I wish we could just stay here.'

Hermione dragged them both to their feet. 'Unfortunately, I share with Lavender and Pavarti. If they saw I wasn't there I'd have half the school looking for me.'

'You're so popular, hmm?'

'No, they're just nosy. Come on,' she continued, leading them to the door. 'We haven't got the map anymore.'

Reluctantly nodding, Ginny then smiled and lifted her chin to kiss her. 'Did you have a good time?'

'I've got frogs, rabbits and Pygmy Puffs on my toenails, who wouldn't have had?'

'You better not be laughing at me, Hermione Granger,' Ginny warned.

'I wouldn't dare, I've seen what you do to Ron.' After another lingering kiss she drew herself together. 'We really have to go.'

* * *

She had expected Minerva to be asleep but when Molly had ascended the stairs she found the professor staring absently out of the window, a ruby encrusted box resting in her lap. For a moment Molly couldn't recall where she'd seen it before but then she placed it to Minerva's office- it had been one of those discoveries she made on the morning of their Hogsmeade trip. If she wasn't sorely mistaken, this was the box which contained the mysterious piece of parchment whose handwriting she had recognised but hadn't been able to put a name to.

Molly smiled. She couldn't for the life of her remember what she had cooked for dinner the previous week yet one visual memory could trigger a mass of detail. After a moment of observation, she cleared her throat softly. 'I thought you were asleep.'

Minerva's head turned guiltily. 'I'm not sure I actually can.' Moving from her chair to the bed after closing the curtains, Minerva placed the box down on the bedside table.

'I've seen that in your office,' Molly commented as she herself sat down. 'What's it doing here?'

'I picked it up on my way out. Just a reaction, I suppose.'

'A reaction to what?' Molly questioned carefully.

Minerva was silent for a long while, staring into the wall. 'I let Pettigrew down, you know.'

Of course! There were the initials 'PP' on the piece of the parchment, Molly wasn't sure why she hadn't made the connection from the beginning. 'How so?'

'Well, I… I never put much stock in him. I focussed all my efforts on those I saw fit for it; Lupin, Potter and…'

'And Black,' Molly concluded for her. 'Minerva, you acted as any teacher would.'

Minerva shook her head. 'No, I honestly didn't. I don't consider myself to have failed many pupils, Molly, but I'm sorry to say Pettigrew was one of them.'

'What has this got to do with it?' asked Molly, nodding to the ruby box.

Reaching for it, Minerva deftly opened the lid. 'I kept it as a reminder, I think.' She removed the piece of parchment and surveyed it. 'You've heard the stories of Severus Snape's feud with the quartet?'

'Severus hardly makes a secret of it,' Molly said, inwardly recognising the handwriting as something she'd seen frequently on report cards.

'Quite. Well,' Minerva went on after a moment of thought. 'This letter is the result of that. Severus wasn't scared of Potter and Black as such but he did realise subjecting them to a formal complaint would hardly be beneficial to his school-life.'

'Complaint about what?'

'The so-called bullying. Of course, now I know both sides were equally to blame but at the time I wasn't particularly in tune. Severus, being the boy he was, placed the blame squarely at the feet of Peter Pettigrew and I handed down a suitable punishment. Later I discovered the actual events Severus alluded to were a joint effort between Potter and Black. By then the damage had been done.'

Molly digested this then took Minerva's hand. 'You're not honestly telling me you're finding a way to punish yourself, are you?'

'Oh, I should've done more. And then…'

'Minerva,' Molly said firmly. 'Sirius Black committed the crime, you certainly cannot blame yourself.'

The teacher nodded with a resigned smile. 'I know. It's just so easy after the event to…'

'Place more weight on your own shoulders? Believe me, I've been there. Come on,' she said suddenly, removing the box from Minerva's hands. 'I know you're tired.'

'I am. I really am.'


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: There won't be an update Monday as I'm away from my computer over the weekend. Normal service resumes next week! Oh, and Happy Easter!

* * *

Minerva hadn't been wrong. The second _The Daily Prophet_ landed on the small wooden table Molly was faced with a hideous snarling portrait of Sirius Black; it seemed the Ministry hadn't hesitated in alerting the wizarding community to the danger. Pushing the newspaper along the table, Molly caught Minerva's eye. 'It's not just your battle anymore.'

The professor, who had been in deep thought, ran her eyes briefly over the article. 'Fudge is losing his head! He wants to put Dementors on the gates of the school!'

Molly shivered. 'He can't be serious.'

'Well, the man is a joke,' Minerva answered disdainfully. 'I'll have to discuss this with Albus, it can't be done.'

'I'm sure he won't allow it.'

'He'd better not.'

* * *

'Have you noticed,' Ron said thoughtfully, tapping the end of his fork against his chin, 'that McGonagall's never at the staff table anymore?'

Choking unceremoniously on a piece of bacon, Hermione had to reach for her water. Looking up to the trio staring at her, she tried her best frown. 'What?'

Harry shook his head. 'Nothing.'

'It's a bit odd though, don't you think?' Ron continued after a moment. 'I mean, she's never out of our faces usually.'

'Come on, she's not that bad,' Ginny said mildly. 'She's treated me okay.'

Hermione was starting to feel slightly sick. She was about to mutter a garbled apology and leave when a flock of owls swooped down from the ceiling- saved by the post.

Catching _The Daily Prophet_ neatly in her hands, she couldn't help but gasp at the leading article. 'Oh, my!'

The trio immediately looked up again. 'What is it?' Ron asked quickly.

She passed him the paper wordlessly. He took it, his eyes widening as he quickly read the article, then offered it to Harry.

Harry frowned. 'Am I supposed to know him?'

'Sirius Black,' said Ron quietly. 'He was in league with You-Know-Who.'

'More than that,' Hermione muttered, recalling what little she had been able to locate in books about Voldemort. 'He was apparently one of his most fanatical supporters, he did things no one else would.'

'How the hell did he escape?' Ron queried, glancing around. 'That's what I want to know. No one's ever got out of Azkaban before.'

'It doesn't matter how he got out, Ron,' Ginny replied softly. 'They've just got to get him back. Quickly.'

Hermione couldn't agree more. Reaching under the table she squeezed Ginny's hand.

* * *

Molly was rather surprised to see Errol lying limply on the doorstep when she stepped outside soon after Minerva had left. Her note to Arthur had been to satisfy herself, she hadn't expected a response. Picking up the tired owl, she carried him back inside and removed the scroll from his leg. His note was equally on brief but it required an answer:

_Will you meet me in The Three Broomsticks at twelve?_

* * *

'Surely, Albus, you're not going to allow it?'

'Minerva, I am currently attempting to persuade Cornelius that the situation doesn't yet merit. He is, however, reluctant to accept that.'

Sitting down opposite the Headmaster, she shook her head. 'Dementors in the grounds, you'd do as well to close the school.'

'The best thing for the students now is the security Hogwarts offers them.'

'And the best thing for Potter?' she questioned quietly. 'Should he be told?'

'Let him be safe in his ignorance,' Albus advised.

'If only that could be true of all of us.'

Albus met her eye and smiled slightly. 'Quite. You'll be pleased to know that I have proposed an alternative to the Ministry.'

'Really, what?'

'That we station Aurors and Ministry-trained wizards at the entrances in place of Dementors. It is the added security without the added risk. Teachers will, of course, be asked to volunteer their services alongside.'

'Yes, fine. Do you think Cornelius will accept the idea?'

'We live in hope, Minerva. We live in hope.'

* * *

Bundled up against the weather which indeed had worsened over the weekend, Molly gratefully pushed open the door of The Three Broomsticks. She immediately spotted Arthur huddled in the far corner of the pub: he had already bought the drinks.

After inwardly bracing herself for the unknown, she sat down opposite him. 'Hello.'

He looked up instantly, his eyes showing strain; though Molly couldn't decipher what was causing it- their personal situation or the national one. 'Molly…'

Now at least she knew on which side he was suffering more. Biting down on her lip, she said, 'You wanted to talk to me?'

'I didn't know who else to talk to. There isn't anyone else.'

'Oh, Arthur…'

'No, I don't want your pity, Molly,' he said, drawing himself up in his seat. 'I just need your help.'

'Of course. Anything.'

'You're back on Hogwarts soil, aren't you?' I mean, you haven't told me but I assumed with Minerva…'

'Arthur,' she interrupted, unable to hear her name at the present time. 'I'm back at Hogwarts.'

'Good, good. Now, you know Black's after Harry, don't you? I told you about it. Molly, Dumbledore'll be doing his best, they all will, but they won't tell him the truth. They won't tell him what Black's really after!'

'Well, no, I doubt they will,' she said uncertainly.

'He needs to be told! Molly, I need you to tell him!'

'No, Arthur! You can't be serious?'

'He needs to know! If he doesn't what he's up against…'

'Arthur, you expect me to tell a thirteen year-old boy who's main priority is the next Quidditch match that a vicious murderer wants to finish the job he started? Don't you think he deserves a childhood?'

'Molly, I would love for Harry to reach adulthood!'

She picked up her Firewhisky and drank it in one go. 'I can't do it.'

'At least consider it,' Arthur said quietly.

Lowering her eyes she found herself to be too wrought to look at him. 'I'll consider it.'

* * *

The afternoon Transfiguration class was a subdued affair. The news of Black's escape had settled on the class and Hermione, for one, could sense the worry. Even McGonagall was sat behind her desk, frowning absently, safe in the knowledge that the class were getting on with the reading unbidden.

Having finished the selection of questions at the end of the chapter, Hermione glanced around. Everyone else was working at a slow pace, their quills grating on their parchments, so she stood and approached the teacher's desk. 'Professor? I've finished.'

It took a few seconds for McGonagall to register her words. 'Sorry, Miss Granger?'

'I've finished the questions, Professor.'

'Ah…' McGonagall took her parchment. 'Let me see.'

As the teacher's eyes ran quickly over the answers, Hermione lowered her voice further and asked, 'Professor, are you okay?'

McGonagall glanced up quickly then smiled tightly. 'Of course, Miss Granger, though I appreciate your concern.' She went back to reading the parchment for a few moments then nodded. 'Good work, Miss Granger. If you have work for another subject you may complete it now.'

Muttering a thanks Hermione moved back to her seat. When she looked up from her Ancient Runes homework a couple of minutes later she saw McGonagall staring into the distance again. Disconcerted, she forced her eyes back downwards.

* * *

The close of the day had been slow coming. Minerva was thankful when the bell rang and she could return to Noviomagus. The concern which had been raging inside her since her impromptu trip there at lunchtime was finally sedated by the sight of Molly reading another healing book on the sofa.

After clearing her face, Minerva stepped further into the room. 'Have I or have I not been hinting for some days now that you should spend time away from this cottage?'

Molly looked up immediately, a guilty expression adorning her face. 'You came back at lunchtime?'

'Mmm,' Minerva replied, removing her scarf and depositing it on the coat rack. 'I came back at lunchtime.'

'I'm sorry…' Molly began but Minerva cut her off.

'Oh, don't apologise, I just couldn't help but worry. No, I'm relieved that you actually went out.'

'I met Arthur.'

Stopping half-way through removing her coat, Minerva turned. 'Really?'

Molly nodded. 'He wanted to talk about Black.'

Nodding, she questioned, 'How is he?'

'We didn't get round to that,' admitted Molly with a shrug. 'He was more worried about Harry.'

Placing her coat on the rack beside the scarf, Minerva moved to sit down. 'What did he have to say on the matter?'

'Well, he thinks Harry should be told.'

'Albus disagrees. I'll admit I'm undecided. Part of thinks Harry would be better with the knowledge to defend himself. If Black does somehow approach him I feel he should know why.'

'But the decision rests with Albus,' Molly said slowly.

'Yes, for the time being I suppose it does.'

'I hope Arthur comes to realise that.'

Minerva paused before asking, 'Molly, are you alright?'

She looked up. 'Oh, I'm fine. The whole thing's just a shock to the system.'

'Of course,' Minerva said with as much certainty as she could muster. 'Shall I put the kettle on?'

* * *

'Harry, I thought I'd find you out here,' Hermione said as she crossed the empty and darkening courtyard and sat herself beside her friend. 'Ron wants you to play chess with him. I'd do it, he's driving Seamus crazy.'

The boy glanced to her. 'Seamus doesn't play chess.'

'You see the problem.'

Harry grinned then went back to examining moss on the floor. 'Just wasn't in the mood for the common room tonight, that's all.'

'Don't let it get to you,' Hermione advised. 'They'll catch Black soon enough and everyone'll be safe.'

'It isn't that,' admitted Harry with a sideways glance which betrayed his anxiousness. 'Well, it isn't just that. Every time I think of anyone to do with Voldemort I get so mad, you know? Part of me wants to meet Black, to find out what he saw in him. Is that wrong?' he questioned, looking to her nervously.

'I'm not sure what's normal, Harry,' she replied, attempting a small smile. 'But you don't want to meet Black. He's dangerous, you need to stay away from him.'

'What, you think he's after me?'

'I don't know, but I wouldn't take the chance.'

* * *

'May I ask you a question?'

Minerva glanced up from instructing her wand in its measuring. 'Of course.'

'Did you know about Ginny and Hermione?'

After a moment she nodded. 'It wasn't my place to tell you. I'm assuming she did?'

'Yes,' replied Molly, washing her hands under the tap then drying them. 'She seems happy.'

'I believe she is,' Minerva answered with a small smile.

'Hermione can't be finding it all that easy though.'

'She's a resilient girl, they both are.'

'I hope you're right about that.'


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I'm sure I'm not the only one who's been experiencing techincal difficulties in the last week but if I am I apologise.

* * *

'A week and nothing! Bet the Ministry's going mental.'

Ignoring Ron's outburst, Hermione ran her own eyes briefly over the Saturday edition of _The Daily Prophet_. As it had been every day in the past week, the front page was occupied with a huge photo of Sirius Black snarling menacingly and a run-down of his crimes and what to do if he was seen. The main gist of that seemed to be 'run in the opposite direction'. It was good advice, some that Harry could be advised to heed. Well, if only he'd listen to anything she- or Ginny- said.

Passing the paper along to Ginny, she allowed her girlfriend to read the article as she continued with her breakfast.

'What are you up to today?' Ron asked suddenly.

Recognising, after a moment, that the statement was directed at her, she looked at him. 'Oh, erm… Why?'

'Me and Harry were going down to Hagrid's, wondered if you wanted to come.'

'Um…' She glanced to Ginny.

'I'm busy all day,' the redhead supplied, barely looking up from the newspaper. 'Did you read all this?'

'Wha... No,' Hermione muttered. 'What are you doing all day?'

'He's been sighted,' said Ginny, frowning. 'Somewhere not too far either.'

Ron snatched the paper. 'Give me that.'

'Try saying please next time,' his sister replied irritably. 'It's just polite.'

Her brother mumbled something then began reading the newspaper closely. 'He has as well.'

'Mmm, because I was lying,' Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat. 'What did you say you were doing today?'

'I didn't.'

'Well, do you think you could?'

Harry was looking amused across the table. 'Come with us to Hagrid's. Maybe you can persuade him not to show us anything that likes to eat its kids next week.'

Pulling her eyes away from Ginny's head, she nodded. 'I can try, I suppose.'

'Hey, listen to this,' Ron said after turning the page. 'The Ministry's placing wizards at the gates of the school!'

Frowning, Harry asked. 'What good'll that do? If Black got past the Dementors…'

'It makes it look like they're doing something,' Ginny said quietly. 'That's the point, Harry.'

* * *

'Will Albus announce it to the students, do you think?'

'The choice has rather been taken out of his hands,' Minerva answered, arching an eyebrow as she delved further into the article she was reading. 'A public announcement, no less.'

Molly sat down beside her. 'Oh, he hasn't!'

'Well, Cornelius has to be seen to be doing something,' said Minerva, shaking her head. 'Even if it does compromise the very security he's trying to implement.'

'I doubt Black'll be a regular of _The Daily Prophet_,' Molly reasoned. 'He can hardly pop into Hogsmeade can he?'

'It's still thoughtless of him.'

'Everyone's eager to get him. Speaking of which, do you know when you're on duty yet?'

'Albus said he'd issue a rota today as a matter of fact. It's quite astounding; Cornelius only officially agreed to the plan late night and it's already in the paper! Quite a media mogul, isn't he?'

Molly smiled and entwined their fingers. 'You look tired.'

'Oh, don't worry about me,' Minerva said briskly. 'I'm perfectly fine.'

'I didn't say otherwise. But you won't stop me being concerned.

'You're a wonderful woman, Molly.'

She blushed crimson. 'I'm really…'

'Yes, you are,' interjected Minerva. 'And I love you for it.'

* * *

'Hermione. Hermione!'

'Harry, what?' She rounded on him angrily then prompted, 'Well?'

He shrugged. 'It doesn't matter now, you've already stepped in it.'

Grimacing, she looked down to her shoes and halted. As she pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation, Harry also stopped though Ron, already walking a few paces ahead and humming an incredibly annoying tune, carried on oblivious.

'You seem a bit distracted,' Harry commented when they began walking through the crisp grass again.

'Am I? I hadn't realised.'

'Harry, really. If you've got something to say, please say it,' she said, glancing at him once then casting her gaze back towards the grass.

'I haven't actually. You're free to be as stupid as you want.'

Repressing a scowl, she instead contented herself with raising an eyebrow. 'Well, if I'm being stupid as you say, you probably won't want to be around me. I'm curious, though, what am I- apparently- being stupid about?'

'Ginny! As if you didn't know.' When she neglected to answer him, he went on, 'There's plenty of things she could've had to do today.'

'Harry, I don't know what you're talking about.'

He sighed. 'Fine. Just remember, Ginny wanting to do work or whatever today isn't half as big a problem as Sirius Black.'

Briefly, she looked to him. 'Harry, I'm…'

As she began her apology though, Ron appeared to finish his chorus and noticed he was walking alone. 'Oi, you two! Get a move on.'

'Come on,' Harry said, smiling. 'Don't want him starting all over again, do we?'

* * *

'Please, take a seat.'

As she did so, Minerva examined the Headmaster's face- impassive as ever. 'No word yet?'

'Nothing official. However, my own personal sources are suggesting Black may already be in Hogsmeade.'

'You believe he is coming here then.'

'I had very little doubt from the minute I heard of his escape. If you remember Sirius as well as I do, you'll recall his pure passion for seeing things to the end. Of course, his primary pursuits in those days were schemes with James Potter, but I'm sure the same applies.'

'I never believed he truly meant harm,' Minerva murmured aloud something she had inwardly pondered on many occasions. 'With some, maliciousness is evident in their nature, but I thought Black to be mischievous, and that was the extent of it.'

Albus shook his head slightly. 'Minerva, so did we all. But our priority now must be Harry.'

'Of course,' she concurred, returning her thoughts to that particular matter. 'Are you still of the belief that he shouldn't be informed?'

Pausing, the Headmaster removed his spectacles, cleaned them and replaced them on his nose. 'Who would be the one fortunate to tell him? I rather feel I would be the nominated party.'

'I'd do it.'

He smiled slightly. 'Yes, I know. Alas, I doubt I could be content passing off my problems. A peril of leadership, one could say.'

'I do think he should be told,' Minerva said plainly.

'Several at the Ministry are of the same opinion.'

Though he hadn't said it there was a name hanging in the air between them. She decided it should be spoken. 'Arthur Weasley, for one.'

He raised his eyes to hers briefly. 'Yes, I've received two owls from him in the last week. I understand his concerns and if the situation is prolonged I'll consider filling Harry in on the more intricate details.'

She nodded. 'My offer still stands.'

'I'm sure.' Lifting his wand, Albus pointed it to a stack of folded pieces of parchment and sent one into her outstretched hand. 'The timetable. All negotiable, of course.'

Scanning it, she shook her head. 'This is satisfactory.'

'I'm glad to hear it.'

* * *

'These are really nice, Hagrid,' Hermione said with more sincerity than she thought she was capable of. It turned out to be an unfortunate remark, however, as the Care of Magical creatures professor pushed the plate further across to her.

'Have another! Harry, Ron don't seem hungry.'

The boys smiled. 'No, Hagrid,' Harry said politely. 'Had a big breakfast.'

'Me too,' Ron added quickly.

Cowards, she thought as she pleasantly slipped another of the suspect buns into her mouth. Swallowing, and after turning slightly green at the taste, she asked, 'So, Hagrid, you're okay?'

'Can't complain! As long as there's Bowtruckles to be looked after, I'm happy!'

'Bowtruckles?' Hermione repeated interestedly. 'Are they for us?'

'They might be! Have to wait and see, won't ya?' He grinned then moved over to the kettle. 'I was makin' you a cup a tea, wasn't I?'

'Thanks, Hagrid.'

'I'll give you a hand,' Harry said suddenly, jumping to his feet and following the gamekeeper over to the sink.

Glancing at them, Hermione then looked to Ron nervously. She'd tried not to be alone with him recently, terrified she'd say something and put her foot in it. Her excessive work had been the perfect excuse but she couldn't pull her quill out now. 'Alright?' she questioned with a weak smile.

He shrugged. 'Usual. You?'

'Oh, you know.'

'Not really,' he objected. 'Hardly seen you lately. You're always off working or something.'

The distaste in his voice was amusing and she couldn't help but laugh. 'Yeah, I'm terrible like that.'

Ron chuckled. 'Yeah, you are. But you've got redeeming features.'

'That's nice to know.'

'Don't you want to know what they are?'

'Not really.'

'Shame. Had a speech planned out and everything.'

Her face broke out into a real grin. 'Some other time perhaps.'

'I'll pencil it in.'

A sudden clanging of pots indicated the arrival of their tea, courtesy of Harry. 'You two alright?'

Still smiling, she nodded. 'Perfect.'

* * *

'What are you doing out here? It's cold.'

Minerva glanced over her shoulder as Molly stepped out of the door behind her. 'I'm sorry. It's just a beautiful evening.'

Molly slipped an arm around her waist. 'It is. But it's still cold.'

She smiled and closed her eyes against the overcast night. She could still feel the light billowing from the cottage behind them yet she was content in this semi-darkness. A bark broke her reverie. Pulling herself back into the present, she turned to face Molly. 'Let's go in, shall we?'

Nodding, Molly led them back inside, closed and locked the door securely. 'I know we're on an island but…'

'No harm in being conscientious,' Minerva replied, drawing the curtains over the sink. 'Albus issued me with the rota today. I have second watch Friday evening, a five-hour stint.'

'Well, that's not so bad.'

Answering the unasked question, Minerva added, 'Monday and Thursday evenings, first watch. He volunteered for an extra shift.'

Molly nodded. 'I thought he might. Was there anymore news, did Albus say?'

'Unofficial sightings, there's always plenty.' There was no point concerning Molly with talk of Hogsmeade sightings, it was likely they would come to nothing.

* * *

Ginny had been exceptionally late for dinner and had then sat with a group of second-years; Colin Creevey had seemed particularly happy about that. Having then eaten at the pace usually reserved for a starving elephant, the second-year had disappeared from the table without a goodbye.

Hermione watched all this, distracted from her stew and dumplings. Harry, she could tell, was aware of her little looks up the table. Ron, on the other hand, was digging so ferociously into his dinner that it would've taken a bull trampling down the table to out him off. That suited her; she thought she might be on level terms with him for the first time since she'd started seeing Ginny and she didn't want to ruin that. Though she'd never admit it to anyone- let alone him- he was a good friend and a nice person to have around; occasionally, at any rate.

When she returned to the common room with the boys, she expected to see Ginny slouched in a chair with a newspaper or something, but she wasn't. As Ron dropped into a chair near the fire and closed his eyes, Harry muttered, 'If you don't mind me saying, you've got a look on your face that reminds me of Snape. On a bad day.'

She shot him a frown. 'I'm fine.'

He shrugged. 'Okay, then.'

'Oh, I'm going upstairs,' she announced with disdain, glancing once at the figure of Ron with his mouth wide open, before stomping up the stairs.

As soon as she reached her empty dormitory she sensed something wasn't right. Looking around she tried to place just what was amiss. It took a few seconds but she got it. Every morning she opened the curtains on her four-poster bed all the way around, just to let some air in; however, at the moment they were tightly drawn.

Immediately suspicious, she pulled out her wand and held it tightly. Trying not to acknowledge her hand was shaking, she reached out and pulled back the curtain…

'Surprise.'

She didn't lower her wand so much as drop it with a clatter. Surrounded by garlands of artificial flowers which were flashing pink, red and purple, and next to a cuddly teddy-bear, obviously hand-made by the lopsided grin on its face, which was under some kind of a charm which made its eyes change colour regularly, was a certain second-year. 'Ginny, what the…'

'I just wanted to do something nice for you,' the redhead said anxiously, the grin slowly sliding from her face, probably at the shocked expression Hermione knew adorned her own features. 'If I…'

'Oh, no, Gin,' she interrupted quickly, picking up her wand and dropping onto her bed beside her girlfriend. 'This is just shock, that's all. I've spent half the day worrying that you'd…'

'That I'd what?' Ginny questioned, lifting a hand to brush a hair away from her eyes. 'That I'd gone off you or something?'

Hermione blushed. 'Yeah.'

'You know, for a bright girl, you're stupid sometimes,' answered Ginny, leaning forward and kissing her. 'I'd better go. I've got an essay due in Monday that I haven't even thought about.'

'Do you need any help?'

'No, I'll be alright. Just check under your pillow before you go to sleep.'

After watching Ginny out of the door with a bemused smile on her face, Hermione immediately drew the curtains around the bed and lifted her pillow. Underneath it she found a hand-made card, with pressed dried flowers across the rim and 'I love you' written on the inside in gold pen. To the left of that was a waving photograph of Ginny, probably taken in the summer.

Hermione bit her lip and grinned. Now all she had to think of was how to repay the very sweet favour.

* * *

Molly was fast asleep. After checking, Minerva did as she had done every night in the last week. Carefully going downstairs, avoiding the fifth step from the bottom which always creaked and had done since an accident with an exploding in her youth, she settled herself at the kitchen table, pulled out the map from her dressing-gown pocket and lit the tip of her wand. 


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I know, I'm a terrible person. But my excuse is that I've been struggling with exams which are thankfully now over. What that means is that, with a bit of inspiration, this is back on track.

* * *

Monday always seemed drag on. Though she'd rather eat a Flobberworm than admit it to the likes of Ron, Hermione knew she felt it as much as anyone. Still, when Transfiguration was drawing to a close she felt a great sense of relief. More so today, when she was looking forward to seeing Ginny after dinner.

She'd purposely kept out of her girlfriend's way on Sunday. Apart from not really knowing what to say to someone who had made such an effort- and especially for her- there was her own responding surprise to be getting in order, and that was taking a bit of doing. At least Ginny didn't seem to be taking it the wrong way. The few times they'd made eye contact she'd seemed happy. That was one thought that made Hermione smile herself.

However, at the moment she still had Transfiguration to get through and she needed to concentrate. Professor McGonagall was one of those teachers who said a lot in a very small space of time and drifting into your own world was a bad idea. Unfortunately, Ron had yet to realise it. He was sat just in front of her and judging by the arm lolling by his side, he was most asleep or on the verge of it.

McGonagall had obviously noted it too. Stepping between the desks she slammed a ruler down on his desk. 'Mr Weasley! Your undivided attention seems to be on the back of your eyelids!'

Having sat forward with a leap, he looked around quickly. 'Wha… No, Professor, I was…'

'Paying close attention to every word I was saying?' interjected McGonagall. 'In that case, you'll excel in the practical segment of the lesson. You'll be working with Longbottom; Potter work with Granger. The rest of you split as you prefer.'

Hermione was rather thankful she'd snapped herself out of her daydreaming long enough to get her bearings on the subject they were doing. If the horrified looks Ron and Neville were both throwing Harry were anything to go by, they were both doomed.

Twenty minutes later, just as Hermione had managed to transfigure a flower into something resembling a transparent candle, McGonagall began doing her round. She passed Ron and Neville with an evident wince then stood with her arms crossed and watched as Harry nervously transfigured his tulip into a wilting rose.

'Remember your wand movements, Potter,' McGonagall said with a slight shake of her head before bending towards Hermione. 'Miss Granger, I saw your efforts. Quite impressive, considering your mind was elsewhere throughout my explanations.' As she began blushing, the teacher added with a smile, 'I do realise some students have to study more than others but I do prefer an attentive class.' When a bang issued from Ron's corner of the room and the tulip exploded, she pursed her lips tightly. 'Of course, for some, attentiveness is a precious commodity. 'Mr Weasley!'

* * *

Minerva glanced out of her office window, surprised to find that darkness had all but fallen over the grounds. A look at the clock corroborated the hour being later than she'd thought then her eyes travelled to her left elbow where hundreds of dots went about their business. She placed her quill down and leaned forward to study the map in greater detail.

Most of the students were still at dinner in the Great Hall, though some had dispersed to their respective common rooms. The teacher's table was slightly sparser- Albus was missing, she quickly located him in his study, while Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were also conspicuous by their absences. Her seat was, of course, empty.

After searching the map for a few moments she spotted Remus and Severus together in a corridor near the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. To say that concerned her was a slight understatement. The pair had hardly been on the best of terms before Black escaped. The news of that had likely inflamed matters further, so their being alone together was a cause for concern.

They lingered for another minute or so then Severus moved off hurriedly towards his office. Remus stayed stationary for so long that Minerva was seriously contemplating going to his aid, but then he suddenly jumped into life. Several minutes later she realised he was approaching her office. She cleared the map but didn't bother to conceal it.

The knock, therefore, didn't surprise her. 'Come.'

When he entered, it was tentatively. 'May I…'

'Remus, of course,' she said immediately, indicating the chair opposite her. 'Please, I'm glad you've come.'

'Oh, why?'

'Well, we haven't talked since…' She trailed off and she noticed his eyes resting on what could only be seen to him as a stray piece of parchment. 'Remus?'

His face merely flickered towards her. 'Sorry?'

'I was saying…' When he still failed to register her words, she asked, 'Do you know anything about that?'

He finally looked to her. 'Do you know what that is?'

'I asked my question first,' she said coolly.

After a long moment, he reached for the parchment and pulled it towards him. 'I know something about it, alright. I co-wrote it.'

Minerva couldn't contain her surprise. 'Pardon?'

'I'm afraid it's true,' he replied, opening the map and activating it. 'When I was at school. It was a joint effort between myself, James, Peter and…'

'Black,' she concluded for him, nodding slowly. 'That, at least, explains its origins. I confiscated it from Ginny Weasley a month or so ago.'

'Funny,' Remus smiled faintly. 'Filch confiscated it from Peter. I'm sure he had no idea of what it really was. You see, James and… and Siruis came up with a novel method of security. Each time someone attempts to access the map improperly they get a rather rude response.'

'I haven't come into contact with that, I'm afraid,' Minerva replied, studying his face. 'But this seems quite a creative piece of spellwork.'

'Well, we weren't stupid.'

'Incredibly lax when it came to the rules, however.'

'Things change, Minerva,' he answered softly, with a hefty sigh. 'I know what people are thinking. As a childhood friend of Sirius Black's I am immediately under suspicion.'

'Not by me,' she reminded him. 'Nor Albus. No one can control what Severus Snape believes though.'

'Is it just him? I doubt it.'

She shook her head. 'Remus, I understand your concerns, but you have to believe me when I say that you are not under suspicion, by anyone whom I consider to be of importance.'

He merely smiled. 'The Ministry's not completely on my side then.'

'Now, did I say that?'

'No. No, of course not.' He paused. 'You know, I worry about Harry. He's got the temperament of James, it's at odds with Lily's cautiousness.'

'Yes, I'm all too aware of that,' Minerva answered. 'I think that to be one reason why perhaps telling him the entire story isn't the right course of action.'

'Mmm. I don't think knowing about Black's betrayal would help his mental state. He needs some part of a past to believe in. He shouldn't have to accept that a man James considered his greatest ally turned out to be his greatest foe. On the other hand, his safety is paramount so…'

'Complex, isn't it?'

'Where Harry's concerned it always seems to be,' Remus said, standing. 'I must be going.'

'Yes, of course,' Minerva nodded. 'Remus, I did ask you to inform me were there any more altercations between you and Severus.'

'You saw us together,' he realised. 'Well, it was nothing. A spat between old adversaries.'

'And we all know how the last one of those worked out.'

'I can assure you it was nothing of that nature. Severus merely wanted to warn me on my allegiances and where they may lead.'

'I hope you politely told him his allegations were misplaced.'

'Of course, Minerva. Good evening.'

'Goodnight, Remus,' she replied, pulling the map back towards her and watching his progress straight back to his office. Then she surveyed the rest of the map. There were a few stragglers at the Gryffindor dining table, mostly Weasleys, but her eyes slipped down to the very bottom of the map. Two Weasleys converging there as well.

* * *

'Arthur. Come on, I know you're here. Wearing an invisibility cloak, are you?'

It took a few moments but he did remove the cloak. 'You'll expose me, Molly.'

'It's only just got dark,' she objected with a shrug. 'Black's supposed to be smarter than that.'

He slid to one side on the broken piece of wall he was sat on and allowed her to perch next to him. 'So what's in your pockets?'

'Pardon?' Then she pulled out a flask and a packet of sandwiches. 'Soup. Vegetable, your favourite. And there's some ham and cheese sandwiches in there as well. You can't be starving out here.'

'You didn't have to do that,' he said, reluctantly taking them. 'Molly, I can cope.'

'I never said you couldn't. But I wanted to…' Realising how little her words actually meant, she trailed off and gazed into the darkness. 'Do you remember Bill's fifth birthday?'

Arthur looked to her. 'What made you think of that?'

'Oh, I was just thinking. Fine idea of yours to take us to that Muggle town.'

He bit into a sandwich and tapped his feet. 'I don't know. Turned out to be quite interesting in the end.'

'We all spent the night in St. Mungo's!'

'I know, but I learned that Muggles like to cauterise wounds!'

Molly laughed. 'Well, it was an experience.'

Yes. Yes, it was.' He looked sideways. 'I haven't asked. I couldn't.'

Seriousness resumed, she watched the darkness. 'No, I understand.'

'But I think that I…'

'You do deserve an explanation,' she said quietly. 'I left without giving one.'

'I did rather push you out,' he admitted. 'I went to Minerva in the hope that she'd… You know, I was terrified of going home in case she hadn't. I didn't know what to say. I still don't.'

'Arthur, you know I don't regret a minute of the last thirty years, don't you? I'd like to think you knew that.'

'Oh, Molly, of course I know that,' he answered with a small snort. 'We've got a lot to show for it- the boys and Ginny. I just…'

As he trailed off she bit down so hard on her bottom lip that she was sure she tasted blood. 'Stop trying to make this easier.'

In the darkness his expression was clouded. 'So I'm to inflict pain on you, am I? Well, I can't…'

'What, even after…'

'You left me without telling me why? You forgot about thirty years and just walked off?' He let out his breath. 'Sorry.'

'No. Don't be.'

'I suppose I'm more vindictive than I thought myself.'

'Arthur, believe me, it's justified.'

'Oh, it never is. You know that.'

'Except in the case of a Malfoy,' Molly reminded him.

'Malfoys excepted,' he acknowledged with a small laugh. 'I saw him at work- Lucius.'

'Really?'

'Mmm, seeing Fudge about something or other.'

'They're friendly all of a sudden,' Molly observed.

'Yes,' he replied carefully. 'I dare say they are. You know what Lucius is like. I rather thought Fudge had enough about him to…'

She was surprised. The last time she'd raised the issue of a Fudge/ Dumbledore divide his reaction had been firmly in the disbelieving camp. But, yet, here he was… 'Why the sudden change of heart?'

'I've done a lot of thinking recently. Besides,' he added, taking a bite of his sandwich to heighten the suspense of the revelation. 'I heard part of their conversation.'

'Accidentally?'

'Oh, of course,' he said, his voice laced with a smile. 'At any rate, Fudge's inclination to bow to pressure about Remus Lupin was disgraceful.'

'Remus?' Molly repeated, knowing that Minerva had herself been concerned about him.

'Lucius wants him out for some reason. Funny, I always imagined Malfoy to be unprejudiced against werewolves.'

She only mustered a small smile at that. 'I sincerely hope he doesn't manage it.'

'I bet Dumbledore's already on the case,' Arthur answered.

'Yes,' she agreed with a smidgen of conviction. 'Be careful around Lucius Malfoy won't you?'

'You don't have to worry about me anymore.'

'Nice try, Arthur. Drink your soup.'

'It's too hot.'

'It's getting cold.'

* * *

'You know, people'll start talking,' Ginny said as she was pulled along through the mostly-deserted corridors. 'Dragging me out in the middle of my dinner…'

Hermione grinned. 'Gin, that was your third helping! I'd hardly call that the middle.'

'Well, I was hungry.'

'That's what Ron usually says.'

Ginny glared at her. 'Take that back.'

'Never.'

'Okay. Then if you think I'm like my brother you probably…'

'Wherever you're going with that,' Hermione said quickly with a wince. 'Don't.'

'Making you uncomfortable?'

'Sick, actually.'

As they reached the seventh floor, Ginny realised her shrewd idea of where they were going was spot on. She watched Hermione open up the room then the third-year beckoned her forward. Stepping into the transformed room was quite an experience.

There were pink ribbons dangling from the direction of the ceiling, though they didn't quite reach it. Hermione's excellence at Charms had been put to good use by the fact that the ribbons were helping the novelty scatter cushions keep up a gentle hum of some faint Muggle music, and in the middle of the floor stood- or rather, floated- a twirling chocolate fountain along with a floating dish of strawberries.

Hermione sighed dramatically as she closed the door. 'Pity you had three helpings at dinner.'

Ginny took her hand and moved them both onto cushions. 'That's really not a problem.'

'Thought it might not be,' answered Hermione as Ginny reached for a strawberry. 'Here, let me.' With her wand she lifted a strawberry from the revolving bowl and dipped it into the chocolate waterfall before dangling it in front of Ginny's mouth. 'Want it?'

She didn't say anything, just waited as Hermione teased her by swishing it enticingly from side to side.

Finally, Hermione took pity on her and let the strawberry slip inside her mouth where she gratefully crunched into it. 'Very nice,' she said appreciatively. 'Thanks.'

'Anytime.'

'But you didn't have to do this, you know,' she continued, helping herself to another strawberry, sans chocolate, and settling back against a humming cushion.

'I wanted to.'

'But you didn't have to.'

Hermione cleared her throat with mock menace then pulled a wrapped package from behind her. 'Don't open it yet. It's just some um…' She blushed. 'Poetry. It might sound stupid but it's a book that I was given and I want you to have it. Some of it's a bit dark but…'

Ginny quietened her with a kiss. 'Thanks.'

* * *

Though it wasn't late when she returned to Noviomagus, Molly still found a slumbering figure upright on the sofa. 'Oh, Minerva…'

Sighing, she removed the active map from the loose hands, cleared it and placed it folded on the table. Then she fetched a blanket and draped it over the professor. This was evidence, if she'd needed it, that Minerva was exhausted and doing too much. Not that Molly expected for a moment that argument would hold with the woman herself.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: The poems referred to in this chapter are by Carol Ann Duffy, John Masefield and Christina Rossetti.

* * *

'Hang on, where's Ginny?'

Hermione rolled her eyes as he stopped, drawing her and Harry to a halt in the breakfast procession from the Gryffindor common room. 'Ron, let her be.'

'Nah, had a letter from Mum the other day. Warned me to change my socks everyday and to look after Ginny.'

'In that order?' Harry asked dubiously.

'Look, she's fine,' Hermione objected. 'Doesn't your mum tell you to do that every other week anyway? I mean, why start now?'

He glared at her. 'Oi!'

'I'm just saying, that's all.'

'Well, don't. I'll go get her.'

As he stomped back down the corridor she turned to Harry. 'Great.'

'Don't worry about it,' Harry assured her. 'Give it a day and he'll forget all about it.'

'Hope you're right.'

* * *

_It must be dreams that make us different, must be_

_Private cells inside a common skull._

_One has the other's lack and has another memory._

'What are you doing?'

Great! Hurriedly closing the leather-bound book, Ginny looked up to her brother. 'Reading.'

'I could've worked that one out,' Ron answered. 'But you should be eating.'

'Well, I'm reading,' she answered with a shrug.

'School stuff, is it?'

'Um, yeah.'

'You're only in your second-year,' he said dismissively. 'There's better things to do. Like eat.'

She nodded slowly. 'Right. Sorry, did you want something?'

'Just wanted you to come to breakfast, that's all.'

'Really?'

'Yep. So, come on, move it. I'm hungry.'

Slipping the book back into her pocket, she stood and followed him. 'You know, you could stand to lose a bit of weight.'

* * *

Hermione noted with a small blush the appreciative glance Ginny threw her when she sat down opposite. To prevent Ron from noticing anything she turned to Harry and began to pick over the remnants of their last Potions lesson. She could be sure Ron wouldn't want to join in with that.

Five minutes late, though, she and Harry had cleared their plates due to the head start. Luckily, Harry seemed to pick up on the way she was feeling; he cleared his throat and said, 'I promised Hagrid I'd help him set up before the lesson. Want to help, Hermione?'

Hmm, dangerous creatures or Ron? 'Sure, see you later, Ron. Bye, Ginny.'

The second-year glanced up with an air of supposed indifference, though Hermione recognised a certain look in her eyes. 'Yeah, bye. Have a nice day.'

'You too.'

* * *

As soon as Hermione left the Great Hall Ginny pulled out the book again. She'd been itching to do it since she sat down but the combined presences of Ron and Hermione had put her off. Now, though, she only had her brother to deal with and since he'd started up a furious debate with Seamus over Quidditch, she could be relatively sure she was safe.

Whenever she had opened the book over the last couple of days she had just let it fall to any page it had wanted to. She sometimes found she landed on a page she knew but, more often than not, she discovered something new. This time was one of those occasions.

_A very queer thing is the wind_

_I don't know how it beginn'd_

_And nobody knows where it goes _

_It is wind, it beginn'd, and it blows._

As she moved her eyes back up to reread it she became aware of a strange silence around her; it was the absence of Ron's argumentative tone that struck her. She looked up to find him reading over her shoulder.

After a second he frowned at her. 'Poetry?'

Avoiding his gaze, she shut the book. 'Yep.'

'Whose?'

'Like you'd know anyone,' she muttered, trying to stow it away quickly but he'd reached and taken it before she could. 'What are you doing?'

'Just interested, that's all.'

As she'd feared he would, he flicked to the very first page. That was where Hermione had…

'What's this?' he said quickly, his voice indecipherable.

'What's what?' she queried calmly, though her throat was drying more and more by the moment.

'G,' he read, glancing at her. 'I hope this says all I wish I could. Love H.' Her brother blinked several times. 'What is this?'

She finally removed the book from his hands, but only for a second as he grabbed it back. 'Nothing.'

'Ginny, tell me what's going on,' he said, his voice strangely detached from his body.

'I've already…'

'Right.' He stood suddenly, still clutching the leather book in his hand. 'If you won't tell me…'

Ginny jumped quickly to her feet and followed him out of the Great Hall, wishing all at once that she was either a bird Animagus with enormous speed or able to Apparate to Bermuda.

* * *

Harry dug his hands deep into his pockets. 'I'm just saying, he'll find out. I don't like lying to him.'

'There's no lying,' Hermione answered, though she knew herself how false that statement was. After all, Harry had just bent the truth to get them out of a potentially awkward situation, caused inadvertently by her and Ginny. 'Look, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. Just sort yourselves out.'

'What, you think he'll understand?'

'No,' Harry conceded. 'But he's not as stupid as you think. He'll work it out at some point, then it'll be worse for everyone.'

'I know you're right,' she said slowly. 'I know but…'

She was cut off by a yell. 'Oi!'

It was Ron, barrelling towards them like a demented pigeon. Harry turned back. 'Thought you were eating. Would've waited otherwise.' As his best friend came closer, Harry's tone became one of concern. 'You alright, mate?'

'Will be,' Ron answered, lumbering forward and raising his fist. Harry had the good sense to duck but that just seemed to infuriate Ron even more. He pulled away and flew at Harry head-first. 'Take it like a man.'

Ginny suddenly cringed. 'Ron, stop it!'

Harry, managing to pull away, raised his fists as a defence. 'Someone tell me what's going on. Please,' he added as an afterthought after glancing at Ron's contorted face.

'My heart is like a singing bird,' Ron said a little under a minute later after opening a book gripped in his right hand. 'Whose nest is in a watered shoot; My heart is like an…'

'Mate,' Harry tried. 'I don't know what you're going on about.'

But Hermione did. She glanced to Ginny in horror, finding her girlfriend's lower lip quivering. The look on Ron's face was scaring them all so it seemed. She stepped forward. 'Ron, come on. Stop it.'

He waved the book at her. 'Read it. Filth, I bet.'

'It's not,' Ginny said quietly.

'Ginny, stay out of this,' her brother warned, looking back to Harry. 'I knew something was going on. I just knew it!'

Harry had finally discovered just what was happening; Hermione felt his gaze shift to her for a moment. 'What did you know?'

As though he couldn't believe Harry had the nerve to ask him that, Ron launched himself at the bespectacled boy again, knocking him clean to the floor. Hermione had just pulled out her wand, with no real idea of what she was planning on doing with it, when a crisp and firm voice rang out across the grounds. '_Seperato!_' All at once there was a barrier between the boys, one which allowed Harry to scramble back along the ground and wipe the blood from his nose.

Hermione turned to the figure moving towards them: Professor McGonagall.

Ron swore softly then seemed to realise he was still holding the leather-bound book. He tossed it towards Harry, though it bounced straight off the temporary invisible barrier and landed on the grass.

The glint in McGonagall's eye when she was finally close enough to analyse the situation was not a positive one. 'What on earth is going on here?'

Harry struggled to his feet. 'It's nothing, Professor.'

'Pardon me, Potter, if I don't believe you.' She glanced shrewdly around. 'Mr Weasley? Considering your attitude there must be something amiss.

He shook his head, resolutely pressing his teeth against his tongue. 'No, Professor.'

'Miss Granger? Miss Weasley?' When both of them shook their heads, the teacher pursed her lips. Then she spotted the abandoned book and reached for it. 'What's this?'

Ginny quickly made for it then stopped. 'It's just a book, Professor.'

'Yours?'

'Yes.'

Flicking it open she read what Hermione knew to be her own personal inscription then looked up again and re-evaluated the situation. 'All four of you to my office immediately.'

'Professor,' Ginny said meekly. 'I have a Charms test.'

McGonagall checked her pocket-watch. 'And you're already late. Very well, we'll discuss this at lunchtime in my office. Be prompt. In the meantime, if I hear of anything more of this sort, expulsion will be seriously considered. Now, Miss Weasley, I'll escort you to the castle personally.'

Hermione exchanged a look with her girlfriend but daren't say anything. With a nod, McGonagall took Ginny off back towards the castle leaving Hermione to lead the walk down to Hagrid's hut. She was acutely aware of the boys behind her, though neither of them spoke.

* * *

'I didn't think I was such bad conversation,' Minerva said with a sidelong glance at the girl walking beside her.

'No, Professor. I just… I'm sorry.'

'What happened, Ginny?'

The second-year bit her lip. 'I thought you were…'

'Talking to you all at lunchtime, yes. However, I know there are things you'd rather not admit in front of your brother. I ust want to know if my suspicions about what happened are correct.'

Ginny looked down and nodded. 'Probably.'

'Thank you,' Minerva said as they entered the Entrance Hall. 'Don't forget- lunchtime.'

'No, Professor,' she answered, rushing off towards the Charms corridor.

Minerva paused for a moment to watch the second-year to her vanishing point. It was fortunate, she supposed, that she had overslept this morning and consequently had been hurrying from the Great Lake. Who could guess what Ron would have done to Harry had he had more opportunity? He was certainly angry enough, and Minerva wondered whether it was justified. Although she knew it was misdirected fury, she was beginning to recognise that connection between relatives and friends to protect and defend each other. She was beginning to feel the same pull with the Weasley children, after years of… Well, it wasn't indifference but it was a reserved air that she had considered the students. Now she found herself drawn personally into conflicts and caring, much more than she had before. It was thanks to Molly completely, and it was no coincidence that the children she felt most affection towards were the Weasleys and those connected with them.

So she couldn't help but be concerned about Ron's fracas with Harry, and not just because of the effect it would have a Molly if she knew her son was arguing with his close friend. Coming to care about the students was only one of the new experiences she was having to contend with. Something else within reoccurring though; due to Sirius Black she felt the old familiar scraping of fear at the back of her mind. It was odd, she'd never had something she'd hate losing before.

* * *

It was when they were leaving Hagrid's backyard that Harry finally spoke to her. They had left the hut last- Ron had charged on ahead as soon as Hagrid let them go and Hermione guessed that Harry had purposefully lingered. 'No permanent injuries,' he said as they set off. 'Thanks for asking.'

'I'm sorry,' she offered weakly. 'I just…'

'Don't,' he warned sharply, glancing at her. 'I told you from the start I didn't want to lie to him. Don't you remember that?'

'Yes, I remember,' she said quietly.

'Anything but lie to him, Hermione. Anything.'

'I know.'

'You do know you have to tell him the truth, don't you?'

'Harry, how can I?'

He stopped, forcing her to also. 'You have to!'

'Look, if he… Look what he did to you and you're…'

'Hermione,' he muttered, starting to walk again. 'I knew you a coward sometimes but this just takes the biscuit.'

'Oh, how do you really think he'll react?' Hermione questioned, looking fully at him. 'He'll welcome me into the family with open arms will he? He'll blame me. You know that.'

'But it's okay for him to blame me, is it?'

'I didn't mean that.'

'That's how it sounded from here,' he said, shaking his head. 'Well, I can't lie to him anymore.'

'No! I mean, you can't, Harry.'

'What I can't do,' he objected. 'Is carry on being an idiot. You're my friend, Hermione, but so is he. I'm not going to choose.'

'I'm not asking you to! I just don't think that's it'll…'

'Help?' Harry interrupted. 'I actually think it'll work wonders.'


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Let's just say, at the end of this very long night one person may be no more.

* * *

'Come in,' Minerva said at the knock. The trio in front of her kept their eyes focussed firmly on the floor as the youngest of the offenders entered. 'Ah, Miss Weasley.'

'I'm sorry, Professor,' Ginny replied. 'I was kept back.'

'No matter. Take a seat please.'

The redhead did so- next to Harry. Ron curled his lip two seats away but said nothing.

'Right,' Minerva said after a moment. 'Would any of you care to tell me what occurred this morning?'

'With respect, Professor,' Ron muttered, glancing up briefly. 'This is nothing…'

'Mr Weasley,' she interrupted carefully. 'If I were you I would think again before completing that sentence.'

'Yeah. Sorry.'

'Fine. Now, I'm still waiting.'

Harry finally spoke. 'Professor, it was a personal problem that got out of hand.'

'Mr Potter,' Minerva said swiftly. 'It ceased to be a personal problem when violence became involved. Mr Weasley, would you care to enlighten me as to the issue?'

He shook his head. 'Not really, Professor.'

'Right. In that case, I'll deduct ten house points each for your behaviour, totalling forty.'

Ron cleared his throat. 'Professor, Ginny and Hermione didn't do anything.'

'That as may be,' answered Minerva, glancing at the girls. 'But they were still party to it. They will not, however, be furnished with detentions as you and Mr Potter will be.'

Harry sighed. 'Right.'

'Problem, Potter?' She knew exactly where he felt the injustice was but he had been part of the fight. That could not be ignored.

'No, Professor.'

'Good. Now, one more thing.' She removed the book she had been carrying and placed it on the desk. 'Am I to understand your argument involved this?'

Hermione winced as Ron snorted and murmured, 'No.'

'It seemed to be a factor,' Minerva persisted.

'Professor, it wasn't,' Harry said quickly. 'It had nothing to do with it.'

She nodded after a moment. 'Very well. I'll inform you of your detention dates. Who does this belong to?' she questioned, holding up the book. 'I'm prepared to return it.'

There was a pause then Ginny replied softly, 'It's mine, Professor.'

At that Ron stood, scraping back his chair. 'Can I go, Professor?'

'Yes,' Minerva answered and he immediately charged out of the office. Looking to the remaining three, she added, 'You need to work this out, and quickly.'

Harry glanced towards her while Hermione and Ginny reddened. 'Have you told everyone apart from him?'

Hermione looked up at that point, but she didn't meet eyes with Ginny or Harry- she stared straight at Minerva herself. Suddenly anxious, she cleared her throat. 'You all need to eat.'

Harry stood first, followed by the girls either side of him. 'Thanks, Professor.'

* * *

Hermione couldn't look at either Harry or Ginny as they left McGonagall's office. She'd been reminded, in the fiercest terms, just who she was lying to and why, and she still couldn't think about telling Ginny the truth. After all, in the name of protecting McGonagall and Mrs Weasley she'd helped the discovery of the map. She couldn't expose the first without the second becoming apparent and both of them would shatter Ginny- she knew it. And not only that, look how Ron had reacted to a supposed relationship between Ginny and Harry; what would he do if he found out his mother was… Well, she couldn't imagine it'd be pretty.

'He's ready to explode,' Harry said bluntly as they proceeded down the corridor. 'You want to leave him to it or..?'

'Harry,' Ginny said quietly. 'You didn't grow up with him. Sometimes he can just be so crazy. I mean, once a boy stole my favourite quill and he just seemed to lose it. I'm not sure if it's me he cares about or the family but… I'm scared of telling him. You saw what he did earlier.'

'Actually, I felt it, Ginny,' Harry reminded her. 'I was lucky enough to grow up with Dudley so Ron was a wimp in comparison, but it still hurt.'

'I'm sorry,' she answered, causing Hermione to move over and squeeze her arm.

'I'm not blaming you, alright?' continued Harry. 'Just get it sorted, will you? You know, before I lose a kneecap.'

When he disappeared out of sight, Hermione pulled her girlfriend aside into a deserted corridor. 'Are you okay?'

Ginny wouldn't meet her eyes. 'Fine.'

She reached out to raise her chin up. 'Come on, Gin. Talk to me.'

'I'm sorry,' she muttered finally, her cheeks reddening to match her hair. 'I didn't mean for him to see it. I was just…'

Hermione cut her off with a quick kiss. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Look what happened!'

'I think that… I think Harry's right. We need to tell him.'

Ginny frowned. 'But what if he…'

'Then we'll deal with it,' Hermione interrupted firmly. 'We'll have to.'

* * *

'I wasn't expecting you back.'

'No, I know,' Minerva replied, closing the door behind her and moving into the living room. 'But I thought I'd better talk to you before you received an owl.'

Molly stopped her knitting and looked up. 'An owl? From who?'

'Ron perhaps, or Ginny. I'm afraid there was some trouble earlier today.'

'Oh, what happened?'

Minerva sat down. 'Ron-mistakenly, of course- came to the conclusion that Ginny and Harry's relationship was one of more than friendship.'

'Is Harry alright?'

'You assume…'

'Just something about the look on your face,' answered Molly. 'And I like to think I know my son.'

'Well, Harry's slightly bruised, but his biggest issue is feeling hard done by, I believe. I was forced to give them both detentions. I didn't have a choice, they were both involved.'

'What exactly did Ron do?'

Minerva smiled wryly.

* * *

By dinnertime Hermione was regretting her resolution. They were all eating under a blanket of silence- even the Gryffindors around them were quiet, almost in sympathy. She'd already taken a seat when Ron arrived. He hadn't spoken, just watched the door to the Great Hall like a hawk. It was bad luck that Harry and Ginny arrived within seconds of each other. Ron was on his feet in a second and proceeded to frogmarch his sister down to sit next to him while throwing Harry a dirty look.

'Ron, get off!' Ginny protested as he forced her into a seat. 'Have you lost it completely?'

'I'm just looking out for you,' he answered, glancing up as Harry sat down opposite him. 'Alright? Mate?'

Harry sighed. 'Fine. Thanks.'

'Pity,' Ron commented.

Hermione looked over and caught Ginny's eye, relieved to see that she was only indignant at her brother's treatment, nothing else. It had given her some courage, though now the meal was drawing to a close she felt a nausea seeping into her posture. If it wasn't for the slow determined manner in which Harry was picking at his food she might've reconsidered. But she felt she owed it to him.

'Ron,' she said finally, as he finished his meal. 'I want to…'

'Don't try and defend him,' her friend said warningly. 'I'm not interested.'

Harry threw his fork down. 'There's nothing to defend!'

Ron snorted. 'Right.'

'No, Ron, he's telling the truth,' Hermione said. 'Can we go for a walk or something? I need to talk to you.'

'Whatever it is, it can wait.'

'It can't,' she answered, glancing at Ginny.

'Well, if it's that important you can tell me here, can't you?'

'It's not that simple!'

For the first time he looked at her, albeit distractedly. 'What?'

She reddened. 'I can't do it here.'

He frowned. 'Yes, you can. Come on, spit it out.'

Though she was far from comfortable she was heartened by the fact that the table was slowly diminishing- she couldn't do with an audience at this point. She swallowed. 'Okay. The book you found Ginny reading…'

'I'm not talking about that filth,' he interrupted.

'Just let me finish! It wasn't from Harry.'

'Well, you would say that.'

'No, I mean it.' She looked to Ginny's bowed head. 'It was my book. My grandmother gave it to me.'

He glanced to her sharply. 'Wait, so that means it wasn't anything… funny?'

It would be so easy. 'Um…'

'Yes,' Ginny said suddenly.

'No,' Hermione countered, glancing over the table. Much as the pleading expression on her girlfriend's face pained her she was struck by the way Harry was looking at her. 'Ron, I know you read what was in the front of that book.'

He shrugged. 'That makes sense now.'

'I wrote it for a reason though.'

'Yeah, to cheer Ginny up or something. You're friends.'

'We're more than that,' Hermione answered, looking up for his reaction. It was a concerning one.

'You what?'

'Don't pretend you didn't hear, Ron,' she said quietly.

'Thought I hadn't.' He paused then raised his eyes to hers. 'You're joking though, course you are.'

'I'm not.'

He glanced sideways to Ginny. 'She's joking, isn't she?'

His sister slowly shook her head. 'No.'

'Ron,' Harry said quickly. 'Don't get mad.'

'Don't get mad?' he repeated, his voice rising. 'Don't get… Are you kidding me? Have you heard this?'

Harry didn't reply.

'You knew?' Ron said shrilly. 'You knew about this… this…'

Ginny appeared to regain some of her bite. 'What, Ron?'

He suddenly stood. 'I don't know what the hell it is! It's filth!' His gaze shifted to Hermione. 'You're sick.'

'If you sit down…' she tried.

'What, with you?'

'Well, you're not going to catch anything!'

Ron snorted. 'I'm not listening to this.'

As he stormed away from the table, Harry got to his feet. 'We'd better go after him.'

'Gin,' Hermione said tentatively. 'Are you okay?'

She nodded determinedly. 'Let's go.'

* * *

Minerva had watched it all with an observant eye. She was torn between admiration towards both Hermione and Ginny for actually confessing it (of course, she and Molly had hardly been so brave) and concern for what was to happen next. It could hardly be calm acceptance; judging by Ron's demeanour it would be anything but.

Her meal had long since been finished. Indeed, the staff table was empty apart from her. Albus had raised an eyebrow at her attendance- it had been scarce recently- but since she suspected Molly would again visit Arthur and she had marking to complete, she'd decided to partake in a castle dinner. Noticing the group of Gryffindors had stalled her but now she would have to proceed to her work.

Leaving the Great Hall she made her way to her office. However, she didn't reach it without incident. As she rounded a corner on the third floor she almost collided with a staggering figure attempting to stem a flow of blood. 'Remus, what on earth?'

He tried speaking but the blood coming from his mouth prevented it.

'Resurecto Balide?' she questioned, keeping her wand still. When he nodded vehemently she raised it. 'Resurecto Balide!'

He tentatively removed his hand from his face. 'Th… Thank you. I was afraid I wouldn't make it to the hospital wing.'

'You might have bled to death,' Minerva replied, looking him over. 'That curse can be deadly. I'm almost certain no student knows of it.'

'Perhaps I'd better check with Madam Pomfrey after all,' Remus said suddenly, beginning to move.

'No blind eyes, Remus,' she answered, placing a hand on his arm. 'You no more need to visit Poppy at this moment than I do.'

'I suppose you'll be wanting the details,' he muttered with a faint smile.

'Well, I don't see how you can justify no action on this occasion.'

'It wasn't intentional.'

'It was almost fatal,' Minerva argued. 'I rather think Albus will be interested in this.'

'Minerva, it was a quarrel, nothing more.'

'Over what, may I ask?'

He answered after a long moment. 'The Wolfsbane Potion. He rather resents making it for me.'

She nodded. 'Come to my office with me.'

* * *

'What's he doing?' Hermione questioned anxiously as Harry descended the last few steps.

He flopped into an armchair. 'He's packing.'

Ginny looked up. 'He's what?'

'Yeah, I know. He's mad.'

'But,' Hermione said quietly, all too aware of the crowded common room. 'Where does he think he's going?'

'I'm not sure he's thought it through to be honest,' Harry replied.

'He doesn't care,' answered Ginny. 'He wants to get away, that's all.'

'Well, he needs to learn he can't,' Hermione said as loud footsteps banged down the stairs, quietening most of the common room. 'Here we go,' she muttered.

The fact that his holdall was leaking a pair of trousers and some flailing socks seemed of little consequence to him. He took one look at them waiting for him and walked straight out of the portrait-hole.

The three of them caught up with him in the vast Entrance Hall. 'Ron, please wait,' Ginny tried.

He turned, scowling. 'So you can pretend it's not a big deal?'

'No,' his sister replied. 'It is a big deal. But it's not a bad thing.'

'Look, I don't know what's happened to you, Gin,' he said, swallowing hard. 'But I don't know who you are. You're not my little sister.'

'Ron, I love her!'

'Don't say that!'

'It's true!'

'It's…' He grabbed at the trousers protruding from his bag and threw them towards the trio. They landed on the floor with an almighty squeak. Ron, however, was already out of the door.

'Oh, Scabbers,' Ginny murmured, bending down and removing the rat from the leg hole. 'He won't want to go anywhere without you.'

The rat squeaked something rotten as they exited the main doors and followed Ron into the growing darkness. Hermione could hardly see where they were going until her eyes grew accustomed. Even then it was a chore.

Ron finally stopped and turned to them. 'What do you want?'

Ginny stepped forward hesitantly. 'You threw Scabbers at me.'

'No, I…' He caught sight of what she was holding. 'Sorry.'

'Knew you didn't want to lose him.'

'Why don't you…'

Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by a series of rasping barks. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see a black spectre racing towards them. 'Ginny!'

* * *

Now, she'd got the soup. Where were the sandwiches? Couldn't have one without the other. Ah, everything was in order. Stepping into the boat she secured everything then set off. She was halfway across the lake when she heard a familiar scream echo around the grounds- Ginny. With her heart in her throat she picked up an oar and rowed.

* * *

'Please, pour yourself a drink.'

Remus nodded. 'Thank you.'

As he busied himself with that Minerva did the first thing she always did now when she entered the office. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' she muttered, tapping her wand against the parchment. 'Honestly, Remus.'

He smiled as he sat down. 'It was James. I would've been content with Abracadabra.'

'I'm su…' She trailed off as her eyes scanned the map. 'Oh…'

'Minerva?' Remus was behind her in an instant. 'What? I don't understand.'

She pointed. 'Do you see that?'

'Sirius Black,' he said slowly. 'With Ginny Weasley and…'

'And Peter Pettigrew,' Minerva finished. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two dots approaching: one from the gates and one from the lake. 'We need to get down there.'


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I know this has taken quite a long time but given the length... forgive me?

* * *

'Ginny! Ginny!' Hermione looked wildly around in the darkness. 'Harry, I can't see her!'

'Be quiet!' he hissed, lighting his wand and standing perfectly still. A couple of feet away Ron did the same, though his hand visibly shook. After a moment there was a reckless growl and a whimper, one Hermione recognised as Ginny's. 'Come on,' Harry said, moving towards the noise. Hermione and Ron followed.

Her heart was hammering. All she really knew for sure was that Ginny was currently in the clutches of some wild animal and she couldn't do anything about it. But she'd willingly die trying.

Noticing Ron falling behind, she shouted, 'Just drop the bag!'

'Don't tell me what to do,' he warned before sliding it off his shoulder and letting it fall.

'Shut up, Ron,' she muttered, picking up speed. Harry stumbled to a halt in front of a looming shadow. 'Why have we stopped?'

He nodded wordlessly to what they were standing underneath. The Whomping Willow was stealthily waiting above them and it suddenly started thrashing its branches violently. Hermione strained her eyes against the gloom and saw a flicker of pink.

'_Accio_ fabric,' she murmured, holding out her hand to receive it. 'It's from Ginny's sock.'

Ron shot her a look. 'How do…'

'Not now,' Harry interrupted, shining his wand over the bottom of the tree. 'Wait, do you see that?'

'It's a gap,' Hermione realised as a scream jolted the air. 'Ginny!'

'Hermione, shush!' Harry said, stepping back. 'Think. What do we do?'

She lifted her wand. 'Immobilus!'

Instantly, the tree froze. Ron was the first to rush forward, so quickly that he slipped down what seemed to be a hole. 'Ron!' Harry hissed. When there was no answer, he shook his head and followed him down the gap. Hermione let out her breath and was about to follow suit when she fingered the piece of fabric. After muttering an incantation she dropped it and slipped into the hole.

Landing with a thunk, she came face to face with Ron. 'Hi.'

His face remained blank. 'Come on.'

Harry took the lead, Ron went next and Hermione trailed behind with her wand raised. She held her breath as they walked, partly because she was afraid of excess noise but mainly because of the stench. From the direction they were going she knew they were heading away from the school, out of the grounds. The narrow corridor they were padding down had flattened soil over every surface. Worms were visibly pressing out of it, at one point Hermione shuddered as a large centipede- obviously a magically-enhanced one- slithered over her foot.

Eventually, the ground underneath them changed from natural to artificial. 'It's wood,' Ron muttered needlessly, tapping his foot against it. 'Where are we?'

As they emerged into a room with boarded windows and a creaking floor, Hermione swallowed. 'It's the Shrieking Shack.'

Ron glanced to her. 'How do you know?'

'Trust me.'

At that he rolled his eyes but it was Harry who next spoke. 'They've got to be here somewhere.'

'It's got an upper floor,' Hermione whispered. 'It's… It's worth a look.'

Harry nodded and started moving quietly. Ron, on the other hand, remained stationary and just looked at her for a moment. Then without warning he set off after Harry. Pausing herself, Hermione then followed.

The stairs creaked unbearably. Whatever had Ginny couldn't fail to be alerted by the noise; that put them, the rescue party, at an early disadvantage. Harry reached the top and moved forward into the only available doorway, the other two crowding behind him with their wands raised. Spotting Ginny slumped in the far corner underneath a boarded window they all moved forward.

Harry kneeled beside her. 'She's alive.'

Hermione let out her breath. 'Good.'

He frowned. 'This is too familiar.'

'The Chamber?' Hermione queried quietly.

'Yep, I just…'

As the door behind them slammed he trailed off. 'I know Lucius Malfoy would've been most disappointed with that one, Harry.'

At Sirius Black's voice, they all turned though Hermione protectively screened Ginny. It seemed, though, as if the escaped convict had the advantage- he was holding Ginny's wand aloft. 'What do you want?' Harry asked, his voice much steadier than Hermione could believe considering they were facing a deranged murderer. Then again, he had faced Voldemort. Twice.

'Why, revenge, Harry!' Black said, laughing slightly and displaying his yellowed teeth, all the more menacing as they emerged from a manic beard. 'All anybody wants isn't it? After what they've told you I bet you want it.'

'Nobody's told me anything,' Harry answered. Hermione could see his wand arm trembling ever so slightly and she edged closer to Ginny. Beside her, Ron did the same.

Black seemed shocked. 'Oh, they haven't? Well, I suppose it's down to me then.'

'What about your revenge?' asked Harry softly.

'It can wait, Harry. It's waited for this long. But,' he went on after deliberation. 'I'll have it now. The rat.'

'Scabbers?' Ron said incredulously then recoiled as though he couldn't believe he'd spoken.

'Why the rat?' Harry questioned. 'It's just a rat.'

Black chuckled. 'Is that what you think? You won't mind giving him to me then.'

Harry shook his head. 'Why should we?'

'Well, I could always take him,' Black replied conversationally, twirling Ginny's wand around his fingers.

'Harry,' Hermione hissed. 'Just do it.'

After a moment he did. Searching Ginny's pockets he found the squirming rat who instantly tried to bite off his fingers. 'Oi!'

'Tricky little fellow, isn't he?' Black commented as he took him. Quickly, he used Ginny's wand to imprison him in an invisible cage. 'There, Peter.'

'Peter?' Ron repeated. 'What are you on? That's Scabbers!'

'Scabbers the rat, yes?'

'Yes!'

'No!' Black said triumphantly. 'No, no, no!'

A groan behind them signalled Ginny's awakening. Abandoning her post, Hermione looked down. 'Ginny?' She looked to Black. 'She needs help!'

'What's your name?' he asked.

'What?'

'Well, we haven't been introduced. I'm Sirius.'

'Hermione,' she replied uncertainly.

'And your friends? I know Harry, of course. He looks just like James.'

With a strong feeling she was in the presence of a complete lunatic she swallowed. 'This is Ron and Ginny. And she… she's not well.'

'Unfortunate. Still,' he went on, clapping his hands together. 'As soon as I kill the rat!'

'Will you be getting on with that then?' Harry questioned quietly.

'You know, I really should!'

* * *

She was getting hoarse now. Fumbling around in the darkness along the edge of the lake and shouting was really getting her nowhere but if she should stop and stand still she knew she'd panic. What good would that do Ginny?

Though she didn't stop she slowed slightly. That was when she heard the deep shouts. 'Ginny! Ginny, where are you?'

Molly set off running towards the voice. 'Arthur!'

They met near the peak of a grassy hill. 'Molly,' Arthur said breathlessly. 'Did you…'

'Yes. Yes, I heard it. But I…' She trailed off as she caught a ghoulish light drifting skyward. 'What on earth?'

They approached without caution, Molly watching Arthur bend down to retrieve the glowing item. 'Very clever,' he commented, looking where the arrow on the fabric pointed. 'The Whomping Willow?'

Molly lifted her wand. 'She wouldn't lie.'

'No, but she might not have left it,' he said reasonably, raising her own wand and immobilising the tree anyway. 'This could be a trap.'

'We don't even know what's happened! It could be…'

'What, Molly? Something's happened.'

'Arthur, I…'

'We'll find her,' he said quietly. 'Come on.' Moving closer to the tree with his wand lit he examined the roots. 'Molly, come here.'

Uncertainly, she examined where he pointed. 'A passage?'

'Appears to be. It sill could be a trap.'

'But we can't leave her down there!'

'Well, I wasn't advocating it,' Arthur answered, leading the way. 'Watch your head.'

It was a long walk, too long. Every clumping foot that landed in the soil was another moment when Ginny was possibly slipping away from her. This was her little girl, the one she'd vowed always to protect. She had managed it as well, until this year when she'd suddenly lost any semblance of control and Ginny had faltered. At the same time she'd managed to ruin her and Arthur's marriage- were the two interconnected? Was Ginny in whatever trouble she was because of her own relationship with Minerva? As strong as her feelings were for the Transfiguration professor she couldn't justify abandonment of her children.

'Molly,' Arthur said softly as their feet hit wood. 'It's the Shrieking Shack.'

'Shush,' she instructed, straining her ears. 'You hear the voices?'

'Definitely more than two. Tread quietly.'

Following him up the rickety staircase Molly gripped her wand tightly. Ahead of her Arthur was shaking slightly but, nevertheless, he burst into the room violently.

'_Expelliarmus_!' The spell threw them backwards, against the wall thankfully and not down the stairs.

Struggling to her feet, Molly found her way into the room and looked around. It was turning out to be worse than she had anticipated. Two of her children- Ginny looking very groggy- were resting against the wall along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and, pointing a wand at her currently, was a certain escaped convict. 'Sirius Black?'

With a twisted smile on his face he bowed. 'The notorious.'

Arthur pushed forward. 'Are you all okay?'

'Dad?' Ginny murmured.

Hermione, who was kneeling beside her, took her hand. 'It's going to be okay.'

'Of course it is,' Arthur affirmed. 'What do you want, Black?'

'He's just been filling us in on why he got sent to Azkaban,' Ron said quietly.

'What I was accused of, Ron!'

'Yeah,' the teen amended. 'That.'

Molly then glanced to Harry whose face was showing clear signs of- understandable- anger. She was certain that, was he in possession of his wand- all four had been disarmed- Sirius Black would be in grave danger. Not that she'd necessarily deem that a bad thing. 'You were imprisoned for it,' she eventually objected.

'Falsely,' Harry said bitterly. 'Apparently.'

'That's the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard,' Arthur said.

'Arthur Weasley,' Black said after a moment. 'Still working at the Ministry?'

'Will that help or hinder my chances of being killed?'

'Yet another misunderstanding! There'll only be one death tonight.'

'And you really think I'll let you kill Harry?'

'Actually,' Ron chipped in. 'I think it's Scabbers he wants to kill.'

Molly's eyes drifted sideways to where the rat was fighting against an invisible barrier as her estranged husband barely restrained his laugh. 'It's true about Azkaban sending people mad after all. At one time I was unconvinced.'

Perhaps it wasn't wise to mock a so-called madman. Black's face grew darker. 'I'm far from mad, Arthur. Do you want me to show you?'

'No,' Molly said quickly. 'That won't be necessary.'

He nodded, apparently unconcerned. 'Fine. Why didn't anyone tell Harry the truth?' he questioned after a moment.

'It doesn't matter,' Harry muttered.

'Oh, but it does, Harry,' Black answered with a bleak smile. 'If everyone thought I was guilty then you should've been told. You know, it's what James would've done.'

Arthur's eyes flashed. 'Don't talk about James Potter in front of Harry!'

'I was James' friend!'

Without warning Arthur dived at him, sending him off balance. He stretched for the pack of loose wands with his fingertips as Molly looked on in horror. Suddenly he snatched one and stumbled backwards with the wand raised. 'This is one time I really wish I had the power to…'

Black was defiant, even from his position on the floor. 'Kill me?'

As Arthur opened his mouth there was a deafening crack. '_Expelliarmus!_'

* * *

Minerva received the total of six wands in her open palm. Disorientated, Arthur looked over at her. The other occupants of the room were already watching her and Remus, including Molly who eyes showed a mixture of surprise and thinly veiled surprise.

Black struggled to his feet. 'Remus?'

The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor moved forward and enveloped his old classmate in a hug. 'Sirius.'

'Remus,' Arthur said, aghast. 'What are you doing?'

'Arthur,' Minerva answered. 'It's fine.'

He snorted. 'Have you both lost your minds? This man practically killed the Potters!'

There was silence for a long moment until Hermione asked meekly, 'Did he, Professor?'

Minerva was hardly astounded by the pupil turning to her for advice. Aside from the fact that Hermione looked up to her intellectually there was also the added feature of the map. 'No, Hermione. I saw it.'

Though Molly's allegiances were so obviously with her husband, she raised her eyes. 'What did you see?'

Remus was the one to speak: Minerva was thankful, she was too consumed by the way in which Arthur was looking at Molly. How had she managed to ignore that level of emotion previously? 'It's the rat, isn't it?'

Black nodded. 'Look at the toes!'

Pulling herself together, Minerva stepped over to examine the rat. 'The largest portion of Pettigrew found was his finger. The rat's missing one.'

'You're not actually sugge…' Arthur began.

'That's what he said happened,' Harry interrupted.

'We thought he was nuts,' Ron added.

Remus smiled wryly. 'Oh, he is, Ron. But he just happens to be right on this occasion.'

'I don't believe it,' Arthur said bluntly.

'The map?' Hermione suggested quietly.

'No,' Minerva replied. 'We're out of Hogwarts grounds.'

'That leaves one option, I suppose,' Remus said, raising his wand.

'Wait!' Harry burst in. 'You can't kill him.'

'I wasn't going to,' answered Remus. 'Though it's no more than he deserves.'

Sirius shuffled forward. 'I'll kill him.'

'No, you won't, Sirius,' Remus warned. 'You'll go straight back to Azkaban.'

'It'd be worth it. Do you know, James and Lily thought they'd be better off with meek little Peter? If anyone was least likely to turn, they thought, it'd be Peter.'

'That's what anyone would've thought,' Molly said softly.

'Molly,' Arthur said. 'You're not seriously believing this?'

'I realise it's a stretch,' Minerva interjected.

'It's downright lunacy!'

'Arthur,' Molly started. 'If Mi…'

'Now, just because you're living under her roof, it doesn't mean you have to believe every preposterous notion that comes out of her mouth.'

Minerva busied herself with restoring four wands to four teenagers. 'He's quite right, Molly. You don't have to follow my every whim.' As she passed to return Miss Granger's wand she met her eye and saw her own emotions mirrored in the student's. She faintly shook her head, hopeful she was offering some sort of reassurance; to Hermione at least.

'No, I…' Molly glanced at her. 'I believe you.'

'Look,' Remus said briskly. 'There's one way to settle this.'

'Indeed,' Sirius agreed. 'Then I hope you'll give him what he's had coming for so long.'

After hesitating for a moment Minerva offered first Arthur then Molly their wands back. The latter raised her hand to receive it and allowed their fingers to meet. Minerva couldn't smile; her throat was dry and her face, she knew, was drawn. There was little to be done about all that at the moment; there were priorities, not to mention moments for such things.

Stepping forward, Remus lifted his wand and muttered a spell. Instantaneously, the rat enchained in the invisible cage writhed in pain and, slowly, began to evolve. Seconds later, where there was once a rat, stood a thick little man with overgrown nails and hair and ripped clothing. 'Peter,' Remus said grimly. 'Welcome.'

The former Hogwarts pupil looked around nervously. 'I-It's so nice to s-see you all.'

Arthur's face immeasurably paled as Remus replied, 'Funny, we were all under the assumption you were dead.'

'Well, I… I went into hiding, didn't I? Because of him,' he added, holding a gnarled shaking finger towards Sirius.

Black stepped forward. 'Because you were scared I'd finally commit the crime I was imprisoned for?'

'Y-You won't do it,' Peter asserted. 'T-They won't let you.'

Ron's face was painfully contorted. 'I would.'

'Haven't I been a good pet, Ron? I was always a good pet.'

'You killed Harry's parents!' the third-year burst out, lunging forward.

Arthur caught him before he reached Pettigrew. 'Ron!'

'I want to kill him!'

'Ron, please!' Hermione tried.

'Don't you talk to me,' he answered scathingly.

'Calm down,' Molly instructed, moving over. 'Don't speak to Hermione like that.'

'You wouldn't say that if you knew!'

'Ron,' Ginny said, struggling into a sitting position and wincing. 'She does know.'

He shrugged away from his mother. 'What?'

'Molly,' Arthur said, looking from his wife to his son. 'What's going on?'

'Oh, you haven't told him?' Ron questioned. 'Well, Dad, Ginny's apparently in love with Hermione! It's great, isn't it?'

'Ron,' Hermione pleaded. 'Don't.'

'I agree,' Minerva interrupted. 'It's hardly the time.'

Arthur raised an eyebrow. 'It's quite a big issue.'

'There are quite a few to be dealt with at the moment.'

'Well, I understand that but…'

'Wait a second,' Ron said suddenly. 'What do you mean, Mum's living under the Professor's roof?'

His parents exchanged glances. Eventually, Molly cleared her throat. 'Ron, this really isn't the…'

'Have you and Dad split up?' he asked as Ginny sat up straighter.

Blushing crimson, Molly muttered, 'We're living apart.'

Ginny let out a snort. 'What?'

'That's quite enough,' Minerva tried.

'No,' Ron replied. 'Why's she living with you?'

She didn't really know how to respond to that. Apparently, neither did Molly. The next voice to speak was completely unexpected. 'You hear lots of things when you're a rat.'

Ron glanced sharply over. 'What?'

Pettigrew curled his lip into a twisted smile. 'Things about Gryffindor girls using Time-Turners illegally.' His eyes swivelled towards Hermione. 'And things about the same Gryffindor blackmailing her professor and the same Gryffindor telling said professor about the map I helped create.'

Ginny's eyes shot up to Hermione. 'It was you?'

As Hermione closed her eyes tight, Pettigrew kept on talking. 'The reason, Ron, your sweet mummy and daddy don't live together anymore is because your mum's been having an affair with your Transfiguration professor. Oh, and Hermione knew.'

There was a long painful silence. Minerva finally found it in her to raise her eyes and glance around; seeing Molly using the dilapidated wall as a crutch while Arthur a few feet away gazed at his wife in thinly-masked horror. Ron and Ginny were both glaring at Hermione whilst the girl herself was crying.

Remus eventually cleared his throat. 'I think we should return to the castle.'

Minerva let out her breath. 'Yes. Yes, good idea.'

'Good idea?' Ron snickered. 'Fantastic idea. 'Yeah, let's.'

'Ron,' Remus said quietly. 'There'll be time enough. But we must deliver Pettigrew to Dumbledore, do you understand the importance of that?'

He nodded, though his eyes were flickering between his mother and Hermione manically. Arthur was suddenly snapped from his reverie, glancing to Pettigrew. 'I'll take the right side. Remus?'

'Yes, the left. Perhaps Minerva, you could lead?' When she nodded, he looked to Molly. 'The children?'

'Of course.' When she moved over to help them up, however, Ginny shrugged her off, preferring to stretch her hand to her brother. Harry followed the pair to the head of the stairs while Hermione allowed Molly to guide her with an arm around her shoulders. Black came at the rear.

The trip back through the passage was a silent and awkward one. Minerva was thankful she was facing forward- every so often she heard the scraping of a foot behind her and instinctively knew it was Arthur; she couldn't communicate with him at that moment in time. Finally, as Minerva was about to lead the ascent up through the roots she heard a loud scraping and a bang. She spun on her heel, wand raised. Ignoring the fact she was only inches from Arthur, she questioned, 'What is it?'

'It's okay,' she head Molly call, causing Arthur to flinch. 'Hermione slipped, that's all.'

'Is she alright?'

'Professor,' Hermione answered, tears evident in her voice. 'The Time-Turner… It shattered.'

'Don't worry,' Minerva instructed as best she could. 'I'll arrange a replacement.'

There was an audible snarl from Ginny but Minerva nevertheless turned and climbed through into the cloudy night. She stood aside as the rest of the ensemble moved upwards, catching Hermione's watery eyes as Molly helped her out of the passage. The teen looked utterly devastated.

One again, Remus cleared his throat. 'Shall we go?'

Arthur nodded, face impassive. 'Yes.'

They began to walk. Minerva stayed to the back this time though Molly moved ahead quickly. 'Hermione?' she said quietly.

'Yes, Professor?'

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's… It's fine.'

She didn't know best how to argue the point so she continued in silence. All of a sudden everybody stopped still. 'Why have we…'

Sirius Black rushed to the head of the procession. 'I've seen this, all too often.'

'Untie me!' Pettigrew suddenly began struggling anew against his captors. 'Untie me!'

'Shut up,' Harry interrupted, moving forward. 'What's wrong with Professor Lupin?'

'You children stay back,' Arthur instructed, drawing his wand. 'Has he take his potion?'

'No,' Minerva replied, passing Molly quickly and facing the transforming man. 'How dangerous can he be?'

'Back then?' Black muttered. 'We trained to be Animaguses for a reason.'

'Untie me!' Pettigrew whined.

'Molly,' Arthur said, refusing to look at his wife. 'Get Pettigrew and the children out of the way.'

She did so without argument, pointing her wand at Pettigrew warningly as they stepped backwards. Harry, however, didn't move. 'What's happening? Why do you think Professor Lupin's dangerous?'

'Harry, you really need to get back,' Black said. 'Professor Lupin is a…'

'You shouldn't tell him,' Arthur interrupted.

'Well, I'd say he's about to find out! Now, I mean it, Harry. James wanted to leave you in my care. I've failed fairly miserably until now but I'll be dead myself before I do it again.'

At that Harry retreated to where his classmates and Molly stood. Black immediately transformed into his Animagus form, circling the werewolf. Minerva and Arthur stood firm with their wands pointed at the shuddering figure.

It pounced. Arthur skidded sideways to avoid a collision then tried to Stupify it… to no avail. Angry at missing, it turned deliberately, snarling ferociously. The Animagus in front of it suddenly leapt on its back, thrown instantly off with a whine. Though bleeding, Black tried again. Flung away once more he seemed to be bleeding heavily. Minerva quickly reeled off several plausible spells but none of them worked. It was angered. Perhaps it would've retreated had they left it alone. Instead it lunged directly towards her.

Mind black, she stood immovably still. As it came ever closer she attempted to make a defence but none was forthcoming. Then a figure leapt in front of her, tackling the werewolf to the ground. They rolled over in unison, hands struggling against fur.

They suddenly stopped battling. The werewolf dragged it's body limply up and ran away into the forest. As Minerva stared at the ripped limbs in horror a yell behind her caused her to turn.

'Dad!' Ron screamed, his voice breaking as he ran forward.

Black, who had managed to transform his battered body, grabbed Ron by the waist. 'No.'

'But…'

'No,' Black repeated.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I'm moving back home these next weeks so normal service will resume! Sorry about the delay.

* * *

'There was absolutely no doubt in my mind something like this would happen.'

'What was in your hand, Severus, is neither here nor there.'

'Perhaps if my opinion had been considered…'

'I think the more pressing question is how, after all the safeguards had been put in place, this could occur.'

'I do believe I'm being accused of something.'

'How very astute of you!'

'Enough,' Albus said suddenly. 'How this came to be will be discussed endlessly. There are more pressing issues.'

'Of course,' Minerva answered, glancing sidelong to Severus Snape's frown.

'Firstly,' went on Albus. 'How are the children?'

'I'm going there next. I asked Poppy to contact me were there any problems through the night.'

'At times like this I wish it were ethical to administer memory loss potions.'

Minerva smiled grimly. 'As do I.'

'I'm assuming,' Severus said slowly. 'All of them will be removed from school for the time being.'

'Hermione, perhaps,' she answered. 'But I can't see Harry going back to his Aunt's voluntarily and the…'

Albus sensed her uncertainty. 'Where is Molly?'

'She's gone, I don't expect her to return.'

Severus pursed her lips. 'Not even for the funeral? And what about the welfare of her children?'

'The children you detest?' Minerva queried. 'I'm astounded you're even pretending to care.'

'Minerva,' Albus muttered warningly. 'Last night I sent owls to both Charlie and Bill personally. I expect them to arrive shortly. I believe Percy, Fred and George also spent last night in the hospital wing?'

'Poppy thought it best. They were all in shock.'

He nodded. 'And the er…'

'At the Ministry,' Seamus supplied shortly. 'Fudge sent men to collect it last night.'

'I'll liaise with him then,' Albus replied. 'It will all take time, of course.'

'Yes,' the Potions professor said. 'And what about Black?'

'He spent the night here. I certainly wasn't about to hand him back to the Dementors.'

'He is still, in essence, an escaped convict.'

Minerva let out an impatient sigh. 'The evidence refutes the conviction!'

'For that incident, yes!'

'I have,' Albus interjected, 'Spoken with Sirius at great length, with the aid of a potion. I am satisfied he was misrepresented, charged with every unsolved crime the Ministry had. I'm petitioning for an immediate pardon. In the meantime, he shall be kept here, away from possible dangers. Pettigrew,' he continued, anticipating the question, 'Is in custody, where I don't doubt he'll be staying for a long time.'

'At least some justice will have been dealt,' Minerva muttered.

'Which reminds me,' said Severus slowly. 'Lupin?'

'He hasn't yet reappeared,' Albus answered.

'Yes,' Minerva said. 'And I don't think he will.'

'Then he needs to be sought out,' Severus said.

'Don't try and apportion blame,' she warned. 'You don't want to contemplate where that may lead.'

'Have I been directly accused of any wrongdoing?'

'Not as yet.'

'Then refrain from assuming my guilt!'

'Severus,' Albus said after a moment. 'There should be a presence at the staff table, would you oblige?'

'Of course, Sir,' he replied courteously before swiftly leaving.

There was a pause of a minute or more whilst Albus conjured two cups of tea. 'Here,' he said, nudging one into her hands.

She didn't drink. 'I apologise if I'm being too direct.'

He shook his head. 'How are you?'

Ignoring the question, she asked, 'Are you seriously going to accept his version of events?'

'Severus has assured me…'

'And yet again you believe him! What happened last night can and should be directly attributed to him!'

'Minerva,' Albus said quietly. 'Have you never heard the old Muggle adage- keep your friends close and your enemies closer?'

She remained silent.

Finally, he went on. 'I do wish you wouldn't torture yourself.'

'I have…'

'No idea what I'm talking about, of course,' sighed the headmaster. 'But listen, I expressed disapproval and I fully believe my reasons were just. However, it isn't important anymore. We have four students on the hospital wing who have witnessed something I dearly wish they hadn't. Remus Lupin is in a perilous situation himself, one which could lead to his own death and Molly is…'

'Don't. Please.'

'Minerva, I'm concerned.'

'There is much more to consider than my feelings at the present time.'

'Well, you must consider them at some point.'

'May I leave?' she asked softly. 'I have things to attend to.'

He nodded his assent and she quickly took her leave. The hospital wing, when she reached it, was quiet. Knocking on the office door she was beckoned in by the Hogwarts matron.

'Minerva,' Poppy greeted her with a tired smile. 'Any news?'

'Nothing,' she answered. 'How was the night?'

'They accepted a sleeping draught. Well, all but one.'

'Hermione Granger?' she queried.

'As far as I can tell she hasn't slept at all,' Poppy confirmed.

'Right, I'll talk to her. And physically?'

'Ginny's ankle was easy enough to fix and their cuts are all healed but…'

'Yes, I know.'

'Are the elder two arriving?' Poppy asked after a moment.

'Shortly, I think.'

'It's terrible, isn't it?'

'Quite.' Minerva cleared her throat. 'I should…'

'Granger, yes,' said Poppy with renewed briskness. 'Go through.'

After a long pause of preparation Minerva proceeded into the ward. Ginny's bed was at the far end- she was obviously asleep- while Ron also rested with his head on the covers. Harry was in a chair nearby, eyes closed. In the beds opposite the remainder of the Hogwarts Weasleys slept on. Hermione's bed was closest to her and the occupant was awake and dry-eyed, though the colour of her face suggested that hadn't been the case for a long period of time.

Minerva herself wasn't keen on the idea of possibly disturbing the sleepers and, form the widening of Hermione's eyes, the teen dreaded the prospect also. Reasoning that the pupil had no real physical defects aside from fatigue, she beckoned her over. Hermione complied, putting on slippers and her dressing gown before coming over.

'Shall we go for a walk?' Minerva queried quietly. Hermione nodded her assent and it wasn't until they were several corridors and a staircase away that Minerva spoke again. 'You really should have accepted a sleeping draught.'

'I didn't want to sleep,' the student answered, her voice almost unbearably subdued.

'May I ask why not?'

Hermione was quiet for a long moment. 'She hates me. And she's right about it, isn't she?'

To answer that was difficult. 'I believe…' Sensing her pupil drifting she said firmly, 'Hermione, listen to me. I believe your deceptions were well-intentioned. You were forbidden by the laws of the Ministry to disclose your possession of a Time-Turner. The map was…'

'Different,' the third-year said hollowly.

'It was still an illegal item.'

'That wasn't the reason I told you.'

'Yes,' Minerva conceded. 'I realise that.'

There was another lengthy pause. Finally, Hermione looked up. 'How's Mrs Weasley?'

Ignoring the unintentional sting the words caused she replied with a measured tone. 'I'm afraid I wouldn't know. She vanished almost immediately.'

'I hope she's okay.'

'Yes, I do too. I wish…' She trailed off, immediately aware once again of the fact that she was conversing with a student. Perhaps, though, this pupil- despite her age- had a firmer grasp on the situation than Minerva gave her credit for. 'I honestly wish,' she went on. 'That I had never gotten involved.'

'You don't know it would've changed anything,' Hermione answered reasonably. 'Sirius Black would still have escaped. Things might've ended up worse. I mean, Pettigrew's locked up. Mr Weasley would've wanted that…'

'Yes, well…' Minerva cleared her throat. 'I need to ask, do you want to go home? The headmaster's willing to offer extended leave and I'm sure your studies wouln't suffer.'

'Ginny won't be going, will she?' questioned Hermione.

'Her brothers might want her to.'

'Ron will. He'll want her away from me.'

Minerva placed a hand on her shoulder. 'You can stay in school with no strict timetable. I'll arrange with your professors for you to study in my office.'

Hermione's expression was one of gratitude. 'Thank you, Professor.'

Minerva smiled softly. 'May I ask for something in return?'

'Of course, Professor.'

'I want you to talk to me if you feel the need. Will you do that?'

'What's to talk about?'

'Perhaps nothing. But,' Minerva added. 'Perhaps plenty.' After Hermione's cautious nod, she went on, 'Now, will you accept something to help you sleep?'

The student shook her head vehemently. 'I can't sleep.'

'Fine. I understand somewhat. But I do insist you do at some times. I can't be responsible for you walking around in a daze.'

'No, Professor.'

'I'll return you to the hospital wing.'

They walked there in silence, Minerva acutely aware of the turmoil within her pupil but unable to confront it. Even if she did she would be forced to think of herself then as a mite hypocritical.

To her dismay three of the other occupants of the hospital wing were awoke when they returned. She maintained an impassive mask and glanced at Ronm Harry and Ginny in turn. 'You're awake.'

'Well spotted,' Ron muttered.

'Pardon, Mr Weasley?'

'Nothing. Professor.'

Hermione, meanwhile, was staring at a defiant Ginny. 'Hi.' There was no answer. 'Ginny, I said hello.'

'Now's not really a good time, Hermione,' Harry said edgily.

'Don't you think I know that? Ginny…'

'Okay, shut up,' Ron said suddenly. 'Don't you reckon you've done enough? Do yourself a favour and go home.'

'Hogwarts is my home, Ron!'

'Home's supposed to be where your friends are, isn't it?' he answered bitterly. 'You've got no one here.'

Hermione swallowed. 'I want to hear it from Ginny.'

'Please leave it,' Harry pleaded.

'I think he may be right,' Minerva murmured. 'We'll collect your things and you can come with me.'

'Sticking together?' Ron queried.

Minerva didn't reply. Her eyes were focussed on Ginny's, whose hard face was enough to melt even the most hopeful of hearts. 'Go away, Hermione,' she said softly, her voice full of venom.

'Gin…'

'You heard,' Ron interrupted. 'Go on, get lost.'

'Shut up, Ron! Ginny, I'm sorry about your…'

Ron got to his feet. 'Don't you dare. Don't you even…'

'Come on, mate,' Harry tried. 'Sit down.'

'Have you heard her?'

'It doesn't matter. I mean, does it?'

His friend's face crumpled and he turned away. When Ginny also looked elsewhere Hermione began collecting her things in a defeated manner. A few minutes later, when they arrived in Minerva's chambers, Hermione immediately masked her face.

Minerva turned away diplomatically. 'Feel free to make yourself at home.'

'But…'

'I've got somewhere else I should be.'

It was with a heavy heart that she unlocked the defences of Noviomagus that evening. She found it as desolate and cold as she had anticipated but she wouldn't retreat back to the castle. This suited her purpose.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Thank the deity of bad takeaways and poorly feet... This would've been a few more days if I wasn't ill!

* * *

'Ginny? I know you're awake. Look, they're all talking to Madam Pomfrey in the office.'

She opened one eye. 'You'd better not be lying.'

Harry gestured around. 'See?'

Certain they were alone she sat up in the bed. 'Why are they..? Is it...?'

'Haven't got a clue,' he interjected. 'But it'll be alright.'

She sighed, she couldn't help it. 'Nice try, Harry.'

He smiled briefly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine.'

'And really?'

'I'm fine! What do you want me to say?'

For a moment he looked hurt and she felt a pang of guilt. 'I'm sorry,' he said finally.

'For what?'

He shrugged. 'My part in it.'

'Harry,' she asked quietly after a moment, not daring to meet his eye. 'How much of it did you know?'

'I knew,' he said hesitantly. 'About the map. I guessed and she didn't…'

'She didn't deny it. That was big of her. Did she…'

'She didn't tell me anything about McGonagall,' he answered.

'Have you… Have you pieced it together?' she questioned, shoving her hand under the blanket to prevent it visibly shaking.

'I think so.' He paused, evidently not sure whether to go on or not. 'I think Hermione found out about…'

'Them,' Ginny supplied venomously.

'Yeah. And used it to blackmail Mc… her. I don't know how really.'

'And then she told her about the map?'

'Maybe to protect… Well, you know.'

'I do, yeah,' she muttered bitterly. 'I can't get my head round it,' she added after a moment. 'I mean… McGonagall?'

'I know,' Harry said quietly. 'It is a bit…'

'Why would she?' Ginny interjected. 'Why would she do it?'

'Who, your mum or Hermione?'

'Both.'

He shrugged and attempted a watery smile. 'I don't know. Listen, I don't really want to bring this up, but Ron was talking about…'

'He can't,' she said, anticipating the statement.

'They will ask, you know.'

'I know but…'

'Ginny, they'll find out! Percy'll ask or the twins, or Bill and Charlie when they get here. If your mum isn't…'

'Harry, please leave it,' she muttered, her head spinning from the various images floating around her head that she'd been trying to keep at bay over the last day and a half. 'And stop him if you can.'

He was silent for a moment. 'You want to protect them all.'

'My brothers? Of course.'

'Not them.'

She pursed her lips. 'I couldn't care less.'

'Then why not just let Ron tell everybody?'

Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey bustled in at that moment, armed with a foul-looking medicine. 'Miss Weasley!'

* * *

It wasn't one of her better notions, Minerva knew. But Noviomagus hadn't been sufficient for her the previous evening. She was pensive enough there but she felt she needed to feel more. The Burrow was certainly going to provide that.

The protective charms were easy enough to break. Some of them had obviously faded with the demise of their caster and Molly's… Well, she knew Molly well enough to gather how hers would work.

When inside she found several signs that Molly had indeed passed through very recently- photos were out of their frames, drawers were open. The idea that she should have come immediately stung at her eyes but she brushed it away as best she could- she couldn't have stopped Molly from leaving had she tried. She understood it too well. It was, in actual fact, something she herself would do. All she really wished then- aside from that none of it had ever happened- was that her communication with Molly had been something meaningful, not a semi-glance as Minerva had ventured off with Black and Pettigrew towards Albus and Molly had disappeared- though never reached it- to the hospital wing. It wasn't a fitting final memory.

Then again, she could hardly say she deserved more. Arthur's eyes, seared into her mind, were a constant reminder of that fact. So being at the Burrow was foolish. She was returning to the scene of some crime. No, that wasn't right- it was many crimes; every one of them reflected in the eyes of a youth.

She felt ridiculous there. She was violating something yet again. As she turned though she found the doorway blocked.

* * *

Why was she even trying? What point did any of it have? Goblin rebellions of centuries past: did they actually have any relevance at all to Arthur Weasley, his wife or his only daughter? Hermione thought not. And that made concentrating on her textbooks a near impossible task.

At any other time she would've relished being in Professor McGonagall's private rooms. The array of books neatly ordered around the walls would've piqued her interest for months on end, now she could hardly glance at the spines with interest. Professor McGonagall herself had checked on her once or twice but, Hermione knew, the professor was struggling herself, though she wouldn't show it. She was infinitely grateful McGonagall had offered her this haven, even if she didn't deserve it.

Ron was right really, wasn't he? She didn't belong at Hogwarts because all she had there were books and, however much she'd tried to kid herself in the past, that wasn't all school was about. She'd figured that out recently and had been happy with the discovery. But, without Ginny, what did she have?

Her books. And she couldn't even concentrate on them.

It was no use. She had to see Ginny.

* * *

'Sorry if I scared you, Professor.'

Minerva shook her head. 'I apologise, Bill, if I did the same.'

'I wasn't expecting to see you here.'

'Well, I didn't mean to intrude.'

'Don't be silly,' he answered, motioning for her to sit down. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'I should be going.'

'Please don't.' She saw his eyes flicker and relented.

'A drink then.'

* * *

'Hermione, no!'

Shrugging off the arms that had grabbed her she reached for the door into the hospital wing. 'Harry, get off me!'

'It's not a good idea.'

'I don't care.'

'Yes, you do,' he objected, forcibly pulling her down a nearby staircase. 'That's why you're here, isn't it? Prove you care? This isn't the time.'

'Harry,' she said, stopping her struggles and leaning heavily against the wall, too conscious of the tears threatening to fall. 'I have to see if she's okay.'

'She's not,' he answered truthfully. 'But if you go in there you'll just make things worse.'

'I need to apologise,' she muttered. 'To explain… To…'

'Come on,' he said, taking her arm. 'Let's go for a walk.'

* * *

'You were there, weren't you?'

Minerva's hands clenched tighter around her mug. 'Who told you that?'

'Professor Dumbledore, in his letter. He said you'd… Well, been there.' Bill finished lamely with a shrug. 'I'd like to know what happened.'

'Oh, I…'

'Please,' he interrupted. 'I have a right to know.'

'Yes,' she relented. 'Quite. What have you been told?'

'Nothing. Just the essentials if you know what I mean.'

She nodded. 'I'm not sure how much I can enlighten you. We were all very…'

'We?' he repeated. 'Who else was there?'

'Myself, your parents, Remus Lupin, Ron, your sister, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and…' She pursued her lips. 'Peter Pettigrew. That explanation,' she said quickly, sensing his question, 'is for another time.' He reluctantly nodded his agreement and she continued. 'We were returning to the castle when…' Here, she paused. 'How much do you know about Remus Lupin?'

Bill was quiet for a moment. 'Nice man, little shy. Werewolf.'

'In that order,' Minerva affirmed. 'Bill, two nights ago was the height of the full moon.'

'He transformed?' Bill questioned, aghast.

'Yes. There was a struggle, we had to protect the children of course and… Your father was a hero,' she said, swallowing with difficulty. 'I was in the werewolf's path, I almost certainly would've died had he not intervened. I wish dearly he hadn't,' she added as an afterthought, then mustered a weak smile.

Bill had tears glistening in his eyes. 'Thank you, Professor.'

'I wish it wasn't such a sorry tale.'

'He died protecting someone. Dad would've been happy with that.'

She, of course, refrained from making comment on that. 'He hasn't been found yet: Lupin.'

'It was hardly his fault!'

'Well, I'm glad you feel that way. I'm sure others won't.'

'What's my mum's take on it?' he asked after a moment. 'How is she?'

Minerva almost faltered but managed to remain impassive. 'I'm afraid I don't know.'

'You haven't seen her?'

'Not exactly, no.'

* * *

'I didn't mean to hurt her.'

'I know that. Think she does too, to be honest. You just need to give her time.'

Hermione sighed. 'Yeah.'

Harry kicked a pebble through the long strands of grass then looked back to her. 'So… McGonagall and Mrs Weasley?'

She grimaced at his tone. 'I'm sorry I didn't…'

'No, it's fine,' he muttered unconvincingly.

'You don't understand, Harry! They're in love, they really are. Besides,' she continued after a moment. 'What was I supposed to do? Stand up and announce it at breakfast?'

'You could've told me!' he argued.

'Could I? You wouldn't have agonised over whether to tell Ginny and Ron?' He was quiet. 'See? I couldn't do it.'

'Oh, that was very noble of you.'

Hermione was quiet as the Whomping Willow came into full view in front of them. 'You think I wanted any of this? I was trying to do what was right. Don't you think I feel bad enough?'

Finally, he shrugged his agreement. 'Sorry. It's just… You're not seeing what they're going through.'

'They're not the only ones suffering,' she replied, mindful of her obligations to Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley which had just been reiterated. 'Mrs Weasley's gone.'

Harry nodded. 'I figured as much. If she was here she'd have been fussing. Well,' he said, his small grin fading. 'Trying to. You're staying with McGonagall aren't you?'

'Don't know about that, I've hardly seen her,' Hermione admitted. 'But the books are good.'

'Might've known that'd be the first thing you'd do when you got into McGonagall's private quarters.'

'Well, they're good books. Can't concentrate though.'

Harry swallowed. 'Ron wants to tell the school the whole story.'

'Why hasn't he then?' she questioned carefully.

'I'm trying to put him off the idea.'

'If Ron wanted to, he'd do it.'

'Maybe he doesn't want to then. He's hurting, he doesn't know what to do. He's got this… This secret he needs to let out but he can't do it.'

'I vaguely know the feeling,' she murmured.

He shrugged. 'I know. But Ron's not as strong as you.'

'Harry, I'm not strong. Anything but. If I was I wouldn't be…'

'You think,' he interrupted, 'that Mr Weasley died because he wasn't strong? Or that Ginny isn't strong?'

'No,' she said quietly.

'We're all strong,' he went on, staring hard at the lake. 'Just some people… they have the strength to lie and cheat and be who they're not.'

'That isn't fair, Harry. I never lied, I just…'

'Bent the truth?'

'I was going to say hid it.'

'Amounts to the same thing. Anyway,' he went on after a brief pause. 'I wasn't talking about you. I was thinking about Pettigrew.'

Hermione squeezed his arm. 'Are you alright, Harry?'

'Me? Ron's just lost his dad, I'm not important.'

* * *

'Professor, I don't understand.'

'Bill, I can't…'

'Please tell me what's going on,' he said, standing and going to the window. 'I thought she'd be at the school. Charlie went straight there but I… I wanted to see this place.'

'Preserve a memory,' Minerva sighed. 'I do understand.'

'Then explain why you seem to think my mother's disappeared.'

'It's difficult for her, surely you must understand that.'

'Of course I do, but I know her! She wouldn't want to be away from us.'

Minerva winced. 'Things were said, things some can't forgive.'

'Who?' he demanded. 'Who said what? Help me here!'

'It isn't my place.'

'I need to know, Professor,' he said simply. 'We're all owed that much.'


	43. Chapter 43

Charlie had been talking quietly to Percy but finally he came over to her bed. Ginny's eyes began to want to water but she defended her maturity and prevented it. 'Hiya.'

'Hey, Gin. How you doing?'

'Fine.'

'Fine?' he repeated dubiously. 'You're pale. Maybe you need some fresh air or something. When was the last time you had something to eat?'

'Charlie, you work with dragons. Don't lecture me on staying healthy.'

'I'm allowed to. I'm your brother.'

'So's he,' she replied, nodding to Ron a few feet away. 'But I don't let him do it.'

'Well, no,' he conceded. 'Don't blame you.'

'Oi!' Ron complained hollowly before turning away.

Ginny's grin slowly faded. 'Are you okay, Charlie?'

'No. Are you?'

'No,' she admitted, suddenly finding a tear escaping her eye.

'Tell you what,' he said bracingly. 'I need a bit of English air, can't get the stuff in Romania. Let's go out, all of us.' He glanced over his shoulder to the twins and Percy. 'No arguments.'

'From us?' the twins protested.

'Yeah, from you.'

* * *

'Nothing's changed here,' Bill commented, glancing around the office fondly.

'I don't think you were ever here regularly enough to recall it,' Minerva replied, going to the door.

'Unlike Fred and George,' he said with a grin.

'Yes, quite.'

After a moment, he asked, 'Is Ginny making a name for herself yet? She always was a bit feisty.'

'I'm sure I've no clue what you're talking about.'

'Yeah, thought so.'

* * *

'Great,' Ginny heard Ron mutter beside her. She looked up across the grass to locate the source of his discomfort and felt her own heart plummet.

Malfoy, with his two cronies of course, steamrollered towards them, an all-too-eager snarl on his face. 'Well, if it isn't the Weasley family.'

'Get lost, Malfoy,' Fred replied, pushing past him.

'Actually,' the Slytherin said, forcing Fred back a few inches. 'Don't think I will. Crabbe, tragic news, wasn't it?'

'Tragic,' he answered with a smirk.

Charlie began walking again. 'We haven't got time for this.'

Malfoy caught up with them. 'Just over there where he died, wasn't it?'

'Shut it,' George warned.

'Just being polite,' he answered. 'My father always taught me to comfort people.'

Percy snorted. 'Your father, Malfoy, is a second rate murderer.'

'Take that back!'

'I don't lie,' Percy said indifferently. 'Anymore of this and I'll report you.'

Malfoy laughed. 'Go ahead, Weasley. We'll see, won't we? If Professor Snape takes you seriously.'

'Oh, I doubt he will,' Charlie said. 'Your dad and Snape are on the same level, aren't they? Along with cauldron dung.'

The Slytherin stopped smiling and approached the elder Weasley. 'Who do you think you're talking to?'

'He knows exactly who he's talking to,' Fred answered. 'Now, get out of our way.'

Malfoy seemed defeated then a smirk came over his face and he turned. 'Ginny…'

* * *

'What's going on up there?' Harry questioned, nodding up the incline to where a crowd was standing.

'That's Ginny,' she said quickly. 'And Malfoy!' Before he could stop her she started running up the verge, coming to a halt a few metres away as she heard what was being said.

'You saw it, didn't you?' Malfoy was saying. 'Was there a lot of blood?'

Ron's face turned a darker shade of purple as he physically pushed Malfoy. 'Shut up.'

'Pushed a button, have I? Shame. Ginny, did you see his face?'

The nausea sweeping over Hermione was probably nothing in comparison but it gave her an idea as to how Ginny was feeling. Fred and George were both outraged. They moved towards Malfoy, with Percy and Charlie having to hold them both.

'Still,' Malfoy went on suddenly. 'He's better off dead. At least he won't have to look at your mother's ugly face again.'

As Ron's anger bubbled over and he leapt over at Malfoy in a fury, Hermione raised her wand, sending up a ten foot high shield of sparks to separate them. Forgetting about Harry who was trying to lead her away, she walked forward, getting, she knew, glares from both argumentees.

She lifted her wand in front of Malfoy. '_Espartum!'_

'Gaargh!' he yelped as he was dragged into the air by an invisible force on his scalp. 'Put me down!'

'Apologise!'

'No!'

She pushed him that little bit higher, so his feet nudged against Goyle's lumpy shoulders. 'I said, apologise!'

'Hermione, stop it!' Harry shouted.

'Go on, Hermione,' chorused Fred and George.

'Shut up, you two,' Charlie warned.

'What you need, Malfoy, is a taste of your own medicine,' she continued, almost oblivious. 'Do you want a demonstration?'

* * *

Ginny hung back uncertainly. She'd never seen Hermione lose control and the sight was unsettling and yet… Her mind was split. She loathed the thought of Hermione, the sight of her was downright hideous, but she did feel some sort of respect for the girl currently holding Malfoy by his hair.

Ron, nearby, was fighting an inner argument similar to hers by the look of it. Eventually, as Crabbe tried to pull Malfoy back down via an ankle, he grabbed him and yanked him backwards. Crabbe did turn and punch him, busting his lower lip, but the thought was there. George quickly aided his brother in bringing Crabbe under control and Charlie, despite his obvious misgivings, held his wand up warningly towards Goyle.

'Does someone want to tell me what's going on?' Charlie questioned after a prolonged moment of silence.

'Get her off me!' Malfoy hissed as a retort.

'Shut up!' Hermione said tightly.

'Okay, look,' Harry tried, stepping forward. 'This has gone far enough.' When his fellow third-year didn't even acknowledge his existence, he turned on his heel and sped off towards the school.

* * *

'How are they all doing?' Bill questioned as they turned the corner and began to ascend a staircase.

Minerva sighed. 'I honestly couldn't tell you. It's a private process, grieving.' Molly twinged at her mind. 'Intruding would be wrong.'

'Professor,' Bill answered. 'If anyone should intrude I'd warrant it to be you or Dumbledore. You've given us all something.'

'Thank you, Bill, but I…' Her thought was interrupted by pounding footsteps and a breathless Harry appearing in front of them. 'Potter, what is it?'

'It's Hermione, Professor,' he said breathlessly. 'She's going to kill Malfoy.'

Sensing Bill's confusion, though she herself had an inkling what was occurring, she let Harry lead the pair of them swiftly out to the grounds. When she saw Hermione holding Malfoy aloft, with the Weasley's surrounding her, she ground to a halt. 'Hermione!'

The pupil appeared to ignore her and there was a stalemate of a minute or more during which Ron and George relinquished their hold on Crabbe and Malfoy turned his face a deeper shade of red. Minerva contemplated bringing him down herself but was wary of the spells interacting badly, as had happened to her on several occasions with irrevocable results. She was, however, at a complete loss for words.

It was, surprisingly, Ginny Weasley who eventually stepped forward. 'Hermione…'

Though her grip on her wand didn't falter, the third-year's eyes flickered. 'He shouldn't have said it. He shouldn't have made you…'

'Think?' Ginny interrupted with bitterness. 'You reckon I need him to remind me of it? It's in my head all the time. I can't sleep, Hermione!'

'I know! I can't either!'

'And why's that?' Ginny asked after a moment.

Hermione momentarily lost her concentration at the question and Malfoy fell a few inches with a yelp. 'Why do you think?'

'Because you were found out!'

'No!' Hermione protested, again relinquishing her grip for a few seconds. Malfoy's feet were now almost touching the ground. 'You can't think that!'

'I do,' Ginny replied, her voice dropping to a whisper. 'If you'd have cared…'

'Ginny!'

'No! If you'd have cared you wouldn't have done it! You wouldn't have lied, would you?'

'What's she lied about?' Fred questioned quietly.

'It doesn't matter,' Ginny retorted angrily.

'It matters to us!' argued George.

'Be quiet,' Charlie instructed. 'Ginny?'

'Leave it, Charlie,' his sister said pleadingly then looked back to Hermione. 'You ruined everything!'

'Don't say that.'

'It's true!'

'You can't say it's all her fault,' Harry said softly. 'She didn't help Black escape, she didn't make Professor Lupin…'

'She lied,' Ginny cut in. 'And if she hadn't…'

'He'd still be dead, Ginny!' Harry tried, wincing at the words.

'But I'd still have her, wouldn't I?' Ginny shouted her voice breaking.

Malfoy dropped to the floor as Hermione turned her body fully to the second-year. 'You've got me! Please, I just want to help.'

As she approached hesitantly Ginny stood still. Ron moved forward. 'Leave her alone.'

'Ron, shut up,' Hermione said, stumbling closer. 'Ginny, I'll do whatever you want. I'll… I'll tell you everything.'

For a few precious seconds the youngest member of the party seemed uncertain. Her hand brushed Hermione's as the third-year stopped then, with an angry look, she pushed Hermione backwards onto the ground.

'Ginny!' Percy exclaimed.

'No!' his sister shouted. 'You don't know, Percy!'

'Know what?' Fred and George questioned simultaneously.

When Hermione showed no sign of lifting herself from the ground, due no doubt to the tears flowing down her cheeks, Minerva moved over and crouched beside her. 'Are you alright?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Ginny! I didn't mean to lie, Gin. I was trying to help.'

'Yeah, help them!' Ginny spat with venom then focussed on Minerva herself. 'Help her.'

'If you'd listen to explanation…' Minerva began but was cut off by the second-year.

'Explanation! Reason! You can't defend it, you know. What you did. He died because of you!'

'Ginny,' Bill said. 'Dad protected her because that's the man he was…'

'Protected her?' she repeated, laughing derisively. 'He'd have been better off protecting Peter Pettigrew.'

With that Ginny ran back up towards the castle. Ron first followed then the rest of the brothers, albeit with confused faces.

'Mr Malfoy,' Minerva said, barely glancing towards him. 'Are you injured?'

'No.'

'Go to the hospital wing.'

He murmured something but left, taking his friends with him. Harry, however, lingered on in obvious uncertainty. 'Hermione?'

'You go, Potter,' Minerva said, placing a hand on the arm of the shuddering teenager beside her. 'I'll look after her.'


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I'm trying to write a dissertation... It's not an excuse, it's a cry for help! In seriousness, I was blocked but I think I'm getting there now! Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

'Where is Miss Granger now?'

'I finally persuaded her to accept a mild sleeping draught, I administered it myself. She should rest for a few hours at least.'

Albus nodded. 'Good. I shall see if Mr Malfoy can be compelled not to press action on this occasion.'

Minerva barely restrained her laughter. 'I'll hold little hope then.'

'Severus may be able to assist.'

She refrained from comment. 'I warn you, it'll be over my lifeless body that Hermione Granger has her wand broken.'

'I don't envision it as coming to that.'

'It really isn't her fault, Albus,' Minerva went on. 'She acted in my favour, she acted…'

'Admirably,' Albus interjected. 'In difficult circumstances. I would be equally as distraught were Hogwarts to lose one of its finest pupils.'

'No. No, I don't think you would be.'

He nodded then spoke after a moment. 'Are you ready yet?'

'Ready?'

'To talk.'

She smiled tightly. 'There's little to discuss.'

'I would've thought,' Albus answered, 'that with the revelation extending the width of the Weasley children you may have had a… change of heart?'

'A conversation wouldn't make a difference, Albus,' she informed him, standing.

'I think you need…'

'What I need,' she interrupted sharply, 'is for Hermione Granger to remain in this school!'

'Then consider it accomplished,' he said softly. 'One more thing, Minerva.'

She turned at the door. 'Yes?'

'Sirius wishes to speak with you. I placed him in Remus' quarters.'

* * *

'You can't just sit there and ignore us, Ginny!' Fred said. 'Explain what just happened!'

Ginny glanced around at the expectant faces of five of her brothers then at Ron and Harry, whose eyes were more knowing. 'Nothing.'

'So I'll refresh,' George said. 'You watched Hermione nearly kill Malfoy…'

'Then you blamed Hermione for something,' Fred continued. 'What?'

'Nothing! Just leave it.'

'You blamed McGonagall for something as well,' George put in.

'Give it a rest you two,' Bill said. 'Ginny, we deserve to know what's going on.'

'It's better you don't.'

'Harry seems to know,' Charlie argued mildly. 'No offence, mate.'

'None taken,' answered the third-year uncomfortably.

'Ron?' Bill prompted. 'You any idea?'

He shrugged. 'Yeah, a bit.'

'Then explain it, would you?' Percy asked.

'He can't,' Ginny said suddenly as her youngest brother made signs of wanting to speak. 'Ron, don't.'

'Come on, Ron,' Fred said. 'You know you can't keep your mouth shut.'

'I can!' he argued.

'You won't,' Bill said. 'Not this time.'

'Ron, please,' Ginny pleaded.

After a second he shrugged. 'They'll find out.'

'Then I don't want to hear it,' she muttered, slipping off the bed and leaving.

* * *

Minerva knocked once on the open door before stepping through it. Black held up a hand for a moment then finished reading his page and closed the book. 'The notes of a werewolf, so to speak,' he explained with a half smile. 'A diary of his condition.'

Minerva sat down in the vacant seat on the opposite side of the desk. 'I suppose it makes for grim reading.'

'You'd think. However, Remus was humorous to the last.' Sirius looked up and reclined in his seat. 'I always feared he'd become a teacher.'

'You speak of it as a disease.'

'In my youth it was one.'

Glancing over the untidy desk, strewn with handwritten parchments, Minerva said, 'He was very good at it, by most accounts.'

'Yes,' Sirius smiled. 'Yes, Harry informed me of that.' His grin faded. 'Will they catch him, do you think?'

'I sincerely hope not. I don't believe for an instant he was to blame.'

'Is there blame?' Black questioned quietly.

'Some,' she admitted, apportioning none. 'It seems irrelevant.'

'Revenge,' he said after a moment, 'was the only thing I could focus clearly on after James and Lily… I would've killed him, Professor, had I had the chance. I believed, I still believe, that Harry deserves some sort of justice. And yet,' he added, 'I hope Remus is never found.'

'It sounds hypocritical, but it really isn't,' Minerva answered.

There was silence for a minute as Sirius seemed to compose himself. 'Professor,' he finally went on. 'May I be forward?'

'If you feel the necessity.'

'I was wondering… Well, if you alright?'

She couldn't contain her surprise. 'Me?'

'You, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger. What happened, what was revealed that night, won't easily be forgotten.'

'No,' she said haltingly. 'But you needn't concern yourself with me.'

'Harry is under the assumption that Molly has left,' Sirius said. 'It's really none of my business.'

'No,' she agreed then closed her eyes. 'She feels tremendous guilt. Oh, she hasn't said but… If anyone is to blame, I am. He was attempting to save me, though what obligation he felt under I have no idea.'

'Arthur was a good man,' Sirius countered.

'I destroyed his life, Sirius, don't you see? I should never have got involved.'

There was a pause. 'I always think you must snatch your happiness, even briefly. I've never been in love, Professor, but I like to think I wouldn't have been scared of it.'

Unable to speak, she nodded.

'Hermione?' he queried after a second. 'Harry's worried.'

Minerva let out her breath. 'Well, she tried to murder Draco Malfoy this morning.'

'Really? Anyone who attacks a son of a Malfoy deserves recognition.'

'She's lost,' she admitted. 'I wish I could find a way to help her.'

'Perhaps… I could talk to her?'

* * *

Ginny glanced to her left as Harry sat down next to her on the grassy verge. 'Hi.'

'It's cold out here,' he commented, rubbing his bare arms.

'It's winter,' she replied, looking back down towards the lake. 'What's going on in there?'

'Um… Fred just punched Percy.'

'What?!'

'I think he was aiming for Ron to be honest,' Harry answered. 'I left them to it.'

'So he told them everything, did he?' Ginny questioned, looking straight ahead.

'Yeah, pretty much. I'm sorry.'

'I hate him,' she said decisively. 'How could he?'

'They needed to know. You know that.'

'Not now! He couldn't have left it?'

'He didn't want to, I guess.' He paused. 'What happened before…'

'Don't, Harry,' she interrupted.

'She seemed pretty upset.'

'My heart bleeds.'

'Gin… I know you feel betrayed but…'

'You were with her, weren't you?'

He sighed. 'She's my friend and she needed to talk.'

Ginny wet her dry lips and swallowed. 'She's got McGonagall for that. They deserve each other.'

Someone cleared their throat behind them. 'Hiya.'

'Charlie, hi,' Harry said, standing as Ginny looked back into the distance. 'I'll leave you to it.'

'Cheers, Harry.' Her brother sat down. 'Hi.'

* * *

Hermione woke suddenly, disorientated until she saw a needlework on the wall. McGonagall's quarters… of course. Recalling the events of the morning she closed her eyes, then proceeded to dress quickly. Catching sight of her pale face in a mirror she swallowed. She didn't think she'd ever looked quite so horrific, she could give Nearly Headless Nick a run for his money. Still, didn't matter much, did it?

Taking her book bag she left the room and made her way to the library, guessing it was around dinner time since the corridors were mostly empty. Only occasionally did she come across another student, and she didn't look at them. When she reached the library she chose her usual secluded corner and proceeded to work.

* * *

'Sorry, it was just chilly out there,' Charlie apologised as they walked down a corridor near to, but not leading to, the hospital wing. 'You're quiet.'

'Yep.'

He was quiet for a minute as a first-year rushed past. 'Ginny, talk to me.'

'There's not much to say.'

'Okay… I'll talk. Ron was fairly detailed about everything.'

'Yeah,' she muttered. 'I bet he was.'

'Some of it was ridiculous stuff. I mean, Mum and Professor McGonagall? That's fiction. That's what I thought anyway. But,' he continued, 'it's true, isn't it?'

'Yep.'

'And Mum's gone because of it?'

'She's gone because she's a… She knew she wasn't wanted.'

'You told her that?'

'She knew.'

'Well, I want to talk to her,' Charlie answered. 'I want to hear what she's got to say. I can't believe that's not what you want.'

'You didn't…' She swallowed. 'You didn't see it. You didn't see his face. He knew and he… He saved her anyway. Why would he do it?'

Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stopped, letting her cry. 'That was Dad, Gin. Just who he was.'

* * *

'Ah, here you are.'

Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall's voice, surprised to see Sirius Black standing beside her teacher. 'Hi,' she said uncertainly.

'Is it alright if I sit down?' he asked politely.

'Yeah, sure.' She glanced to her professor nervously.

McGonagall merely nodded. 'I'll be in my office.'

When she'd left Hermione looked once across the table then returned her eyes to her parchment.

'There's no need to be worried,' Black said eventually. 'I just want to talk.'

'About what?' she asked then cleared her throat. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…'

'Hermione, you're talking to a convicted murder, I think pleasantries go out of the window.'

She laughed weakly and finally put down her quill. 'Then I don't apologise.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' he answered, smiling. 'Professor McGonagall told me what happened earlier,' he went on, making her small grin slip. 'Don't worry, I commend it. I only hope it was uncomfortable for the little…'

'I think it was,' she answered.

He paused. 'You know, when I was at school I kept one massive secret.'

'Just the one?'

'Well, several,' he admitted. 'But they equated to the same thing. I wanted to protect my friend, Remus, so I kept his true identity a secret and learned to become an Animagus. Simple really. I did it because it was the right thing to do.'

'I know what you're trying to do.'

'And what's that?'

'Convince me I did the right thing.'

'You did,' he answered. 'You protected your friends. Just because they can't see it, it doesn't make it any less of a truth. You also,' he went on,' kept a burden that was not yours to bear. I know Professor McGonagall is painfully aware of that fact.'

'It wasn't her fault,' Hermione muttered.

'Nor was it yours,' Black retorted. 'You must remember that.'

* * *

It was too late to avoid him. In any case, she had the feeling he was searching specifically for her. So, though, she walked past him, she called over her shoulder, 'My office is free.'

Bill Weasley wouldn't settle. He stared out of the window for an age before he spoke. 'The truth,' he eventually said, 'was all I wanted.'

'It wasn't my place.'

'Wasn't your…' He turned incredulously. 'It was the least of your obligations!'

Minerva held his gaze for a moment. 'I am truly sorry.'

'For which bit, Professor?'

'It was never my intention to do damage.'

'The you should've stayed away!' he argued angrily.

'I tried but I couldn't,' she answered, looking quickly at papers on her desk. 'I didn't have the will to do it. For the first and only time in my life I threw caution to the wind. I can't apologise enough for doing that.'

He let out his breath and sat down. 'I don't understand. Do you love her?'

'Yes,' she replied softly. 'Yes, Bill, I do.'

'Then tell me where she is!'

'I don't know. I honestly don't, I wish I did.'

He suddenly stood. 'I have to go. Charlie and me have a meeting at the Ministry about the…'

'Yes, of course. I wouldn't keep you.'

When he was at the door, he glanced back. 'Professor?'

'Yes, Bill?'

'My Dad didn't deserve that. But I think you knew that already.' With that, he left.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you like it and thanks for reading!

* * *

'Saturday?' Ginny repeated dubiously.

'I think it was decided before we got there last night to be honest,' Charlie answered with a wry smile. 'I wanted to wait until we could find Mum but…'

'Do you… Will she come, do you think?'

He patted her arm. 'I hope so. She'll want to.'

'But we've scared her off,' Ginny finished. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oi!' he admonished. 'Gin, I understand.'

'I still don't want to see her.'

'That's fine.'

'I can't, Charlie.'

'I know.' He glanced at the curtains surrounding the bed which separated her from the rest of the ward. 'What about them?'

'Fred and George'll just keep asking me stuff. They don't believe it, they think I'll tell them it was all a joke. And Percy… He's looking at me like he doesn't know me, because of Herm… I could kill Ron!'

'So it was better for us to be in the dark was it? Come on, Gin.'

'Harry thinks…' She struggled with the words. 'He thinks I was trying to protect them. You know, Mum and McGonagall and… and Hermione.'

'Maybe you were,' he said evenly. 'It's nothing to be ashamed of. She is our Mum.'

'What's my excuse for the other two?' she questioned.

'I can't answer that for you, Gin.' He stood. 'Sure I can't tempt you to come out?'

'Yeah, I'm sure.'

'Okay, well, I'll check on you in a while. Get some sleep.'

'What, more?'

* * *

'You look much better,' Minerva observed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Do you feel it?'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes. Talking with Sirius yesterday, I think it helped.'

'I had hoped it might.'

'I still shouldn't have lied to her,' the pupil muttered, her face creasing slightly.

'What's done is done,' Minerva answered matter-of-factly. 'You have to look past it.'

'Well, I can if you can.'

She cleared her throat. 'I spoke with the headmaster a little time ago. After consultation with Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape it's been decided you won't be punished for the events yesterday.'

'Did you force-feed Malfoy poison or something?'

'I'm afraid I wasn't party to the arguments, however convincing I'm sure they were. Still, it's good news.'

'Yes. Thanks, Professor.'

'I didn't do anything. I also,' she continued, 'received word about the funeral arrangements. Would you like to attend?'

Hermione was quiet. 'Will I be allowed?'

'There's no law that would stop you.'

'That doesn't mean I'm wanted there, does it?'

Minerva paused. 'I'll be attending.'

Hermione nodded decisively. 'Then I'll come.'

* * *

'And where are you going?'

After almost jumping out of her skin she glared at Harry. 'What are you doing, hiding in corners?'

He shrugged. 'Probably the same thing you're doing. Escaping?' he added, falling into step with her as she continued down the corridor. 'Not the best atmosphere in there, is it?'

'I've got my curtain to hide behind.'

'Yeah, I tried that. Ron didn't take the hint.'

'No,' Ginny said. 'He never does.'

'I feel a bit in the way to be honest,' Harry admitted, digging his hands into his pockets. 'It's a family thing.'

'Harry, you're practically family. I wish you were,' she went on.

'They're not that bad. I think they're just… shocked. You know, we were there, they weren't, they want answers.'

'I haven't got any. What Mum…'

'Okay,' he cut in, 'but besides that. You could tell them what happened that night. From your point of view.'

'They've heard it from Ron!'

'Yeah… But I reckon they'd leave you alone if you talked to them. That's all they want.'

Ginny was quiet. 'And what about what I want?'

Harry sighed. 'Do you know what that is?'

* * *

There was no telling why she was doing this now. She'd vowed not to, even if she had something to communicate. Of course, she had a guise but if… if Molly wanted it to be communicated to her she'd find her way. So her guise was thin to say the least. Still her quill rested in her hand, however, and she was loathe to place it down. So she refrained.

* * *

Ron had been removed forcibly from the room by Harry before she contemplated beginning. Even then she wanted to run away, up to her room where she hadn't been in an age, but she sat quietly under the stares of five of her brothers before being induced to speak by Bill- with all gentleness.

Ginny eventually cleared her throat. 'I know you've heard it all from Ron but… He doesn't know everything.'

When she faltered, Charlie said encouragingly, 'It's okay, Gin.'

She nodded. 'Yeah. Right…' Blushing under their looks, she finally continued, 'Ron was leaving school, so he said. I mean, he was going in completely the wrong direction if he was really trying to but… That's not important. He was out there because he'd found out that I… That me…'

'That you had a girlfriend,' Bill supplied.

'Mmm, that,' she said, trying to smile weakly but failing.

'When you say 'girlfriend',' Percy said thoughtfully, 'I don't suppose you mean friend that happens to be a girl, do you?'

'I could say that if you wanted me to lie.' He pursed his lips but said nothing and she carried on. 'Then the dog- Sirius Black- jumped on me. I remember…' She paused. 'I remember being dragged under the tree and into the tunnel. He had me by the fabric of my robes, I couldn't have… I managed to rip one of my socks near the tree though.'

'That was how Ron said they followed you,' George muttered.

'It was good thinking,' Charlie added.

'Was it?' she asked bitterly. 'If they hadn't found me…'

'Don't, Gin,' Fred said softly.

After a moment she continued, 'That's when Scabbers started going crazy. He'd got trapped in my robes and he couldn't get out. He was biting me. Then Black transformed and… I think I passed out. I was scared, I didn't…'

'It's fine,' Bill said quickly. 'Might've done the same thing myself.'

'Yeah, right.'

'Honestly. It doesn't make you weak, or whatever else you're thinking.'

Meeting his eye, she nodded. 'The next thing I remember Harry, Ron and… and Hermione were there. You know the rest. I don't want to talk about that. Please.'

'Alright,' Charlie answered. 'Okay. But thanks for what you've told us.'

'Can I ask you something?' George questioned.

'What about?'

'Ron reckons that Mum and…'

'Don't,' she pleaded, her heading beginning to swim.

'But Mum and McGonagall!' Fred burst out. 'I wouldn't mind knowing what the…'

'Leave it, Fred!' Bill interrupted. 'It is true, if that's what you want to hear. I spoke to Professor McGonagall about it yesterday.'

'You spoke to her?' Ginny asked, swallowing. 'What did she say?'

'Not much. She's…' He let out his breath. 'I think she's struggling as much as we are.'

Percy snorted. 'I really doubt it.'

'Perhaps not as much,' he relented. 'Still, I can't hate her.'

'I can,' answered Percy.

Ginny stayed quiet, twisting her fingers into knots.

* * *

'A teacher?' Minerva said dubiously. Having been summoned to the headmaster's office she had been expecting something important- else why would he disturb her- but this was beyond the realms of her imagination. 'Black?'

Albus nodded. 'Temporarily, you understand.'

'It would have to be! The uproar when the parents find out…'

'He'll be cleared of all involvement in due course…'

'I understand his innocence,' she answered. 'But I doubt the wider world will.'

There was a pause. 'It might be a complete disaster and I may eat my words but I believe it to be worth trying.'

She nodded. 'Then I shall do my utmost to prevent a revolt.'

'I had rather hoped you would.'

Smiling briefly, she asked, 'How did you convince Malfoy not to lay charges?'

'My methods are my own, Minerva.'

'Indeed they are, Albus,' she replied with a slight shake of her head.

* * *

'Do you live in here?' Sirius asked, sitting opposite her.

Hermione put down her quill. 'Yes.'

'I never liked it myself, too many books.'

'Yes, that's rather odd about the place isn't it? All these books. Sorry, were you looking for me?'

'I was, actually. Are you back in proper lessons yet?'

'Erm, I'm probably learning more here rather than being in Potions.'

'Mmm, that one I wouldn't argue with. That nose is very distracting, put me right off some of exams that did.'

She laughed. 'It is a bit. So, why do you mind if I'm in class or not?'

'Well, I've got a proposition for you,' Sirius said, resting his elbows on the table. 'You'll find astounding, I know I did. Professor Dumbledore has appointed me temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

After a moment- after she'd waited for the punch-line- she swallowed. 'Oh, that's…'

'Miraculous and probably misguided but it's amusing.'

'Definitely. Where do I come in though?'

'I need assistance. Remus had detailed lesson plans but his room's in disarray, almost as if it's been ransacked. What am I saying? It probably was. Nevertheless, I could use someone with a brain.'

'Are you…' She blushed. 'Are you just trying to distract me?'

'I could really do with your help, Hermione. Harry tells me great things about you.'

'He lies.'

'Sometimes,' Sirius admitted. 'Not this time. So, will you help me?'

'Of course,' she answered. 'When?'

'I know Professor McGonagall would have my ears for ornaments if I interrupted your studies. Shall we say an hour each morning until the job's done?'

* * *

'I was right then?'

'Don't gloat, Harry,' Ginny warned. 'It doesn't suit you. But I do think they'll leave me alone now.'

'See, told you. Is Percy…'

'Still treating me like a diseased rabbit? Yeah, but he can get lost. It doesn't matter now anyway.'

Harry waited until they'd walked up the staircase before he said, 'You sure it doesn't?'

'I don't want anything to do with her!'

'Okay. I heard you.'

* * *

'Robes, you say? Funereal?'

Minerva nodded, placing her goblet down on the table of the pub and passing the short witch in front of her a piece of parchment. 'The measurements. Could you send them direct?'


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Now if I was a scout I'd be saying on my honour that the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. But I'm not and I don't wanna get told off! But it will be up. CharmedLassie's honour.

* * *

'I wish I could've slept,' Ginny commented, placing the breakfast tray untouched onto the bed beside her.

Harry shrugged. 'It's the same for everyone.'

'Yeah, but they're coping.'

'They're not here,' he reminded her. 'So don't assume that.'

That was true enough. Charlie and Bill had rooms in the castle somewhere and had vanished fairly early the previous night; Percy had disappeared before she'd woken, the twins soon after. Ron had just slipped out when their backs were turned. Harry was her only companion. 'I know, but…'

'You've still got me.'

'Thanks, Harry. Means a lot.'

He nodded as the door to the hospital wing opened and Bill entered with a package. 'Morning. Where's everyone else?'

Ginny glanced sidelong at Harry. 'No idea. What's up?'

Her brother handed over the package. 'This came for you.'

'What is it?'

'Open it. I don't know.'

She pulled on the string and allowed the paper to fall open. Inside were exquisite black robes, soft to the touch and so obviously freshly mode. 'Did you buy these?'

Bill shook his head. 'No, sorry. Maybe the Ministry, trying to make a point. They're not too shabby though, Gin.'

'No,' Harry agreed. 'They're really nice.'

'I can't wear them though,' she said uncertainly, lifting them up and examining them. 'I mean, they probably won't fit. How would someone at the Ministry find out my size?'

'Go try them on,' Bill advised.

Harry slid off the bed. 'I think I'd best find Ron.'

'Yeah, cheers, Harry,' Bill replied. 'Get him to have a wash, would you?'

'I'm not a miracle worker.'

* * *

'I don't think the pile's getting any smaller.'

Sirius glanced over his own teetering stack of parchments and books and smiled. 'Did I lure you here with that pretence?'

'I thought you were joking!'

'Sorry, Hermione, I'm incapable. Don't suppose you've found the second-year lesson plans yet have you?'

'Still elusive.'

'Oh, well… They don't really need an education, do they?'

'Not especially,' she answered, opening the small book she had just come across and trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle her laughter. 'I don't believe it.'

'You found them?' Sirius questioned hopefully.

'No, but I have found Professor Lupin's personal notes on his students.'

'Really? He hasn't happened to leave notes on that Malfoy did he?'

Flicking through, she found that page and laughed. 'The others are all at least a page long, Malfoy got a paragraph. Listen to this: _He actually is his father, though lighter on the intellect. To challenge him is amusing, to watch him is not. Will probably pass._ There's a little more but it's mainly ridicule.'

'As it should be.' As she made to put it aside, he added, 'No, keep reading. I'm sure it's enjoyable.'

'I'm supposed to be helping you.'

'I told you that you didn't have to, not today,' Sirius reminded her.

Hermione lowered her eyes. 'Yeah, well, I didn't want to…'

'No one's exactly looking forward to it, you know. I can think of a million other places to be and I tell you that Azkaban is one of them.'

She nodded hesitantly. 'I don't even know if I should go. Ginny doesn't want me there.'

'Maybe not,' Sirius agreed. 'But she's grieving. People rarely react how you'd expect or hope. Besides, she might not want you there, but if you show up you'll prove you care, that's worth a lot.'

'I'm petrified,' she admitted. 'I've been trying not to think about it, put it to the back of mind. I can't do that today.'

'That's not really a bad thing. You need to face it.'

'Sirius, I don't think I can.'

'I'll be there, so will Professor McGonagall. You're not alone.'

* * *

'You can't say they don't fit,' Bill said when Ginny re-emerged from behind the curtain. 'They're perfect.'

'Yeah, too perfect,' she replied, looking down at the sleeves. 'It's weird.'

'You're arguing?'

'Well, yeah. I want to know who they came from.'

'You can't be too particular about these things, Gin,' her brother said.

She shook her head. 'Who do you think sent them?'

'Someone from the Ministry most likely. You didn't see it when we went there- we were getting bows every two feet.'

'Yeah, but who at the Ministry would know my size?'

Bill sighed. 'Someone with contacts at the place you had your last robe fitting. Just be thankful of the gift. And they suit you.'

After a moment she nodded and just tugged the sleeves a little to make them less than perfect. When Charlie entered a few minutes later, though, she quickly straightened herself out, much to the amusement of Bill. 'Shut up,' she warned. 'Hi, Charlie.'

'Morning,' he replied. 'You look nice.'

'She does, doesn't she?' agreed Bill.

Ginny threw him a glare. 'Oi!'

Charlie raised an eyebrow. 'Alright, alright. Gin, Harry told me to tell you that he's taking Ron to see Sirius Black and you can join them if you want. They're in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office.'

'I might,' she said uncertainly; being near Ron wasn't her idea of a good time, especially not today. She hadn't truly forgiven him for telling everyone everything and he was still… Well, he was being Ron. How was she supposed to hate him, completely, for that?

* * *

'_Tenacious_,' Hermione read. '_Unobservant. Prickly_. I always knew Professor Lupin was smart.'

'I haven't met Seamus yet,' Sirius answered. 'Though from what Harry said, that sounds accurate.'

'It is,' she confirmed, flicking through the pages and stopping short as she came across the page reserved for Ginny Weasley. '_Talented, with an evident stubborn streak. Often brings to mind stories of her father's youth and work-life. Resourceful when she wants to be. Equally eager to learn and to put it off. From consultation with her other tutors we are agreed in finding her remarkably resilient, especially considering the events in the infamous Chamber_.'

Sirius looked sadly at her. 'Ginny.'

'Yep.' Closing the book, she put it down on the desk. 'Sirius, I can't do this.'

'Yes, you can. You will.'

'But I'm just…' Breaking off as the door opened, she felt her heart plummet that little bit more. Harry entered; Ron followed with more hesitation- he'd obviously heard her voice. 'Hi,' she said meekly.

Harry managed a tight smile. 'Hi. We er… Well, we were trying to waste some time and…'

'What are you doing here?' Ron interrupted roughly, stepping forward with his arms crossed.

'She's here,' Sirius replied swiftly, 'under my invitation and will remain so. She hasn't done anything wrong in my eyes.'

Harry grimaced at that, and rightly so as Ron immediately burst out, 'Nothing wrong! Azkaban did send you loopy. First, she turns my sister into some kind of freak and then she…'

Hermione interjected, 'Ginny is not a freak, Ron, and neither am I.'

'You turned her into a… You made her…'

'Did I?' she questioned angrily. 'Have you even bothered to ask? I didn't start it, she was the one who decided first. Ask Harry!'

After glancing to his friend for confirmation, Ron muttered, 'You still could've put her off.'

'What, and made something she isn't? I don't know what you believe but I don't think it would've helped.' When there was no response, she ploughed on regardless, 'What are you most angry about? The fact that your sister likes girls or the fact that she didn't tell you about it?'

'It's the girl that's the problem,' he spat. 'The lying, cheating little cow who…'

'Who knew,' she said quickly and quietly, 'that you mum and dad had split up and knew it was for the best because she could recognise love and happiness when she saw it?'

'Don't say that,' Ron said warningly. 'I don't know what you and McGonagall have done but…'

'What McGonagall did,' she interrupted, 'was try and stop it. I was there, I saw what it was like for both of them, but you don't care about that. You don't even care that your mum's gone off on her own thinking her whole family hates her and meanwhile she's trying to grieve for the man she spent most of her life with. You call me unfeeling, or McGonagall, but you're worse.'

Falling silent, she watched his brain absorb what he'd just heard then he came properly into the room, sitting down next to her. 'I'm sorry,' he said finally.

'What?' she asked, unsure if she'd heard right.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated.

'Oh.'

The door clicked shut as Harry and Sirius diplomatically made an exit. There was a lengthy silence, during which Hermione absently fingered the book on the desk in front of her until Ron eventually said, 'I reckon everything just changed, out of nowhere. I mean, everything was alright and then suddenly one of my best mates goes off with my sister and my mum moves in with my Transfiguration professor. It's a bit… Well, it's a bit off, isn't it?'

'Yes,' she agreed with a weak smile.

'It was like,' he said, looking up and down again quickly, 'I was just kept right out of the loop. You kept lying to me, right to my face.'

'I didn't lie, Ron. I just didn't tell you.'

He snorted. 'And that's different? You should have told me!'

'We did,' she reminded him. 'You went crazy, remember? That's why I didn't want to tell you, I wanted to avoid that reaction!'

'So you don't reckon I was justified then?' he queried, his voice rising. 'My sister starts…' Trailing off, he balled his fists. 'It's wrong!'

'For just me and Ginny or…'

'The lot,' he said, suddenly standing and going to the window. 'Why didn't you tell me about Mum and McGonagall?'

She swallowed. 'I wasn't even supposed to know. Anyway, I thought you'd go ballistic. I was right, by the way.'

'You always think you're right. Why didn't Mum tell me?' he asked after a second. 'Or at least tell Dad? He had to hear it from Pettigrew before he…' His words faded into a choked sob and Hermione tentatively approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 'Get off!' he shouted, shaking her off violently.

Stumbling back, she muttered, 'I'm sorry, I thought…'

When he'd wiped his eyes he went back to looking out of the window. 'Let me bury my Dad, yeah?'

'Yeah,' she answered, a lump rising in her own throat. Casting her eye around, she quickly picked up the book in front of her. 'You'll be happy to know that you're arrogant, dismissive and temperamental.'

'You what?' he said suspiciously, turning around.

She threw the book to him. 'Notes on the entire student body. And some of the teachers too. Have a look.'

While he did so, she began rifling through the makeshift pile of papers she had assembled from the mess on the floor earlier in the week, trying to locate the second-year lesson plans that Sirius so desperately required. Coming across a spell book, old and battered with the front cover missing, she was about to put it on the bookshelf behind her when she noticed a deliberate straight cut near the edge of the inside back cover. Teasing her nail inside, she found a folded piece of parchment that she managed to manoeuvre out. It was blank. For a few moment she was disappointed, until a glazed set of letters began appearing in the top left corner- a concealing spell triggered by bright light, she guessed, as the words solidified more the higher she held it to the window. _For the attention of Minerva McGonagall_, was written in black ink and bored into her eyes. With one with motion, she had protected the parchment, relieved that Ron, absorbed as he was in the notebook, had seen nothing of her actions.

'Have you heard this?' Ron said suddenly. 'Harry's report?'

'Glowing, isn't it?' she said with a strained smile.

'Since when is he 'the most shining example of practical excellence around'?' he asked, beginning to laugh.

'Oh, since he defeated You-Know-Who probably,' she answered, starting to smile herself. 'Maybe he was Confuddled when he wrote it.'

'He'd have to be really, wouldn't he?' he answered as the door opened and Ginny entered, flanked by Harry and Sirius. Ron stopped laughing immediately but the grin was slower to fade from Hermione's face.

Ginny's expression was impassive, indecipherable. 'Having a nice time?'

Hermione coloured. 'Not especially.'

'Sounded like you were having a real laugh,' the redhead said. 'You know, having a laugh today of all days.'

'No, Gin, it isn't like that. I was just…'

'I don't care really,' Ginny interrupted, glancing to her brother. 'Charlie wants you to get ready.'

After he'd shrugged, Hermione tentatively said, 'You look nice, Gin.'

'It doesn't matter much, does it?'

'Well, no, but you…'

'Get back to your joke,' Ginny cut in coldly, turning to leave. 'Bye.'

'It wasn't a joke, I'm not treating this like a joke! Ron, tell her!' she said, looking pleadingly at him.

Ignoring her, he followed his sister out of the room. 'Wait up, Ginny!'

'It didn't go very well with him then?' asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. 'I thought it went fine.'


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I learned that writing funeral scenes after very recently going through one is difficult. Sorry about the delay with this, hope it was worth your wait.

* * *

'Ginny, slow down!'

Reluctantly, and because she hadn't actually had a destination in mind when she'd set, Ginny slowed to a halt on the third floor and allowed her brother to catch up with her. 'What?'

'Nothing,' Ron shrugged. 'You alright?'

'What were you doing with her?'

'Just talking.'

'About what?'

'Can't remember. Look, it doesn't matter.'

She glanced at him then shook her head. 'Fine.'

* * *

Hermione looked up at the knock then stood as the door was opened. 'Professor, hello.'

McGonagall smiled kindly. 'Are you ready?'

'Not really.' With a shrug of her shoulders she followed her teacher out through the corridors and onto the steps of the castle. The rest of the funeral party were already gathered there, with a few friendly faces- Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry- and some unfamiliar official ones including half the Ministry. From what McGonagall had told her the procession would walk down to Hogsmeade together with people joining them both there and at the gate of the school. It was a very formal and organised affair, Professor McGonagall had informed her with an air distaste. Hermione took that to mean that the Weasleys hadn't had much say in the matter.

Ginny was stood Percy and Ron at the bottom of the steps. She didn't look over, of course, but concentrated on her feet. Hermione's throat tightened at the sight of her former girlfriend in that state but she had little choice but to swallow with difficulty and glance to McGonagall for some sort of reassurance. Whilst she got it she was unnerved as she noticed her Professor's hand clench and unclench. She'd known McGonagall was only human but the reminder was a stark one, and it hurt.

That thought preoccupied her so much as they walked down to Hogsmeade that she didn't notice McGonagall fall out of step with her and Professor Dumbledore beginning to walk alongside her. 'Hello, Miss Granger.'

'Oh, Professor, I…'

'You were lost in your thoughts. I completely understand.'

'I didn't mean to be rude, Sir.'

He smiled faintly. 'You have no need to worry on that account. I consider thinking to be of the utmost value.'

'What?' she questioned politely. 'Even today?'

He seemed to understand her feelings. 'Perhaps not,' he conceded. 'Yet things do have to be dealt with.'

'I wish they didn't, Sir. I wish I could go back and undo everything. I want to take away their pain, everyone's.'

Again, he seemed to follow her train of thought as his eyes reached Professor McGonagall several paces ahead. 'Some will barely admit they feel pain.'

'Maybe in case it hurts too much,' Hermione answered. 'Sir, when will it go away? It will, won't it?'

'Yes, Miss Granger, it will.' He smiled sadly. 'I wish there were a time constraint.'

* * *

'Bill?' Ginny whispered. 'Bill, I can't do this.'

Her brother glanced at her sympathetically before looking back to Hogsmeade looming over them in a faint mist. 'I know what it feels like, but you can.'

'No, I can't,' she insisted. 'I feel… My stomach's completely knotted. There's this gnawing in there, and I know it's just going to get worse. I'll have to see the coffin, won't I? Dad's going to be in there, except it won't really be him. All I'll have to remember him by is that!'

'Ginny!' Bill muttered. 'Calm down!'

She hadn't even realised she was crying. 'I can't!'

'Alright, listen, listen,' he said quickly, putting an around her shoulders as they walked. 'When you think of him you've got to remember the good things. Like that summer when Ron caught Muggle flu in London and Dad wouldn't stop testing him? Remember, he tried everything to catch it himself?'

She managed to chuckle through her tears. 'Yeah, and I caught it and Mum caught it and to pay him back she… she broke his collections.' The thought of her mother bit into her a little more. Again, she wondered whether she'd see her today. 'But…' she went on suddenly, 'Bill, I can't remember him like that. The only thing stuck behind my eyes is him being…'

'Gin, you have to fight it. That's what Dad would want.'

'I'm not that strong. I can't survive this.'

He squeezed her shoulders then said, 'Yes, you can. I know you can. And I think Dad knew it too.'

* * *

A dense air hung over Hogsmeade. Minerva had been there many winters but this overcast afternoon was one of the coldest and dreariest she'd ever encountered. It suited the mood, of course: the lacklustre procession headed by Ministry officials would look sincerely out of place under a sunlit sky.

Minerva kept to the back, and remained close to Hermione. As they approached the cemetery where the service was to take place she recognised their group had swelled in number to about double what had set off from the castle. There were plenty of Hogsmeade villagers lining up, along with a few people she never recollected seeing before.

A plethora of chairs had been assembled and the group began seating themselves. The immediate family took the front row with Ministry officials, Albus, and several close family friends in the rows after them. After a glance at Hermione's anxious face Minerva opted for the back row. Sirius also settled there, along with some unrecognisable faces.

Fudge stood to speak first. 'It is my deep regret to stand before you today. I knew Arthur Weasley as a trusted Ministry official, a man always in his office when you needed him. An excellent man.' Fudge paused and he sighed. 'I know there is nothing that I, nor anyone else here, can say to ease the suffering of Arthur's family- his wife, his sons and his daughter. I wouldn't attempt to solve it in words. I will, however, say one thing. I, and my colleagues at the Ministry, will leave no stone unturned in our search for the perpetrator of this hideous crime.'

Minerva's lips thinned and a cloaked wizard three seats down from her settled after shifting heavily in his seat.

As Fudge nodded and returned to his seat, Albus stood and addressed the assembled throng. 'Friends, it is a sad day. I have been closely affiliated with the Weasley family for several generations, but I believe I can say with all honesty that Arthur was the delight of the family. A man with a heart, a soul and a conscience- I respected him in the highest order. I am also of the opinion that I knew his feeling for certain subjects quite well; and I would like to inform all of you that he would in no way endorse a hunt of gigantic proportions for the person responsible for his death. I know his children, who knew him a great deal better than I had the pleasure to, have similar thoughts on the matter and I would ask everyone present here today to be mindful of that fact.'

A short burst of applause followed this speech, led by Bill Weasley, Minerva noted with some satisfaction. A witch two seats to the left of Hermione was wiping her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief.

The public part of the ceremony was soon over with- the family were to say their final goodbyes later in the day. In the meantime where were the expressions of sorrow to get through for the family. Minerva stayed well out of view and for a few minutes she lost track of Hermione. Then she spotted her perched on a rock, bundled against the cold, away from the mourners. She wouldn't approach; she didn't feel as though she had anymore words.

As she watched the family shaking hands with various strangers Minerva felt a presence behind her- the witch with the handkerchief. 'You agreed with Albus Dumbledore's speech,' she stated.

The witch nodded- she too was looking at Fudge moving along the line of Weasley children. 'He always did offer convincing arguments.'

'Of course. Do you wholeheartedly agree?'

'Well, what was the crime? There was no deliberate one.'

'The Minister seems to disagree,' Minerva commented, watching him. 'Then again, I suppose that was inevitable.'

'Of course it was.' There was a pause. 'How are the children?'

'I'm afraid I haven't been able to get close enough.'

'Oh.'

'I'm sorry I haven't better news.'

'Well, that's hardly your fault.' The witch glanced over to the rock where a certain third-year was resting. 'Hermione?'

Minerva shook her head. 'It rises and it falls. But I am concerned.'

The witch nodded. 'Right.'

'I'm glad you came.'

'I could hardly do otherwise.'

'Yes. Of course.' As Minerva opened her mouth again she saw Fudge approaching her. 'I have to deal with this.'

'I understand.'

Quickly the witch left her side and Minerva felt of discomfort. Still, she prepared her face to an adequate level of impassiveness and nodded as the Minister arrived in front of her. 'Sir.'

'Minerva. I would say it's pleasant to see you, if under better circumstances.'

'These events do have the terrible habit of drawing congregations together.'

Fudge nodded. 'One day there'll be a gathering for a happy occasion.'

'In the future perhaps,' Minerva answered. 'If there's ever time for it.'

'I had rather expected,' Fudge went on after a moment, 'to see Molly here today.'

'Well, there are family difficulties,' she replied evenly. 'The details are beyond me.'

'Still, you would think…'

'Yes, Cornelius, you would. However, she isn't here and you would do well not to dwell on the fact.'

Despite realising she would regret that outburst later, Minerva began walking towards Sirius was leaning against a tree with Harry beside him.

* * *

'Hello, there.'

Hermione glanced over at the arrival, seeing it to be the witch who had sat close to her during the ceremony. 'Oh, hi.'

'I'm sorry,' the witch added.

'I'm not family,' Hermione said, blushing. 'I haven't lost anyone.'

'Is that strictly true, Hermione?'

She looked round quickly, finding the witch watching her intently. 'Mrs Weasley?'

The witch nodded and came to sit beside her on the rock. 'I had to come. However unwelcome I was.'

'I'm sure you weren't,' Hermione answered. 'Not really.'

'It's nice of you to say so.'

'Well, it should be true. And I know it is, deep down. They just can't see too far at the moment.'

'Now why do I think those aren't your words?' Mrs Weasley questioned, a trace of a smile pulling at her lips.

Hermione shrugged. 'She does have a point. And she misses you, Mrs Weasley. She really does.'

The witch swallowed. 'I know. But you realise that I…'

'I wish I could just run away,' she interrupted. 'They told me I could go home but it didn't feel right. Why should I be there trying to forget it when I could be here, watching them?'

'I'm not trying to forget it! Do you really think I can?'

'Then come back!'

'Hermione, I'm doing this for them! I'm staying away for Ginny's sake!'

She shook her head. 'So you're never coming back? You'll just stay away forever? I don't think that'll help Ginny.'

'Does she want to see me?' Mrs Weasley said softly. 'Does Ron?'

'They want you to explain?'

'But don't you see, I can't explain any of it! What do I tell them- that one day I woke up and I left their father for… for…'

'You can't help who you fall in love with,' Hermione said quietly.

'It's a nice sentiment but it doesn't work in the real world. You can't just ruin lives like that.'

'But it's been done! You can't change it now.' After a moment she looked sideways guiltily. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…'

'No, it's alright,' Mrs Weasley answered. 'You may be talking sense.'

* * *

'Who's that with Hermione?'

Ginny followed Ron's gaze, seeing Hermione standing with the unfamiliar witch. 'I don't know,' she said, trying to appear disinterested. 'Someone from the Ministry probably.'

'Mmm.' He glanced back to her. 'I need to tell you something.'

'Do you have to?'

'Yeah, kinda. See, I lied before, about what me and Hermione were talking about.'

'Ron,' she replied, rolling her eyes, 'I didn't believe you'd forgotten.'

He half-smiled. 'I might've, you know.'

'I admit, it could happen. Go on, what do you want to tell me?'

'She's sorry,' he said simply. 'I think she really is.'

Ginny looked to him quickly. 'What? You're telling me this?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Don't. Okay?' she warned as Charlie came over. 'Are we ready to go?'

* * *

The churchyard had slowly emptied of mourners, most of whom had disappeared into Hogsmeade for a drink. The Weasley children had grouped together and left with the coffin via Portkey a few minutes earlier, Harry and Sirius were leaving together, and Hermione was walking towards her.

Minerva waited. 'Are you alright?'

The pupil nodded. 'Yeah, I think so.'

'I saw you speaking with…'

'I think I upset her.'

'Oh.' Minerva indicated they should begin walking. 'However, I'm glad she came.'

Hermione was quiet for a moment. 'It doesn't feel over, does it? I hoped it would.'

'If only it were that simple.'

'Oh, Professor,' the student said suddenly, pulling a piece of parchment from her robes, 'I found this in Professor Lupin's things. It was hidden. It's got your name on it.'

Minerva took it but refrained from reading it there. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Even with Bill's hand tightly gripping her shoulder Ginny still felt as if she was going to topple over at any second. The casket in front of them scorched with a green light, the flames seeming to burn everywhere in the growing gloom. She couldn't take it, she wanted to just run away but her feet felt stuck in the earth.

It was sinking in now. Finally. He wasn't coming back.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Slow but steady does it...

* * *

'What, today?' Ginny said uncertainly.

Charlie smiled apologetically. 'I'm sorry. My boss wants me back, needs me back if you read his owls. And, Gin, you know as well as I do that…'

She really didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. 'Okay. But it's so soon!'

'Well, Bill's going to be here for a few more days.'

'Yeah, I know.' Trying to smile, she said, 'Guess I'm stuck here on my own then.'

Her brother shifted his weight. 'I wanted to talk to you about that actually. Percy's moved back to his rooms, I think Fred and George are going today. And Ron is.'

Ginny nodded. 'And Madam Pomfrey wants rid of me too.'

'No, it's nothing like that. I just thought you might want to… I don't know, get back to normal.' On seeing her look, he hastily went on, 'I know it's not that easy but you have to start sometime.'

'Do I?' she muttered.

He sighed and stood. 'How about we start off easy? Come to breakfast.'

'Oh, you call that easy?'

'Gin…'

'I don't want to be in there, with everyone watching me and knowing and… Malfoy laughing…'

'You have to do it sometime. You can't hide away.'

'But I want to,' she answered with a dark smile.

Charlie extended his hand and pulled her to her feet. 'But you can't.'

* * *

The little sleep Minerva had managed hadn't replenished her one jot. Her frantic musings of the early hours had put her into a slight slumber but she didn't feel rested at all: her thoughts were still incoherent and muddled. Anger happened to be a prevalent theme, perhaps the only relevant one.

Rousing herself from her pensive state she tucked the parchment resting on her desk into her robes and set off. When she reached her chambers she found Hermione Granger awake and dressed. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning, Professor,' the student answered apprehensively. 'Is something wrong?'

Minerva studied the girl steadily. 'Did you read what you gave me yesterday?'

'No.'

'Are you certain?'

'Yes, of course.'

Satisfied, she sat in her chair by the window and looked out over the grounds, just beginning to dust with a grim daylight. 'How do you reconcile doing what is right and doing what is expected of you?'

There was a silence. Then Hermione came to stand beside her. 'I suppose it depends on your own conscience. Whether you can live with the decisions you make.'

Minerva glanced at her sympathetically. 'I must do what is right then.'

'And what is that, Professor?'

'Let's go to breakfast,' she announced.

* * *

Hermione trotted behind her teacher, struggling to keep up. She wasn't overly certain what was going on but the determination within McGonagall's movements scared her a little bit. She was used to the Professor being in more control that she seemed to be at the moment.

The doors to the Great Hall were open, which was fortunate because Hermione had the feeling McGonagall would've flung them open with her wand had they been closed. As it was, the teacher stormed straight down the centre of the hall towards the staff table. All the students turned their heads to watch, and Hermione slowed next to Harry as she noticed the entire Weasley family dining alongside him. Ginny had seen her but was focused, like everyone else, on the figure of McGonagall who had halted in front of Snape.

Suddenly, the Transfiguration Professor raised her wand, muttered an incantation and Snape flew up six metres into the air.

Everyone was on their feet, Dumbledore included, as Snape angrily demanded, 'What in Merlin's name…'

'Be quiet,' McGonagall insisted, her tone dangerously hard. Holding him steadily aloft, she removed the parchment from the previous day and shook it open. 'A letter, a confessional perhaps.'

'Minerva,' Dumbledore cautioned.

'No, Albus! _September: I envision problems. Severus is reluctant at making my potion, as though as I relish asking him. October: I would stockpile it if I could_.'

Hermione glanced to Ginny whose eyes had widened furiously. The rest of the Weasleys were watching in the same manner: Harry, she noted, looked horrified but unsurprised.

'There is much more,' McGonagall said loudly. 'However, this is personal favourite: _If you are reading this, Minerva, I know that what I feared has occurred. I have hidden thins in a place that perhaps will not be searched in the hope that you will at least understand. And perhaps forgive me, if I have done irreparable harm. If Snape refuses to give me my potion I know what is likely to happen, and the thought petrifies me_.'

Snape raised his chin several inches. 'Lies.'

McGonagall shook her head and lifted him higher. 'No.'

'Put him down,' Dumbledore said suddenly. 'Now, Minerva.'

Bill Weasley stood, approaching the staff table carefully. 'Professor, we heard.'

Snape literally dropped to the ground with a thunk. McGonagall turned and stamped purposefully out of the hall while all eyes remained fixated on the figure of Snape who was standing shakily.

'Back to your breakfasts, all of you,' Dumbledore commanded as the Potions professor also vanished from the hall.

Hermione didn't know what to do. The Weasleys stood, led by Charlie, and left and a few seconds later she felt Harry's hand on her arm. 'Come on,' he said quietly.

Allowing him to take her out of the hall, she only recognised they were in the common room when he pressed her down into a seat. He didn't say anything, just waited. Finally, she said, 'Snape. We should've known. Dumbledore can't ignore this.'

'McGonagall really lost it,' Harry answered. 'I've never seen her like that before.'

'Well, what do you expect, Harry? She thinks this is all her fault! And it's not,' she added quickly. 'It's Snape, it's Pettigrew. She didn't…' Finding words failing her, she just shook her head.

He sighed. 'It's all too tangled.'

'Imagine how she feels! And Mrs Weasley! Who's thinking about them?'

'Hermione…' he began but she cut him off.

'I don't care that it hurts me. I lied and it was wrong, Harry, I know that. But do you think McGonagall's ever put herself first in her life? Because I don't. And you didn't see her with Mrs Weasley- they were happy!' Her eyes began welling up and she squeezed them shut momentarily to stem the tears. 'How do you reconcile doing what is right and doing what is expected of you?'

Harry looked confused. 'What?'

'That's what she said earlier. I understand it.'

* * *

'Are you hiding from me, Minerva?'

She hadn't locked the door, assuming that no one would venture onto the island. Albus, of course, knew of its existence and she should've recognised this as a possibility but her mind had been consumed elsewhere. Hearing his voice, she didn't turn her head, she stared into the empty fireplace from her chair.

After a few moments, he came forward and took the other seat, shooting sparks from his wand into the fire so flames suddenly danced around the dim cottage. 'Do you expect me to punish you?' he questioned finally.

'Do what you must.'

'Would you enjoy punishment?'

Refusing to look at him, she watched the fire. 'I doubt I could enjoy anything at the moment.'

'Ah, but pain is preferable to pleasure, isn't it?' Albus answered.

'Yes,' she admitted softly.

His hand reached for her arm but when she recoiled he sighed. 'Minerva, please.'

She felt herself shuddering. 'Albus… Don't.'

'You need…'

'I need,' she interrupted heatedly, 'to be left alone! Have you come to suspend me?'

'No,' he replied after a pause. 'I will, of course, be investigating your allegations against Severus Snape.'

'And what of me attempting to kill him?'

'I doubt you would've done anything irrevocable, Minerva. I believe I know you better than that.'

She laughed derisively. 'I trust you know me better than I do then.'

For a long while he was silent. When he did speak his voice was soft, almost inaudible. 'Shall I tell you something I do know about Molly Weasley?' The name bit into her and she didn't acknowledge having heard him. He continued nevertheless. 'I know Molly is one of the kindest people you could come across. She's loving, caring, a brilliant mother, a wonderful friend, an excellent woman.'

This was hurting. 'Yes.'

'You admit it?'

'Of course I admit it. Molly's all those things and more.'

'So you would agree, then, that only a person of enormous value themselves could attract Molly?'

She stood suddenly. 'What are you doing, Albus?'

'You've been set on helping Hermione,' he said, also standing. 'I understand that, I applaud it, but I believe you're using her to mask your own emotions. It'd do you good to admit it.'

'Do you…' Her voice faltered and she cleared her throat. 'I won't, Albus. Let me be.'

'Can I put forward a hypothesis?'

'I'm sure you would anyway,' she replied, not looking to him.

'I believe,' he said in a low voice, 'that there is one person in the world you would allow to see you in your barest state. Am I right?'

'Goodbye, Albus,' she murmured, leaving him downstairs as she moved to the upper floor and sat down on the bed. She heard him leave, then she let out her breath and closed her eyes. Feeling a tear escape her, she immediately wiped it clear of her face.

* * *

Having left the common room to avoid a confrontation with the Weasleys, Hermione was dismayed to bump into Ginny and Bill as she rounded a corner. She felt extremely exposed as she looked up to find Ginny's eyes on her- but they held a distinct lack of venom. Swallowing, she muttered, 'Sorry, I didn't see you.'

'It's okay,' Bill said. 'Do you know where Professor McGonagall is?'

'No. I haven't seen her since…' She lowered her eyes again. 'I'd try her office.'

'We will,' he answered. 'Thank you.'

When they'd continued walking, Hermione leaned against the wall to prop her up. She felt that if she'd crossed a bridge in the last few weeks she was now back under it, floundering hopelessly. She wanted resolution. She needed it. So did McGonagall, she guessed. And Mrs Weasley. The trouble was, there was nothing possible that was going to give them it, was there?

* * *

Minerva had returned to her office a short time previously, intent on distancing herself from the emotions Noviomagus made her revisit. Sometimes she needed to feel the pain but at the moment it was too much and she desperately needed to keep away from it. In her office, she believed she was safe.

Evidently, that was a false assumption, she came to realise when there was a knock at her door. 'Come,' she said, mindful that it could be Hermione.

It wasn't. It was Bill Weasley. 'May I come in, Professor?'

She nodded apprehensively. 'Of course.'

He closed the door and came to sit opposite her. 'I wanted to tell you; I've been talking to Charlie. We were going back to work but…' He paused and sighed. 'We want to find Lupin, before someone else does. We know what Dad would've wanted and a lynching party is far from it.'

Minerva took this in. 'Admirable. 'Your father would've been… I'm sorry.'

'No,' Bill replied. 'I don't pretend I understand, Professor, but I realise this is difficult for you.'

She glanced up. 'Not in the slightest bit comparable.'

'Have you any idea,' he went on finally, 'where we might find him?'

She sighed. 'I don't know about the obvious places. They will have been checked immediately by the Ministry. They might be worth examining though. I have his address.' After locating it, she handed it over. 'If you find him…'

'I'll tell him,' Bill answered to her unasked question. 'Um… Professor?'

'Yes, Bill?'

'Ginny would like a word.'

She felt herself stiffen at that, but she again nodded and watched him leave the room. A few seconds later his sister appeared, carrying the robes she'd worn to the funeral the previous day. Minerva stood. 'Ginny?'

The young girl held out the robes. 'I figured it was you.'

'I didn't expect them back,' she said, taking them nevertheless. 'I'm sorry if I out of turn sending them but…'

'But Mum would've done it,' Ginny interrupted. 'I know. Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' Minerva said, uncertain.

'Right,' Ginny said, swiftly leaving the office. Minerva sat down and placed the robes on her desk. At least, she supposed, Ginny hadn't thrown them at her. That had to indicated something, surely.

* * *

In the last week or so she'd become too aware of all the sounds that surrounded this little country house. She knew, in essence, what was normal and what wasn't. That was how she'd managed to avoid the Ministry on their five visits to the cottage. Of course, it did mean that she'd hardly slept but that worried her little. She knew that if she slept, she'd dream. Anything was preferable to that.

So something that sounded like a masked cough immediately caught her attention. With her wand raised, Molly moved stealthily to the back door, relieved that she never bothered to illuminate the house when darkness fell, preferring instead to sit pensively in the darkness until the sun began to rise.

It wasn't the Ministry. They made more effort to be quiet. Perhaps it was just a Muggle burglar or something, the house was on the outskirts of a Muggle village after all. Still afraid, but rather hoping someone was out there, she threw open the door and called, 'Stop right there, whoever you are!'

Out of the shadows stepped a cloaked figure. With a brisk yet trembling movement two thin hands removed the hood. 'Molly…'

Her wand fell limply to her side. 'Remus.'


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: People still reading? I hope so!

* * *

'You gave me a fright,' Molly said simply, placing down a mug of hot tea on the table in front of the shivering figure then sitting down opposite him at the small oblong wooden table. It took up most of the kitchen in this little house, barely leaving room for movement around it, and it was where she'd spent many a watchful hour awake recently listening to the sound of her own breathing.

'I really didn't mean to scare you, Molly,' Remus said softly, refraining from reaching for the mug with hands that were so obviously trembling from the biting December cold.

'I almost Stupified you,' she answered. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, don't apologise. I fully deserved it, sneaking around outside like I was.'

She watched his lowered head for a moment. 'Drink your tea, Remus.'

He complied with the request, though he was forced to put the mug straight back down as his hands were shaking too much to control it. Molly immediately stood and moved over to the cupboard by the door. This, she'd discovered, was full of various objects and one of them was… Yes. Taking the thick blanket, she returned to him and passed it over.

When he still didn't speak, she went on, 'I shouldn't be surprised. This is your home, after all.'

'Oh, I don't think you can call it that anymore,' he replied bitterly. 'A home requires living in. That's impossible.' Then he seemed to check himself. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…'

'You didn't,' she said quietly.

'I didn't intend to ever disturb you,' he continued finally. 'It was unfortunate this evening, I lost my footing in the garden.'

'I moved the stones,' she answered. 'I probably disorientated you a bit.'

His smile barely stretched his lips at all. 'Yes.'

'Remus,' she said after another lengthy silence, 'what are you doing here? You know they could check at any time.'

'Molly, I deserve some sort of…' He stopped and swallowed hard. 'I should be put down.'

Lowering her eyes so she wouldn't be forced to look at him as she asked this, Molly tightened her clasped hands. 'Did you remember it at all… afterwards?'

When he spoke his voice was barely audible. 'Not at first. I rarely can, it's an affliction that pained me, because I was petrified I would do harm. But I was far from Hogwarts when I became aware of my surroundings again. I was in the mountains. I knew, I knew without thinking, that something had happened. But I couldn't…' He paused. 'It wasn't clear in my mind. It was a haze. I travelled back slowly, I'd been injured a little in…'

'Sirius Black,' she muttered. 'He tried to…'

'Yes. I had thought it might have been him immediately,' Remus said in a low voice. 'I found an evening paper in Hogsmeade and… I discovered…'

Lifting her head, Molly saw his contorted face. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'Now you don't believe that anymore than I do, Molly.'

'I believe it more, I think. Do you know,' she went on quickly, 'that Arthur considered appointing you to be one of the best things Albus Dumbledore had ever done?'

If anything, that seemed to hurt him more. Picking up his mug, he gulped down more than half of the tea inside. 'I should never have accepted the post. I was too idealistic.'

'No. You were trying to live a normal life. I don't blame you for that. And I like to think that Arthur wouldn't. I know he wouldn't.'

Remus cleared his throat and continued his tale. 'There's a little-known potion, still rather in construction by the Ministry, but I had some in my office. For emergencies, you might say. I returned to Hogwarts.'

Molly lifted her head. 'You did?'

'Oh, no one saw me. I made sure of that. My rooms were already in disarray, I suspect Severus had been through them. But I retrieved the potion, left as quickly as I'd arrived.'

'This potion,' she said, 'what does it do?'

'It's intended for use on violent…' He trailed off and seemed to check himself. 'It was for use on werewolves, so they could recall what atrocities they commit on the full moon. The notion was that they would voluntarily accept Wolfsbane Potion and confinement if they saw the error of their ways, so to speak. I took it, and the full events of that night came back to me.'

Finding her throat dry, Molly swallowed. 'Right.'

'I'm so very sorry, Molly,' he said eventually. 'There isn't a word that covers it sufficiently.'

'Well, it wasn't your fault, Remus,' she answered, her voice quivering.

'I very much doubt anyone else sees it that way. And you have more right than anybody to…'

'I forfeited my rights to Arthur,' she cut in.

After finishing his tea, he drew the blanket closer around his thin body. 'You exiled yourself,' he said finally.

'So have you,' she argued softly.

'That's because I'm a coward. They won't send me to Azkaban, Molly. It'll be worse than that. And, I'm afraid to say, I couldn't stay and acknowledge that punishment.'

'There was no reason why you should. The Ministry are the same as ever, Remus. They don't recognise reason anymore.'

'Albus Dumbledore does,' he said quietly.

'At the funeral,' she said after a moment, 'he made that perfectly clear.'

'Yes, I know. I was there.' Then he added, 'You probably find that horrible.'

She shook her head. 'No, I just…' She frowned. 'You've been in the house before.'

He sighed. 'Guilty.'

'You know, I thought I was losing the remainder of my marbles. I knew there was more Polyjuice Potion in that cupboard.'

'I'm sorry,' Remus replied, his face creased. 'I needed rather a supply of the stuff in a hurry. Here was the only place I could think of to obtain it.'

'It was welcome to me as well,' she answered. 'I couldn't have attended the funeral without it.'

'You spoke to Minerva.' It was a statement.

Molly clenched her fingers that little bit tighter. 'Yes. But it made no difference.'

'I suppose you think it's immoral to even contemplate that.'

'Yes. So I haven't. It would tarnish Arthur's memory, I can't allow that to happen. And I can't allow the children to see it tarnished.'

'What did you do… afterwards? May I ask?'

'I saw…' Her eyes closed briefly. 'I saw Arthur. I remember screaming. Ginny screaming. I remember Sirius was holding Ron, trying to keep him away from…' Wincing at the memory, she nevertheless continued, 'I saw Minerva. I saw her eyes. I think she knew. I think she knew before I did that I'd run that very night. She knows me, better than Arthur I think.'

'I never imagined Minerva McGonagall would get herself into the situation she did.'

'It wasn't planned,' Molly said, with more bite than she'd intended. Softening, she went on, 'It just happened. It would be something if I could say I regretted it. But I don't, Remus. I don't. I regret the aftermath, I regret Arthur finding out like he did but… You know, I do believe I managed to make Minerva happy, even if only for a short time. I'd count that as an achievement.' Feeling his eyes on her, she took a moment to compose herself before adding, 'I went h… I went to the Burrow, picked up some things I couldn't do without. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't have a plan. I was thinking of you, that's how I came to be here.'

'You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish.'

'Thank you.'

He paused again, evidently evaluating what he was about to say. Then he asked, 'Why don't you go back?'

She almost scoffed aloud, but she restrained herself. 'I couldn't!'

'It'd be very easy, Molly.'

'No. No, it wouldn't be.'

'This isn't your life. You shouldn't be here.'

'Should you?' she questioned. 'Should Arthur be…' When she trailed off, she took a long steadying breath. 'It's the way it is.'

'And Minerva?'

'No, I… No, Remus.'

'You don't claim you don't want it.'

'I can't want it!' she said angrily, standing and turning away from him. 'Do you know what it would do to the children? Ginny and Ron would…'

'There's more at stake!' Remus replied, his own voice raised. 'Minerva is…'

'Minerva will survive,' she said with a degree of certainty she didn't really feel.

'And you?' Remus queried softly.

She still didn't look at him. 'You seem to think this is a choice.'

'Well, I do believe you're deliberately keeping yourself from Minerva, yes.'

'Because it's the right thing to do. And I haven't done the right thing for months now. The least I can do for Arthur is…'

'Is,' he interrupted, 'spend the rest of your life agonising?'

Turning back, she asked, 'Isn't that what you're planning on doing? You say you're too cowardly to face punishment from the Ministry. That isn't it. You're planning on torturing yourself with it, aren't you?'

Defeated, he nodded. 'Yes. Yes, I am.'

Seating herself again, she pleaded, 'Don't. Arthur would hate that.'

'Molly, you might be able to forgive me, and I don't know how you can, but I can't help thinking… No, I know I shouldn't have put myself in that situation. I wanted to be a teacher; I wanted to make a difference to lives. Well, I did that!'

'Stop it,' she said, finding herself growing angry. 'You don't have the right to sit here and decide your own punishment. What difference does it make now anyway? You won't bring Arthur back, Remus. You can't do that. So why do you think this is the solution?'

'Why do you?' he retorted quietly, looking at her again.

'I can protect the children,' she said, repeating the mantra she'd formulated over the last week.

'By abandoning them? I don't think that'll help anyone.'

She smiled softly. 'Hermione Granger said the very same thing.'

'So have you considered it might be true?'

A noise outside distracted her. Raising her wand, she instructed, 'Cloak yourself. Now.'

The door opened tentatively and a voice drifted through. 'He's not going to be here, is he? We're wasting time.'

With a jolt, Molly recognised the voice as Bill's. A moment later he came into view, followed by Charlie. 'I know but… We need to find him first.'

'We should have a closer look. We might find something.'

'Like what? A magic key to make all this go away?'

Bill shook his head. 'We've still got a duty. It's what Dad would've done. And Mum.'

Charlie seemed to glance at his brother as he came further into the room. Molly dipped her head so her Disillusionment charm wouldn't be spotted from her position behind the curtain. A few metres away, Remus did the same. 'Where do you think she is?'

'Knowing Mum, she's somewhere blaming herself. I just wish…' Bill broke off as he rummaged in a drawer Molly knew to contain Remus's address book. Pulling it out, he muttered, 'This seems as good a place to start as any. But,' he said, returning to his earlier point, 'I'd like to talk to her. See if she's alright.'

Feeling herself tearing up, Molly squeezed her eyes shut. A few minutes later they were gone into the night and she cautiously moved back out into the centre of the cottage. Remus appeared a few moments later. 'Perhaps we should've…'

'Perhaps,' she agreed falteringly. 'But…'

Remus approached her. 'Molly, I know you're not ready. But will you ever be? We have to go back, the two of us. If we don't, we're not just both cowardly, we're both martyrs. It's not a very fitting legacy.'

Looking up into his eyes, she nodded. 'Soon,' she murmured. 'Not yet. Soon.'


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: I am doing well with updates! I'm pleased with me.

* * *

'Ginny, you look awful.'

'Thanks, Percy,' she muttered, then winced as another slice of pain cut through her. 'It's just a headache.'

He frowned, reaching over the breakfast table for the water pitcher and pouring her a glass. 'Drink this. You've been getting headaches quite a bit recently.'

'Well, I've been stressed, haven't I?' she replied, taking it. Unfortunately, she didn't have as good a grip on it as she'd thought and it slipped through her fingers, splashing over the wooden table. Glancing up and down the table, she was just thankful no one appeared to notice her stupidity.

Percy seemed worried. Once more his lips curled into a frown. 'That's not typical. You should see Madam Pomfrey about it. Is your vision blurred?'

'I'm alright,' she said dismissively.

'Ginny, I insist!'

Sighing, she finally nodded. 'Alright, I'll talk to her. If it'll shut you up.'

* * *

Hermione had opened one of McGonagall's books in an attempt to concentrate on something other than Ginny, but she hadn't succeeded. She was also, in relation to it, dwelling on the utterance of McGonagall's which stuck in her brain- 'How do you reconcile doing what is right and doing what is expected you?'.

Surely, what was right for her at the moment was something which eased Ginny's pain? That was what she felt was right. When they'd met in the corridor the previous night there had been a thawing, yes; but it was fairly minimal in comparison to what she'd enjoyed so recently. And she still couldn't even imagine what Ginny was going through and the role she herself had played in it.

Closing the book, she sighed. She knew what she needed to do. It was just having the… courage to do it which was problematic. But she owed it to Ginny.

* * *

Half-wishing she hadn't agreed to this, Ginny knocked on the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. When she was admitted, she sat down hesitantly, feeling the matron's sympathetic eyes on her. 'Hi.'

'Hello, Ginny. Is there something I can do for you?'

'Well, I…' She swallowed. 'Percy told me to come. I didn't want to. You know what he's like.'

Madam Pomfrey smiled slightly. 'Yes. But there must've been a problem in the first place.'

'Yeah,' Ginny said, carefully avoiding looking up. 'I've been getting headaches, quite bad. And,' she added quickly, 'they were happening before… you know. I can't focus on my books, I'm… I'm a little worried to be honest.'

* * *

'I've been looking for you,' Harry said quietly, sitting next to her inside the little viewing platform on the seventh floor. 'Thought you'd be in the library but you weren't. What are you doing up here?'

Shrugging, Hermione didn't look to him. 'Just thinking.'

'Anything in particular?'

'I erm…' Still, she didn't glance over to him. 'I've decided to take Professor Dumbledore up on his offer.'

Harry just looked puzzled. 'What offer?'

'After… Afterwards, he said we could go home if we wanted.'

'There's only a couple of days left before the end of term,' he replied. 'What's the point? You'll be going home for Christmas then.'

'No, I wasn't thinking of a break, Harry.'

He sighed. 'You can't just leave.'

'Of course I can.'

'It's cowardly!'

'Maybe it is,' she agreed, though she didn't believe a word of it. In fact, this was the braver thing, she'd decided. 'But it's still my choice.'

'What about Ginny? Have you even thought about her?'

'Of course I have,' she snapped. 'Don't you dare accuse me of not thinking about her. It's for her I'm doing this. She doesn't want to see me everyday, Harry, and I understand that and I respect it so…'

His voice was softer, probably subdued by her outburst. 'So you'll walk away.'

'Yeah,' she said shortly.

'They won't let you. You think they'll let the smartest student in centuries out of the school?'

'They can hardly keep me here against my will.'

'You're mad. This is just the last couple of weeks talking…'

'Maybe, maybe not,' she interrupted. 'But it's still my decision, Harry.'

* * *

Having received a note asking her to go to see Poppy Pomfrey as soon as possible Minerva proceeded to the infirmary after reluctantly attempting to eat something for lunch. However, her appetite had been severely lacking in recent days and today was no exception to that new rule.

'Poppy?' she queried when she paused in the doorway of the matron's office. 'You wanted to see me?'

Her colleague smiled tiredly and nodded her into a chair. 'I thought you might be able to help me actually.'

'Oh? How so?'

'I had Ginny Weasley visit me this morning.'

Her attention, which had been drooping, was piqued again. 'Ginny? Is she ill?'

'She's been getting headaches fairly frequently,' Poppy answered. 'I tested her eyes. She needs glasses, but she's refusing them. The longer she goes without the worse her eyes are going to get.'

Minerva sighed. 'I think there's very little I can actually do. I may be her Head of House but that means very little in the current climate.' She was careful with her phrasing, aware that Poppy had no grasp of the full situation. 'She's just lost her father; I doubt her eyes are of concern to her.'

'As true as that may be, Minerva, something needs to be done.'

'I know, I know,' she replied softly, inwardly pondering how she would even attempt that. 'How did she react? Was she angry?'

'A little, yes.'

'Right. Well, thank you for informing me. I will, of course, talk to her.'

After leaving Poppy, Minerva was proceeding back to her office when she was apprehended by Harry Potter. The look on his face informed her, before he even spoke, that this was not going to be pleasant news either.

'Professor, can I talk to you?'

'Come to my office,' she murmured, leading him down the hall. When they were settled, she examined him across the desk. 'Is there something I should be aware of?'

'Probably, yeah.' He paused, obviously thinking it through, then he looked back to her. 'Hermione's planning on leaving Hogwarts.'

Surprised, she frowned. 'Pardon?'

'I didn't believe it either at first, Professor, but I think she's serious.'

Resting back in her chair, she attempted to comprehend the unexpected news. She had thought- she had assumed- that Hermione was slowing coming to terms with the situation. As bad a situation as it was, Hermione was resilient, and Minerva had believed that she could pull through it. Sirius had been an assistance and since the funeral was over and done with… But perhaps she should have expected it. After all, Hermione still felt she had betrayed Ginny irrevocably and what she needed, forgiveness, wasn't forthcoming. Minerva couldn't say with certainty that it would come; but she'd been on the receiving end of a thawing of Weasley tension in regards to herself and she could see of no reason why, eventually, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys wouldn't offer an olive branch. The trouble with that scenario was, however, that Hermione craved it deeply. That kind of desire could only lead to desperation for the student.

Refocusing her attention onto Harry, she queried, 'When did she tell you this?'

'Just this morning.'

'Did she appear to have contemplated it fully?'

'I think she knew what she was saying, yeah. She's not planning on coming back after Christmas.'

'Thank you,' she answered finally. 'Thank you for telling me.'

He stood and readjusted his glasses. 'Professor, I don't know if you can stop her going, but if you can I'd be grateful.'

'Harry,' she said softly before he turned to leave, 'how are you coping?'

Shrugging, he replied, 'I wish I knew what to do. Everything's falling apart. If Hermione goes…'

'I'll do my best,' she interrupted. 'I promise you.'

'Well, she trusts you. She looks up to you. I can't make her stay, I think there's only you and Ginny could do it.'

Leaving her with that thought, he made his escape. She sat contemplatively for only a few minutes. Feeling herself becoming overwhelmed she reached into her desk and removed a piece of parchment, a movement she had perfected over the last week. If past occurrences were anything to go by, the parchment would be back inside the drawer within a minute. She could never find the words to articulate how she was feeling, nor was she certain she wanted to. The idea of sending a letter was ridiculous anyway. It went against all she had decided was fair.

As predicted, the parchment was safely stowed back inside her desk drawer a few minutes later. For the first time, though, she had actually started writing. Then she'd faltered as the pointlessness became clear. She wouldn't ever send it.

* * *

Hermione hadn't moved since Harry had left her. It was only now, as she checked her watch, that she realised that had been over two hours ago. In that time she had simply watched the distant ripples of the Great Lake. She was remembering, as horrible as it was, the time she had spent up in this secret place with Ginny. They'd drank Butterbeer and talked, and she'd felt herself… She'd allowed herself to feel…

It was no issue anymore. The trees shimmered with the cold winter breezes, reminding her that the leaves had dropped from the trees since she was here last. Part of her was dismayed that she'd never see another Hogwarts autumn again; yet a more pressing segment of her screamed that she didn't want to.

'This is where you are.'

The voice startled her a little. Glancing sideways, she found Professor McGonagall a few yards away, evidently having watched her for a minute or so already. 'Yes.'

'Are you hiding?'

'No. Just thinking.'

'May I?' McGonagall questioned, nodding to the spare space beside her. When Hermione shrugged, she sat down. 'This is a beautiful view.'

'I like it.'

'I suppose you'll miss it.'

She didn't look sideways again. She just muttered, 'You've been talking to Harry.'

'Correct. May I ask why the sudden decision?'

'It hasn't been sudden. I should have gone straight away.'

'Hermione,' McGonagall said carefully, 'I don't believe you want to leave Hogwarts.'

'No, of course I do. But I'm doing it because it's right, Professor.'

'This is entirely different,' her teacher answered immediately. 'This is self-sacrifice.'

'And you never do that, do you?' Hermione retorted, still not looking over.

'This isn't about me,' McGonagall said, in a tone of voice that Hermione didn't recognise. It was a mix of iciness and pain, the former obviously having been the intended tone.

Eventually, Hermione replied, 'I can't stay. I'm making things worse for Ginny and I still feel like I'm going over everything every minute of the day. I wish I could get it out of my head. And then I hate myself for thinking that. Because I know that Ginny can't forget it, and I don't deserve to. That's why I have to get out of here. Maybe Ginny can stop hurting so much if I'm not here.'

'Will you?' asked McGonagall quietly.

'No. I don't think so.'

'I don't believe leaving is the solution. Running away from your problems doesn't solve them, Hermione. It means they fester, overtake you.'

Thinking about Mrs Weasley, she said, 'Maybe that's how I want to feel.'

'No,' McGonagall said firmly. 'You need to be stronger than that. You can see a light at the end of this horrible tunnel, I know you can. Some people can't see that, and they react accordingly.'

'Do you think she'll ever come back?' Hermione queried suddenly, glancing at her teacher for the first time in their conversation.

McGonagall visibly reacted. Then she composed herself and gazed out of the window and down onto the grounds. 'In time, I think she'll consider it.'

'I don't…' Trailing off, Hermione struggled with the words. 'I hate feeling like this. I've never felt helpless before. I don't like the sensation.'

'Do you think being away from Hogwarts would lessen it? If so, you have my blessing to leave.'

'I don't know what would help. I feel like a fraud even asking for help!'

'Don't,' McGonagall said tightly. 'You've been through a horrible ordeal, you deserve support.'

'Not as much as Ginny,' Hermione murmured.

'Ginny has her family to grieve with. You're trying to segregate yourself and it won't make things any better.'

'I can't stay,' she repeated. 'I don't see how I can.'

McGonagall was quiet for a minute or more. 'When were you planning on going home for Christmas?'

'I wasn't,' she answered with a shrug. 'I was going to stay here for the holidays. I don't think I'd be very good company at home.'

'Then you'd leave before term starts?'

'Yes.'

'Right. That allows me three weeks to change your mind.'

Hermione shook her head. 'I've decided.'


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: You're getting them literally as I finish writing the last word! Blame that for any irregularity in updates, don't blame me!

* * *

It was ridiculous. She was so eager to put her mind onto something- anything- else that she was resorting to working in the library. She didn't have the great urge to learn or anything, but she needed to distract herself somehow. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite working out as well as she'd hoped.

The thing was, however much her mind wanted a distraction, she literally couldn't focus. She wanted to picture the side-effects of the Bumbleweed Potion, just to vary the thoughts that had been whooshing round her mind for more than a week now, but her eyes kept rejecting the idea.

Madam Pomfrey mentioned glasses. Ginny once again scoffed at the idea. She already looked stupid enough, she already got looks from the rest of the school. Put her in glasses and she'd look a complete idiot! She didn't think she could handle that at the moment. That was why, when Percy had questioned her the previous day when she'd got back, she'd told him there was nothing wrong. He'd probably think of it as a badge of honour! He'd probably be proud. Maybe Ron would understand, but she wasn't in the mood for talking to him at the moment. Not since he'd tried to… defend…. Hermione anyway.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to forget the blurriness for a minute or two.

* * *

As she rounded the corner towards the library, Hermione almost went flying over a leg. Instantly assuming it was deliberate, when she'd stumbled a few inches she then glanced back indignantly. Her anger faded from her mouth though as she saw who it was who she had tripped over. 'Ron?' she muttered uncertainly.

He had his hands dug into his pockets. 'Didn't mean you to fall over.'

'Did you stick your leg out?' she queried.

'Mmm.'

When he wasn't forthcoming with a reason, she hesitantly probed, 'Why?'

'I wanted to talk to you.'

Suddenly, she got it. 'Harry just can't keep his mouth shut, can he?'

'Come back to the common room,' he said finally. 'Lunch isn't for another hour so it'll be empty.'

Although apprehensive, she shrugged and began following him. Maybe he was just going to shout at her again, maybe he would throw her to some new and exciting three-headed beast but, like she owed Ginny, she owed him too. If he wanted to shout she could only let him and hope it made him feel better.

* * *

When Minerva stepped into the library she wasn't really expecting to find Ginny in there. In truth, she rather thought that now the elder two Weasleys had gone and she was no longer being watched meticulously that the second-year might've retreated back to the room she loved so much on the seventh floor. It would've made discussion with her a near-impossibility and, slowly, Minerva had been accepting that fact when her searches of Gryffindor tower, the immediate grounds and the likely corridors had proved fruitless. The library was rather an afterthought on her part- she had assumed Ginny would avoid it because of the likelihood of Hermione being there- but here she was.

'Damn it!' the redhead suddenly muttered, angrily throwing her quill to the floor.

After bracing herself briefly, Minerva stepped forward to retrieve it before placing it back on the desk. 'I'm sure it didn't require that treatment.'

Ginny looked up at her with a frown. 'No, Professor.'

The iciness of tone hardly surprised her, but it was cutting nevertheless. 'May I sit down?'

'If you want.'

Taking the seat opposite, Minerva then questioned, 'Am I to assume you have another headache?'

'It's fine,' Ginny replied, picking her quill back up and fingering it. 'Did you want something?'

Feeling it might be best to proceed swiftly, she answered, 'I had a discussion with Madam Pomfrey yesterday. She's rather concerned.'

'Don't waste your breath. I'm not wearing glasses.'

'Can I ask why not?'

'No,' Ginny said shortly. 'You don't get to ask me anything.'

'I understand,' Minerva said quietly. 'Perhaps I should…'

'Was she happier?' asked Ginny suddenly as she began to stand.

Sitting again, she murmured, 'Pardon?'

'More than you than with Dad?' the student clarified, not looking at her.

Minerva sighed. 'I... I believe it was different. But I couldn't say exactly how she felt, Ginny. I don't have the faintest idea.'

'Neither did Dad,' Ginny said coldly. 'Funny that.'

After a moment of deliberation, Minerva went on, 'I do know a few things about your mother. I know how much she thinks of her children. I know that she worries, to the point of exasperation, about how you all are; you, especially. And I know that…' When she trailed off, Ginny glanced to her and she continued, 'I know that she regretted hurting your father.'

Ginny's face was still hard. 'Then why do it?'

'Can I ask you something? You're right in saying that you don't owe me the chance to speak, but I would appreciate the opportunity.'

Eventually, the pupil nodded. 'Okay. Go on.'

'How was your summer?'

Letting out her breath, Ginny said, 'Don't try and say it was coming!'

'I wouldn't suggest it. But I am asking your opinion. Ginny, don't you see, that I can't comprehend the last few months anymore than you can? Anymore than your mother can? It's a haze. I don't even believe it happened now. And I sincerely wish it hadn't.'

For more than a minute, the second-year refrained from looking at her. Then she dropped the quill she'd been fingering onto the desk. 'I think it was coming. I don't think she was happy, but I don't understand it.'

'I know,' Minerva answered. 'I'm so sorry, Ginny. For everything that has happened.'

* * *

'Ron,' Hermione said tentatively, 'we've been sat here for ten minutes and you haven't said a word.'

In the armchair opposite her, his eyes briefly flickered towards her. 'I don't know what to say.'

'Do you want to shout at me?' she questioned. 'Go on, if that's what you want.'

'What good would that do?' he retorted hollowly. 'I still can't believe what you did though.'

'And I've said I'm sorry,' she replied quietly. 'I've said it so much.'

Still, his face remained inclined away from hers, though his voice was strange. 'I know. I should say sorry,' he added finally.

Shocked, her brow creased. 'Pardon?'

'You could say Harry's been sticking his nose in.'

'He does that rather well,' Hermione murmured, raising a small smile on her friend's face.

'Yeah,' he answered. 'But I reckon he had a point. I think I got it wrong when I went nuts over you and Ginny.'

'Okay,' she said softly.

Looking to her, he queried, 'You don't wanna ask why?'

'It doesn't matter anymore, Ron.'

'It wouldn't have mattered then either,' he said, quite defensively. 'He still might've… If I hadn't…'

'Oh, is that what you think?' she said, reaching to put her hand on his arm. 'Ron, you can't blame yourself.'

'I'm as much to blame as you are,' he muttered. 'I was the reason we were down there, the reason Mum and Dad came looking for us. Then M… McGonagall and Lupin. No one would've been out there if it hadn't been for me.'

'No,' she said firmly. 'I'll tell you who's to blame. Snape! For not giving Lupin his potion when he should've. And Pettigrew for being a little... And me,' she added quickly, 'for not telling you what I knew.'

'You should've,' he replied, blinking away a few tears.

'I know that,' she answered. 'And I can't change what I did. I'd give anything if I could do, but I can't.'

'So that's why you're running away then?'

'What else would you suggest I do? You don't want me here anymore than…'

When she trailed off, he completed her utterance for her. 'Anymore than Ginny does.'

* * *

After a long period of silence, Ginny finally muttered, 'I don't want to look stupid.'

Minerva glanced at her sympathetically. 'I doubt that'll happen, you know.'

'Oh, come on. People laugh at me anyway. The little Weasley.'

'Ginny, that's not true. And,' she went on swiftly, 'if it is I think I could write down the names of the people who say that this instant. Don't hold any stock in what they say.'

The second-year shook her head. 'You might think it's not important but…'

'Believe me, I know how important it can feel,' Minerva interrupted. 'I was younger than you. I refused to wear mine as well at first.'

Ginny looked over to her. 'What happened?'

Having not thought through telling this tale, she concluded, 'Well, I grew to like them.'

'What really happened?' Ginny queried shrewdly in a manner deeply reminiscent of her mother.

Minerva almost smiled. 'My father had rather a long talk with me about what would happen if I didn't wear them. One of the options was never being allowed to Hogwarts. I changed my mind in a hurry.'

The student studied the floor for a long while. 'I want her to come back.'

Absorbing this, Minerva then asked, 'Have you tried owling her?'

'I can't, I… I shouldn't be talking to you about this,' she said suddenly, standing and gathering her books. 'I'll talk to Madam Pomfrey, okay?'

'I think it's for the best, yes.'

'Right. Okay. Bye.'

'Bye, Ginny,' Minerva said softly as she watched her leave.

* * *

After what was quite a long silence, Ron muttered, 'My mum's not… And Ginny's not either.'

Hermione just nodded. 'Okay.'

He seemed surprised. 'You're not gonna argue with me?'

'Would there be a point to me doing that?' she questioned quietly. 'Would it make you change your mind?'

'No.'

'Well, then.'

'I still want you to,' he answered. 'Tell me I'm wrong.'

'I can't,' she said with a shrug. 'Ron, up until this year I was so sure of everything. At the back of my mind I knew who I was and I had labels for everything. But I don't anymore. Sometimes I don't think there are labels that do anything justice. I think your mum fell in love with McGonagall, and vice versa. If you want to assign a label to that, or not, then that's up to you. But don't make me do it.'

For a long time he watched her. 'And Ginny?'

'Ginny's…' Trailing off, she almost smiled. 'Ginny's Ginny. That's all.'

'Hermione, I tried to talk to her. I told her you were sorry.'

Glancing to him, she frowned. 'Why would you do that?'

'Because I'm sorry,' he replied.

'I already said it wasn't your fault,' she muttered. 'And I meant it.'

'I didn't mean I was sorry for that,' Ron answered, avoiding her eye. 'I didn't think what I was doing. I didn't stop. I was angry, you know? You were supposed to be my friend. And she's my sister! I'm supposed to look out for her. And I haven't exactly done a good job, have I? Didn't notice she was being possessed by You-Know-Who, did I?'

'Neither did anyone else,' she argued. 'Fred and George, Percy.'

'But I should've,' he said quietly. 'So I think that's why I went a little mental.'

'You had every right to,' she said dismissively.

'Nah… It wasn't right, what I did. I'm sorry, Hermione, alright? And I don't think you should go.'

'I can't stay here, Ron,' she said softly. 'It's more trouble all round.'

'You really reckon there can be more trouble?' he retorted. 'I don't see that things could get any worse.'

Hermione was silent for more than a minute. 'Ginny wouldn't be happy if I stayed.'

'Ginny doesn't know you're thinking of going. I haven't told her, and Harry hasn't. She'd be none the wiser.'

'That's sneaky, Ronald,' she replied with a half-smile.

'I know,' he said, shrugging.


	52. Chapter 52

Watching the students eagerly dragging their cases over the Hogwarts lawns, Minerva managed a brief smile. The school would soon be relatively quiet again and, though Molly had once ridiculed the idea, she did sometimes prefer the school without the pupils in it. But she was under the impression, however, that every teacher preferred that at some point.

Only a minority of pupils were staying over the holidays. Thanks to the events that had happened on school grounds only weeks previously, most parents wanted their children home. There was one fourth-year Ravenclaw staying, a second-year Hufflepuff and, of course, Ginny Weasley along with Ron and Percy, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. If Hermione still continued to stick to her plan of leaving the school, though, it was going to be her last few weeks at the castle.

Minerva still wasn't certain how serious the intent was of the third-year to leave. She'd hardly seen her to gain insight. Whenever she attempted to find her within the school it proved to be an impossible task. She could only assume that Hermione was deliberately avoiding her. If that was her wish, she would adhere to it, of course. Hermione deserved peace as much as anyone; more than some. Minerva's lips thinned as she thought of Severus Snape still wandering around the school as though he had divine rights over it. He was unconcerned by the events of the last weeks. That fact didn't amaze her, but it did sufficiently anger her.

'Ah-hem.'

Having not heard her office door open, nor even the knock than likely preceded it, she spun around quickly. 'Albus?' she queried when she saw him standing in front of her. 'I didn't hear you come in.'

'You were,' he said with a gesture towards the window, 'preoccupied.'

'Examining the Christmas rush,' she answered. 'Is there a problem?'

'One, it seems, every day.'

'And the one you're here to discuss?' she said shrewdly.

'Too quick, Minerva.'

'Not a common problem,' she murmured, indicating they should both sit down at her desk. 'What is it?'

'Your allegations regarding Severus Snape,' Albus said slowly. 'Now, I have considered them in some depth. However, I…'

'Do not finish that sentence,' she warned, standing almost before she was fully seated. Approaching the window, she watched some of her own house moving towards the gates.

She felt him stand also. 'Minerva, I urge you to understand…'

'Understand?' she repeated angrily. 'I understand perfectly.'

'I do not believe you do.'

'Albus, what you do believe in absolutely amazes me, so I cannot be surprised by that.'

'Will you listen?' he asked, in a voice soft, but dangerously so. When she refrained from answering, he took that as an affirmative. 'There is no evidence. There is the word, the unreliable word, of a professor who is now on the run…'

'And one who you believe should be exonerated of all charges placed!'

'Minerva, you are not so naïve,' Albus answered. 'You know that Severus Snape is a favourite of Lucius Malfoy; you know that Lucius Malfoy is a generous benefactor to the Ministry. Do you think I could escape with making this decision?'

'Are you, or are you not, headmaster of this school?'

'I am afraid,' he said with a sigh, 'that it means very little within the present climate.'

Turning briefly, she met his eye. 'Is that all you wished to tell me?'

'Yes.'

'Then may I be left alone please?'

'Before I leave,' Albus replied, 'may I ask you a question?'

'You may ask,' she muttered softly.

'What will you do when you find nothing else to fight against?'

She kept her eyes fixed firmly on Colin Creevey wrestling with Neville Longbottom's frog. 'Good day, Albus.'

* * *

'Now I think they look fine!'

Ginny barely prevented herself from wincing as she turned to look into the mirror. What Madam Pomfrey thought looked great would probably not be her idea of adequate. She was surprised, however. The thin dark blue frames that she'd practically picked at random didn't seem as out of place as she'd imagined. She could imagine Hermione saying she looked intelligent!

She swallowed as she recognised that was the first time in weeks she had thought of Hermione in anything better than negative terms. 'They're alright, I guess,' she finally said, seeing Madam Pomfrey waiting expectantly for her reaction.

'Can you see?'

'Yeah, I can,' she answered honestly. For the first time in a while she wasn't having to squint.

'What about behind the ears?' the matron probed. 'Are they rubbing at all?'

'Maybe a little,' she admitted.

Madam Pomfrey whisked them off her nose instantly. 'I'll soon fix that.'

* * *

'Are you hiding?'

'I'm in the library, Harry,' Hermione muttered, barely glancing up. 'I couldn't be more out in the open if I tried.'

'You didn't come to breakfast,' he said, sitting down next to her.

'How is that different from any other day recently?'

'Maybe because Ron wanted you to come today,' Harry replied.

Avoiding his eye, she eventually nodded. 'I know. But I couldn't do it, I'm sorry. I don't when it's going to happen, but the real Ron's going to come back and I don't want to be around when he does.'

'So just because he's had a change of heart you assume there's something wrong with him?'

'After all that's happened, yes! Can you blame me?'

'Hermione, all I can see is you pushing him away because it'll make it difficult for you to go if you don't. But that isn't very fair on him. He's lost his dad, his mum as well. He apologised! And this is Ron- he doesn't do that! Can't you give him a break?'

'Harry, he hit you when he thought you were going out with Ginny! I can't believe he isn't gearing up for some kind of retribution.'

'He isn't,' Harry said shortly. 'Don't ask me how I know that, but I just do.'

'What do you want me to say?' she queried finally.

'We're visiting Hagrid after lunch. Come with us.'

'I'm reading,' she attempted lamely.

'If you're quitting,' he replied, 'what's the point?'

* * *

She wasn't sure what she was doing but she knocked on the door before she could talk herself out of it. When instructed to enter, she did so, finding McGonagall looking out of the window. 'Professor?'

Turning immediately, the Transfiguration teacher looked at her with surprise. 'Ginny?'

'I just…' Faltering, she moved inside the office. 'I got the glasses. Thanks to you. Just wanted to let you know.' Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, she moved to leave. 'That's all.'

Before she crossed the threshold, she heard McGonagall quietly ask, 'Would you like a bottle of Butterbeer?'

Biting her lip, she nodded then turned round. 'Thanks.'

* * *

'Harry,' Hermione muttered out of the corner of her mouth. 'This is weird.'

He glanced at her then checked that Hagrid and Ron were still busy outside before sitting back beside her. 'At least he's not ignoring you.'

'I don't know what he's doing! I don't know what I'm doing here.'

'I suppose you think you'd be better off packing.'

Averting her eyes, she shrugged. 'I know you're annoyed with me, Harry…'

'I'm not annoyed,' he interrupted. 'I just don't think you should leave.'

'Because you think Ron's coming round?'

'I think he might,' Harry answered. 'At some point he might.'

'As much as I'd like that, Harry,' she replied softly, 'it's really not Ron's forgiveness I want.'

'If you give Ginny time…' he began then trailed off as Ron came back inside. 'Hiya. Where's Hagrid?'

'Doing something with something,' he said, sitting down next to him. 'It didn't look very friendly.'

'Did it have teeth?' Harry queried.

'Yeah, too many for my liking.' Looking past Harry, he added, 'You alright, Hermione?'

'Mmm. You?'

'As long as that thing out there isn't for us lot. You know, it actually growled at me! But it didn't have a mouth; that was the weird thing.'

'It's probably a Giganta Monoflabber,' she said finally after a pause. 'I thought Hagrid might show them to us at some point. They're said to have evolved partly from the Flobberworm.'

'That thing was a Flobberworm?' he asked incredulously.

'Genetic modification of it,' she replied. 'A wizard made the mistake of messing with evolution a few centuries ago. It made life difficult. He bred out smaller bears in favour of bigger ones for starters. I think he wanted more food. But then they started to eat us, and we shot them all.'

Both Harry and Ron were frowning at her. Finally, the red-haired boy questioned, 'How do you know all that?'

She blushed a little. 'I read a book on genetic modification in animals due to wizard intervention.'

Ron just stared. 'Why?'

'I needed something to read.'

'You're nuts, you know that?'

Almost smiling, she nodded. 'You've mentioned it.'

* * *

'Ginny,' Minerva said after a long debate during which they'd sat in a semi-comfortable silence, 'I have something I should tell you.'

The student looked up from her Butterbeer. 'What?'

Exhaling heavily, she eventually said, 'The allegations I publicly made against Professor Snape have been investigated and proved… inaccurate.'

Ginny's lips parted. 'You're joking. You are, aren't you?'

'I'm afraid not.'

The second-year suddenly stood and turned away, her bottle of Butterbeer still in her hand and dangling by her side. 'You read from Professor Lupin's notes. You know that if Snape had just made the potion like he was supposed to…'

'I know that, Ginny,' Minerva interrupted, feeling intense sympathy wash over her in spite of the fact that she couldn't see the pupil's face. 'It wasn't my decision ultimately.'

'I can't believe Dumbledore would do that,' Ginny muttered softly, her voice breaking.

'I can't either,' she admitted. The redhead turned back around to face her and met her eye. 'I'm sorry,' Minerva added finally.

'It's not your fault.' Lifting the Butterbeer to her lips again, Ginny drained the bottle then placed it down on the table. 'I have to go. Thanks for the drink.'

'You're very welcome.'

After the student had left, Minerva sat back in her chair thoughtfully. She wasn't certain what Ginny's alteration in behaviour towards her indicated. Perhaps it was just a lack of fighting spirit; something she could wholeheartedly understand. It was that, after all, which had led to Hermione's decision to leave. Albus had mentioned earlier that at some point there would be nothing left to fight. As much as Minerva detested the idea of him being correct at the moment, she had to agree that she was hiding behind her battles. It was the best thing she could do. It was actually the only thing she knew how to do.

* * *

Walking back up to the castle with Ron on one side of her and Harry on the other, Hermione almost felt like the last three or four months hadn't happened. This was them; this was how she'd grown accustomed to the three of them being. Up until a few days ago she'd believed the experience was lost to her forever but now… Well, here she was, stuck between two third-year boys who were discussing the best way to poison themselves before a History of Magic class. It was a conversation straight out of the Fred and George handbook, but she didn't disapprove quite as much as she thought she should've. Then again, she'd broken her own share of rules recently. Maybe her views on what was right and wrong had been irreparably coloured.

As they rounded a corner, the grin slipped off her face as she found herself face-to-face with Ginny. Ron stopped his vehement rant over Professor Binns and shifted from one foot to the other. 'Hiya, Gin,' he said eventually. 'Where you been?'

'Madam Pomfrey,' she answered, her eyes flicking over the three.

'The glasses!' Harry realised aloud what Hermione had been pondering for a few seconds. They made Ginny look, if possible, more attractive than previously. 'You didn't tell me you needed glasses.'

'I wasn't going to get them. I didn't want him laughing at me,' she added, nodding to Ron.

'I wouldn't laugh,' her brother said defensively. 'I reckon you look smart.'

Ginny frowned. 'Is that a compliment coming from you?'

He shrugged. 'Smart suits some people. Not me.'

Hermione grinned a little then sobered as Ginny's attentions focused on her. 'Hi,' she said after a few moments of scrutiny. 'We've just been to visit Hagrid.'

'Right.' Ginny suddenly looked away. 'I'll meet you back at the common room, alright, Ron?'

'Yeah, that's fine,' he said, nodding. 'And Gin? You look alright. I like 'em.'

His sister disappeared around the corner and Harry muttered, 'I hope she's alright.'

'She will be,' Ron said decisively. 'She got through last year, she's tough.'

Hermione smiled softly at that and exchanged a look with Harry. Ginny was tough; much stronger than people usually gave her credit for. Maybe Ron was starting to see that his sister was more than just the youngest member of the Weasley family, and that had to be a positive thing.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: If I apologised for the tardiness that would be an admission of guilt. Blame the final year of uni!

* * *

Ginny awoke having not really slept. It took her a few moments to recognise that she was alone in the second-year dorm and a few seconds more to realise it was Christmas Eve. She sighed and rolled over, intent on sleeping for a few more hours. At least her dreams occasionally gave her a family again. But she was too awake for that apparently. After a few minutes of screwing her eyes shut with frustration and trying to block out the soft pattering of what was probably light hailstone at the window, she sat up and rested her head back against the headboard.

Christmas Eve. The day had good connotations in the past. The first one she could remember involved the twins getting so annoyed at not being able to open their presents early that they attempted to give the entire family dubious sleeping draughts so they could get on with it. Unfortunately, they based the draught in cat medicine and all that happened was that Ron's big toenail dropped off. Well, that and mum getting supremely irritated and cancelling Christmas. That resolve lasted all of two hours as well.

Clearing that from her head as quickly as she could, she slipped out from under the covers. She felt like she had to move, otherwise she'd just think.

* * *

'Hermione, have you got a second?'

Stopping her progress towards the library reluctantly, she turned to Sirius. From where he was stood, masked half by the shadows, she deduced he'd most probably been waiting for her. 'What for? Have you got more filing for me to do?'

He shook his head. 'I'm afraid that's all done. More's the pity. That seemed to be the easy part of my job.'

'Well, at least you've got Christmas off,' she said carefully.

'Mmm,' he muttered. 'That is a plus, I suppose. Anyway, I hear you're leaving us over Christmas.'

Suddenly more than irritable, she turned her face away. 'Has Harry told everyone?'

'He might've tried. But, no, I heard it from Professor McGonagall. She's rather concerned.'

'And she wanted you to persuade me to change my mind?'

Sirius smiled. 'I do believe that was her intention. But it isn't solely mine.'

Hermione looked back to him. 'It isn't?'

'You're not the only one who's ever run away, Hermione,' he said diligently.

'Professor Lupin, Mrs Weasley.'

'Yes, precisely.' There was a pause. 'Would you like a drink?'

Eventually, she nodded. 'Please.'

* * *

'Ginny!'

Sighing, she spun on her heel to face her brother after attempting to slip through the common room unnoticed. She should've known she couldn't manage it, not with there being a grand total of three people sat in there, two of which she was related to. 'What is it, Ron?'

He shrugged. 'Where you going?'

'For a walk,' she said without thinking. She hadn't exactly had a plan, even if the image of her room on the seventh floor was practically burning a hole in the back of her mind.

'Want some company?' he questioned, looking to Harry. 'You're alright for a bit, aren't you, mate?'

Harry just nodded, glancing towards the silent figure of Percy brooding over a teacup a few chairs away. 'Yeah, I've got a Quidditch tactic book to be reading. Wood's issued us with homework. It's horrible.'

'Worse than the homework McGonagall sets?' Ginny asked quietly, sneaking a look at Ron as she said it.

Maybe he didn't know how to react to that. He eventually just cleared his throat. 'Couldn't be worse, eh? So… Can I come with you?'

'As long as you're quiet,' she answered, letting him take the lead towards the portrait-hole. Before she followed him she exchanged a brief glance with Harry. He knew what she was thinking apparently. She wished she did.

Ten minutes later she found herself walking dangerously close to the edge of the Black Lake with Ron. She wasn't sure how it had happened but they were within the perimeter of the… events again. Just the vaguest memory pricking at the back of her mind made her skin stiffen, and she kept looking over at Ron to see how he was handling it.

Finally, he stopped walking and looked at her. 'Are you mad at me for yesterday?'

'For what, Ron?' she queried, averting her eyes from both him and the Whomping Willow in the distance. She looked deep into the heart of the lake instead.

'Well, I… You know, I…'

'It doesn't matter,' she interrupted him quietly. 'You can talk to who you want.'

There was a pause. 'Only I thought… With you talking about McGonagall…' He trailed off. 'I dunno.'

She took a long moment of debate before saying, 'I've been talking to her. McGonagall. Dumbledore… He's not doing anything about Snape. She told me.'

Slowly, his expression turned to one of anger. 'What? You have to be joking!'

'Nope. Dumbledore's decision.'

'After what she said? After what she read? I knew he was barking but…'

'What are you planning on doing about it, Ron?' she interjected. 'There's nothing you can do.'

'I can hex Snape!'

'Yeah, great idea. Very mature. You think Dad would approve of that?'

'I'd love to be able to ask him, Gin!'

That stung. She didn't give him a chance to apologise; she just fled back towards the castle. She didn't have a destination in mind, it was just that all the pain she'd been doing a good job of repressing was coming back to the surface with a vengeance.

* * *

Having left Sirius after a long talk, Hermione decided to go for a walk in the grounds. It was a cold, crisp day; just the kind she liked. But she could hardly believe it was Christmas Eve. It had come around all too quickly considering the last few weeks. Then again, if she'd woken up and it had been May she wouldn't have been surprised. She hadn't exactly been at her most alert recently.

Walking out through the main doors she was bowled over by a figure running in from outside. She crashed to the floor and was just about to protest when she saw precisely who had run into her. Immediately standing, she ignored the pain in her left calf, and moved over to Ginny. Her first instinct was to kneel down and help her up but she saw how much her shoulders were shuddering and refrained. She knew Ginny didn't want her touching her.

Eventually, the redhead glanced up at her, tears streaming down her face. 'You could at least give me a hand.'

Instantly, Hermione did so, helping drag Ginny to her feet. Then she let go of her ex-girlfriend's arm straight away. Suddenly she couldn't look at her. 'Are you okay?'

'Do I look it?' Ginny asked icily.

'No,' she admitted, her voice crackling a little. Trying to battle that away because it wasn't fair, she then muttered, 'You didn't hurt yourself, did you?'

'No.'

'Good, Gin. That's…'

'Stop it,' Ginny cut in. 'Just stop it, okay?'

'Okay! Alright!' Hermione frowned. 'What do you want me to say?'

'Nothing! Nothing from you is just fine.'

She didn't want to protest that. She understood it. But then Ginny's eyes welled up again and she couldn't help herself. She stepped closer to the younger girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders. Ginny fought it angrily for a few seconds then apparently lost the will and fell sobbing against her robes.

* * *

Minerva watched the scene from the staircase. She had been intending to search once again for Hermione but had stumbled upon this along the way. As she watched, however, Ginny pushed Hermione away violently and fled back outside. The third-year did nothing except stand there examining the doors and after several minutes of this Minerva cautiously descended the staircase and touched the girl's arm. 'Hermione?'

She started. 'Oh, Professor, I didn't…' She trailed off. 'You saw that, didn't you?'

Nodding, she replied, 'Yes. Are you alright?'

Hermione spluttered a laugh. 'No! First I've got Harry and Ron telling me I shouldn't go, that I should stay, then Sirius says I should go if I want to. Then…'

When she faltered, Minerva gently asked, 'Sirius actually stated that?'

'He said that running away was a viable option: should never be discounted. He'd do it himself in a heartbeat at the moment.'

Minerva frowned. 'Did he really?'

The pupil laughed softly. 'He also said I'd be a fool to do it because the battle's not over yet.'

She paused. 'Do you want to see somewhere, Hermione?'

* * *

Running back into Ron was a bit of an inevitability. She tried to move past him but he grabbed her shoulders. 'Oi, are you alright? Where you going?'

'Get off me, Ron!' she demanded, struggling. Eventually, she managed to break free, hitting him in the face in the process. 'Leave me alone!'

Though she was running she still felt him behind her and, sure enough, when she slowed on the edge of the forest he grabbed her again. 'What's going on? I didn't mean to upset you. I just…'

She wasn't crying now. She felt cried out. 'You didn't.'

'Yeah, course I did. I was just angry, that's all.'

'Why don't you kill Snape, Ron, hmm? Solve all our problems. Probably get you a stretch in Azkaban but who cares!'

There was a long silence. 'You're angry over Hermione, aren't you?'

She shook her head. 'I'm not talking about that, Ron.'

'You have to! Look at you! You're keeping it all inside; it's not good for you!'

'What do you want me to do?' she spat furiously. 'You're okay with her! You've forgiven her!'

He turned his head away. 'I haven't forgotten that she lied, Gin.'

'Then why are you talking to her? Tell me that.'

After a lengthy pause, he muttered, 'Because she was there. She saw it; she understands. Not many people do. You and Harry and… And Mum and McGonagall. You're talking to McGonagall!'

'I don't know why,' she confessed, feeling a lump rise in her throat. 'I hate her. I want to hate her.'

'You know the problem?' Ron queried quietly, looking at her again with a wry smile on his face. 'Dad couldn't hate her.'

Ginny nodded. 'I know. I know that.'

* * *

Hermione looked around in astonishment. She'd been rather baffled when Professor McGonagall had ushered her into a small boat on the shore of the lake but one look at her teacher's face had assured her this was not some kind of joke. She therefore allowed herself to be transported over the smooth waters without commenting on the strangeness of it. If they were just going to the opposite bank she personally saw no reason why they couldn't walk but at this point she was too drained of energy to think about vocalising those thoughts. And, in that frame of mind, she decided that being taken across the water in a boat was a much better option than walking.

However, a few seconds earlier, she'd unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a gasp as, seemingly out of nowhere, an island had appeared ahead of the same vessel. Glancing to McGonagall she saw the closest thing to a real smile on her face since… Since Mrs Weasley had left, she supposed.

The boat bumped to a halt and Hermione stepped onto dry land cautiously. 'What is this place?'

McGonagall followed her out of the boat. 'An old family legacy, you could say.'

Something suddenly came back to Hermione with a jolt. 'Mrs Weasley stayed here, didn't she? Ginny's owl…'

'Yes. Do you want to look inside?'

'No,' she said suddenly. 'It doesn't feel right.'

McGonagall nodded. 'Believe me, I understand. Would it help if I told you there were some rare books inside?'

'Since that technically counts as bribery, Professor…' Hermione trailed off and shrugged. 'Okay. Lead the way.'


	54. Chapter 54

It hadn't been a deliberate decision to take Hermione over to Noviomagus. In truth, she'd almost vowed never to revisit it herself but at the time it seemed like an inevitable decision. The cottage still felt warm, which was a ludicrous idea. Of course, it was Molly, wasn't it? Everywhere she looked Minerva caught glimpses of her which sliced into her very flesh. Yet that fact almost relieved her. Part of her still felt a definite need for retribution.

Watching Hermione at the bookcase she realised the student was struggling. Stepping forward, she said, 'I would allow you to touch them, you know.'

Her pupil glanced back over her shoulder and tried to smile, though she failed extensively. 'I'm sorry, Professor. I just… I feel like I'm intruding. I shouldn't be here.'

'Well, I can't say you're the only one who feels that way,' Minerva admitted, gingerly taking a seat then standing again abruptly. 'But the books haven't done anything wrong, have they? And I know there's a part of you, however small, that is desperate to take a look at them.'

Finally, Hermione shook her head. 'No. I can't,' she went on with a shrug. 'I'm sorry.'

'Would you like to leave?' Minerva questioned gently.

'Yes.' A pause. 'No.'… Another pause. 'I don't know. Do you own this place, Professor?'

'If anybody has the right to say they own something so beautiful, then yes,' replied Minerva, crossing her arms across her body as she felt a chill. 'I spent some idyllic times here when I was younger. I sat overlooking the lake reading some of those very books. Things are simpler with youth,' she went on then, glancing to Hermione's face, added, 'or at least, they should be.'

'They never are, Professor,' Hermione murmured, tentatively withdrawing a book from its resting place on the middle shelf of the old oak case. No dust blew around: Molly, no doubt, had done her best in that department.

Minerva's stomach jolted again as she moved into the kitchen. 'Tea?'

Hermione flipped open the pages of her books and almost smiled. 'I think I picked up your diary, Professor.'

Spinning around, she reddened. 'That old thing. Full of foolish idiosyncrasies. I thought I'd destroyed it years ago.'

Placing it back on the shelf, Hermione pulled out another volume. 'No. They're still your memories after all. However petty and ridiculous they seem now, they were probably everything to you once.'

Minerva saw the pensive reflection on Ginny within the sentence but didn't raise the question on her lips. Instead, she watched Hermione settle on the sofa and then let out a soft sigh.

The teen immediately picked up on it. 'Professor?' she queried, lifting her eyes from the hardbacked musty book. 'Is something wrong?'

'Would it acceptable,' she asked carefully, 'for me to collect something from the castle? I'd rather afraid I forgot an errand.'

Hermione shook her head and made to stand. 'I'll come with you.'

Minerva halted her by holding out her hand lightly. 'No. Please, stay. Or have you forgotten this is a rare opportunity for any being, student or otherwise?'

'I hadn't forgotten, Professor,' Hermione said softly, sitting back down properly again. 'I'll stay here.'

'Then I'll return soon,' Minerva promised, conjuring a teapot before stepping out of the door into the brisk December air. It was Christmas Eve, she recalled yet again with a start. Christmas Eve… She'd never known a more desolate one.

* * *

After McGonagall had left Hermione tried to concentrate on the historical analysis book she'd selected at random. It was impossible though. Every part of her body told her she was intruding. She didn't even know why she'd agreed to come here- to go anywhere with McGonagall. This was a ploy, that's what it was. A ploy to make her stay at Hogwarts. She wondered what Professor McGonagall would say if she knew this was only strengthening her resolution.

Of course, the professor probably didn't realise it but Hermione couldn't look around the room for fear of seeing things she wasn't supposed to. Here, she felt, was private space. The last thing she could stomach doing was intruding on any memories McGonagall might have of Mrs Weasley and, equally, her mind was filled with images she didn't want. Here she was again, betraying Ginny with her thoughts!

Her head skipped back to an hour previously when she'd been holding a sobbing Ginny in her arms. She'd wanted to cry then but she'd known it wasn't remotely fair on Ginny. Now, though, she let her tears roll down her cheeks. She was lost in the wilderness now. She was stuck on her very own island, but hers didn't have books for pleasure. Carefully closing the volume in her hands she put it safely to the side and kicked off her shoes so she could curl her legs up to her chest and sob into them.

* * *

Minerva wasn't at all sure about this. Having seen the pupil's reaction to Hermione earlier- which had bordered on loathing in the end- she could in no means guarantee Ginny that seeing the third-year was a good idea. She was hardly in an excellent position with the young Weasley herself, and understandably so. The mere idea of discussing the fragile situation was laughable. And yet… Her tired feet had led her to the dormitory- they must've been under the illusion it was worth an attempt.

Apparently, any attempt in that particular place was to be fruitless. Ginny was not in the dormitory.

* * *

Backing out of the door she stumbled and felt her knee crack against the hard corridor floor. It stung at the point of impact and she knew she was probably bleeding but Ginny just didn't care. Even on the floor she shuffled back along the floor so her shoulders were pressed up against the opposite wall. She wanted to be as far away as possible, but didn't think her legs were up to the challenge.

Drawing her knees up to her body, she gingerly lifted her robes so she could take a look at her the damage to her left leg. It was spewing blood of a deep red colour. It felt good as well. She almost liked idly watching it.

Then a lump rose in her throat and she threw that idea away as quickly as she could. If her dad heard her talking like that… So she pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it onto the wound in an attempt to stem the blood.

The next thing she knew McGonagall was kneeling beside her. 'Are you hurt? What happened?'

'I… I fell,' she muttered, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

There was a short silence then McGonagall held out her hand. 'Let me help you.'

Ignoring the hand, she used the wall as a support to hoist herself upwards. 'I'm fine.'

Slowly McGonagall also returned to her feet. Her voice was suddenly brisker, teacher-like. 'Would you care to tell me what happened?'

'Not especially,' she replied, deliberately informal.

She'd wanted McGonagall to pick up on that and threaten her with punishment but no such luck. 'That's your right. Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?'

'No.'

'Fine.' The professor hesitated and Ginny, feeling the uncertainty, looked up. McGonagall was apprehensively studying her.

'I said I was okay,' Ginny murmured, shuffling her feet around.

'I trust you to know that,' her teacher answered. Then she went on, 'I've been looking for you. You proved quite difficult to locate and then I thought…' She gestured to the wall across the corridor where a door had recently disappeared. 'I was surprised you hadn't been back sooner in all honestly.'

'I was always being watched,' Ginny replied bitterly. 'How could I?'

'A fair argument,' McGonagall conceded. 'Did you…' She paused momentarily and Ginny looked up again to find the professor's eyes half closed. Opening them fully, she restarted, 'Was it something unpleasant that you found in there?'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' answered Ginny steadily. McGonagall was far from fooled though; she knew that just by glancing at her. Half-angrily, Ginny stepped around the teacher and marched three times across the entrance of her room, her footsteps smacking loudly against the silent corridor.

The door pushed itself out and she reached for the handle. Then she let her grip slide. She couldn't see it all again. She felt McGonagall beside her a few seconds later and moved aside to let her turn the knob. Hearing a resigned sigh, Ginny let out her own breath and allowed McGonagall to gingerly usher her inside to the array of photographs floating in midair. The door closed behind them and they were left with only a dim red and purple light emanating from somewhere behind the walls.

For over a minute neither of them spoke. Then McGonagall murmured, 'I see the problem.'

Tremulously, Ginny raised her eyes, catching sight of a flash of Hermione then her mum then her dad as she did so. Her stomach clenched. 'Yeah.'

'Do you want to leave?'

'Yes,' she answered instantly. Colouring, she felt sickness bulging in her throat and she swallowed it back down. 'No.'

'I see,' McGonagall said, her lips pressing together thoughtfully. 'This place- what is it to you? What was it to you… before?'

'Home,' she said softly.

'And now?'

'Well, what do you think?'

'Do you really want me to say, Ginny?'

'Go ahead,' she retorted. 'What's stopping you?'

'I rather feel that I am my own obstacle.' Lifting a finger up the professor let a picture of Hermione rise and fall beneath the weight of her hand. 'What is it you want, Ginny?'

'Apart from the impossible?' Her voice cracked and she looked away. 'Nothing.'

For several moments McGonagall said nothing. She was disappointed, she wanted the challenge, because as long as there was someone to... Her thought trailed off as the Professor pointed to the ceiling and removed a floating photograph from its binding. The picture, though upside down, was clearly visible as-

'I don't want to see her,' she said carefully.

'And if that is your true stance I'll accept it.' McGonagall paused again. 'I have no right to ask this.'

'Go ahead,' she answered uncertainly.

'I want you to think of all that has occurred in the last months and ask yourself a simple question: did Hermione intend to hurt you?'

'It doesn't matter what she meant to happen.' Despite herself, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Wiping it away fiercely, she continued, 'She lied to me. All I wanted was for her to be honest. No one ever is! Mum was-'

'Ginny, please.' McGonagall had winced horribly and now swept across the room away from the waving photographs.

Curiously, Ginny watched her. Gradually, her tears dried on her cheeks as she realised that her once-stern Professor was desperately trying to contain her own emotions. 'Professor?' she ventured.

'Yes?' The voice shook, but still remained the voice commanding respect she'd come to like over the last year and half.

She hadn't had a question in mind. Reaching around she came up with, 'Why did she stay with him so long if she really wasn't happy?'

McGonagall's head bowed again. 'She was happy. Don't think for an instant that she wasn't.'

'But she-'

'Do you think,' McGonagall interrupted, turning back to face her, 'that she regrets any moment she spent with any of you? You're her family, Ginny; all of you. Nothing should erase that, nor the memory it. What you want to know is...' Pausing, the professor again looked away, her eyes catching on a waving family portrait towards the door. 'I cannot give you a reason, a logical chain of events for what happened that day, or indeed this year. But I would dearly give you explanations for why Hermione is not to blame.'

Ginny winced as they returned to that subject. 'I needed to trust her.'

'Then perhaps you could let her tell you precisely what happened from her point of view?'

She shook her head. 'She wouldn't tell me the truth now. She never has.'

'You could at least ask.'

For a moment she studied the face of the teacher in front of her. It was proving difficult to find an argument against this. After all, the only person who could tell her exactly why Hermione had lied to her would be the third-year herself. If she could find out, if... No, it wouldn't change it but it was the same way she felt about her mum- asking questions right now could help so much.

Finally, she nodded. 'Alright.'

McGonagall almost smile then stepped past her. 'We'll need to get you a cloak. It's cold outside.'


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Several reviews and private messengers have made me feel terrible about abandoning this for so long. I'm back, and I hope people still care enough to read.

* * *

Hermione cleansed her face free of any tears as soon as she heard a noise outside. Dropping her wand back onto the sofa, she picked up the book she'd allowed to slump closed and attempted the pretence of reading.

However, when the door opened and footsteps stamped into the kitchen, she recognised two pairs. Craning her neck, she was astonishing to see McGonagall accompanied by-

'Ginny?' she muttered, hardly believing it.

The redhead had begun looking around the small house in wonder but now her gaze focused on the sofa. Hermione immediately felt uncomfortable. Her own eyes shifted to McGonagall who nodded encouragingly. What did that mean? Why was Ginny here? Had McGonagall mentioned about her leaving Hogwarts; was that what this was?

She'd managed to formulate a hundred questions in a few seconds but she couldn't bring herself to voice any one of them. Every word she had seemed lacking, too cool to be thrown out into the cottage.

Ginny had moved her attentions to her feet. When it became evident the silence was going to stretch, McGonagall cleared her throat. 'Tea?'

Hermione nodded, not shifting her gaze from Ginny's bowed head. A moment later a swift pop indicated the arrival of a teapot and two cups on the coffee table. Slightly panicked, Hermione glanced at the professor.

McGonagall obviously understood her concern but nevertheless moved towards the staircase. 'I'll give you some time.'

As the footsteps faded and the floorboards above ceased to creak, Hermione found herself acutely aware of the tension. Ginny hadn't budged an inch; she was evidently waiting for something but, anxious about saying the wrong thing, Hermione wanted to keep quiet.

Finally, she ventured, 'Your tea's getting cold.'

Ginny looked at her, or perhaps through her, for a moment then perched on the edge of the sofa furthest away from Hermione. Picking up her cup, she drank silently.

After five minutes of this, the redhead finally said, 'This is where Mum stayed, isn't it?'

'Yes,' she answered carefully.

'Did you know about it?'

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

'What did you know?' The voice was measured but determined and Hermione couldn't exactly refuse.

'Will it help, me telling you?'

Ginny shrugged. 'I don't know.'

That was better than nothing. Taking one long gulp of tea, Hermione then began.

'Professor McGonagall was worried about you at the beginning of term, we both were. You know that, don't you?' Ginny nodded imperceptibly. 'She helped me, it was thanks to her I realised we could be friends and then… Well, maybe more than friends. But I… I couldn't work out what I wanted.

'We'd been attacked by Peeves that day, you remember? Salmon bombs in the corridor.' It was much easier to talk as if Ginny didn't have a memory of any of this. 'And we'd had to battle to clean ourselves up. We were in the common room and I… I smelled your hair. Harry thought that was… something. I started thinking about it and I had to know. And the only way I could think of to find out for sure was to use the Time-Turner.'

Swallowing, she went on hastily, 'I should've started with that, shouldn't I? I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to – '

'If you had you would've,' Ginny interrupted icily. 'You've broken enough rules in your life; what makes this one different?'

She shrugged. 'Professor McGonagall trusted me.'

The look on Ginny's face halted any further explanation. She knew that those words encapsulated the last few months and she knew Ginny recognised that fact. For a minute she couldn't continue.

'Go on,' said Ginny.

It took her a second to remember where she was. 'I used the Time-Turner to go back and watch the way I was acting around you. Harry was right. I was… I did… But I couldn't deal with it straight away and I had some time before I was back in the present. I went down to the lake and I saw McGonagall and... and your mum. They were kiss –' As Ginny flinched, she trailed off. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'Go on,' Ginny repeated, her expression set.

'McGonagall saw me outside. She came to the table the next morning and asked where I'd been. You…'

'I told her you'd been with me all night,' Ginny answered for her.

Hermione nodded. 'So she knew I'd used the Time-Turner illegally. She tried to take it away from me and I threatened her. I blackmailed her with her secret and kept the Time-Turner. I couldn't lose my chance at passing all the exams I could and I didn't… I didn't want you to get hurt either. I thought they were just being ridiculous but they weren't, Gin. It wasn't some sordid, it was…'

Ginny didn't need to hear the end of that, which was fortunate because Hermione couldn't say the words. Suddenly the sofa felt like a cage. She stood and walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtain slightly, she gazed out into the darkness.

After several minutes the creak of the sofa told her Ginny had also moved. Holding her breath, she waited to see if she'd approach but she didn't. Instead, so it sounded, she just stood there in the middle of the cottage.

'What else?' Ginny asked, her voice too calm.

It was better to let it all out now, she supposed. 'I gave McGonagall back the Time-Turner. Then she returned it to me and when she did I thought I'd better… I owed her for it, don't you see? I knew that if you had that map sooner or later you'd find out something and I didn't want you to be hurt.'

'You let me blame Ron for the map.'

'I know, I know. It just happened.' Letting the curtain fall, she almost turned back but found she couldn't. Instead, she stared into the tartan, trying to see through it into something better.

'Do you want to know something?' said Ginny suddenly.

Hermione spun immediately. 'Yes.'

The redhead grimaced under the scrutiny. 'Don't look at me.'

'Sorry, I…' She lowered her eyes. 'Go on.'

'People don't trust me with stuff. Because I'm the youngest, because of the Chamber. Whatever it is, they don't want me knowing things. Mum hid everything from me even though I tried to look for it. It's different for the boys, they don't know, they're not supposed to.'

Out of breath, Ginny halted. Hermione didn't speak, just waited for her to continue and eventually she did.

'You were meant to be different. I thought you'd be different. I tried to trust you with everything and you just lied to me. How can I forgive you for that?'

She hesitated before asking, 'Do you want to?'

'I want things to be back the way they were! I want my dad back, I want my mum home and I want you to…'

'To what?' Hermione prompted. 'Please, Gin, I'll do anything.'

'You can't make me believe anything you say again.'

'But I've just told you the truth! Honestly, I have; I've told you everything. You know how sorry I am.'

'Aren't you just sorry you got found out?' demanded Ginny in a trembling voice.

'No,' Hermione answered. There was doubt flickering on Ginny's face – she saw it. Stepping hesitantly forward, she reached for her hand and wasn't rebuffed. 'Ginny?' she tried. 'Is this okay?'

As the shaking figure collapsed in her arms she began crying herself.

'I'm sorry,' she said, repeating the phrase over and over again. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

* * *

Minerva, though having no desire to eavesdrop, had nevertheless intruded on the last portion of the conversation between the young girls. For a few minutes the rumble of low voices below had ended and she'd grown concerned. However, judging from the latter portion of the talk progress had been made. Leaning against the wall at the top of the staircase, she smiled faintly to herself.

She allowed Ginny to cry in Hermione's arms for several minutes. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of a giggle that gave her a start – it reminded her so much of Molly's time in the cottage and the way she could light up the entire place with a mere titter. Shaking the feeling as best she could, she descended the stairs and found Hermione trying in vain to catch a mouse that was scurrying around the kitchen squeaking frantically.

Ginny was laughing uncontrollably at this point, although her eyes were red. As Minerva reached the carpet both girls noticed her. Hermione promptly slipped face first onto the kitchen floor and Ginny… Well, Ginny stared her straight in the face without a hint of the avoidance she'd been used to employing so much lately. What gazed back at her was far from acceptance but it wasn't adulterated hatred either.

'Sorry, Professor,' the second-year said finally, 'we had a little Transfiguration problem.'

'So I see. What precisely were you trying to do, Miss Granger?' she questioned.

Hermione flushed as she rose to her feet. 'I was trying to make her smile.'

Minerva cleared her throat. 'Apparently it had the desired effect. Are either of you hungry at all?'

After a glance at Hermione, Ginny hesitantly nodded. 'Yes, please.'

* * *

Professor McGonagall opened the door while she cooked. The heat in the small cottage slowly became oppressive, as did Hermione's constant checks in her direction. The anger she'd felt towards the third-year hadn't disappeared in an instant; it just felt less now, as if deadened by the weight of everything else she was carrying around with her. She'd lost her father, perhaps her mother, her family was scattering and she was powerless to stop it. All she had was here in the school and Hermione was… She'd tried to ignore her feelings but they hadn't gone away; all the photographs in her room had proven that.

To escape the heat and scrutiny, she stepped out through the open door onto the small wooden porch. A brisk winter breeze blew across the Great Lake, slithering up her robes and making her shiver. The water was still though, a black mass that looked fit for walking across.

Was she standing in the same place her mum had at some point? The thought made her shiver more furiously.

* * *

'I'm afraid I'm no great cook,' Minerva said as the three of them began to eat. 'Oh, I did send an owl up to the Headmaster excusing your meal up at the school. I hope that was satisfactory?'

Both girls nodded. 'Thank you, Professor,' Hermione murmured. 'And the food isn't bad, honestly?'

Minerva smiled. 'You're being kind, Miss Granger.'

They ate in near silence, only the clinking of cutlery disturbing the peace. It was a bizarre situation to be in, she suddenly found herself thinking, and one she surely hadn't anticipated when she awoke to a cold wintery morning.

Hermione finished her meal first then sat for several minutes trying to decide what to do with her hands and eyes. At one point she rose to clear the table then thought better of it and returned to her seat. Minerva threw her a soft smile before looking back to her own plate. She wouldn't press Ginny and she doubted Hermione would either. It was enough, perhaps for all of them, to sit like this on Christmas Eve, this year of all years.

When they had all finished eating Minerva glanced at the clock.

'Would you like to return to the castle?' she asked carefully.

Ginny blinked. 'Do we have to?'

'No, not quite yet. Please, go sit down, both of you. I'll clear the table.'

They moved to do so. As she started to rise herself she heard the unmistakable whoosh of the fireplace.

'Professor?' Hermione said anxiously.

Minerva was beside them in an instant, automatically drawing out her wand. The green glow brightened then faded as a haggard figure stepped out from within the chimney. Her wand dropped to the floor.

'Remus,' she whispered.

He looked like a withered tree. She had barely comprehended his wretched appearance when the fire glowed again. Without uttering a word, she knew who was about to arrive in Noviomagus and, sure enough, when the light faded there stood…'

'Mum?' Ginny murmured.

Molly Weasley squeezed her eyes shut briefly. 'We didn't expect a welcoming committee, I'm afraid.'


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Occasionally I keep a promise, don't I? Thank you for all your wonderful reviews encouraging me to keep going now I'm back. They're much appreciated.

* * *

For what felt like hours nobody uttered a word.

Hermione stood, her body leaning towards Ginny automatically but not quite touching. Her girlfriend – could she still hope to call her that; she didn't know – was staring at her mother with unblinking eyes. Professor McGonagall's gaze was fixed firmly on the floor while Mrs Weasley shifted nervously from foot to foot. Hermione herself was looking steadfastly at Professor Lupin: it seemed the safest option and he apparently thought the same.

Finally, he cleared his throat softly. 'Minerva, may I…'

It was enough to snap her from her thoughts. Instantly, she was back to being old McGonagall.

'Of course, Remus. We'll go to the Headmaster at once.' As she began to whisk towards the door, she halted and turned back to Mrs Weasley without actually looking at her. 'If that is acceptable?'

Mrs Weasley nodded hesitantly. 'It is by me.'

'Ginny?' McGonagall prompted.

Hermione suddenly felt a hand around her wrist. The idea that Ginny was reaching for her was a little strange, as was the realisation that she couldn't stay. Turning slightly, she caught her eye and shook her head.

'It'll be okay,' she whispered. 'I'll wait for you up at the castle.'

For a horrible moment it looked as though the hurt would be a permanent addition to Ginny's face, but it cleared and she released her arm.

'Okay,' she murmured.

Hermione tried to smile reassuringly. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Molly hadn't looked at Minerva since she'd stepped out of the fire. It had seemed prudent but now she couldn't resist raising her eyes as the trio exited the cottage. Both Hermione and Remus glanced back but Minerva didn't. It wasn't right to let that touch her in any way. She immediately turned her attentions to Ginny whose face had reddened close to the shade of her hair. Every one of her children had the propensity to turn that colour – Ron, in particular – and the memory of that made her smile softly.

The door clicked shut.

'What's so funny?' Ginny asked straight away. One look into her daughter's eyes told her this was going to be far from easy, not that she expected or deserved more.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.'

Ginny snorted. 'Good.'

Molly sighed. 'What do you want me to say? Tell me what I can say, Ginny, please.'

'Maybe you can explain, Mum. Before you run away again.'

* * *

'Are you sure you understand what this entails?' Minerva asked anxiously. The three of them were striding through the dark up to the castle, watching the few flickering lights in the building grew closer. Hermione was struggling to keep up, she noticed, slowing her pace a little.

'I'm aware, Minerva,' Remus answered with a dry chuckle. 'I wouldn't be surprised if I'm handed over to Dementors the second I reach the staircase.'

'That won't happen,' she said vehemently. 'Albus refuses to hold you accountable.' She paused, feeling her anger replenish. 'Or anybody else for that matter.'

Remus hesitated. 'You found what I left you then.'

'Yes. I sincerely wish you'd trusted me with those facts sooner.' Realising how harsh her tone was, she slackened her pace again to look at him. 'Understand that I don't blame you.'

'There's no need, Minerva,' he replied, 'I blame myself enough for the two of us. I believed I could handle an old adversary. I was wrong.'

They had stopped entirely now. Hermione was shivering in the freezing air but before Minerva could suggest they move on she noted the direction her gaze had drifted in. So had Remus and he was the one to steer her back into movement.

'They need to be alone,' he said.

'I know. But she's… fragile. I'm worried.'

He smiled faintly. 'They're both fragile. Actually, so are all of us. Come on, let's get to the castle. I've missed it.'

Minerva let them press on ahead together and followed at a slower pace. Molly was fragile? The image didn't marry with her experiences. However bad things had been in the past Molly had always been… well, Molly. Suddenly, Hermione wasn't the only person wishing she was back at Noviomagus.

* * *

'You said you'd answer,' Ginny snapped. She was staring out of the window into the frosty night, aware that if she turned around her mother would see the tears in her eyes. She didn't want that; it had hurt enough to see sympathy on Hermione's face the first time they'd met after…

'I did,' her mum answered, barely audible above the crackle of the fire. 'I don't know how to explain it, I certainly can't defend it. It was completely my fault. I let this happen.'

'Well, I don't think she sees it that way,' said Ginny stiffly.

There was a long pause. 'It wasn't her fault.'

'Was it Dad's?'

'No, of course not! It was mine, all mine.'

Turning, Ginny caught the look of bitter determination on her mother's face before it vanished without trace. Letting the curtain fall back she returned to the sofa and sat down quietly. After a moment where she was probably waiting for an argument her mother joined her.

'I loved your father dearly,' she said finally. 'Don't ever think that I didn't. It wasn't always easy but it was my life and I was happy with it.'

'Really?' asked Ginny.

'Of course. I had my family, what more could I want, hmm? Your father was kind, funny, and he would've done anything for anyone.'

'I noticed that.'

Her mother paled. 'I was lucky,' she said hollowly. 'I know that.'

Ginny felt her anger flare again. 'Then why?'

'I'm not sure I should be having this conversation with you.'

'I'm not a child. And I watched my dad die. Don't you think I can listen to anything you've got to say about it? It's hardly worse than that, is it?'

'No. You're right, of course it isn't.'

There was another lengthy silence. Ginny stared into the fire and tried to control the somersaulting of her stomach. Was it better just to guess these answers? She didn't think she wanted them right now.

'Minerva's… fierce,' her mum said eventually, obviously struggling with the words. 'She's the most independent person I've ever met. She's loyal, stoic, wickedly funny. She has a knack of seeing through people but she won't reveal anything unless she has to. And she would do anything for her pupils,' she concluded, growing red in the face.

Ginny had picked up on one particular word. 'If she's so loyal then why did she – '

'Don't,' her mother interrupted. 'You've no idea how difficult it was for her. She would never have instigated this. Please believe me about that.'

'Why do you keep defending her? If it was all your fault then why does she feel so guilty?'

'Because she's who she is!'

Ginny was on her feet again. 'Do you love her more than you did Dad?'

'No! It's different, Ginny, it's not the same at all.'

'Because he's dead and you can't do anything about it now. You have to say that.'

'How can you believe that?' her mother demanded. 'Do you, or are you just trying to make me suffer a little more, hmm? Well, you don't have to. If you think that I don't see his face every night before I fall asleep at five in the morning then you're wrong, Ginny. There is nothing – nothing – that I wouldn't do to turn back time, to alter what I did to your father. You must believe that.'

Opening her mouth with an angry retort, Ginny closed it again quickly. She wanted to yell, she wanted to let her deepest thoughts out into the air, but the look on her mum's face stopped her. She'd seen her unhappy before, of course she had, but this was different. She was blisteringly red, with which emotion Ginny wasn't sure. But it silenced her at least.

'I'm sorry,' her mother concluded. 'I don't know what else to say.'

* * *

The castle was eerily quiet.

Their three sets of footsteps clicked haphazardly through the Great Hall and towards the staircase. Hermione heard the additional steps before either of the professors. Looking up the landing she saw Harry and Ron appear. All five of them stopped in their tracks and Professor McGonagall drew in breath sharply.

Ron's gaze was trained on Lupin but he didn't seem inclined to speak. It was down to Harry to break the silence that had descended over them.

'I'm glad you're okay, Professor.'

Lupin nodded hesitantly. 'Thank you, Harry.'

'We're going to see the Headmaster,' Professor McGonagall said in a brusque manner that seemed all too contrived. 'Harry, could I ask a favour of you?'

'Of course, Professor.'

'Can you bring Sirius to us immediately?'

'He wasn't at dinner but I'll find him.' As he turned away he reached back for Ron. 'Come help me.'

It took a moment but the larger boy finally tore his gaze away and followed Harry out of sight. Professor McGonagall audibly expelled the air from her lungs then gestured for them to continue up the staircase.

* * *

'You don't have to clear the table,' Ginny muttered.

'Habit,' her mother answered, carrying on anyway. The familiarity as she placed the plates delicately in the bowl and searched in a specific drawer for a cloth to bewitch was painful to watch. The reminder that she'd lived here suddenly cut into Ginny and she had to look away.

Finally, she was able to look back. 'Charlie and Bill have gone looking for you.'

Her mum smiled sadly. 'I know. I saw them when I was staying at Professor Lupin's.'

Ginny frowned at her. 'Why were you staying there?'

'I wanted to be punished. To be reminded of what I'd done every day and that seemed… Well, it worked anyway.'

'If you wanted to be screamed at you should've stayed here,' replied Ginny, unable to conceal her bitterness. 'Or come to the funeral at least.'

'I was there, Ginny. I couldn't have missed it.'

'But I… I didn't see you.' She was confused again: one of the ways she'd been able to justify her anger had been the fact that she hadn't come to the funeral but if she had… No, it didn't make a difference. 'It doesn't matter,' she went on quickly. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'I understand.' Her mum paused. 'How are your brothers?'

'They know everything if that's what you're asking.'

'It wasn't.'

Noticing the lilt in her mother's voice, Ginny chanced another look up. There were tears spilling from her eyes. On being caught, she turned away and wiped them clumsily on her sleeve.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't be – '

'Yes, you should. If you loved him at all.' After a long pause, Ginny ground out some words that burned at her throat, 'What are you going to do now? Are you and McGonagall going to – '

'No,' her mother interjected, 'of course not. I wouldn't do that, I couldn't do that. No, I'll… I don't know what I should do. I keep waiting for someone to tell me.'

Ginny stared at her for almost a minute. Then she sighed and closed her eyes tight. 'You should come home.'

* * *

When offered the choice Hermione had elected to sit outside Professor Dumbledore's office while Professor's McGonagall and Lupin went inside. The corridor was cold but she didn't mind it so much. In truth, she felt a little numb. It had been a long day so far and she couldn't comprehend everything that had happened.

Lupin was back. Mrs Weasley was back. And Ginny… Well, who knew what any of that meant? She was too tired to try and work it out.

Distant footsteps warned of Harry and Ron's arrival with Sirius. The former Azkaban resident rushed past her then rethought and came to squeeze her shoulder in a way he obviously hoped was reassuring before he continued on his path. That left Harry and Ron stood awkwardly.

'What's he doing here?' Ron asked finally. 'Is he stupid?'

'Far from it,' Hermione murmured. 'He's trying to atone for a crime that…' Suddenly, she didn't want to make assumptions about what Ron was thinking; it was a minefield.

'It was Snape's fault,' he said. 'Everybody with ears knows that.'

She nodded, infinitely grateful she was spared another argument. Glancing to Harry, she began chewing on her lip. 'There's something you should know, Ron.'

His expression was immediately suspicious. 'Did Lupin say something?'

'No, it's not that. He… wasn't alone when he arrived. He was with your mum.'

He abruptly changed colour. 'Mum's in the castle?'

She grimaced. 'Not exactly.' The look on his face was scaring her; it was though he couldn't decide how he wanted to react to the news. 'Sit down and I'll tell you.'

'Tell me first,' he insisted.

Harry took his arm. 'Do as she says, mate. Come on.'


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews. And I'm still going!

* * *

Hermione felt herself being lightly shaken. Opening her eyes to a statue of a lopsided owl frowning at her from across the corridor she had some difficulty placing where she was. Then Professor McGonagall kneeled in front of her.

'What are you three still doing here?' she whispered. 'It's two o'clock in the morning.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Professor,' she replied, glancing at Harry and Ron both asleep in oversized armchairs that hadn't been there a few hours ago. 'Ron fell asleep waiting for you to come back out and I didn't want to wake him. It had taken a while to calm him down actually.'

Her teacher glanced briefly at him. 'I can imagine. Nonetheless, you should've been in bed hours ago.'

'I know. I really am sorry.'

McGonagall waved away her protests. For the first time Hermione could see how exhausted she looked. Perhaps unwilling to meet her eye again, she went along to shake Harry then, with extreme trepidation from the expression on her face, Ron.

To Hermione's surprise he made no comment about who had woken him which, considering his earlier barrage of expletives regarding a 'sordid bloody cottage in the middle of nowhere' was a miracle. However, he obviously had more pressing matters on his mind.

'What's happening to Lupin?' he asked before he'd even stood.

McGonagall waved her wand and reverted the armchairs into stiff wooden seats. 'It's still under discussion, I'm afraid. Professor Lupin is eager to be punished for his crime. The headmaster is attempting to dissuade him.'

'Good,' both Harry and Ron muttered together.

'Good?' echoed McGonagall cautiously, her eyes focused on Ron.

He shrugged. 'Dumbledore was right at the funeral. It wasn't his fault.'

Some brief glimpse of pride crossed over McGonagall's face but it was gone so quickly that Hermione soon became certain she'd imagined it. A moment and then the professor swept them along the corridor.

'To bed, all three of you. Any later and you'll miss your Christmas dinner. I wouldn't advise that.'

Harry chuckled sleepily. 'It's Christmas. I'd forgotten.'

'So had I, Mr Potter, so had I.'

* * *

After depositing the three pupils in the Gryffindor common room Minerva proceeded slowly back towards her own quarters. The castle was bitterly cold. She toyed with lighting a fire in the grate then abandoned the idea and instead sat heavily in a solid old armchair staring into the distance.

Effectively, she'd been banished from the discussion with Lupin. Not through any fault of her own, she knew that, but Remus had difficulty speaking openly while she was there. It came, no doubt, from the fact that he'd spent some time with Molly recently – how much time was something Minerva was interested in. Had Molly gone looking for him and, if so, what had passed between them?

No matter, it didn't concern her in the slightest. There was very little she could do from her current standpoint. She was on the outside looking in, a situation she found all too familiar. She could only take comfort in the fact that at least Molly seemed physically well. She had no right to worry about anything deeper than that – she never had.

Mindful that sleep was impossible she decided to go for a walk in the grounds. After all, it was Christmas Day now and there was a frost in the air. It warranted a stroll – or prowl – around the place. And, yes, she admitted to herself as she reached for her cloak again, she would be going to the Great Lake.

* * *

At first when Ginny awoke she thought she in her dormitory with the curtain pulled back. The thick window she found herself looking out of was the same shape, but slightly squatter. Like the one in her bedroom at home. But she wasn't there either. As it always did several moments after she opened her eyes, it all came flooding back.

The window was letting in a stream of yellow sunlight. At some point the curtains had been opened. She followed the path without moving a muscle and saw her mum at the kitchen table silently poring over a hard-backed book. It looked as though she'd been crying.

Sitting up abruptly, Ginny felt herself go a little dizzy. She quickly recovered but by the time she had her mother had closed the book and was wiping her eyes. For over a minute neither of them spoke.

'Did you sleep okay?' her mum asked finally.

'I think so. Have you seen my glasses?'

'Oh, I put them on top of the bookcase. They really suit you.'

'I look like a geek,' she replied.

'Nonsense. You look wonderful.'

Ginny stood to retrieve her glasses and gestured to the book. 'What are you reading?'

'Oh, it's a just an old cookery book. I couldn't sleep.'

'Did you try?' she asked.

'A little. Are you hungry, do you want breakfast?'

Mainly because she didn't want them to stand looking at each other like this, she nodded. 'Please.'

As she turned to the stove Ginny looked at her mother properly in the daylight. She was pale, dangerously so. She'd lost weight, maybe she even looked frail. The thought struck her and she couldn't get it out of her head. Her mum wasn't supposed to look frail: she was strong and determined. If Dad was the soft touch then Mum... wasn't. Swallowing, she moved into the kitchen.

'Can I help?' she questioned tentatively.

'Um...' Her mum looked surprised. 'You can whisk? It's always better with a hand in it, isn't it?'

Something familiar, it felt good. 'You've told me that a hundred times, you know.'

'I know.'

* * *

She'd knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door but had gotten no reply. Neither had she been in the library, her quarters or the Great Hall. Her last hope had been Professor Dumbledore's office but the whole corridor was deserted and a portrait of a prim old witch curtly informed her that the Headmaster did strange things on a Christmas morning. Hermione didn't ask what, just nodded and made her escape back towards the Gryffindor common room.

As she rounded the last corner she went headlong into –

'Sirius! I'm so sorry.'

She'd actually managed to knock him back a few inches. Judging from the look – and scent – of him he hadn't yet had any sleep.

'Steady,' he said with a tired smile. 'Where are you rushing to?'

'I was trying to find Professor McGonagall but I couldn't.'

'Perhaps she doesn't want to be found,' he replied.

'I wanted to check she was okay, that's all.'

'That's very admirable. And quite brave actually.' He paused. 'I hear Molly Weasley returned last night and Ginny stayed at that cottage with her. How are you feeling about that?'

She smiled faintly. 'Don't pry, Sirius. Especially if you're doing it on Harry's behalf.'

'He doesn't need me to dig for his gossip from what I've seen. I was wondering on my own nosy behalf.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I don't know how I feel,' she went on with a shrug. 'I want to know what's going on but I really shouldn't intrude down there. Ginny and her mum need some time together.'

Sirius nodded. 'Ah, I see. Admirable, brave and noble. Have you thought that they both might need some escape by now?'

'Er... no,' she said honestly. 'Do you think so?'

'Hermione, not that I mean to interfere but I've got nothing better to do for the next hour since Remus is arguing profusely with Dumbledore again so... What was I saying?'

'You were about to interfere I think.'

'Of course. You should go to the cottage, break up any tension that's around. And perhaps wish them a Merry Christmas. We all need one of those.'

'Alright,' she said after a moment, 'but you're coming with me.'

'I don't think – '

'You're coming with me.'

* * *

Once the pancakes were finished they sat at the table in silence. Molly racked her brains for something more to say but she couldn't. The lack of rest for the last few weeks had finally caught up with her. Perhaps it was being back in Noviomagus. She'd meant to pass through, that was all. Thanks to Ginny being there she'd had no choice but to stay.

'Mum?'

She blinked herself back to the cottage. 'Yes, dear?'

'I tried to stop everyone finding out. I didn't want to tell them but... Ron did.'

'Well, he was angry. He had every right to be. You all did.'

Ginny swallowed. 'Percy's barely talking to us. Fred and George are talking to each other but that's all. We're not... I mean, nobody ever talked to me anyway but they talked to each other.'

Molly hesitated before saying, 'You had Hermione to talk to. You still do by the look of it all last night.'

Her daughter looked away. 'I was trying to forgive her. She finally told me everything and I thought I should listen to her.'

'Good. I'm glad.' Molly paused. 'She tried to do what was best, that's all, Ginny. She got it wrong but we all did really.'

'You can say that again.'

'Oh, I know that... Can you forgive her for what she did?'

Ginny's jaw was set rigid. 'We can be friends again. But that's all.'

It was much too early for her to interfere, she knew that. So she nodded and let the moment pass. She thought of her being friends with Minerva again and shivered. She didn't want that. Even seeing her again would be too much.

Just as she was thinking that a knock came to the back door. Brief panic engulfed her but then she realised that Minerva wouldn't disturb her here. Not now. So after exchanging a reassuring look with Ginny she rose to answer it.

Hermione and Sirius were stood on the threshold, both looking nervous. The former Azkaban detainee looked positively petrified. Molly reached out to touch his shoulder.

'Come in, the pair of you.'

Ginny had stood and was in the process of clearing the table for something to do, a habit she unfortunately inherited from her mother. Molly let her be and instead waved the visitors towards the living room portion of the lower level. Hermione glanced at Ginny as she passed but didn't say anything.

'How's Remus?' Molly asked as the three of them sat down.

'Not listening to reason, I'm afraid,' Sirius answered. 'Dumbledore wants to argue his case then hand him over to the Ministry. Anything else would be ridiculous. But he has this silly notion of – '

'Being punished,' Molly concluded for him. 'Yes, I understand. I'd rather hoped I'd talked him out of that. It was why we came here instead of going straight to the Ministry.'

'If anyone can persuade him Dumbledore can,' Sirius said decisively. 'You did well to get him here.'

'Let's see what happens, shall we?' she replied. Far from wanting to raise her own hopes, she wanted to keep them as low as possible.

Hermione dragged her eyes away from the kitchen where Ginny was washing by hand. 'What are you doing for your dinner?'

Suddenly Molly felt uncomfortable again. 'I'd forgotten it was Christmas Day really. I'll find something somewhere.'

The third-year met her gaze. 'Come to the castle.'

In the kitchen Ginny dropped a plate and turned around to face them. 'She can't.'

'Of course she can,' Hermione answered. 'There're no other students around. It'll just be your family and the professors.'

Ginny was glaring at her. 'That'd be quite a dinner, wouldn't it?'

The ferocity on her face caused Hermione's head to dip. However, she still meekly added, 'At some point it has to happen, doesn't it? I think Ron owled Bill and Charlie. They'll charge in here anyway as soon as they get the chance.'

'She's right about that,' Sirius chipped in. 'Those boys were determined to see you.'

Molly glanced to her daughter. 'I'm sure we'd all rather I went anywhere else.'

Ginny stared at her for a long moment. 'I thought you weren't running away anymore.'

'Oh, Ginny, I'm not but this is different.' When her youngest flatly refused to look away, she finally agreed, 'Alright, if that's what you think.'

Sirius exhaled deeply. 'I'll talk to the boys myself first if you want. The Azkaban story usually gets people listening seriously.'

Molly exchanged a look with Hermione. 'Um... thank you, Sirius.'


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: A couple of well-positioned kicks were responsible for this. Thank you.

* * *

'Look, mate, don't take this the wrong way,' Fred was saying, 'but keep your nose out of it. This is nothing to do with you.'

Sirius scratched his chin. 'That's what a decade in Azkaban does for attitudes towards you. In return can I say I don't care if you get hit in the head by a broomstick on your way to the Great Hall but you're going.'

George growled and looked pleadingly to his older brothers. 'Tell me I can hit him.'

'Don't,' Charlie warned. 'He'll hit you back and I won't stop him.'

'He's being a prat,' Fred pointed out.

'So are you,' Bill rejoined.

Ginny sat in the corner of the common room, out of the warmth of the fire but also away from the glares of her brother. Harry had wisely retreated upstairs when he saw what was about to happen. She wished she could've done the same. As it was, they all kept looking at her as if they expected her to chip in. Why was it they only wanted her opinion when none of them wanted to make a decision? Tough. She hadn't had a choice but to see her mum; she wasn't going to help them get out of it either.

'What about you two?' Charlie asked after a pause, looking between Percy and Ron. 'You haven't said anything.'

'They were saying enough,' Ron muttered.

'No excuse. Come on, what's going on between those ears?'

His youngest brother shrugged. 'I'm hungry.'

Fred scowled at him. 'Idiot.'

'You're hungry?' Charlie repeated. Ron nodded. 'So you want to go to dinner, is that what you're saying?'

'Yeah. Pretty much.'

'Well, I'm not going,' Percy burst out. 'You can all do as you please but I won't be there.'

As Charlie launched into a repetition of one of his earlier speeches Ginny turned her ears off. The next thing she noticed Ron had settled into the armchair opposite her. He was funny to look at right now – most of his face was deathly pale but the tips of his ears were flaming. It was as if he'd started to redden, the effect had begun to spread and then he'd forced all the rage to his ears in an attempt to hide it.

'How was she?' he asked quietly. 'Was she, you know, sorry?'

'Of course,' she murmured.

'Did she say why?'

'We know why, Ron. She loves her.'

He flinched. 'Alright, alright.'

'If you can't hear it from me I doubt you should see her,' Ginny said plainly.

'I think I should,' he said, voice shaking slightly. 'Maybe we all should.'

As Percy stomped up the staircase, she replied, 'Talk him into it then.'

* * *

'Mrs Weasley, may I ask you a question please?'

Smiling absently, she patted her arm as they walked. 'Of course, dear.'

Hermione chewed on her lip. 'Why did you make the decision to come back?'

'I had to. For Professor Lupin as much as for any other reason.'

She didn't want to press it – she really didn't – but she had to know. Carefully, she said, 'But that wasn't the only reason. You couldn't leave things the way they were, could you?'

'No,' Mrs Weasley said slowly, 'I suppose I was stupid to think I could.'

Swallowing, Hermione continued, 'So what if you'd made the effort to sort things out before you left? I mean, even if it didn't work at least you'd have tried. And then you could go, couldn't you?'

Drawing them both to a halt, Mrs Weasley frowned at her. 'Are you leaving, Hermione?'

'Yes,' she admitted. 'After the holidays.'

'Because of Ginny?'

'Yes and no.' Grimacing under the weight of Mrs Weasley's stare, she struggled with the words. 'I don't want to make things harder for her than I already have and I don't want her to hate me for staying when I could go. She said she wanted me to go, right back... Anyway, apart from that, I want to go. I don't want to be here anymore. I never thought I'd hate Hogwarts but I do.'

Mrs Weasley sighed. 'None of this was your fault, Hermione.'

'It wasn't yours either,' she said forcefully. 'I keep saying that.'

'Well, it's nice of you to –'

'Don't brush it off,' she interrupted. Then she blushed. 'Sorry, that was rude. See? I can't even be polite anymore.'

'Don't be so hard on yourself,' Mrs Weasley answered, getting them walking again. 'I'm the adult here, you know. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into. You saw... something and you wanted to help. That isn't anything to blame you for. I think Ginny'll come round to that in time. But she can't make sense of anything at the moment, that's all.'

'So you think things will be okay?' Hermione questioned.

A flicker of discomfort crossed her companion's face. 'Yes,' she said eventually. 'But don't ask me how.'

They walked on for a few more minutes, circling the path up to castle rather than moving towards it. Hermione was freezing but she didn't want to return anymore than Mrs Weasley did. She guessed they both just wanted to stay out here forever, avoiding the inevitable fallout when they got back to the castle. Mrs Weasley would go to the Great Hall and where would she go? To the table in the corner where the teachers would be dining with the other few pupils left behind? No. She wasn't hungry and, anyway, at the moment there was only one teacher she'd consider dining with.

'Do you know,' she began abruptly and without thinking about it, 'that she nearly killed Professor Snape?'

Mrs Weasley flinched: she didn't need an explanation about who they were suddenly talking about. 'Did she?' she asked tightly. 'That sounds... Well, not like her.'

'I've never seen her so out of control. I'm worried about her, really worried.'

If she wasn't mistaken a tear escaped Mrs Weasley's eye before she turned her face away. 'I wish I could help, Hermione, but I can't.'

'But you're the only one she'll listen to.'

There was a long pause. 'It'd help neither of us. I know you're intelligent beyond your years but, please, at least believe me on that.'

Hermione inhaled deeply, trying to resist the urge for one final shot and failing. 'But you love her.'

Mrs Weasley glanced back. 'Yes, and you love Ginny, don't you? That's why you're getting away while you still can.'

* * *

It was bitterly cold, Minerva acknowledged, but that was not sufficient reason for her to return to Hogwarts. She rather liked being out of the grounds like this. It made her feel secure. She couldn't walk around a corner into Molly or Ginny or even Remus. A scuffle behind her shattered her calm. There was only one person with enough sense to follow her to the Shrieking Shack on Christmas Day.

Albus approached but said nothing for more than a minute. Even then his words seemed inconsequential. 'There's a tale, Minerva, perhaps you've heard of it. About foolhardiness.'

'There are many such tales, Albus,' she replied, staring steadfastly at the ramshackle building ahead of them. 'I don't claim to know them all. Or to care, frankly.'

There was a lengthy silence. Then he said, 'Remus has agreed to stay under my protection until we can persuade the Ministry that he is no harm to anyone but himself.'

'Do you think they'll except such a remedy?' she enquired.

'I believe Molly's testimony will be vital,' he answered, with a noticeable sidelong glance at her.

'Fine,' she said shortly.

'In light of the circumstances,' he went on after a moment, 'I have asked the staff to dine in my own quarters, along with the few students uninvolved. The Weasleys will have the Great Hall to themselves. Harry rejected my invitation. He'd prefer to spend the meal with Sirius and Remus.'

'And Miss Granger?'

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'You know her better than me. What do you suggest?'

She exhaled. 'Have her fed in the library if you wish. But make certain she eats.'

* * *

Molly shivered as she stepped through the castle doors. She'd only spent one Christmas here in the past but the atmosphere then had been nothing like this. Her footsteps echoed around the walls, bouncing from the paintings as their occupants struggled to see who had just disturbed their Christmas Day. She banged the snow from her shoes and set forth into the Great Hall.

It was deathly quiet when she stepped through the doors. She wondered if she was alone but then she saw the huddle of her children clustered around the far end of the Gryffindor table. The room was empty apart from them.

All seven faces turned to greet her. She almost faltered – would've gone back – if Charlie and Bill hadn't rose to meet her. Her heart ached as they hugged her both in turn before leading her back to the others. She perched on the bench next to Ginny and opposite Percy; although he was pretending he couldn't see her.

For a long time none of them spoke. It was Bill who broke the deadlock, 'Ginny said you came to the funeral.'

She nodded. 'Of course I did.'

'Why didn't you speak to us?' Ron asked.

Turning her gaze to him, she muttered, 'I rather thought you wouldn't want to speak to me. I know it was cowardly of me, Ron, but I thought it was for the best. I didn't want to make things worse.'

Across the table, Percy snorted. George elbowed him in the ribs.

'Can you just explain what happened?' Charlie said. 'We just need to know.'

She considered lying but it would do her no good now. Hadn't she always pleaded with her children not to lie? Her eyes rested on the twins and she smiled faintly.

'I made a mistake,' she admitted. 'I didn't look beyond what I wanted for a change. Now, you know I always have. Everything's been for you, I hope you know that.'

Bill and Charlie inclined their heads. After a moment the twins nodded stubbornly.

'Course,' Ron conceded. 'But you were happy, weren't you? Even with no money you were happy. Right?'

'Of course.' Wincing, she tried to conjure the words. 'But something happened. I'm not saying anything bad about your father, I refuse to do that. But something changed. As long as you children were at home it was easy to pretend that everything was all right. Then you left and the void...'

Percy had unwilling lifted his eyes. 'What void?'

'I can't explain it,' she said. 'It came from nowhere but once I knew it was there I couldn't ignore it.'

'And McGonagall?' asked Ron quietly.

Tears sprang up into her eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'That's not a reason,' the twins said in unison.

More gently, Bill said, 'She takes full responsibility.'

Molly snorted. 'Yes, well...'

'That isn't how it happened?' Charlie pressed.

'Leave it, will you?' Ginny burst out. 'Does it matter? It won't bring Dad back will it – knowing? We need each other now or haven't you noticed? What else have we got?'

This time Molly was unsuccessful in her attempts to stifle her tears. 'I haven't got the answers you're looking for. I don't know myself anymore. How can I expect you to?'

Ginny suddenly nestled into her shoulder. The movement surprised her and then she was positively astonished when Percy reached across the table to briefly touch her arm. Charlie's hand was on her shoulder and Bill had sat down in the space next to her.

'One thing we're agreed on,' Charlie said after a moment, 'is that Dad would've done what he did for anyone. Probably Peter Pettigrew himself if it came to it. And he would've been on duty that night whether you'd left or not. He would've been there, no matter what. Things might not have happened in the same pattern but they would've happened. It was the way it was supposed to be.'

'You taught us that,' George said hollowly. 'Whenever something blew up in our faces it was just the way it had to be, remember?'

She glanced at them fondly. 'Have you thought that I only said that to try and stop you from blowing more things up?'

Fred half-grinned. 'Didn't really work now, did it?'

She spluttered a laugh through her tears. 'I've missed you all,' she said honestly.

'Will you come home?' Ron questioned. 'Please. I wouldn't mind having you around.'

Exchanging a look with Percy, she nodded. 'Yes.'

* * *

Minerva was not in the habit of listening to private conversations but the urge had been too strong. Even here in her feline form she berated herself for the eavesdropping she was very plainly indulging in. However, nothing could induce her to move from the entrance of the Great Hall. Seeing food pop onto the table and the Weasleys tentatively set about eating it was almost more than she could stomach. She turned on her paws to leave but found her path blocked.

Transforming, she gestured for Hermione to join her in walking away from the Great Hall. 'What you must think of me.'

'No less, Professor,' Hermione muttered. 'I was doing the same thing. But, actually, I was looking for you before I heard them. I was worried about you.'

She tried to arch an eyebrow in her old formidable manner. 'That strikes me as being rather backward. Have you eaten?'

Hermione shook her head.

'My quarters immediately,' Minerva replied.

As they began walking, the third-year looked back towards the Great Hall. 'Will they be okay?'

'The wounds will heal,' she said with more certainly than she felt. 'They have each other. That's the most important thing.'

'Professor, I...' Hermione inhaled deeply. 'I've decided I don't want to leave Hogwarts.'

Minerva studied her face. 'What changed your mind?'

'Nothing in particular.'

'Hmm.' She began walking at a brisker pace. 'Perhaps one day you will tell me the truth, Miss Granger.'


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Humbled by your reviews. So glad to be back.

* * *

Molly gazed into her cup of cold tea and shivered. The Great Hall had always had the tendency to feel drafty but she was certainly feeling it a little more this afternoon. Everything was quiet. The children had long since vanished to pack, even Charlie and Bill for some odd reason. Just as well, she supposed. Ron never could manage to bring all the socks home that he took with him.

'Charlie said I might find you here.'

She started at the voice but immediately rose. 'Remus. Thank goodness you're still here.'

His lips twitched wryly. 'Call it castle arrest, if you will. Your plan all along.'

Touching his arm, she murmured, 'Don't expect me to apologise for that.'

'I hear you're leaving,' he went on after a moment.

'It was Bill's idea. If we have to go home we may as well go together.'

Remus nodded. 'It's a wise choice. Have you..?'

She shook her head. 'No.'

'It isn't my place, I know, but don't think you should before you leave?'

'I don't think it would make things easier, do you? On either of us. What Mi... What she needs is to be left alone. She'll deal with matters in her own way.' Sitting back down heavily, she added, 'If I saw her we'd both suffer for it.'

'And the children wouldn't like it,' said Remus softly. 'I understand the inclination to keep them close if you can but this is extreme.'

'It's the way it is,' she answered shortly. 'Whoever changed a problem by crying about it?'

* * *

'Is that all you're taking?' Charlie asked when she reached the bottom of the staircase.

Ginny shrugged. 'It's only for a week, isn't it?'

'Yeah, just thought you might want more of your personal stuff with you, that's all. Ron's taking ages packing. Might go give him a kick.'

'Okay.' Collapsing into an armchair, she listened to his footsteps growing dimmer on the stairs. After a couple of seconds another set came bounding down. She could tell all her brothers footsteps from years of practice so she knew exactly who it was. 'Hi, Harry.'

He sat on the other side of the fireplace. 'How did you know it was me?'

'Ron clumps. Percy shuffles. Fred and George vary. It depends what they're up to.'

Harry chuckled. 'I'll remember that. How are you doing, Ginny?'

Her eyes suddenly filled. Teasing her tears away with her thumb, she took her time answering. 'Not looking forward to going home. But I really want to as well.'

'Can't say I know the feeling. But my family isn't as pleasant as yours.' He paused. 'Sirius wants me to live with him in the holidays. If they get all this mess sorted out.'

'Do you think they will?' she asked.

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'But things happen because they're meant to, don't they?'

'Do they?'

'Well...yeah. Events are usually logical, following one from the other.'

A faint smile tugged at her lips. 'You're quoting her again, Harry.'

He grinned slightly. 'Only because she talks sense some of the time.' A shadow fell over his face. 'Ginny, I should tell you something before you go. In case she doesn't change her mind.'

Frowning, she involuntarily sat forward. 'Change her mind about what?'

'She'd made up her mind to leave,' he replied. 'Told Dumbledore and everything. She was waiting until Christmas was over and then she planned to go.'

'But... Well, she can't. She's the brightest student in centuries, she can't just walk out. Can she?'

'If Hermione really doesn't want to be somewhere then you can't keep her there. She might hate breaking the rules but if it's the right thing to do...'

'It isn't though,' she said. 'How can she think it is? She's throwing away her future.'

Harry nodded and met her eye. 'Yeah, she is. To give you the space she reckons you need.'

Standing, she turned automatically to the portrait hall. 'I need to see her before I go.'

* * *

'You haven't eaten nearly as much as I would've liked, Miss Granger,' Professor McGonagall remarked as she removed the plate of sandwiches from the table.

'If you don't mind, Professor,' Hermione replied quietly, 'I could say the same thing.'

Her teacher acquiesced to that with a nod. Hermione watched her pour the tea, seeming more and more like the formidable Transfiguration professor she knew and respected. Was it all an act? Or was it because Mrs Weasley had reconciled with her children and was happier as a consequence? Hermione inwardly winced at that kind of self-sacrifice on the part of a woman she hoped she knew pretty well by now.

They were drinking their tea in silence when there was a succession of raps on the door. McGonagall cleared the alarm from her face quickly, but not fast enough to hide it from Hermione's sharp eyes. She stood up automatically, expecting bad news.

'Miss Weasley,' McGonagall said when she opened the door. 'I didn't expect to see you.'

'Can I speak to Hermione if she's here please?'

'Of course.' Stepping aside, McGonagall allowed Ginny into the room. Hermione's first glimpse was of crossed arms and an anxious face. 'Do you wish for privacy?'

Ginny shook her head. 'This is your room, Professor.' Striding over to Hermione, she asked, 'Is it true you're leaving?'

'No,' she said instantly.

'Don't lie to me,' warned Ginny. 'Not again. I know you're planning to.'

'I was,' she admitted. 'But I changed my mind. Today, as a matter of fact.' She glanced anxious to McGonagall by the door, aware of the lie she'd told her earlier about nothing having changed her mind. She didn't want to talk about Mrs Weasley right now if she didn't have to. 'It doesn't matter why but I'm not going.'

For a moment Ginny was silent. Then she asked, 'Why not?'

Hermione grimaced. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, Harry said you were going because of me,' Ginny said. 'Nothing's changed today, has it? It hasn't, even if you think it has.'

'I don't,' she said forcefully, wincing as Ginny physically recoiled from her and McGonagall raised half an eyebrow. Lowering her voice, she added, 'I was going partly because of you and partly because I hate Hogwarts. I hate what's happened this year. I hate being a liar, but I know that I did it for the right reasons, Ginny. I'm sorry that you got hurt, I really am. And I hate myself for being the one to hurt you.'

Ginny wiped her eyes suddenly on the back of her hand. 'If you hate yourself so much why did you change your mind?'

Hermione sighed. She couldn't tell her the truth; not now, probably not ever. How could she say that she was proving a point to Mrs Weasley, that she'd accepted an unspoken challenge from her to stay and fight? How could she say that she wanted Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall to stop being so stubbornly independent and admit they needed each other? She couldn't, not with McGonagall listening to every word.

'Answer me,' Ginny demanded.

She struggled to concoct a reasonable lie around the truth. 'Your mum coming back proved to me that running away can only work for so long,' she said finally. 'If I left, what would I achieve? If I mean as little to you now as you say I do then it couldn't bother you whether I'm here or not, could it? It can't make you feel better.'

There was a pause. 'What if it would?'

Hermione looked down at her feet. 'Then maybe you don't disregard me as much as I thought you did.'

Ginny turned on her heel then thought better of it and turned back. 'It's up to you what you do. You'd be pretty stupid to leave. That's what I think. Anyway, maybe you'll be around when I get back.'

'Get back?' Hermione echoed.

'We're going home, all of us.' With an evident effort not to glance at McGonagall, she added, 'Mum's staying so we need to get used to it.'

'It'll be difficult,' answered Hermione, though her mind was already off on another tangent.

'Yeah. So... goodbye.'

Ginny held out a hand. After a momentary hesitation, Hermione took it and squeezed tight. The action brought tears to Ginny's eyes and she quickly fled without a look in McGonagall's direction.

* * *

In the corridor Ginny allowed her tears to run freely as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room. She was scared of not seeing Hermione again, however much she wanted to hate herself for the thought. She was going back to a house she couldn't really call home anymore, to a place full of memories, and at the moment she didn't have anyone she could cling on to. Her brothers were trying, she knew they were, but it wasn't the same. Scrubbing at her face, she tried to avoid the image in her head of Hermione's bashful face as she'd handed over that poetry book so long ago. She'd packed that into her trunk earlier; she didn't even know why.

Halting, she leaned against the wall. Why couldn't things go back to how they'd been a month ago? She was happy being lied to and not knowing the truth about anything. Why couldn't it go back to that?

* * *

'Miss Granger, you cannot be serious,' Minerva insisted, crossing from one side of the room to the other in a flurry of material. 'I absolutely refuse.'

'Look,' Hermione started, 'will you listen to me, Professor? Please.'

'I have lived to a ripe old age without engaging your counsel. I do not intend to start doing so now.'

'Just talk to her,' pleaded the third-year. 'If you don't it'll be too late. If she goes you might not see her again.'

'This is none of your concern,' Minerva said sharply. 'You'd do well to remember that you are a student, Hermione, not my confidante.'

'I don't have to be that to know you're being stupid. Professor,' she added hurriedly.

'If you think a word of formality will make your statement any less insulting then you're sadly mistaken. I do not appreciate this interference.'

'Whether you like it or not, I'm involved in this. It's my fault I am but I can't change it.' Hermione paused. 'I wouldn't respect myself if I said nothing. She loves you, Professor. How can you let her walk away?'

Minerva had moved to the window, the best place for masking her emotions. She remembered being in this room just a few months ago, conversing with Molly after their first night in close proximity. It was the day they'd gone into Hogsmeade, the day she bought the ring. Really, the day this all started. She thought back to that time with fondness. After all, the substance of an event produced the error in judgement: she could still look favourably on her actions at that time, no matter what lay hidden underneath them.

'Miss Granger,' she said quietly when she had composed herself, 'I am not going to discuss this with you and I think you're aware of that. I am exceptionally pleased that Mrs Weasley is returning to her family but I would ask that this be your last word on the subject.'

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. 'I can't do that. I've done that enough, don't you see? I've kept quiet when I should've spoken up. I can't keep doing it.'

'Then what do you suggest?' Minerva questioned tightly.

'If you won't talk to her then I will.'

Minerva spun around but not quickly enough to stop the third-year fleeing the room. Cursing, she hurried after her. 'Miss Granger, come back here immediately.'

She followed Hermione to the main staircase. Seeing her about to descend, she conjured a wall in front of her. Seeing the magic, Hermione fell back and turned around.

'That was low, Professor.'

Stowing her wand away, she retorted, 'As is what you intended to do. I had hoped to command some respect from you.'

'Of course you do. But I also care what happens to you,' Hermione said. 'Isn't that allowed?'

Minerva sighed. 'It isn't advisable.'

There were voices down below. They both tensed as they recognised Ron arguing with his brothers over the amount of baggage they were taking home with them. The group came into view and Minerva placed her hands steadily on the banister in order to keep herself upright. Molly was walking beside Ginny, behind Bill at the edge of the group. Although not a sound had been made, Molly seemed to sense she was being watched. She raised her eyes and her face creased with pain. Minerva knew this was mirrored on her face – she couldn't refrain from allowing it to show.

A hand touched her elbow. 'She does love you.'

Minerva nodded. 'And I her. But it is of little consequence. Look at her children, Hermione, if nothing else. Look at Ginny.'

Molly's eyes abruptly dipped and the group made their way towards the exit. Minerva stood with Hermione Granger until long after the footsteps faded from hearing.


	60. Chapter 60

Molly gazed into the darkening sky across the fields and ignored the bitter wind for the time being. She was well-bundled up; no one could possibly say she wasn't. She just felt the need for a bit of solitude, that was all. Although the house no longer bustled – she couldn't imagine a time when it would – it echoed. Whether those were echoes of the past or the future to come, she wasn't certain, but it disturbed her nonetheless. She liked being out here, imagining that she only had the fields to worry about.

Charlie and Bill had gone this morning. Immediately, she'd felt a little less secure. Although she hated the idea of depending on her children – that was supposed to work the other way around, after all – she'd felt protected while they were around taking care of things. She hadn't forgotten the significant way that Bill had mentioned Minerva's attack on Snape as he packed his things.

She shivered and pushed her hands into her robes. Her right index finger hooked on the small object she knew was in there and she withdrew the amethyst ring, aware of her trembling that was in no way connected to the weather. She'd taken this ring everywhere with her since she fled Hogwarts on the night of Arthur's death. She couldn't bear to be parted from it – it was the one memento she was allowing herself of her brief time with Minerva.

Her heart ached as she looked into the darkness. What was Minerva doing now? Looking from her window into the snow-covered Hogwarts grounds? Or taking a turn around the lake? Was she thinking of her?

'Mum!' Ron called from the house. 'Fred told me to ask you whether we were eating soon because George is hungry.'

She pasted on a smile. 'Of course.'

* * *

Ginny pushed the food around on her plate, hearing the twins ramble on about the best ways to numb tongues but not really listening to the gory details. Percy was following the conversation with his usual disapproval while Ron just looked in awe. Glancing across the table, she saw that her mum was there but not really. While she might've been sat in the very solid wooden chair, her mind was at Hogwarts. Ginny knew that for a fact. It's where her own head was, after all.

Her mother suddenly caught her eye. 'You've barely eaten.'

'Not hungry,' she said, placing her knife and fork down resolutely. She hoped for an argument, something like the old days, but her mum merely grimaced, nodded, and then turned her eyes back to her own plate.

There was a lull in the conversation while Fred and George shovelled food into their mouths. Percy took the opportunity to ask, 'Was there anything interesting in the paper this morning? I haven't seen it.'

As everyone else either shook their heads or shrugged, Ginny couldn't help answering, 'Professor McGonagall was in it.'

Her mother dropped her knife and George began choking on a piece of bread. Fred smacked him on the back but once the coughing had gone there was silence in the room. Ginny looked steadfastly at her plate, willing someone to speak.

'Why?' Ron questioned finally.

'She's Professor Dumbledore's spokeswoman,' she answered. 'Dealing with all the queries about Sirius and about Professor Lupin.'

'Oh,' he said. 'Well, good, I guess.'

Ginny winced as her mother's chair scraped back and she muttered, 'If you'll all excuse me, I've got some tidying to do.'

Once she'd escaped, Fred clicked his fingers across the table. 'What the hell did you say that for?'

'Needed to be said,' she replied, trying not to look at them.

'No, it didn't,' the twins replied in unison before taking their plates out towards the garden. Percy quickly followed suit.

Glancing to Ron, she mumbled, 'Sorry.'

He looked uneasy. 'Why did it need to be said?'

'Please tell me you've noticed how unhappy she is.'

'Of course I have. She misses Dad, doesn't she?'

'Yes, she does,' she said, 'but it's not only that. We can't pretend it is. At least I can't.'

Sighing, he picked up his own plate. 'Please, Gin, stay out of it. Things are weird enough as it is.'

Left alone, she stabbed a potato right through and crushed it underneath her fork. Her stomach was churning; she couldn't even pinpoint why. Everything just felt wrong. She knew it would, she knew it had to, but surely at some point things would get better? She'd hoped it would've started already but there was still this gnawing hole inside of her.

* * *

As the footsteps halted outside the door, Minerva called, 'Come in.'

After a hesitant pause, the door did indeed open and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black crossed the threshold. Gesturing to the map that had alerted her to their presence before they had, Minerva cleared it and put it carefully away in her desk.

Sirius cleared his throat. 'I'm not sure I like the purposes you're putting that map to, Professor. Seems altogether too good for my liking.'

'I dare say it makes up for the uses it's endured in the past,' Minerva answered. 'Please, both of you sit down.' Once they were settled, she asked, 'What can I help you with?'

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'I'm rather afraid the Headmaster is losing his grip on the situation. He is shielding me at all costs and I'd really rather he didn't.'

'Succinctly put,' she said. 'But you're aware that I fully support his stance on this, Remus.'

'Yes,' Sirius cut in, 'but term is due to start in a matter of days. Parents were aghast enough at the thought of their children being taught by an escaped convict, I doubt they'll take kindly to dual lessons with a werewolf on board. Remus and I are grateful for the protection this school offers but we refuse to cause damage to it by our extended presence.'

Her lips twitched. 'Azkaban has made you more long-winded, Sirius.'

He sank back in his chair. 'Noted.'

'Now,' she said brusquely, 'both of you know that you would be in danger the moment you stepped beyond the gates. You also know that neither Albus nor I will allow you to go. You are both greatly liked by the students – Slytherins excepted, of course – and I see no reasonable alternative to your sharing teaching duties for the time being. While you are on the grounds the Ministry cannot harm you.'

'Being shielded from harm doesn't stop the guilt,' Remus said shortly.

She placed her hands flat on the desk, bracing herself, as she said, 'I would have thought that Molly's resolve to see you shielded would be reason enough for you to stay secure.'

His eyes dipped. 'Of course.'

'Then it's settled.'

'Have you been in contact with her?' he asked suddenly. 'Molly, I mean.'

'No,' she muttered. 'I don't expect to be. Why?'

'I've sent her some money,' Remus replied. 'My savings. In conjunction with the compensation package the Ministry will offer her, it should allow them to live comfortably.'

She absorbed the information slowly. 'You know she'll refuse it.'

'Perhaps not if you intervened.'

'I couldn't even if I wanted to. There is no reason for you to spare her money.'

'How else are they to survive?' he asked.

Her lips pressed together tightly. 'Do you honestly believe I haven't put some provisions in place? For the children, at least. It's the only practical assistance I'll be able to offer. It's going to be included in the Ministry's payments. It's completely untraceable. So, believe me, Remus, they will be taken care of.'

* * *

'Hermione, please,' Harry murmured, 'I think my brain's breaking.'

'Nonsense, it needs a little exercise now and then.'

'I give it exercise,' he said, 'just not for six hours in a row and not in the holidays.'

She slammed her History of Magic book closed. 'What else would you rather be doing? It's dark so you can't fly. You could play me at chess but you'd so easily win that it wouldn't be worth your while. You could go visit Hagrid, I suppose, but you did that yesterday and the day before. Explain to me, Harry, what could you do apart from study?'

After a moment his face lit up. 'I've been meaning to take a bath.'

She frowned. 'Since when?'

'Since I last had one,' he answered. 'I'll see you back at the common room,' he added before taking his books and escaping.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her own study. Several minutes later she heard the swish of robes behind her and turned around to find Professor McGonagall sweeping across the library.

'Good evening, Miss Granger. Working hard again?'

'Trying to catch up,' she said.

'I noticed Potter leave,' McGonagall went on. 'I was rather impressed that you kept him in here for so long. I would've arrived looking for shackles if you'd kept him hostage much longer.'

She smiled. 'His attention span's not as bad as Ron's but it's pretty bad. Especially on Potions. It trickles right out of him.'

'With a nudge in the right direction I'm sure he'll be fine.'

'It'd take a hippopotamus to nudge him in the right direction sometimes,' Hermione answered. 'Did you want something, Professor?'

'No, no. Making certain you're not wasting the holidays perhaps.'

'I'm not,' she said firmly. 'The only thing I can do is learn. It's what I'm good at. Well, apart from keeping secrets, that is.'

McGonagall touched her arm. 'Have you heard from Ginny?'

'No. Have you..?'

'No,' her teacher answered.

Hermione willed her tears away. 'Everything'll be okay. We have to believe in that.'

* * *

Molly reread the letter for the fifth time before she tossed it into the fire. Remus was mad. Generous but mad. As if she would take money from him! His sin was out of his control, it wasn't as though he intended to hurt anyone. A shudder passed through her as she recalled her own sin.

She couldn't help locating the newspaper. There, on page five, was a disgruntled Minerva glaring into the camera. Molly smiled and brushed away the tears that threatened her cheeks. Perhaps this second-hand viewing wasn't enough but it would have to do.

* * *

Minerva returned to her office after patrolling the grounds for a spell. Although the forecast for the next few days was dry, it still didn't promise to become any warmer in the foreseeable future. She would just have to contend with the icy winds, that was all. Being trapped in the castle at this juncture would make her feel considerably worse.

An owl was tapping on the window as she entered. Her heart leapt when she recognised it to be Errol but her initial elation was replacing with a gnawing worry. She didn't believe Molly would write to her – so what was the problem? Her hands shook as she removed the scroll from the creature and rolled it open.

It contained a black and white photograph and a scrawled note on a separate piece of parchment. Minerva stared at the picture of Molly smiling at the camera for a long while before she turned her attentions to the note accompanying it. It was very short – _Thought you might want this, Professor. _

Ginny's handwriting. Minerva allowed herself a faint smile before sinking down in her chair and staring at the photograph until her fire burned out.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: Now I've started writing this again I don't want to give up. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. It's very much appreciated.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was almost ready to leave as they rushed onto the platform. Automatically, eyes turned their way but there was no time to care. Molly briefly hugged her four boys and watched them towards the train. Ginny lingered.

'Mum, are you going to be okay?'

'Shush, of course I am,' she answered with more conviction than she felt. 'I can always find something to do.'

Her daughter shook her head. 'That's not what I meant.'

'Ginny,' Molly said sternly, 'I don't want you worrying about me. That's my job, do you hear?'

'I can't switch it off like that, though, can I?'

'You can try. Promise me you'll at least try.'

'Write to me,' Ginny replied. 'Regularly.'

Molly kissed her forehead. 'I was going to do that anyway. Now go; you don't want to hold up the train.'

As she watched her daughter apprehensively enter the train, twice looking back, Molly considered the silence that was really awaiting her when she returned home. At least at Remus's house the crushing quiet had been part of the experience. She couldn't indulge in that at the Burrow. She had to try and live her old life. It was possible while the children were at home but now...

Sighing, she turned away from the prying eyes and left the platform.

* * *

Ginny grimaced as she glanced into another carriage full of staring faces. This one housed a heap of Slytherins so she quickly walked on past. At this rate her only option was going to be standing outside in the corridor for the whole journey. Ron was sitting with Neville and the other Gryffindor boys while Fred and George had whipped up a Quidditch conversation the moment they'd set foot on the train. Percy was probably hiding behind a book somewhere.

'Are you looking for somewhere to sit?' asked a voice behind her.

She turned to find Colin nervously switching feet. 'Actually, I am. Everywhere looked a bit full.'

'Come to our carriage if you want.' He hesitated. 'We won't ask you any questions if that's what you're worried about.'

Smiling, she nodded. 'That sounds perfect.'

* * *

'Will you calm down?' Harry muttered as she crossed the common room for the eighth time in two minutes. 'And maybe sit down. You're making me dizzy.'

Hermione forced herself to stop and grimaced. 'I'm sorry, Harry, I'm just nervous.'

'I think I spotted that. Look, you read Ron's letters.'

'Those weren't letters, they were scrawls.'

'Even so, he's happy you're staying. He wants things to go back to the way they were.'

'Before when?' she asked. 'Before I fell in love with Ginny?'

'No,' Harry said testily, 'before his dad died.'

Abashed, she sank down into an armchair. 'I'll do my best. But even if Ron wants me here, I don't think Ginny does.'

'I think you're wrong,' he answered. 'From what you've said she seems angry with herself for wanting you here. That means that she still has feelings for you, doesn't it?'

'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

He was saved from responding to that by the portrait hole swinging open and a group of Gryffindors pushing their way into the common room. A couple of them waved over as they disappeared up to the dormitories. Hermione caught sight of Ginny and Colin in deep conversation. Jealousy settled in her stomach but she tried to hide it from her face as Ron approached.

'Hiya,' he said apprehensively.

'How was the holiday?' Harry questioned.

'Not much different to normal really,' he replied in a falsely-contented tone. 'What about you?'

'Hermione had me in the library everyday and I'm not even exaggerating.'

Ron glanced over. 'Sounds about right. You okay?'

She smiled. 'Better now that I don't have to play chess.'

The three of them fell into a conversation, staying away from all difficult matters. Hermione enjoyed the security of her old friendship and put Ginny to the back of her mind. Once in a while she would involuntarily glance over but Ginny was so interested in whatever Colin had to say that she didn't notice. Each time, she allowed herself an inward sigh before focusing on Harry and Ron's conversation once more.

* * *

'Does this strike anyone else as absolutely insane?' Sirius asked conversationally as they began eating dinner in the Great Hall.

Minerva reached for her goblet. 'Not at all. Those are my sentiments precisely, though I would have phrased it differently, of course.'

Sirius raised his own goblet a touch. 'Of course.'

Glancing past him to Remus, Minerva said, 'You'd better eat something. If this is a public trial you might as well face it well fed.'

'I shouldn't be here,' he muttered.

She held his gaze. 'After what I did, should I?' When he began to answer, she added, 'You can think of a dozen reasons I should be here, I'm sure. And I could reciprocate. I suggest that neither of us waste our time. This evening's going to be difficult enough without unnecessary arguments.'

He cast his eyes down towards the Gryffindor table and she followed suit. Hermione and Harry were sat with Ron, a sight pleasantly familiar in the last three years. Across the table, Ginny was talking to Colin Creevey and barely touching her food. Further along, Fred and George were entertaining some of their year, though the effort seemed to be telling on them. Percy was quietly eating, paying no attention to the students around him. Minerva held back her sigh and focused on the practicalities of the situation.

The picture of Molly sent to her by Ginny Weasley, for instance. She couldn't understand the second-year's motivations, as hard as she tried. If it was an act of kindness – as it seemed to be – then it was completely unexpected and what could it mean? A small voice had whispered it was a blessing, thinly veiled, but she certainly couldn't accept it under those pretences. There was no chance of a future for her and Molly, she'd accepted that the moment she'd seen the light die from Arthur's eyes.

Albus rising to his feet to make his speech alerted her to the fact she'd barely touched her own food. Sirius shot her something of an amused glance, one which slid from his face as quickly as pumpkin juice when the headmaster began talking.

'Students and colleagues,' he began, 'I'm delighted to see each and every one of you back at Hogwarts. I hope your Christmases were adequate and, perhaps, even enjoyable.'

Here he paused and looked back to the staff table to draw attention to it. Minerva stiffened as she felt the eyes of those pupils who knew about her indiscretions slide across her and towards Remus. The hesitation on Albus's part was a matter of seconds but it felt like a small lifetime.

'It falls to me,' he went on finally, 'to inform you of the alterations in our staff this term. You will be familiar with the face of Professor Lupin, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher until recently. You will also be aware of the allegations and revelations surrounding him. I dare say some of your parents were reluctant to send you back to his teachings. Let me say, firstly, that I trust you know that it would be beyond me to put any individual in this school in danger. I simply would not do it. That is why I hope you will trust me when I say that Professor Lupin's status as a known werewolf will not affect his teaching here.'

There was a murmur around the hall. Ron Weasley sat forward a touch; almost, it seemed, pleading with someone to speak, to give him the opportunity of saying what he wanted to. Albus noted the movement and addressed it next.

'I believe that the only people in this room who should voice their opinion about Professor Lupin's status are the Weasley family themselves. However,' he continued, 'I have it on good authority that they wish him no harm. The past is the past,' he said firmly. 'We would do well not to dwell on it. The simple fact of the matter is that Professor Lupin is a distinguished and popular teacher. I trust him as I do all our staff.'

A scowl settled on Fred's face and Minerva herself bristled at that remark. Severus Snape was no man to be trusted, nor protected for that matter. Harry glanced up and caught her eye briefly, her anger recognisable on his features.

'For those unwilling to study under Professor Lupin,' Albus said, 'I can offer you an alternative. As you are aware, Sirius Black taught classes at the end of last term. It is my wish that he do so again now. Anybody with problems regarding this issue should speak to your head of house who will pass your concerns on to myself. That is all.'

He returned to his seat and the Great Hall erupted with noise. Minerva sank back into her chair and looked across to Remus.

'I don't want this,' he said softly.

She had no alternative but to use the one weapon she knew he must accept: 'Molly does.'

He sighed heavily and nodded. 'You win again.'

Minerva allowed her gaze to wander over to Hermione Granger staring wistfully at Ginny Weasley. 'I fail to believe I have ever won, Remus.'

* * *

Molly detached the letter from the stately owl, saw the Ministry seal and tossed it onto the kitchen table. Then she realised that she had nothing else to do apart from open it. Drifting outside, she read it in the light streaming from the window. Then she moved back inside to read it properly.

The idea that the figures couldn't possibly be right struck her on the second reading. Cursing, she sat down to write a return letter to the Ministry. Why could nothing be simple with them?

* * *

Hermione disappeared up to her dormitory as soon as it was polite to. She understood why Harry wanted her to stay but she was worn out. All the work she'd been doing over the last few weeks was designed to put off thinking about this night. But it had come nonetheless and she certainly hadn't expected to be jealous. The thing was, she didn't think Ginny was doing it on purpose. She was just probably happy to have a friend to talk to. It wasn't a deliberate attempt to hurt her; it just felt like it.

She pulled out her Transfiguration textbook and buried herself in it. The new Time-Turner was nestled in her pocket. She was more than apprehensive about using it but if McGonagall and Dumbledore thought she should then she had to at least give it a go. What good would giving up the chance to pass her exams do?

* * *

Ginny walked slowly back to the common room. She'd finally grown tired of talking non-stop to Colin and he'd taken the hint and disappeared with some of his friends. Once he'd gone she felt lonely but in a more manageable way. Sometimes it was good to be alone.

She was glad Professor Lupin was staying. He couldn't be punished for something that was out of his control. He didn't set out to hurt anybody and that meant a lot. Besides, her dad had liked Lupin a lot. That had to mean something too.

Her mind drifted to Hermione, as it usually did when she let it roam. She'd caught her looking over once or twice tonight but she'd pretended she hadn't. It was easier that way. She didn't want to say that the first thing she'd done when she got back to school was make sure the book of poetry she'd almost forgotten about was still safe in her sock drawer. She didn't want to say that she'd felt terrible all through dinner because she wanted to look across the table but couldn't. She didn't want to get into a discussion about the things she couldn't do.

She pondered what she did want. One idea sprang up out of nowhere: she wanted to talk to McGonagall. She wanted to tell her how much pain her mum was in. Maybe she wanted McGonagall to help but she couldn't even admit that to herself. It felt like a betrayal and that made her feel worse.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: There is a master plan, I assure you of that.

* * *

Friday was the day Minerva had been dreading. She'd surmounted the obstacles posed by lessons with the rest of the Weasleys but Friday morning with Ginny was something different entirely. Ron had been quieter than she had ever known him, settling into a corner with Harry and Neville and barely acknowledging her. Hermione, of course, had been at the front of that class, desperately trying to prove she was surviving by answering every question put to her. Minerva wasn't convinced but let the matter slide for the time being. Hermione was still at the school, after all, and that was more than she had hoped for a few weeks previously. The lesson with Fred and George had gone off peacefully enough and the only difference in Percy was his downright refusal to answer any questions whatsoever. She hoped that would diminish with time, even if she understood the reasons partially behind it: it was one thing to try and rise above your father in life, quite another to emulate him after his death. That was something they shared, she supposed.

Striding towards her classroom, she tried to instil a sense of authority into her pose. She couldn't guess how Ginny would approach the lesson but she would be prepared nonetheless.

* * *

'Cornelius, really, you didn't have to see me personally,' Molly said as she slid down into the huge armchair. It gave her the feeling of being trapped; not at all something she appreciated right now.

'Nonsense, Molly,' he answered, 'it was the least I could do in the circumstances. How are the family?'

She swallowed the lump in her throat. 'As you'd expect. Charlie and Bill are being absolutely fantastic, I can't fault them.'

'They're all good children. I hear Percy has his eye on a Ministry position when he leaves Hogwarts.'

'Yes,' she said carefully. 'He might not want to now, of course.'

'If he does, though, you can consider it accomplished.'

Briefly, she wondered what Arthur would make of that; his son fast-tracked because of his own death. No doubt he would want Percy to work for it. For that matter, she was certain Percy would want to enter on his own merit as well. 'Thank you,' she said finally. 'Now, I don't want to waste your time so...'

Fudge bowed his head considerately. 'It's about the settlement, I believe?'

'Yes. It's far too much, I can't accept it.'

He reached for a piece of parchment close to hand. 'Well, it seems to be standard procedure as far as I'm aware. You see, Arthur was injured in the line of duty.'

'Arthur was killed in the line of duty,' she corrected him.

He reddened. 'Of course. Your entitlement is similar to other families in the same position.'

'No,' she replied, 'Arthur told me of those settlements. This is far above that.'

Fudge's lips pressed together tightly. He examined the parchment again, wincing as he did so. 'The entitlement you have been given direct from the Ministry is conventional. However, it isn't unusual for anonymous donors to add their bequests to the original amount.'

She frowned. 'Is that what's happened?'

'Yes,' he said shortly. 'It wouldn't surprise me if Remus Lupin is dealing with his guilty conscience, although I have no proof.'

Molly blinked several times, fighting the tears that were threatening her eyelids. 'It isn't him. He directly offered money, too recently for him to have resorted to other methods like this.'

Fudge managed a smile. 'Some anonymous well-wisher then.'

'Yes,' she said slowly, 'a well-wisher.'

* * *

Ginny packed her things away at the end of the lesson, deliberately taking her time. The class had felt a lot longer than it actually was, but that might've been because she'd missed so much at the end of last term. Even the simple spells seemed a bit daunting this week. In Potions she'd nearly managed to poison Colin but he hadn't been too bothered about it.

Soon it was only her and McGonagall left. When the teacher glanced up and noticed that she winced but rose to her feet.

'How did you find the lesson?' she questioned.

'Difficult,' Ginny admitted. 'But I'm sure I'll get used to it again.'

'If you need additional help, that can be arranged,' McGonagall said. 'Keep me informed.'

'I will.' Hesitating, she tried to work out how to phrase her next question.

'Do you want to walk with me?' McGonagall asked abruptly. 'I'm returning to my office.'

Nodding, she followed the professor out into the corridor. They walked slowly and silently for a few minutes, Ginny away of the churning in her stomach.

'I received your owl, Ginny,' said McGonagall finally. 'If that is what you desired to know.'

She blushed. 'It was. I was worried Errol hadn't made the full trip. He does that sometimes. Forgets where he's going and turns around. I hoped he hadn't brought it back.'

'No, I received it. I have to say, though, I wasn't expecting anything of the kind. Why did you send it?'

Ginny shrugged. 'You were in the paper. The paper disappeared. I guessed Mum had it. Didn't seem fair that she had that and you had nothing.'

McGonagall absorbed that. 'Well, thank you.'

They continued in silence to her office. Ginny wanted her to ask more, wanted her to ask questions so she could decide whether or not to answer them. But McGonagall just clutched her case and carried on walking. When they reached the office, however, there was someone waiting for them.

'Miss Granger?' McGonagall said with an obvious hint of surprise.

Hermione glanced at them both uneasily. 'I couldn't face lunch with everyone else. You said...'

'Of course, you can join me,' the teacher answered.

Ginny slid backwards. 'Bye.'

* * *

Hermione grimaced as she watched Ginny make her escape. 'I didn't mean to interrupt, Professor.'

'You didn't,' McGonagall said, unlocking her office with a flick of her wand. 'I think you were a welcome distraction to a conversation Ginny didn't really want to have.'

They both took seats at the desk as Hermione replied, 'I don't understand.'

'Neither do I. Nor Ginny herself, I don't believe. Everything is rather a mess.'

'Mmm, that's an understatement.'

Professor McGonagall conjured some sandwiches and they ate in companionable silence for a while. Once they had finished, the teacher asked, 'How has your first week been?'

'Okay. I think so anyway. Defence Against the Dark Arts was interesting.'

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'Sirius offered to demonstrate flesh-eating spells on Malfoy. This was after Malfoy had tried winding up Ron. Though Harry was the one wanting to kill him.'

'That's standard for those two, isn't it?'

Hermione smiled briefly. 'Not as bad as this though. Harry doesn't know what to do anymore. He's trying to be Ron's friend but he wants to spend time with Sirius and Professor Lupin.'

'I can see the difficulty,' said McGonagall.

'He was starting to feel like an honorary Weasley as well,' Hermione went on. 'It's like he's lost another family and he doesn't know how to deal with it. Because it's not his family but...it is.'

'For what it's worth,' McGonagall said with effort, 'I know that Mrs Weasley thinks an enormous amount of Harry. She'd be delighted he thinks of her family in that way. When things begin to settle, he'll be most welcome at the Burrow.'

Hermione nodded slowly. 'Do you think they'll stay at the Burrow?'

'I hadn't given it much thought. I would imagine their memories will bind them there.'

'Is that a good thing, Professor?'

'It depends on how you view memories, Miss Granger. They can be vital to your survival or vicious, irritating things that blind you to your future.'

'And for Mrs Weasley?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Her decisions will revolve around what is best for her children. That's all there is to say about the matter.'

It was so final that Hermione didn't dare argue. Instead she stared into the depths of her teacup and wished Divination wasn't such an enigma to her.

* * *

Approaching Ron in the common room that evening, Ginny questioned, 'What are you doing?'

'History of Magic homework,' her brother answered.

'Ron, it's Friday night.'

'Yeah, it's the only way I'll get to watch Quidditch practice in the morning though,' he argued. 'Forgot about this essay and I haven't time for it otherwise.'

'I'm amazed you care,' she answered honestly, looking at the piece of parchment he was copying from. 'Hang on a minute...'

He shifted uncomfortably and glanced up. 'What?'

'That isn't fair, you know. She's already doing more subjects than you could even dream of. If anything you should be helping her with homework.'

'Well, she offered,' he said with a shrug.

'Of course she did. She doesn't want to upset you in case you start yelling at her again.'

'Not being funny, Gin, but I thought you didn't care.'

'I don't,' she said shortly. 'But it's not fun watching her implode.'

He studied her for a long moment. 'Are you sure that's all there is to it?'

'Where's Harry?' she asked. 'I haven't seen him tonight.'

'He's with Sirius. Ginny, answer the question.'

She shook her head. 'I don't want anything else going wrong this year, okay? That's all.'

* * *

Minerva watched the crescent moon from the corridor window. She had only been passing but had been drawn to the brightness outside and very shortly realised she had been immobile for more than a few minutes.

'It is outstanding this evening, isn't it?' a voice asked from behind her.

She turned sharply to find Remus respectfully bowing to her from the shadows. 'How long have you been standing there?'

'You seemed rather engrossed.'

'Well, it is spectacular,' she conceded. 'Tonight more than ever.'

'I agree. Although I rather feel the appeal is more than that at this precise moment.'

She gazed at him, completely at a loss. 'I don't understand your meaning.'

'Check the time, Minerva,' he advised.

As he retreated along the corridor, she pulled out her pocket watch. It was just before ten. Her stomach jolted as she realised his allusion. Molly, more nights than not, took a final turn around the garden – or, in Noviomagus's case, the island – before locking the doors for the night. Minerva had watched the precision on several occasions, seen the relaxed shoulders as Molly saw each day out with a few deep breaths and some poignant thoughts. When the moon was out, as it was tonight, then it became Molly's focus. No doubt she was looking at it at this moment.

That thought sent a shiver down her spine. She allowed herself the luxury of another minute or so then she drew her gaze away, suddenly feeling a gust of cold from the starry night.

* * *

Molly drew the locks on the door then returned to the oppressive silence of the living room. Just when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer, she caught sight of the newspaper peeking out from behind a cushion. She'd surreptitiously stowed it there in her haste to hide from the children the fact that she wanted a picture of Minerva for her own.

Reaching for it now, she looked hard at the impenetrable woman staring firmly into the camera lens. The perfect spokeswoman for Hogwarts: no one would doubt a thing she said, would they? With one swift movement of her wand , Molly watched flames engulf the newsprint and, in turn, the photograph.


	63. Chapter 63

Minerva glanced up to survey her third-years, half-expecting to catch them out, but none of them afforded her the opportunity. Even the Slytherins were studiously working on the task she had set them. She supposed it was one of the more illuminating tasks in the syllabus this year, containing the alteration of their textbooks into something more delightful. Whatever the cause was, she was grateful to be able to focus on their essays in peace for a time.

Some of their written attempts were truly appalling. Minerva winced as she proceeding through them; marking alterations on some, offering advice on others. Hermione Granger's was almost perfect, of course, littered only with the errors which came from a lapse in concentration. Theoretically, all was well. However, the next parchment in her pile was far from as satisfactory. She withheld her sigh and looked over her spectacles at Ron Weasley. He was enthusiastically poking at his half-transfigured textbook but he was almost certainly masking other emotions.

After dismissing her class to their lunch break, she went in search of some of the other professors, studiously avoiding Snape. Sybil was, naturally, as unhelpful as a Hippogriff but Filius and Pomona both expressed their concerns about the youngest Weasley boy. They were going to allow him time to settle back into school before mentioning anything, though both of them looked rather relieved that Minerva had approached them rather than the other way around. She was given a lofty response by Professor Binns who said that Ron's written work had maintained the standard that it had been before his father was clawed to death by a werewolf. Minerva had flinched before tartly replying that Cuthbert perhaps should analyse the authenticity of his essays. She regretted that the moment she left his classroom – everyone was aware how long and arduous History of Magic lessons were. The surprise was, not how many students failed, but how many managed to gain good grades despite the teaching.

She hadn't managed to locate Remus before classes resumed that afternoon. By the time she finished for the day, she was happy enough to just return to her quarters. Passing Ginny in the corridor, however, she held out a hand.

'Could you tell Ron to come and see me in my office please?' she asked. 'It's nothing for him to be concerned about.'

The second-year nodded cautiously. 'I'll try.'

Minerva understood the allusion and let her walk on without comment. As she wandered listlessly towards her office, she was almost knocked over by Remus as he barrelled around a corner.

'Calm down, Remus,' she admonished. 'How can we tell students they are forbidden to run in...' She trailed off as she caught sight of his pained expression. 'What is it?'

'You need to get to your office immediately. I've just escorted Molly there.' She felt herself moving before she had made up her mind to. He held her arm briefly. 'Minerva,' he said carefully, 'she's angry. I admit I've never seen her like this but you need to be prepared.'

She blinked. 'Thank you, Remus.'

* * *

Ginny found her brother in the common room, literally putting his feet up before dinner. She knocked his legs off the table and sat down next to Harry.

'Oi,' Ron complained mildly. 'I was comfy there.'

She had been planning to sugar-coat her news but his attitude changed her mind. 'McGonagall wants to see you.'

His feet thudded to the floor. 'Why?'

'She didn't say.' Her eyes drifted across the room to Hermione, her head buried in a Charms book. Her forehead was wrinkled as her eyes sped back and forth across the pages. With an effort, she dragged her attention back to Ron. 'Just go. Get it over with. She said it was nothing to worry about it.'

'It's McGonagall though,' he muttered.

'Yeah, your Head of House,' she retorted. 'There's nothing else she'd ask to see you for.'

'She's right, mate,' Harry said quickly. 'It'll be about a test or something.'

Grumbling to himself, he agreed to go, perversely going to change his socks before he did so. Ginny didn't ask Harry why; she'd lived with her brother long enough to know the exact reason. Instead, they glanced at each other suppressing their smiles. Then Colin appeared out of nowhere.

'You want to play chess, Ginny?'

'You waited till Ron had gone,' she noted.

Colin grimaced. 'Well, I don't want to play him.'

'He likes winning,' she admitted. 'Sure, get the board.'

* * *

Hermione clenched her fist underneath her book as Ginny's laughter rang out around the common room. It probably wasn't that loud but she could pick up on even Ginny's footsteps these days. More than once in the last week, she'd turned around to avoid meeting her, retreated back to the safety of the library where Madam Pince gazed at her disapprovingly for sighing occasionally. In fact, that was where she'd go now. Reaching for her bag, she began cramming her books back in.

'Need a hand?' Harry asked.

She glanced up, unsure where he'd appeared from. 'I'm fine, thanks.'

'I can come with you to the Great Hall,' he went on.

'Library,' she replied with a tight smile.

'What about dinner?'

'I'll be there, I promise,' she lied. She didn't feel hungry, nor did she want to put herself through the ordeal of sitting near Ginny and Colin. That had already happened three times. 'Honestly, Harry, I'm fine.'

He glanced over to the two players at the chess board. 'She's not doing it on purpose.'

'It's my own fault,' she said shortly. 'I've got to go.'

* * *

Molly's anger hadn't so much abated over the weekend as settled into a fire simmering beneath the surface. She'd managed to cordially greet Albus as she stepped into his office. She'd answered his polite questions about her health and ignored any attempt to probe her feelings. Remus, perhaps, had been less convinced by her show but he knew better than to force her into conversation. He left her in Minerva's office and rushed away. She glanced around the familiar room and felt the sudden urge to sit down. She couldn't, though, permit herself to do that. She wanted to be angry with Minerva; she wanted her to see that anger the moment she arrived.

That said, she couldn't face the door. She went to the window and gazed outside, seeing anything but the crisp grounds in front of her. The door opened behind her and Minerva hurried in. Molly still couldn't turn around.

'Remus said you were here,' Minerva began after a moment. 'Is something wrong?'

'What would be wrong?' Molly queried, ashamed her voice trembled as she spoke.

There was a pause. 'I didn't expect to see you unless something was.'

'You still expected to interfere in my life though, didn't you?' She gripped the windowsill tightly. 'We don't need your money.'

This time the pause was much longer. Molly could feel Minerva debating, feel her inner struggle. She squeezed her eyes shut when Minerva finally murmured, 'It was for the children.'

'I can take care of them,' answered Molly.

'I know that. I only... I wanted to help. That seemed to be the only thing I could do of any worth. You must understand that.'

Tears threatened her eyelids. She willed them away then said, as firmly as she could, 'You'll owl the Ministry straight away and remove the donation.'

'Of course. If that's what you want.'

'It is.'

'Then I'll send the owl immediately.'

'T-thank you.'

She cursed herself for her momentary lapse and turned away from the window, keeping her eyes low. She passed Minerva without once looking at her and was outside in the corridor with the door closed before she realised. Fiercely scrubbing at her cheek, she wasn't prepared for the voice beside her.

'Mum, are you okay? What are you doing here?'

She glanced at the ashen face of her youngest son and attempted a smile. 'I'm fine. I just had a... I'm fine,' she repeated.

'What were you doing with her?' he questioned.

'Sorting out a mess,' she muttered. 'I promise you, sweetheart, everything is just as it should be. But I really need to get home. I love you.' She kissed his cheek and rushed down the corridor as fast as she could manage. She should've sent an owl rather than do this to herself.

* * *

Minerva heard the knock but didn't move from her spot in the centre of her office. At the moment it all felt unfamiliar to her, as if she was trespassing on someone else's life. The books on the shelves merged into one and it took her a moment to realise that was due to the tears in her eyes. She brushed them away and stepped towards her desk, grasping hold of it just in time to prevent collapse. Behind her, the door opened.

'Professor, are you okay?' Ron asked. She heard him step towards her and then falter. 'Should I get help?'

'No.' She drew herself up as best she could and turned to him. 'What can I do for you, Weasley?'

He frowned. 'You asked to see me.'

'Ah... Perhaps we could speak tomorrow instead?'

'Course.' He paused. 'What was Mum doing here? She looked upset.'

She looked over at him faintly, wondering how honest she should try to be. Finally, she answered, 'I had offered your mother some money – in a rather secretive manner, I'm afraid. She discovered and rejected it. It was a terrible decision on my part,' she concluded with a wry smile.

Ron stared at her for a long moment. 'Because you feel guilty?'

'Of course that's part of it,' she murmured.

'What's the rest?'

She turned away, using her need for water as a reason. The liquid hurt her dry throat but she felt more her old self as she glanced back to him. 'I'll see you here at lunchtime tomorrow. That'll be all.'

* * *

Her stomach rumbled but Hermione ignored it. She'd go down to the Great Hall in a little while, pick up something cold when it was almost empty. She could almost feel Harry's disapproving glare on her but she had too much to worry about without throwing that into the mix. They had a Charms test next week and that was one of the subjects she'd let slide because she'd kidded herself she knew enough to scrape by. But she didn't want to scrape by. She hadn't stayed at Hogwarts to scrape by.

'Aren't you hungry?' a voice asked, spooking her into spinning around.

'Ron, you scared the life out of me!'

He smiled apologetically. 'You were pretty interested in the book. What is it?'

'Charms theory. I don't think you'd like it.'

'Probably not,' he said, plopping into the chair beside her. 'I had to go see McGonagall.'

Hermione swallowed down the panic in her throat and tried to look uninterested. 'Oh?'

'Yeah. Mum was there. Looked like they'd had a right argument. Caught Mum coming out of her office. She was crying. Think McGonagall was too.' He paused, giving her opening to speak but she couldn't. She didn't know whether to say what she thought he wanted to hear or what she wanted to say. So she remained silent. After a long moment, he continued, 'McGonagall tried to give her some money to make sure we... You know, I worried about it. Worried about how she'd cope without Dad's wages but I couldn't say anything, could I?'

'Why not?' she asked quietly. 'It's great that you care.'

He blinked several times in quick succession. 'Someone else had to bring it up. I didn't want to be the one because I'd feel like I had to do something.' He glanced at her, pain etched on his face. 'There's nothing I can do, Hermione. Is there?'

'I don't know,' she said truthfully. 'But there are a lot of people who want to help.'

He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. 'Would be like betraying Dad letting her help.'

'Would he see it like that?' She hesitated, unsure whether to add more. Eventually, she said, 'Look at what he did. Wouldn't he appreciate her paying him back for that as much as she could? Looking after your mum when he couldn't?'

Ron stared into the desk for what felt like forever. Abruptly, he stood and walked off without another word. Hermione let go of the breath she'd been holding and slammed her Charms book closed. She wasn't getting anymore work done tonight.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: This is especially for the reviewer who bribed me with a birthday request. It's a little early but I'd imagine that's better than late.

* * *

Ginny entered the Great Hall looking – for once – for her brother. She hadn't seen Ron after his meeting with McGonagall last night and she was curious to know what had happened. She expected to see him sat with Harry but the only person with him was Hermione. Grimacing to herself, she approached them both.

'Morning,' she said as brightly as she could. Harry smiled but Hermione buried her nose in her breakfast and didn't respond. That stung more than she thought it should considering what Hermione had done to her. 'Have you seen Ron?' she asked.

'No,' Harry said. 'He was gone before I woke up.'

'That's not normal,' said Ginny, biting her lip.

'I thought that,' he admitted. 'But I've been leaving him to it.'

She could understand that. Her gaze returned to Hermione who was concentrating more than was normal, even for her. It was suspicious. 'What about you, have you seen Ron?'

Hermione blinked. 'No.'

Ginny frowned and knitted her fingers together. 'No? Never? You've never seen him?'

The third-year shrugged. 'I haven't seen him this morning. Is that what you want me to say?' Dumping her knife on her plate, she stood and stalked off towards the doors.

Ginny's anger didn't leave with her. 'She knows something,' she muttered, keeping her eyes on Hermione's back until she brushed through a group of third years and disappeared out of sight. Then she looked back to the table.

Harry was spreading jam on his toast slowly and deliberately. Feeling her attention, he put his knife down and raised his chin. 'You need to lay off her a little, Ginny.'

'After what she did?' she asked, almost automatically. She knew she was blowing hot and cold as far as her anger with Hermione went. Sometimes it was so strong, despite all the effort she'd made to fight it since Christmas, and then other times she barely noticed it was there. She slid back into caring, almost without realising it, and that was even more dangerous.

'I understand why you're so mad at her,' he said. 'Believe me, I know what it's like to be lied to. My aunt and uncle lied to me every day of my life about who I really was. Then everybody lied to me about Sirius and who they thought he was. But the difference was, everyone lying to me about Sirius was doing it for the right reasons. I might've wished they didn't do it but it wasn't malicious.'

Ginny couldn't look at him. 'Harry, it's different.'

'Okay, it's different,' he said with a shrug. 'But could you stop being mad at her and let her pull herself back together? I don't want to be around when she breaks.'

'She's fine,' Ginny muttered.

'No, she's not. She's pretending she is. I've never seen her working so hard, and that's saying something. She's ignoring everything apart from her lessons. I don't know about you but I don't think that's good for her. Anyway,' he said, picking his knife back up, 'that's just my opinion. I care about her, Ginny. I care about you too. I'm sick of...' He paused and seemed to search for the right word. 'I'm sick of the waste. I know what it's like to lose a parent. You can't sit there waiting for the ache to go away on its own. It doesn't; you have to fight it.'

Finally, she managed to draw her eyes back to him. 'How did you fight it?'

A faint smile crossed his face. 'I came to Hogwarts.'

* * *

Hermione bumped into Ron almost as soon as she left the Great Hall. He was hovering with a hungry look on his face. When he saw her, he managed a small smile.

'Ginny's looking for you,' she told him.

His expression fell. 'Did you tell her about last night?'

Sighing, she shook her head. 'I don't share other people's secrets. I have to get some books, I'll see you later.' Setting off, she was surprised when he caught up with her. 'I'm going to the library, Ron. You don't want to go there.'

He ignored her. 'Is this what it was like for you? Keeping stuff from them because you don't know how to put it into words?'

She drew to a halt. 'It was that and... Like I said, not my secrets to tell.'

'One of them was,' he pointed out.

'The Time-Turner? Not really. Anyway,' she said quickly, 'it doesn't matter now.'

'Thanks for not telling Ginny about Mum.'

Swallowing, she nodded. 'I have to...'

'Go on, get to the library if you're that excited about it.'

Fleeing along the corridor, she tried not to wonder about what her positive conversations with Ron lately meant. She couldn't bear to hope only to have it thrown back in her face. No, the best thing for her to do was simply to get on with things. There were always more books to be read and notes to be made. She was foolish to think her life would ever amount to more than that.

* * *

Ron arrived promptly for their meeting at lunchtime, something that surprised Minerva. He seemed more anxious than usual as he sat down opposite her, but she couldn't find it within herself to ask him what was wrong. She supposed that if he wanted her to know then he would tell her; and what was the likelihood of that?

'I'll come straight to the point, Weasley,' she said briskly. 'Some of your teachers have expressed concern about the way you are performing in your classes.' Sensing his argument bubbling, she continued, 'I am not suggesting this is unreasonable. Nevertheless, I have a duty to help if I can.'

He slumped down in his chair and frowned. 'Yes, Professor.'

'I wonder,' she went on after a moment, 'whether you would consent to extra lessons from some of your tutors.'

'You mean detention.'

'No, I don't. This would be voluntary.'

'But I reckon if I said no, you'd force me to,' he answered.

She sighed and massaged her forehead. 'I know that lessons are not your favourite thing in the world. But it is my duty to ensure you leave Hogwarts with qualifications which will assist in your future career. I know you're incredibly young to be considering all that but if we could focus your attention on a few subjects at the moment then it may help.'

'Nothing to do with Divination,' he muttered.

Stifling her sudden smile, she nodded. 'Fine. You like Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts?'

'Yeah.' His face clouded. 'It's hard being there with... Well, you know.'

She did. 'Would you appreciate extra lessons in that area then?'

'Who with?' he questioned. 'I like Sirius but... And Lupin is... Sorry, Professor Lupin. Sorry, Professor.'

His apology made her wince. 'I can look into alternatives for you, if that's what you wish.'

Raising his eyes, he met her gaze. 'I don't want to make things worse.'

Sighing again, she said, 'She doesn't need to know if you don't want her to.'

'I don't. Thank you, Professor. She's got enough to worry about.'

Hadn't they all? As she watched him leave the office, she maintained her composure until the door had closed. Then she rested back in her chair and closed her eyes. At some point – if the situation didn't improve – Molly would have to be informed. Given their last altercation, she couldn't even imagine the correspondence that would entail. In the meantime, she needed to talk to Remus about his seventh-years and any who would appreciate flexing their teaching skills to a third-year. The answer could not, she reminded herself, be Percy Weasley.

* * *

The note had arrived first thing. Minerva had been true to her word: the settlement had been reduced by a substantial amount. The relief Molly felt didn't last long. She sat in the cold kitchen all day, poring over figures and wondering how she was to manage from now on. There were letters from Bill and Charlie, of course, offering some of their wages to help but she couldn't take that. They'd worked hard to get where they were and she wasn't going to take their money away from them. She'd just have to cope, that was all there was to it. It would be easier while the children were at school – there was only herself to feed. She daren't consider the summer holidays just yet.

* * *

'I've been looking for you all day,' Ginny said, dropping into the seat beside Ron in the common room. 'What did McGonagall want with you?'

He shrugged. 'I'm not doing very well in some classes, that's all.'

Ginny wasn't exactly surprised. 'What did she say about it?'

'Not much. She'll get me some help if I want it.'

'She didn't threaten to tell Mum?' she asked.

'Course not,' he muttered.

Ginny knew her brother well enough to realise there was something he was holding back from her. As she debated how to drag it out of him, Harry appeared with a frown on his face.

'Have you seen Hermione?' he questioned.

'Library,' Ginny replied. 'Where else?'

'No, she's not there. Can't find her anywhere.'

'She didn't come to dinner either,' Ron said quietly.

Feeling their eyes on her, Ginny fought to keep her face clear. 'I don't know where she is. And I haven't said anything to her either, before you start, Harry.'

He sighed and sat down. 'I'm just worried about her.'

Spotting Colin across the common room, she saw her means of escape. 'I have to go. Hope you find her.'

* * *

'You shouldn't be out this late, ye know,' Hagrid said, passing her a mug of steaming tea. 'Could get me into all sorts of trouble.'

'I didn't mean to,' Hermione muttered, grateful of the boiling cup. She'd been wandering illegally around the grounds for about an hour before she'd caught sight of Hagrid's welcoming hut and risked knocking on the door.

He sat down and smiled kindly over his own drink. 'Never mind it all now. I'll take you back up when we've finished this.'

She sat quietly for a few minutes, aware of his gaze, then Fang nuzzled into her leg. The simple contact made tears well up in her eyes. She put her mug down on the wooden table and stood quickly. 'I'm sorry, Hagrid, I have to go.'

Despite his protests, she ran out of the hut with tears streaming down her face. She made it halfway back to the castle when she, quite literally, bumped into Professor McGonagall.

'Sorry, Professor,' she muttered. 'I didn't see you.'

McGonagall decently averted her eyes. 'I can see why. What are you doing out here at this time?'

'Disobeying rules?' she offered with a shrug.

'Come on, let's get you back to the castle before anyone else sees this.'

They walked slowly, in spite of the increased likelihood of being caught by other teachers. Hermione had the feeling – as she'd had so often lately – that McGonagall would defend her to the hilt, even if a situation was completely indefensible. She wondered how far she could push that friendly feeling before it backfired in her face.

'Ron said Mrs Weasley was here yesterday,' she began carefully.

Shooting her a sharp look, McGonagall replied, 'Yes.'

'Is she okay?'

'As well as can be expected, I suppose.'

Hermione bit her lip, knowing she was about to break another confidence but not able to prevent herself doing it. There was a difference between telling Ginny and telling McGonagall, though she couldn't the reason put it into words. 'I think Ron would've liked her to take the money.'

McGonagall's step faltered. 'Did he say those words?'

'No, he couldn't bring himself to. But he's really worried about her. He wants to help but he doesn't know how.'

'Neither do I anymore,' McGonagall admitted, picking up the pace rapidly.

Hermione struggled to keep up. 'Are you going to stop trying?'

'I'm afraid she's given me very little choice in the matter. Now, if you don't mind, Hermione, I'd rather not discuss this further. You are not to leave the castle after dark again, do you understand?'

She nodded.

McGonagall sighed heavily. 'And how I wish you'd listen.'


	65. Chapter 65

The term wore on, unbearably slowly so it seemed to Hermione. Each day seemed longer than the last. From her perspective, that should've been a good thing. She needed all the time she could get to read and generally absorb every bit of information she could get her hands on before the exams in a few months. But, on the other hand, she desperately wanted this year to be over. Despite the fact that she'd chosen to stay, she felt as though she'd done it for the wrong reasons. All she wanted to do now was go home to her parents and pretend the last three years of her life hadn't happened. She wanted to be that normal, geeky primary school child again – about to go into high school and be the brightest in the class. Instead, she was in a castle hundreds of miles away from home and she wasn't sure she liked it anymore.

Easter was early this year. In less than a week most of the students would be going home to their families. She wanted to go but was scared she wouldn't want to come back. She'd stay; she'd already asked her parents.

Harry caught her in the library on Sunday afternoon. 'You missed lunch,' he said as he sat down.

'I had extra breakfast,' she lied. 'Where's Ron?'

'With that tutor he doesn't want us to know he has. What are you doing?'

'Transfiguration homework. Have you finished it yet?'

He smiled. 'For once, I'm ahead of you.'

She tried to be good-natured about it but it annoyed her slightly. She changed the subject. 'Anything particular you wanted, Harry?'

'Actually, I just wanted to check you knew.'

Dropping her quill, she looked at him properly. 'What this time? Not Ginny and – '

'No, no,' he interrupted with a grimace. 'They're still just good friends. It's Ron and Ginny... They're staying here over Easter. I know you were hoping they wouldn't.'

'I wanted the break,' she admitted. 'Do you know whose choice it was?'

'Ron didn't say but he got a letter from Charlie last week. That might've had something to do with it.'

'I hope Mrs Weasley's okay,' she muttered, more to herself than him. Taking the hint, Harry picked up the nearest book and began reading it. She smiled faintly at him then enjoyed the company as she set back to work.

* * *

Finding Remus occupying the small space outside her office when she returned after dinner was alarming, to say the least. Minerva took one look at his face then brushed past to open the door. She had the distinct feeling she wanted to be sitting down when they spoke. Collapsing into her chair, she gestured for him to sit opposite her. He waved away the invitation.

'Please, Remus, you're making me anxious.'

Half-smiling, he complied, exhaling heavily as he did so. 'I went to see Molly yesterday.'

Minerva pressed her lips together tightly, just for a moment to recover her composure. She'd managed to avoid hearing Molly's name for several weeks now and the sudden vocalisation of it was something of a shock to the system. Then she asked, quite severely, 'What in Merlin's name were you doing away from the castle? You realise that Fudge would gladly arrest you and thrown you into Azkaban given any slight opportunity?'

'I went straight from here to The Burrow,' he replied. 'Besides, Molly asked me to visit. I could hardly refuse her.'

'I understand,' she said, as briskly as she could. 'What is it you want to tell me precisely?'

He sighed and spread his thin fingers on the edge of the desk. 'I'm concerned. Seriously concerned, actually. Perhaps you're the last person I should be speaking of this to, but I thought you had a right to know.'

'I have no rights when it comes to Molly,' she answered. 'What's wrong?'

'She's struggling,' he murmured. 'Obviously financially but it's having other implications. She doesn't look as though she's had a decent meal in weeks.'

Minerva closed her eyes and nodded. 'I was afraid of this.'

'Is there no hope of her taking money from either of us?' Remus questioned, pain evident in his eyes. 'I wish to help.'

'You have precious little as it is,' she said. 'Did you get the impression yesterday that she would accept anything?'

'Can't you persuade her?'

She stifled her mirth. 'Hardly. Believe me, Remus, I've spent many nights assessing whether I could. I'm afraid Molly's independent to the point of... She wouldn't listen to me,' she concluded.

'She still loves you,' he said quietly.

Minerva flinched and searched for a change of topic. 'Have you received your potion this month?'

After a moment, he nodded. 'Severus passed it over without comment.'

'Good. And is the situation with Sirius still acceptable?'

'Yes. Quite acceptable.'

'Excellent. Well,' she went on, 'if you don't mind, I have work to do.'

He seemed eager to escape. Once she was alone, Minerva turned her chair to the window and gazed out into the grounds. It was a clear night. Mountains were visible and she could feel, if not see, the chill of the Great Lake. It was the memory of a chill, that was all. The memory of an evening a long time ago, when she'd led Molly down to Noviomagus for the first time. Sighing, she turned back to the work she truly did have to complete and spent the next hour staring at it.

* * *

Hermione yawned and closed her Transfiguration book. Harry had long since left the library, with a warning to appear at dinner or else. Well, she'd just have to take the consequences. At the moment she could easily fall into bed and sleep right through the night. She couldn't remember the last time that happened. Gathering her things together, she slowly left the library, dismayed to come face to face with Draco Malfoy when she rounded the first corner. As usual, he was accompanied by his goons.

'Look who it is,' he said, evidently delighted. 'How are you, Mudblood?'

'Out of my way, Malfoy,' she replied tightly.

He stepped in front of her. 'Wait a second. I'm talking to you.'

Pushing past him, she rushed along the corridor. She thought she felt them behind her, but it was probably just her imagination. She ran up two staircases, utilising her in-depth knowledge of the castle to lose both them and herself. She ended up close to the Divination tower and turned around in disgust. The sudden movement set her head spinning and she staggered back towards the staircase, vaguely aware of the fact that she shouldn't really be moving.

* * *

The spectre of Sybil Trelawney bursting through her office door without so much as a courteous knock startled Minerva, but the wide-eyed Divination teacher wouldn't allow herself to be admonished.

'I'm sorry, Minerva, so terribly sorry but it's that Granger girl.'

Minerva rose to her feet. 'Hermione Granger? What now?'

'Well, I came down from my room and I found her there, just found her there. She looks terribly ill, as though she'd fallen. She's still there, I didn't know what to do.'

'You mean you left her there?' Minerva asked incredulously.

Sybil blinked back at her. 'I'm a mere mortal, I could hardly carry her.'

'You're a witch, are you not?' replied Minerva tartly, shaking her head as she followed her colleague out into the corridor. 'Take me to her.'

* * *

Ginny was playing chess with Colin while Ron sulked into a textbook nearby. She heard the scuffle as the portrait hole opened but didn't think to look up until Harry reached the side of the table.

'Ron,' he said urgently. 'You need to come with me.'

Something in his voice made Ginny look up. Sure enough, he was studiously avoiding looking at her. 'Harry,' she said, 'what is it?'

He chewed on his lip, torn between looking at her and looking at his shoes. 'Hermione's in the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall just told me. I was out looking for her and – '

'What happened?' Ron interrupted.

'Looks like she fell down the stairs near the Divination tower. Will you come with me?'

Ron jumped to his feet, the book on his lap dropping open on the floor. 'Course.'

Ginny watched them go, irritated that she hadn't been included in the invitation. Ice settled in her stomach as she looked back to the board. Colin still hadn't moved a piece. When she looked up, he was staring at her.

'Shouldn't you go with them?' he asked.

He knew nothing about anything, she remembered. Nodding, she slowly left the common room, numbly recalling the last time she'd been in the hospital wing. She hadn't wanted to leave but now she didn't want to go back.

* * *

Ron looked ill himself, Minerva noted as the two boys rushed towards her. She held a finger up to her lips and ushered them away from the bed.

'She's unconscious,' she explained. 'Madam Pomfrey would like her to wake of her own accord.'

Glancing over at her, Ron questioned, 'Was she tired again, was that it?'

'I'd imagine so,' Minerva said carefully. 'She has been working fairly constantly, as I'm sure you've noticed. However, I can't account for her movements.'

'She might've been avoiding me,' Harry said quietly. 'I was trying to get her to eat something.'

Minerva sighed and gestured to the bed. 'You're welcome to sit with her for a few minutes.'

Ron nodded and lingered when Harry had walked off. 'Thanks, Professor.'

She attempted a smile before turning on her heel and leaving the hospital wing. To her surprise, she found Ginny hovering beside the doors. On seeing her, the second-year panicked and began to back away.

'She should recover,' Minerva said quickly. 'You can see her, if you wish.'

'No,' Ginny said shortly. Then she hesitated. 'What happened?'

'It wouldn't surprise me if it was a repeat of last time. Exhaustion,' she concluded simply.

'Brought on by stress,' Ginny muttered.

'In part, yes.'

The student inclined her head and turned to walk away. Minerva watched her to the end of the corridor before she expelled the air from her lungs and leaned against the wall. She'd determined several weeks ago to keep her distance from the Weasley children, as much as was appropriate given her occupation. Her relations with Percy were no more than cordial; Fred and George were much as they ever were, only better behaved. On occasion, she saw them huddled in deep conversation during one of her lessons but she neglected to admonish them. That was hardly the extent of her leniency: she had deliberately failed to give them detention for an offence she was almost certain they'd committed. Who else would have the audacity to bewitch the caretaker's chair to follow him around the castle? Ron's work had gradually been improving, thanks to his Ravenclaw tutor, and she hadn't had another reason to meet with him in private. As for Ginny... Well, the youngest Weasley was spending far too much time with Colin Creevey than was good for her but Minerva could hardly point out the impact that was having on Hermione Granger. If she was letting go of Molly little by little, she was obliged to refrain from interfering as far as her children were concerned. It was difficult, yes, but she was managing it.

* * *

Her entire body ached, Hermione realised, as she came back into herself. She didn't open her eyes, instead listening to the distant voices slowly come closer. It took her a moment to realise they were right beside her, and probably had been all along. It was Harry and Ron. Fearing an argument if she was seen to wake up, she kept her eyes closed and eavesdropped on their conversation.

'Yeah, but you try telling her,' Harry was saying.

'I have. Harry, I haven't just ignored her. I've been trying.' Ron sounded genuinely hurt.

'She doesn't listen. She's stubborn.'

'They all are,' Ron said after a moment.

'All who?' Harry questioned.

'Ginny. Mum. McGonagall. They're stubborn and they're unhappy.'

Harry took his time answering. 'What do you expect, mate?'

'It isn't right.' Ron's voice was thick. 'Dad wouldn't want this.'


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: As you might've guessed, I'm determined to finish this story! That said, I'm not going to rush it to a conclusion. I've spent six years with these characters in this story and I wouldn't do them a disservice by forcing them to either sort out all their problems or give up. Thank you all for reading, I'm getting some wonderful reviews.

* * *

More than anything, the next morning Hermione just felt ashamed. She couldn't believe she'd managed to fall down the stairs and, more importantly, she was now missing lessons because of it. In the small interlude between breakfast and her first class, Professor McGonagall came to see her.

'Madam Pomfrey has given you a clean bill of health, I hear,' McGonagall began as she sat down beside the bed. 'I'm relieved to hear it.'

Hermione just nodded, unable to predict whether her teacher was angry with her or just concerned. It was always easier with McGonagall just to see where she led you, especially since Mrs Weasley had... She forced her attention back to the woman in front of her.

The professor was examining her shrewdly. 'What happened?'

'I'm not sure,' she said truthfully. 'I might've just lost my footing.'

'Might have?' McGonagall repeated with a quirk of her eyebrow. 'I doubt you would be that careless, Miss Granger.'

Hermione studiously avoided her gaze. She'd already decided that she'd mention Malfoy to no one – especially not Harry and Ron – and she knew that if she broke her silence to McGonagall, the muddled way of things at the moment would mean the secret would soon be common knowledge. She didn't want any more trouble if she could help it.

After a moment, McGonagall sniffed. 'Fine. I've been speaking with Professor Dumbledore and he is as concerned as I am about your workload. We wondered if you would consider dropping one subject perhaps.'

'I've already dropped Divination,' she pointed out.

'Yes, so it perplexes me why you were in the vicinity of the Divination classroom when you suffered your accident.'

Shrugging, Hermione remained silent.

'Very well,' McGonagall went on finally, 'what about Care of Magical Creatures?'

'No. Hagrid would take it personally.'

'That is hardly a reason to continue lessons,' answered the teacher.

'I like it,' Hermione answered firmly. 'It's a bit of a break from books. And it's outside, isn't it? That's good for me.'

'Miss Granger, you're exasperating. Muggle Studies?'

'I like learning about the Muggle world from a different perspective,' she argued.

McGonagall let out a slight growl. 'Ancient Runes then.'

Hermione stared at her. 'I can't. I need to do this, don't you understand? Learning things is the only thing I'm any good at. Please don't take it away from me, not after everything.'

Eyes softening, McGonagall nodded. 'Fine. But you must promise to eat and sleep. I gather from Mr Potter that you've been rather lax on both counts.'

This time, she lowered her gaze. 'I'll try. It's just... It's difficult, that's all.'

'Because when you're near the dormitory you run the risk of seeing Ginny with Colin, and the same at mealtimes?' On seeing her startled expression, McGonagall smiled. 'Contrary to popular opinion, Hermione, teachers do have the ability to see things not directly related to their subjects. But if you continue to give Ginny time, perhaps she will realise her mistake with Colin.'

'You think something's going on then?' Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice light.

'I don't imagine Ginny's completely aware of it,' replied McGonagall. 'Anyway, I've asked Madam Pomfrey to excuse you from your lessons for the rest of this week. I believe you'll learn more away from the classroom than you would in it at the moment.'

She managed a smile. 'Thank you, Professor.'

* * *

Ginny slid into her seat at lunchtime, barely aware of Colin on her heels. The conversation between Ron and Harry had ceased the moment she'd appeared but she wasn't going to let that deter her.

'Have you seen her?' she questioned.

'Not this morning,' Harry said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 'And she didn't wake up before we left the hospital wing last night. Madam Pomfrey says she'll be fine.'

'That isn't the point,' she muttered. 'How can she do this to herself?'

Ron made a funny noise and buried his head in his sandwich. Ginny stared at the reddening tips of his ears for a moment before glancing back to Harry. He looked more uncomfortable than ever but just shrugged and went back to his own lunch. Frustrated – and suddenly remembering Colin was at her side – she tried to drive Hermione from her mind once and for all. That didn't seem like it was going to happen when Draco Malfoy appeared at her elbow.

'How's the Mudblood?' he asked.

'Go away, Malfoy,' she said tightly. Across the table, Ron's chin lifted slightly.

'I was just wondering, that's all,' he pressed, 'whether she ran fast enough and hit her head hard enough. If not... Well, I'm disappointed.'

Bolstered by a laugh from Crabbe, he sauntered off towards the doors, leaving Ginny to process his words. Once she'd run through them three times, she jumped up and followed him. She heard Colin calling her name but ignored him.

She caught them up just outside the Great Hall. 'What did you mean?' she demanded. 'Run faster – what did you mean?'

His sneer grew more pronounced. 'Nothing.'

Grabbing his arm, she said, 'Tell me what you meant, Malfoy.'

With his friends around, he was completely sure of himself. He leaned in close and whispered, 'I've always expected Granger to run but I didn't think she'd do me the courtesy of throwing herself down a staircase. I'm almost grateful to her.'

As he stepped away, she withdrew her wand from her robes and was about to cast the first spell that came to mind when Harry knocked her arm down and stepped between her and Malfoy.

'Believe me, Ginny, he's not worth it.'

'Don't do me any favours, Potter,' Malfoy called. 'Let her hex me and then we can get another Weasley far away from Hogwarts. Not as far as her father but – '

Harry stunned everyone by turning around and punching Malfoy straight in the nose. There was a long moment of silence before chaos broke out: Ron appeared from nowhere and threw himself in the middle of Goyle's impending assault on Harry while Ginny tried in vain to find space for a hex. Somehow – and she didn't notice them arrive – Fred and George got in on the fight, holding Crabbe back as Harry leapt towards Malfoy with an anger that surprised Ginny. Colin, unfortunately, entered the fray only to be knocked backwards by Ron, landing on the bottom step of the staircase and knocking himself out cold. Soon it seemed half the school was in on the fight.

* * *

Minerva rounded the corner to see the absolute mayhem below her and stood, almost dumfounded, for a moment. There were at least a dozen students alternating between hexing and hitting each other and, she noticed with a sinking heart, there were quite a lot of streaks of red hair amongst them. She rushed down the staircase just as Hagrid came out of the Great Hall. Despite tripping over the prone figure of Colin Creevey, she managed to cast enough spells in the course of her journey to halt much of the fighting. Many onlookers – and some participants – had fled by the time she approached the group. Only those injured or defiant chose to stay – Potter, Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and no less than four Weasleys.

She surveyed their injuries quickly. 'Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom and you two,' she said, gesturing to Ron and Ginny, 'come with me to the hospital wing immediately. The rest of you go straight to my office and wait there.' Seeing the look that passed between Crabbe and George Weasley, she amended, 'Actually, all Gryffindors will come with me. Slytherins – with the exception of Mr Malfoy – will return to their common room.'

There was no movement. Then Neville Longbottom sneezed what appeared to be blood and Ginny Weasley stepped over to pass him a tissue. The group slowly began following her orders, a clump of them walking up the staircase, simply stepping over Colin Creevey. Ginny was one of them, she noted with slight interest. Nevertheless, they could hardly just leave him there.

'Hagrid, would you...'

He snapped out of his astonishment and picked up the second-year with ease. They proceeded to the hospital wing in absolute silence.

* * *

Hermione heard the multiple footsteps beyond her curtain and was immediately on her guard. She didn't want an interrogation by Harry and Ron, nor whoever else had joined them in their visit. But she was perplexed when the footsteps halted and she recognised Professor McGonagall's voice addressing Madam Pomfrey.

'I'm afraid this group were involved in quite a large fight, in the Entrance Hall no less. I think Malfoy may have a broken nose, possibly Longbottom too. Creevey is unconscious, Potter has a gash on his forehead and, from the way he's walking, I suspect some bruising on his ribs. Mr Weasley is limping for some unknown reason and Miss Weasley seems to be nursing her left arm.'

'Fighting, you say?' Madam Pomfrey murmured.

'Yes,' McGonagall said coolly.

On hearing Ginny's name, Hermione had slipped quietly from her bed and peeked around the corner of her curtain. Everyone looked worse for wear, though Ginny was still brimming with anger. Not wanting to be seen, Hermione crept back into bed and listened as best she could.

Madam Pomfrey dealt with Colin first, instructing Hagrid to place him on a bed at the far end of the ward. McGonagall made her exit with Dean, Seamus, Fred and George, instructing the others to come to her office after dinner that evening without fail. As soon as the Transfiguration teacher had gone, Harry stole into Hermione's sanctuary.

'You look terrible, Harry,' she muttered touching the side of his head almost involuntarily and coming away with blood on her fingers.

He winced at the sight. 'I'll probably get expelled for this.'

'What happened?' she asked.

Shrugging, he replied, 'Malfoy happened. He and Ginny and were arguing. He said... Well, it doesn't matter what he said but I lost it. I'd had enough of him. Things just caught up with me, I suppose.' A slight smile crossed his face. 'Might even be worth getting expelled for.'

'McGonagall wouldn't do that,' she said.

'She might not have a choice. I broke his nose.'

Despite herself, she chuckled. 'I heard.'

'Potter!' Madam Pomfrey called. 'Where are you hiding?'

With one last half-smile, he slipped past the curtain. Hermione listened to his treatment then Malfoy's study in whining followed by Neville and Ron being checked over. The four of them were dismissed by Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible leaving, Hermione guessed, only Ginny and Colin in here with her. The thought made her vaguely nauseous.

Then she heard Madam Pomfrey tell Ginny she was free to leave. Hermione held her breath, wondering if Ginny would announce she wanted to stay with Colin or whether she'd even come to see if she was all right. Neither happened. Ginny left quickly and Madam Pomfrey remembered she had another patient hidden behind a curtain.

'I've never had so many injuries at one time outside of a Quidditch match,' the nurse complained, fluffing up her pillows. 'Your friends too. Very unsavoury, the whole thing.'

Hermione nodded, her mind drifting over to what Harry had said and what Draco Malfoy might have used to provoke him. She hadn't thought her hatred towards Malfoy could grow, but it had. As she left, Madam Pomfrey drew back her curtain. Now she could see Colin curled up in the furthest bed from her. How had he got involved in the fight? Trying to protect Ginny? Hermione still foolishly felt that was her job, even if she hadn't really done a good job of it to date.

'Will Colin be okay?' she asked quietly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. 'I should think he'll be fine. At least he hasn't been Petrified this time. A bang to the head is much easier to recover from,' she said with a smile as she disappeared towards her office.

Hermione's over-active brain was filled with more thoughts once she was left alone with the unconscious form of Colin Creevey. Would McGonagall be able to prevent Harry getting expelled? And what about Ginny and Ron? Mrs Weasley would be devastated if they were removed from school and, of course, McGonagall knew that. Everything was so mixed up. She couldn't see how it would iron itself out, though that was her grandmother's favourite phrase for fixing any ailment. This was too crumpled, she thought, balling herself up under the covers. And most of that was down to her, wasn't it?


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: I know I've been a little lax again but I am still writing so that has to count for something! Enjoy.

* * *

'I fail to understand why you persist in defending them,' Severus snapped.

Minerva clenched her fingers under the cover of Albus's desk, acutely aware of having a similar conversation with the same duo in the same room not so long ago. On that occasion she'd been the one on the warpath but, that aside, it felt entirely the same. The difficulty with disagreeing with Severus was that his arguments were rarely based on fact, always on unsubstantiated feeling – usually loathing. More and more these days Minerva found herself yielding to the same sort of emotion – only her responses were based on guilt and something altogether more confusing.

'Severus,' she said after a decent interval, 'there are procedures to be followed and I am investigating the issue. You cannot throw students out of the gates on a whim.'

'This is hardly a whim,' he spat. 'This is the third attempt on Mr Malfoy by Gryffindors in this one year. First, Ginny Weasley attempts to hex him –'

'That hex was directed at Hermione Granger,' she interrupted as calmly as she could.

'I refuse to believe that.'

'Miss Weasley could be relied upon to confirm it.'

His snarl became more pronounced. 'Granger herself is hardly a model of discipline. She attacked Malfoy, if you recall. I was dissuaded from action on that occasion but I assure you that will not be the case this time.'

Minerva glanced briefly to Albus, finding his face as impassive as ever. She attempted to count to double digits but found herself stalling at four. She returned her gaze to Severus and said, 'If you would be kind enough to allow me to proceed with my investigations, I might uncover more than I will sat here debating it with you. My preliminary discussions with the portraits on the staircase have thrown up some interesting results and I'm meeting Potter and Miss Weasley in my office shortly. If I may be permitted to leave?' she added coldly.

Severus swallowed down whatever he truly wished to say and gestured to the door. 'By all means...'

It was only when she was out in the corridor that she remembered oxygen was vital to her continued survival. Leaning against the wall, she steadied herself. She would have to abide by the results of this investigation, come what may. She wasn't certain if she could protect the people she had sworn to protect. However, she certainly would not sacrifice them willingly. Something – anything – would materialise to prevent exclusion. At least, those were her silent hopes as she proceeded to her office.

* * *

'Why do you think she wants to see us together?' Ginny asked Harry, more to break the oppressive silence than out of a need to know. Silence led to her thinking too much and she'd done enough of that lately.

He shrugged. 'Maybe Malfoy told her what happened. Though I doubt it somehow. Look, Ginny, it doesn't matter. Don't feel bad about it. He deserved what he got. What he said wasn't...' He trailed off as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. She unlocked her office door with a wave of her wand and ushered them inside.

'I won't waste time,' she said as soon as they were seated. 'I've been speaking to the portraits on the staircase. They told me that the events earlier were caused by you two. Do you care to explain?'

Ginny glanced to Harry then shook her head mutely.

McGonagall sighed. 'Ginny, you were speaking to Malfoy before Harry arrived. What were you discussing?'

Again, she wouldn't answer. She didn't want to. She could feel McGonagall's irritation building across the desk but, as happened a lot lately, she wanted to see how far she could push it. With McGonagall, with Hermione...

Harry cleared his throat. 'Professor, can I say something?'

'Go ahead, Mr Potter.'

'I don't really care what Malfoy was saying to Ginny before I got there. I did what I did because of what he said about... I don't regret what I did because he had no right talking about Mr Weasley, none at all.'

Something flickered across McGonagall's face but she mastered it quickly. 'Provocation is no excuse for violence. Potter, I don't want to contemplating excluding you but you're leaving me with little alternative. Either of you,' she added with a glance towards Ginny.

Squirming under the attention, Ginny crossed her arms. 'You want to know what Malfoy said to me, the reason I was going to hex him?'

'I'll attempt to forget you mentioned that but go on,' McGonagall replied.

'He was responsible for Hermione's accident. He said that he wished she'd run faster to get away from him, maybe hurt herself more. That was it, that was the reason. I never asked Harry to get involved or anyone else. It's my fault, not theirs.'

Harry grabbed her arm. 'Is that true?'

She nodded. 'Suppose I just saw red.'

'I wish I'd known, I would've punched him harder.'

'Potter, that's enough,' McGonagall admonished, though Ginny could see from her eyes she probably agreed with the sentiment. 'This changes things, of course. You may go, both of you.'

Ginny hesitated as Harry rose. 'What's going to happen?'

'I'll do my best,' McGonagall. 'No one wants to see you leave this school, even on a temporary basis.'

She was talking about her mum, Ginny knew she was, and it didn't bother her as much as she thought it should. She just nodded and followed Harry out of the room. He stopped in the corridor, as though he wanted to say something.

'I don't want to talk about it,' she warned.

* * *

Minerva sat silently in her office thinking for a few minutes before she proceeded to the hospital wing. Ginny's revelation certainly gave her the ammunition she required to fight Severus but it also threw up a lot of questions. She supposed she ought to speak to Hermione Granger as soon as possible.

She found her devouring a Potions textbook. 'Some light reading I see,' she said by way of greeting.

'It's almost fun,' the third-year answered. 'Is everything okay, Professor?'

Taking a seat, Minerva pondered the best way to start. She decided straight to the point was perhaps best. 'Why didn't you tell me the truth of what happened?'

Hermione closed the book. 'Did Malfoy tell you?'

'No, Ginny did. You were the catalyst for that exhibition earlier.'

'I don't understand.'

Minerva eyed her carefully. 'Ginny was angry enough with Malfoy to try hexing him. Harry's ill-conceived punch rather got in the way and I'm sure you know what happened next.'

Hermione frowned. 'Ginny was... Right.' Then she looked up anxiously. 'Are you excluding her?'

'Not if I can help it,' Minerva said. 'But I need your assistance. You must tell me precisely what happened with Malfoy.'

* * *

'What happened?' Ron questioned as soon as they entered the common room.

Ginny glanced to Harry and shrugged. 'Tell him, I don't care.'

She was about to go up the dormitory but there were eyes all studying her. Some of the girls in her dormitory would follow her up and interrogate her. She didn't particularly like them – she'd never paid much attention to them – and she definitely didn't want to tell them about anything that happened. So she turned around and walked straight back out of the common room. But where could she go? The library would be safe today but she didn't want to go there. Her feet took her in the direction of the hospital wing.

When she arrived she saw the curtained-off bed at the end of the ward with voices murmuring behind it. Then she glanced to her right and saw Colin just coming round. She couldn't exactly walk past him, could she?

Sitting beside him, she waited for him to wake up, straining to hear the voices behind the curtain but not being able to pick out words. She guessed it was McGonagall in there; McGonagall telling Hermione what she'd done and why. Her cheeks burned at that. It hadn't been in her control, she'd just wanted to hurt Malfoy for wanting to hurt Hermione. But she still wanted to hurt Hermione herself – how did that work?

'Ginny, you're here,' Colin said when his eyes finally focused.

'My fault you got involved,' she said uncomfortably.

'I think I just saw red,' he muttered, blinking a few times. 'You were getting hurt so...'

She took his hand to interrupt whatever he planned on saying next. He smiled and closed his eyes again. Ginny stared at their hands for a while, unable to pull away but hating herself for raising his hopes like this. Colin wasn't the kind of person to get involved in a fight for no good reason. He thought he had a good reason and she was It. She saw that now. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

At the opposite end of the ward, the curtain was pulled back as McGonagall stepped through. In the small window before she drew it back, Ginny caught Hermione's stricken look and immediately had to lower her eyes. She heard the patter of feet as McGonagall passed her but she didn't say anything. She just held Colin's hand a little tighter because it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

Minerva passed the tableau without a word. She'd seen that Ginny was affected by events and that was enough for now. She had a more pressing matter to attend it. Four children from the same family involved in a fight which would at least lead to detentions couldn't be ignored. With that in mind, she tracked Remus down to his office.

'I assumed you'd be busy, Minerva,' he said by way of greeting.

'I've been busy enough, believe me,' she answered. 'I need to ask a favour of you, Remus.'

He nodded. 'Of course.'

She concentrated on the wall as she spoke. 'Molly needs to be informed of the events today. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were involved in a mixture of hand to hand fighting and hexing. Having investigated, I – but you needn't mention me – have decided that exclusion is probably not appropriate in the circumstances and will instead recommend lengthy spells in detention. Tell her we will be in contact if matters don't proceed in the way we envision and make it plain that there is no need for her to come to Hogwarts.'

Remus had listened diligently enough. When she finished, he looked as though he wanted to engage her in debate but he thought better of it. 'Of course,' he repeated.

'Thank you,' she murmured, turning on her heel.

* * *

Ginny had left the hospital wing soon after McGonagall. Hermione only knew because she heard the door close. The Potions textbook she'd abandoned earlier called to her but only faintly and she couldn't bring herself to listen. Instead, she drew her knees up to her chin and let her tears flow. She tried not to do this, she wanted so much to hold it in, but it got to the point where she couldn't. The first she knew of Harry and Ron's arrival in the ward was when the curtain drew back and there they stood.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked immediately. 'Has something happened?'

'Only me,' she muttered through her tears, studiously avoiding Ron's eye. 'I did all this, all of it. It's my fault and I deserve this.'

As she started sobbing again, Harry sat down and pulled her into a lopsided hug. 'It's what it is, Hermione. You can't change it.'

'But I should've.'

'But you can't,' Ron said abruptly. 'You need to stop thinking like that.'

She risked a glance at him, surprised by the sympathy on his face. 'But Ginny...'

He walked around the bed, sitting on the opposite side to Harry and sliding an arm uncomfortably around her shoulders. 'Hermione, listen to me please. I can't say this again.' His voice was thick. 'I forgive you. I get it. I know you did everything to protect people. It was stupid but I get it. I overreacted about you and Ginny, I don't even know why I did it anymore. I'm sorry and I forgive you.'

Hermione just nodded, that was all she could do with the lump in her throat and the tears coating her face and her hair.


	68. Chapter 68

In the days since the curt note from Remus had arrived Molly had read it a hundred times, expecting new information every time she ran her eyes over it. A fight was barely an explanation, she needed more detail. She needed a reason. Fred and George were boisterous but they weren't violent for no reason. Ron was defensive but he'd never instigate something like that, although he might follow a pack. As for Ginny... This was so unlike Ginny that she couldn't reconcile the girl the letter portrayed with her own daughter. Something wasn't right and she wanted desperately to challenge it.

She was held back though. Despite the letter ostensibly coming from Remus, she felt Minerva in every word. The explicit instruction not to go to Hogwarts just confirmed her suspicions. She was torn between anger and gratitude. On the one hand, how could Minerva dictate how she expressed concern about her own children? But on the other hand, the thought of seeing Minerva at this point, looking and feeling as she did, was terrifying. She didn't want to confirm Minerva's belief that she was incapable of looking after herself – even if it was true.

Her stomach rumbled as she gazed out of the kitchen window. Determined to ignore it, she resolved to go through the attic again and find something – anything – that might be worth a few knuts.

* * *

Hermione hadn't been able to extend her stay in the hospital wing for more than a week – but she hadn't wanted to either. She wouldn't go as far as to say that things were back to normal between her and Ron but they had definitely shifted in the right direction. He and Harry had spent half their spare time with her, mostly getting homework advice, and they didn't refer to Ginny or the fight or McGonagall or anything painful – but it wasn't avoidance anymore. No, she could almost believe it was all in the past. In the spirit of things, she cleared her mind of Ginny as frequently as she could and concentrated on her work and on her friends.

On Saturday, the boys were going to play a little Quidditch in the grounds ahead of Harry's official practice session. After breakfast the three of them went down to the Great Lake. The Whomping Willow was visible in the distance. Ron's eyes settled on it but he dragged himself back to the present and took off on his broomstick. Harry was slower off the mark but finally took chase. Hermione sat on the blanket she'd brought and buried her nose in an Ancient Runes textbook. She was only slightly distracted by the whooshing around her head but some recognisable laughter snapped her from her work.

* * *

Colin was doing his best to be charming, which was worth appreciating Ginny concluded. She smiled and laughed in all the right places but couldn't help her heart sinking at the act she was putting on. Colin didn't really deserve this deceit but she couldn't work out a way around it. He was almost the only friend she had and she needed someone who wasn't Harry. She'd noticed both Ron and Harry spending more time than ever with Hermione over the last week but she tried to ignore it. Things were going back to how they used to be. Maybe how they should be.

'Can I ask you something?' Colin said suddenly.

She winced but nodded.

'I don't really know how to go about this,' he said with a chuckle. 'I haven't done it before. But, Ginny, we're really good friends, aren't we? And when I was in the hospital wing you came to see me and you've been really nice since then.'

'We are good friends, Colin,' she answered. She could see where this was going but she couldn't work out a way of avoiding it. 'I need a good friend, someone who's there for me when I need support.'

'I am and I want to be all the time. Ginny, I like you a lot,' he rushed on, 'and I think we should... Well, what I'm asking is...'

He trailed off, maybe realising her attention had shifted. Her eyes had landed on the broomsticks circling near the Great Lake and the figure sitting nearby. Hermione had obviously seen or heard them because she was sat in that upright way she did when she was nervous. Her hands were clamped around the book she was reading but she didn't turn a page while Ginny was watching. She was just staring at the words, trying to stop herself biting down on her lip. It startled Ginny how easily she could read Hermione – even after the secrets and the lies. How could someone be so dishonest and then be so open like this? She didn't understand.

Recognising Colin's uncomfortable silence, she turned her face back to him. 'I don't want anything more than a friend, Colin. I'm sorry and I'm sorry if I made you think that I did.'

His face fell and he suddenly looked miserable. Without thinking, she put a hand on his arm as something like an apology. She'd got them into this mess by being blind so she should at least be nice to him now.

* * *

Minerva had been walking along the corridor when she chanced a look out of a window and saw Ron and Harry's broomsticks antics. Hermione was with them, she noticed with a light smile; a further indication that they were truly reconciled. She watched the dipping and diving for a few minutes, always interested in how the Gryffindor Seeker was getting on. Judging from Ron's own flying, he might not be far away from a place on the team in the future.

Then she noticed Ginny and Colin walking across the grass. Her professional interest turned into more as she watched Hermione's stiff reaction to the arrival and Ginny's own attention to Hermione. It was difficult to observe so, without another thought, she left the scene as it was. After all, she had no right to be spying on her students, no matter how often they were due to be in detention in the next months. She proceeded to her office and some marking she needed to complete.

* * *

Hermione was relieved when Ron and Harry landed a few minutes after Ginny and Colin first came into view. She'd seen Ginny reaching for Colin out of the corner of her eye and all her good work over the last week seemed to come undone in an instant. There were tears in her eyes when Ron approached followed by Harry.

'Do you want to go?' Harry asked.

'No, not at all. I want you two to keep on flying. It doesn't bother me.'

'I don't know what she's doing with a wimp like him,' Ron muttered.

'He's nice enough,' Hermione said. 'Please, leave it. I don't want any more arguments.'

'You can't sit there and take this,' he argued. 'Ginny's making a big mistake. I mean, look at his face. He's lapping it up.'

'Mate,' Harry said hesitantly, 'I don't think this is helping.'

'And sitting wasting time's helping?' Ron shook his head. 'You're all the same. You're sitting waiting for someone to tell you it's all right to tell yourself that you don't want what you want. You,' he went on, turning to Hermione, 'just want to be punished because you think it's the right thing to happen. It isn't. It makes you into a coward, have you thought about that?'

'I am a coward,' she said with a shrug. 'I never pretended I wasn't.'

'What, the girl who hung Malfoy from his hair just over there's a coward?' he pressed.

She followed his gaze and remembered the scene. 'That was for Ginny's sake.'

'Yeah, because you loved her. And you still do, don't you?'

'I never said I didn't,' she replied with an anxious glance at Harry. He looked as perturbed by all this as she was.

'So tell her!'

'Ron, don't you think I tried?' she snapped, getting to her feet. 'Ginny doesn't want me anywhere near her and I don't blame her for that.'

'Even if she still loves you? I'm her brother, I know she does. I might look stupid but I'm not, Hermione, all right? I can see you and I can see her. And Mum...'

'Calm down,' Hermione said. 'Please.'

He shook his head. 'I can't. I've seen enough of it. It doesn't matter what I want anymore. I want my dad to be alive but since he's not... This is the way it is and I'm not having all the people I care about keep on hurting themselves. Talk to Ginny, promise me you'll talk to her.'

At a loss, Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry and nodded.

His shoulders were still heaving as he glanced over to his sister and Colin. Then he looked back to the Whomping Willow. Hermione didn't like the determined look that crossed his face as he stepped astride his broomstick.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'I want to hate McGonagall but I can't,' he muttered. 'She's all right. I don't think she wanted things to work out like this. She feels terrible, so does Mum.'

'Of course they do,' Harry said gently, edging closer to his friend, 'but whatever you're thinking, I reckon you should calm down and we can sort it out.'

Ron chuckled derisively. 'What do you think I'm going to do, Harry?'

'I don't know but you're scaring us now.'

'Mum needs to listen,' he went on, ignoring the statement. 'She needs to accept some help, she needs to know that she's not betraying Dad by doing it. He wouldn't want her to be this miserable, he wouldn't.'

'We know,' Hermione said. 'She knows.'

'But she's still doing it to herself, her and McGonagall. It has to stop.'

'I can talk to McGonagall,' she tried. 'She listens to me.' That was a lie, as her recent attempts at discussing Mrs Weasley had proven but she wasn't about to tell Ron that, not when he was in this state. She didn't know what he'd do next.

'Not about this. And she won't go to Mum, I know that. Mum has to come here.'

'Well, you can ask her,' Harry said quickly. 'We'll sort it out, okay?'

Ron shook his head and kicked off from the ground. Hermione knew what he was going to do.

* * *

Ginny's attention had been on her brother for over a minute now. She could see from the way he shifted from foot to foot that there was something seriously wrong with him. Hermione and Harry were looking concerned. As he kicked off on his broomstick, she let go of Colin's arm and set off towards her brother. He was already too far away to hear her. She halted beside Hermione and Harry.

'What is he doing?' she asked.

Hermione shook her head mutely. Ginny's eyes slipped back to her brother as he zoomed towards the Whomping Willow. The tree, sensing him coming, set branches in motion and there was no chance of a mishit as Ron deliberately slowed. With one tremendous thwack he was tossed far into the distance. They didn't hear him land.

The three of them set off running in unison. They found him beyond an incline with his head slumped against his shoulder. He was out cold.

Ginny struggled to keep calm. 'I'll get Hagrid.'

'No,' Harry said, kneeling down. 'Get McGonagall. It's what he wanted.'

Grabbing at Hermione's arm, Ginny pulled her along with her. 'Come with me.'

Hermione glanced at Harry but he nodded. 'Go on, we'll be okay.'


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: Better late than never... I feel I say that a lot about this story. Thanks for the reviews that kicked me back into gear.

* * *

Hermione clung onto Ginny's hand as though it was all she had in the world. Even when they reached the castle and slowed to catch their breath, she couldn't let go for a second. What Ron had done was stupid and idiotic and had shaken her so completely that she couldn't think straight. Each time she blinked she saw his unconscious figure in her mind. She was trembling but it had taken her this long to notice because Ginny was too. She squeezed her hand and hoped it made a difference.

* * *

Minerva was calmly striking out key sections of Dean Thomas's latest attempt at an essay when she heard heavy footsteps outside her office. She was on her feet before the door opened and her fears were confirmed by the appearance – however unexpected – of Hermione and Ginny together.

'What is it?' she asked immediately.

'Ron's had an accident,' Hermione answered. 'Actually, it wasn't an accident, he – '

'He rode his broomstick into the Whomping Willow,' Ginny cut in. 'He's unconscious.'

Minerva clenched her fist and hurried to the door. 'Have you alerted Madam Pomfrey?'

'No,' Hermione said. 'We came straight to you.'

Although rather baffled as to that fact, Minerva didn't stop to question why. She followed the students out of her office and through the school. The grounds were warm but foreboding now she knew what was in them. The only bright light amongst the gloom was the way Ginny held onto Hermione. If good could only come out of bad...

When they reached the grass behind the Whomping Willow quite a crowd had gathered. Minerva banished them all with one stern look. Colin Creevey looked as though he wanted to stay but he shot a glance at Ginny then followed the rest. Harry was sat on the ground beside his friend, his knees drawn up to his chin as he inclined his face away from them. Minerva distinctly caught sight of his red eyes when he stood and scrubbed at them with the back of his fingers.

'Professor...' he murmured.

Minerva put a hand on his shoulder. 'Potter, I want you in a bed alongside him.'

'I'm fine,' he said. 'Look, he's bleeding, pretty heavily I think. He just went and...' Trailing off again, he hunched his shoulders. 'Sorry.'

'You can tell me precisely what happened on the way to the castle.' Lifting her wand, she raised the unconscious form into the air. 'Come on.'

* * *

Ginny stopped walking when she noticed Harry slowing. Inevitably, she drew Hermione to a stop beside her – though she still wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was running on instinct and that was telling her to keep Hermione close.

'Harry, what is it?' she asked.

'I need you to do something and not ask me why. Please,' he added. Despite the warm day, he was shivering.

'Of course,' she answered. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Owl your mum straight away, don't wait for McGonagall to tell you to do it because I don't think she will and Ron wants her here.'

Letting McGonagall move on ahead with her unconscious brother, Ginny lowered her voice. 'Harry, what's going on?'

Hermione's grip tightened on her hand. 'Gin, I...'

She turned to face her. 'You can tell me if it's easier but I want to know. Don't lie to me.'

The brunette winced. 'Ron's been worried about your mum for a while. He thinks that she doesn't have enough money because she... Ginny, I'm breaking his confidence here,' she concluded, clenching her spare fist.

'You keep secrets when you shouldn't,' Ginny answered.

Hermione glanced to Harry who shrugged in response. 'Okay, Ron told me that he saw your mum after she'd met with up with McGonagall. Your mum was upset and so was McGonagall and he asked her about it. She told him that she'd offered your mum some money and she'd rejected it. I think Ron didn't know how to feel because he's worried but he can't do anything about it.'

'You're telling me that's why he rode into the tree?' Ginny pressed. 'Because he's upset about mum and money?'

'No.' Hermione hesitated and looked pained. 'He wants her to accept help and he wants both of them to stop punishing themselves.'

'McGonagall?' she asked, just for clarification.

'Yep,' Hermione murmured.

Ginny absorbed the information then nodded. 'Thank you.' Turning back to Harry, she asked, 'What do I say to Mum?'

'Just tell her there's been an accident and she needs to come straight away.'

'Okay.' She began walking then look back over her shoulder to Hermione. 'Will you come with me?'

* * *

Minerva was watching Poppy impatiently as she examined Ron. She'd arrived at the hospital wing more than five minutes earlier, although it felt like much longer. She was wondering what she'd have to tell Molly if there was serious damage to her son. Thanks to Harry disappearing into thin air, she still didn't have a clue what had happened at the Whomping Willow. That Ron had rode into it was obvious enough; what wasn't was why he'd felt the urge in the first place. She didn't understand and if there was one thing she hated...

'Professor,' Harry said breathlessly as he arrived beside her, 'how is he?'

'Where did you go, Potter?' she asked tersely.

'I'm sorry, I... Ginny was upset. I persuaded Hermione to take her for a walk before they came up here.'

Minerva's shoulders sank. 'Fine. Can you explain what happened?'

He hesitated. 'No, Professor.'

'You're still shaking,' she observed. 'Sit down.'

'I'm fine.'

'Sit down,' she said firmly.

He followed her instruction, albeit reluctantly. 'It was just a bit of a shock, that's all. For all of us.'

'Yet you must know what happened.'

'I...' Trailing off again, he shrugged. 'Ron was upset. He was angry that Ginny was with Colin and she was holding his arm, Hermione was pretty resigned about it all. He didn't understand that.'

'I saw the three of you together,' Minerva said slowly. 'It was pleasant, after everything.'

'That's what I thought. And it was but... Ron's gone through a lot lately, he's all over the place. He's realised that Hermione and Ginny weren't trying to hurt him because he's realised how unhappy they've been.'

Minerva absorbed that. 'Then that's extremely mature of him.'

'You sound almost proud, Professor,' Harry said.

'He's in my house, Potter. Of course I'm proud.'

'Of course,' he repeated, lowering his head.

After allowing the silence to drag on for a few moments, Minerva asked, 'Am I to take it that he did this deliberately then? It was no accident.'

'No, it wasn't.'

'And he was upset about Ginny?'

'Yes.'

'It seems rather drastic.'

He chuckled hollowly. 'That's Ron for you.' Then he said, 'Look, Professor, I'm okay. I'm not ill. I just want Ron to be all right.'

'I still want you checked over. I accept no arguments on that point.'

They lapsed into silence. When Madam Pomfrey came across she looked graver than Minerva could recall seeing her since that terrible night a few months ago.

'What is it?' Harry asked immediately. 'Is he okay?'

'Minerva, may I speak to you in private?' Poppy questioned.

'No,' Harry said. 'I deserve to know. Come on, Professor.'

Glancing at him, she nodded. 'You can speak in front of him.'

Poppy looked disapproving but continued nonetheless. 'He's fractured his skull. It would've been simpler had he broken a bone. There's no simple solution, although I can give him medicine to reduce the swelling. We'll just have to wait and see.'

* * *

Why couldn't people learn to put information in their letters? Was it a new skill that Molly had missed in her years as a housewife? She was concentrating on these ridiculous thoughts as she stepped into the fire to stop her entire body shaking with fear. Ginny's note had been short and to the point but what was the point? Ron was injured, that was all she knew, and it terrified her.

She arrived in Albus Dumbledore's office and immediately stumbled, almost falling to her knees. He raised his wand and pushed her back to her feet.

'Molly, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?'

'Ginny sent me an owl, Ron is in the hospital wing.'

'You'll forgive my ignorance, I'm sure. I'll take you there at once.'

'Thank you, Albus.' She held herself steady to take a long breath. 'You've had far too much trouble from our family this year.'

'Not at all, Molly.' He held the door open for her. 'I find that the pupils who give us the most trouble in school are usually the most enjoyable to observe once they have finished their academic careers. I look forward to reading about Fred and George's escapes in _The Daily Prophet_.'

She managed a dry chuckle but her mind was elsewhere. The walk to the hospital wing seemed far longer than she remembered it. The portraits stared after them as they passed, whispering as they passed. That used to bother her at school but now she just wondered if they had more information than she did.

When they arrived, Albus held the door open for her again. She entered the hospital wing to find her son as the only medical occupant – though Minerva and Harry were at his bedside. Molly hesitated then her stomach squirmed as Minerva began to turn around. She fled before she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Minerva watched Molly escape, feeling her entire body react to the sight of her on Hogwarts grounds. Harry turned around quickly enough to see her leave and he automatically stood. Minerva rose also, seeing Albus entering after Molly disappeared.

'How did she know?' Minerva queried.

'A note from Ginny, I believe,' Albus answered.

She looked to Harry. 'Is this correct?'

He nodded, shifting his weight. 'Sorry, Professor.'

'The best of things done with the best intentions,' Albus said.

Minerva shot him a glare, forcing away her urge to pursue Molly through the castle. That was both immature and insensitive, considering the circumstances. Her gaze slipped back to Ron unconscious in the bed. To think, it hadn't even crossed her mind to inform Molly, despite her worries in that respect. Yet it had been the first thing to occur to Harry and, by extension, Ginny and Hermione. The organisation of that frightened her somewhat. The unspoken aspects of Harry's explanation began to make sense: she supposed that Ron's frustration was not confined to Hermione and Ginny but extended to his mother as well. That was understandable given what Minerva assumed was the last interaction mother and son had. She should have noticed the mounting pile of worries on the boy's shoulders but she'd rather succeeded lately in forcing the Weasleys from her mind wherever possible. She'd garnered Ron a tutor and that was her responsibility for him concluded. At least that had been her belief. Now she realised she was wrong, perhaps dangerously so.

'Harry,' Albus said after a moment of silence, 'perhaps you could try and locate Mrs Weasley? I would try the Great Lake personally.'

He grimaced. 'Of course, Professor. But can I say one thing?'

Albus inclined his head.

'To Professor McGonagall really,' Harry muttered, turning to her. 'Can you... You know why Ron did this. Can you just stay here? I'll bring her back but you need to be here.'

'Potter, that is out of the question.'

'He wants you here,' Harry argued, his voice rising.

'As Gryffindor Head of House,' said Albus sharply,' Professor McGonagall should stay with him until alternative arrangements have been made.'

Minerva wanted very much to hex Albus at this moment. Yet she had no argument. With a curt nod to Harry, she turned away from them both and sat down beside the youngest Weasley boy. In another moment they were alone in the hospital wing together.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: Again, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Now, I have a question for all my readers. This is obviously winding its way to a conclusion but this can either take place at the end of this year (Prisoner of Azkaban) or continue on until the end of the series. If it's the latter then updates may be spasmodic but they will happen. Anyway, the choice is down to you, dear readers.

* * *

'Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?' Hermione asked.

Ginny took a long breath and shook her head. She focused her attention on the middle of the lake, where she knew that secret cottage was hidden from view. 'I don't want to be there when... Just wait till it's over, okay?'

'Okay.' Squeezing her hand, Hermione fell quiet again. Ginny wished she'd talk, she hated this silence.

Eventually, she couldn't stand it any longer. 'It wasn't only about Mum, was it?'

Hermione swallowed but muttered, 'No. I think he was frustrated by you and Colin.'

'You think?' Ginny pressed.

'All right, I know he was. He said it. But he didn't blame you or anything, he was just so... I don't know what it is, I haven't seen him that upset before. I mean, I didn't spend much time with him after your d-dad...' She trailed off and blinked fiercely. 'Sorry.'

Letting the words seep through her, Ginny tested how they made her feel. She couldn't decide. The last few months had dragged her to a place where she couldn't even work out her own emotions. She pressed her fingers into Hermione's palm and hoped she'd continue. Finally, she did.

'He was upset about your mum and McGonagall and y-you and me. He called Colin a wimp.'

Ginny smiled. 'He is a bit. A nice wimp.'

'Of course,' Hermione muttered.

'Are you jealous?' she ventured to ask.

'Of course I'm jealous, Gin. How can you even need to ask that?'

'I don't know you like I thought I did. I can't tell whether I'm hearing the truth or seeing the truth. Same goes for Mum. And Ron after this.'

'Don't worry about Ron,' said Hermione after a moment. 'He's not that complicated. He likes things to stay the same and he likes the people he loves to be happy but he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. Just so happened that this time he had to make a big deal of it because it was the only way he could get attention.'

'He could've just talked to me.'

'Could he? About them, about me?'

'He's forgiven you,' Ginny said quietly. 'He needed too. Because it was hurting too much to hate you, wasn't it?'

'Probably. We haven't exactly discussed it. I just... I need him, Gin, and I need Harry. And I like to think they need me. For more than homework help maybe.'

She managed a nod. 'You're probably right.'

'I should tell you something,' said Hermione.

Ginny glanced over sharply. 'What now?'

Hermione winced. 'You asked me why I decided to stay at Christmas. I said that it was because your mum had proved to me that I couldn't run away but that wasn't it.'

'What was it then?' she questioned.

'You remember when you went up to talk to your brothers with Sirius and I went for a walk with your mum? Well, she said I was getting away while I still could because I loved you. I love you,' she corrected herself with a self-conscious shrug. 'That's what made me decide to stay: I was trying to prove to her that running away from someone just because it isn't...right doesn't help. I wanted her to – '

'Talk to McGonagall,' Ginny finished for her.

'Yeah. Sorry if that makes you hate me again.'

Ginny swallowed and looked deep into the lake. 'I sent McGonagall a picture of Mum when I was at home over Christmas. McGonagall had been in the paper over Lupin and Sirius – you probably saw it. Mum took the paper. I thought that it wasn't fair that Mum was keeping this secret picture of McGonagall and she had nothing.'

Hermione was staring at her. 'That was good of you.'

'Don't ask me what it means,' she warned. 'I don't know. I don't know anything.'

'You should stop saying that,' the brunette said quietly. 'You know lots of things. I think you just don't want to accept them.'

'Like Mum and McGonagall?' she questioned.

'That's why you sent the owl, isn't it?'

Releasing Hermione's hand, she replied, 'I sent that because Ron wanted me to.'

'Fine.'

She stood up angrily. 'Why do you have to do that? Why do you act like you know why I'm doing something?'

Hermione also rose. 'Half the time, I do. I know you, remember?'

'No, you don't. If you knew me as well as you think you do then you wouldn't have lied to me. You would've known how much I'd hate it.'

'I did know,' Hermione shot back. 'And I've apologised, Ginny, I have. But... I did it for the right reasons. I did it to protect you and to protect them. Maybe you can't understand why but it's just what happened. I can't change it.'

'Would you if you could?' she asked, her anger abating slightly.

'If it'd stop your dad... Yes, of course I would.'

'It might not have though,' she murmured after a long pause. 'He would still have been out in the grounds that night, patrolling for Sirius.'

'Everything that happened that night can honestly be traced back to me, Ginny.' Hermione's voice was hard, as though she'd thought these words repeatedly. 'Yes, he might still have been out there but Ron might not have been if it hadn't been for me – '

'Us,' Ginny interjected.

'Us,' Hermione repeated carefully. 'Ron was out there because of us then so was Pettigrew.'

'Sirius being out there wasn't your fault. Unless you're guarding Azkaban in your spare time. Maybe you've been using the Time-Turner for that as well.'

Blinking, Hermione said, 'The Time-Turner's another thing. I broke it. I was stupid enough to break it. If I hadn't we could've... It would've been okay.'

'Okay?' Ginny snorted. 'How was any of it ever going to be okay? Did you see the way Dad looked at me when he found out about us? He was disgusted.'

'He was surprised. That was all.'

'No, it was more than that.'

'It wasn't,' Hermione said firmly. 'I didn't know him very well but I know he loved you, Ginny. That overrides everything in the end. Almost everything,' she amended, 'but it would've overridden that.'

'If you hadn't had the Time-Turner we wouldn't have been together at all, would we?' she questioned. 'You wouldn't have used it to find out how you felt about me, you wouldn't have seen them down here.'

'No. I wish I hadn't seen them.'

Ginny cast her eyes back across to the invisible island. Even though she'd only spent one night there a few months ago now she could still picture it vividly in her mind. She saw her mum's easy presence there and, without warning, remembered her conversation with Hermione that night, how she'd managed to make her laugh and, despite everything, how relieved it had made her feel. She'd forgotten what it felt like to look at something light-heartedly. Maybe she had again. She supposed it didn't help that her brother had done his most idiotic thing to date – and that was saying something.

'What are you thinking?' Hermione asked finally.

'Not much. Just that Ron's an idiot.'

'Yeah, he is. But he means well most of the time.'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'I can't believe you've known him for three years and you still haven't made him use his brain.'

'I tried, I promise. I know it's in there somewhere but...' Hermione's lips twitched then she returned to seriousness. 'He'll be okay. He's in good hands.'

She nodded. 'You forgot that McGonagall wouldn't have had that map if it hadn't been for you. Then she and Lupin wouldn't have been out in the grounds.'

Hermione's eyes dipped. 'I was coming to that one.'

'That one was good,' Ginny muttered. She waited for the third-year to look at her questioningly before she continued, 'Can you imagine what would've happened if the moonlight had caught him in a corridor or in his office?'

'I hadn't thought about that.'

'No, you've been too busy blaming yourself for every little thing. It's not about you, not all about you anyway. Anybody coming up against him would've died, wouldn't they?' She was thinking of the final moments of her dad's life and she knew Hermione was too. 'Can you imagine?' she repeated.

Hesitantly, Hermione reached out and took her hand, squeezing tightly. 'Yes.'

Ginny didn't pull away, she didn't want to. Instead, she edged closer. 'I blame Snape most of all. No matter what else happened, he didn't give Professor Lupin his potion so... But I don't see what good blaming anyone's having. Ron's right, it's just making us all miserable.'

'Are you saying you could forgive me?' Hermione murmured.

'I think I'm saying I have,' she replied. Apprehensively, she glanced sideways. 'I have. I'm sick of being angry.'

* * *

Molly watched from the shadow of a tree as her daughter finally allowed Hermione to hold her. It was a beautiful scene, one Molly felt a little ashamed to be spying on. She'd rushed out of the castle and inevitably found her feet moving to the scene of the crime, if she could put it like that. The scene of which crime? It felt like she'd committed so many in the last few months.

She couldn't intrude on this any longer. After one lingering look at the duo by the side of the lake, she trudged back to the castle. Where else could she go? She wasn't sure she could face going back to the hospital wing but perhaps if she was at least in the building then Ron would miraculously heal or something silly like that.

When she reached the door she found Harry coming out, evidently looking for her. His cheeks were the colour of his chalk, although the day's events hadn't squashed his hair flat. It seemed nothing could. He fell back into the building when he saw her, shuffling around on the spot.

'Professor Dumbledore asked me to find you,' he muttered. 'He didn't tell me what I should do once I had though.'

'He often misses out bits of information like that, doesn't he?' Molly answered. 'What happened, Harry?'

'I-I don't know.'

She surveyed him. 'You do, don't you?' When he grimaced, she put an arm around his shoulders. 'Don't worry, I'll ask him myself when he wakes up. He... He will wake up, won't he?'

Harry nodded. 'I think so. I hope so. Have you seen Hermione and Ginny?'

'Yes. Yes, I have. They're down at the lake.'

'Together?' he asked hopefully.

She managed a smile. 'Together.'

He clenched his jaw. 'Thanks.'

'You should go lie down, Harry, you look terrible.'

'I didn't listen to Professor McGonagall when she said that and, with all due respect, Mrs Weasley, I won't listen to you either.'

The name had shook her to the extent that she waved away his stubbornness, just the way she had with her own children during the last few months. As soon as Minerva's name or face or spectre appeared she forgot everything she was supposed to be doing or feeling. She forgot how angry she was supposed to be with Minerva, how angry she was with herself. She become...empty, for want of a better word. The world just flitted around her and she looked on. Her children grew and pulled away from her and on days like this she realised quite how far they'd gone.

Ron was in a hospital bed. He was hurt and, somehow, she thought she was at the bottom of it. Everything else in the last year had been her fault so why couldn't this be added to the total?

'Did Professor Dumbledore say where he was going?' she asked after a long pause.

'His office probably, I don't know.'

She nodded. 'Go on, Harry, please get some rest. You don't have to go to bed but... Why don't you go see Professor Lupin or Sirius, hmm?'

He tried to smile. 'Okay.'


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: Yes, I know I disappeared again. But I came back and that's the important thing.

* * *

Molly crept carefully through the castle, glancing around every corner before she rounded it. She was reminded with a start of Hermione's instructions about the Basilisk last year, relayed to her by Ron through a mouthful of cabbage over the summer. Surely the sight of Minerva walking briskly down a corridor wasn't anything like watching out for a Basilisk, although the conclusion may well be the same.

Albus was in his office, he had left the door open and didn't seem remotely surprised when she entered. He was sat behind the desk, staring at the portraits of previous headmasters on the walls. Molly wasn't eager to have him look at her anyway, so she merely waited until he noticed her. Of course, with Albus it was obvious he'd noticed the moment she walked in anyway.

Finally, his eyes swept up to her. 'Thank you for coming. As soon as anything alters in the hospital wing we'll be the first to know.'

She sat in the chair he gestured her to, unable to mask her fear that this was going to be a long interview. She felt far more like a Hogwarts student than the parent of seven of them past and present.

Albus studied her over his clasped hands. 'I wonder how you've been since we last met. I pieced together the circumstances of that visit, I'm afraid. A pitfall of being as omniscient as I am in this castle.'

'House elves?' she asked quietly.

'Amongst other sources,' he answered with a small smile. 'I have numerous connections at the Ministry also.'

She shifted in her seat. 'I'm sure.'

'Molly, will you allow me to be blunt?'

Inhaling, she murmured, 'Of course.'

'Minerva didn't offer to give you money out of obligation or guilt. She did so out of a genuine concern for you welfare. A concern which I share, I hasten to add. I realise,' he said, 'that you are loathe to discuss it but will you indulge me a touch more?'

As if she had a choice. No one ever had a choice where Albus Dumbledore was concerned. She squeezed her arms across her stomach and tried to hold in her emotions. It was something she should be getting remarkably good at but it didn't feel like it. 'Go on,' she said tightly.

'Did Minerva tell you of my disapproval of your relationship?'

That caught her attention. 'N-no.'

'I doubted she would. Minerva's far too proud for that. The truth is,' he went on, 'I had severe reservations. I was unable to see the reality of the situation. I was consumed with a past that may never have existed, unable to see that the future requires something different from us. Not your family, as much as I admired it, but something else.'

Molly swallowed the pain those words had caused. 'Who can see into the future? Not even you, Albus.'

'Perhaps not,' he conceded, 'but I can hazard a guess. Molly, you know that you-know-who cannot truly be gone. You trust Minerva's judgement and she –'

'Trusts yours,' Molly interrupted. 'I know that the world still doesn't feel safe. That could be for any number of reasons,' she went on, hardly realising what she saying. 'I mean, my husband's dead, half my children look at me as though they don't know me, one of the others is lying in a hospital bed. At least Ginny is...'

Albus gazed at her kindly. 'Ginny is what?'

'Ginny's putting herself back together,' she said slowly. 'Who knows how? I haven't been a mother to her these last few months.'

'Sometimes children are there to teach their parents.'

'That as may be, Albus, but I won't be following her example.'

'Why not? Arthur is gone, no amount of misery or self-sacrifice on your part will bring him back.'

Tears were in her eyes now. 'But I betrayed him, I betrayed my children.'

'And Minerva was a part of that. Yes, I do understand but there is more at stake here. I have no pretensions to immortality, Molly. I fear that I will not survive everything the world has to offer me – us – in the coming years. If that should happen, Minerva will be in charge of Hogwarts. I could hope to leave the school in no better hands.'

'That's true,' she said thickly.

'But I have realised something,' he continued after a moment. 'All that has happened in the last months, since September perhaps, has been leading to this future. It has been preparation for Minerva's future, it has been a foundation for it.'

Molly frowned at him. 'I don't understand.'

Albus smiled. 'One day Minerva will stand in defence of Hogwarts. In order for her to succeed you must be beside her, I know that as certainly as I know the day for it will arrive.'

She absorbed that, trying to come up with an argument that he wouldn't repel as easily as a hex. There was nothing. He wasn't being unreasonable, he was just being honest. Perhaps more honest than she had been with herself for some time. But there were difficulties that even a wave of his wand couldn't overcome.

'It can't be done,' she said with as much finality as she could muster.

'But it will be,' he said softly. 'All that remains to be seen is how long you will resist the inevitable.'

She took a shuddering breath. 'You have to give me time, Albus.'

'Time is a precious commodity. We waste it, always guarding ourselves, never believing that it may run out. You know that it does but you insist on more waste.'

'My children...' she said faintly.

'Will come to know why,' he answered. 'They will also need Minerva in the years to come. They will need her strength and your love and they will come to understand that.'

He left her be for a few minutes, considerately conjuring a pitcher of water and two goblets. Once she had drank she felt better, though she realised she was in dire need of food as well as water. Perhaps sensing that, he waved his wand again and a plate of cakes appeared. She tried not to fall on them ravenously but it was a struggle. After her third, she rested back in her chair and looked at the wizened face in front of her.

'What should I do now?' she asked.

* * *

They had to go back to the castle when it started raining. Hermione looked apprehensive, as though going back inside would ruin everything but Ginny battled down her own fears because she didn't want to get soaked. She was as nervous as Hermione at facing everything but she knew she didn't want to let go of her hand again. Besides, they had to find out if Ron was okay – no matter who else might be in the hospital wing.

They didn't get that far though. As they were passing the Great Hall they bumped into Fred and George just about to go in. Hermione tried to pull her hand away but that'd start something she didn't want. Instead, Ginny drew her closer and lifted her chin up defiantly.

Fred and George exchanged a look then muttered, 'Hello.'

'If you've got something to say then get it over with,' Ginny said.

There was a long moment. Fred glanced at George, George glanced at Fred. Then George answered, 'As it happens, Gin, you could do with a wash.'

'There's a smell,' Fred added. 'Has Peeves been after you with his fish again?'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Don't give him any ideas.'

'So does Ron know?' George asked after a pause.

'Ron's in the hospital wing,' Ginny replied.

'What did he do now?' they questioned in unison.

When she glanced to Hermione for help, the third year jumped in: 'He rode his broom into the Whomping Willow. We don't know how he is.'

Despite their reputation, the last few months had taken their toll on the twins. Fred's eyes hit the floor while George's hit the ceiling. Finally, George asked, 'Does Mum know?'

'That's half the reason he did it,' Ginny answered.

'What do you mean?' they said together.

She took a breath to steady herself before launching into an explanation of Ron wanting everyone to stop punishing themselves and trying to change things they couldn't change. George stifled his comments when she came to the bit about Mum needing McGonagall but, really, neither of them seemed surprised. When she finished she waited for their reaction, aware that Fred's eyes had settled on her and Hermione's joined hands.

'Percy's going to go nuts,' he muttered then added, 'I think we should leave them well alone for now. I don't want to be in the middle of that conversation.'

'Me neither,' echoed George. 'Have you owled Bill and Charlie?'

Ginny shook her head. 'Didn't think.'

'We'll do it then. See you in a bit.'

She watched them leave with a bit of wonder in her eyes. At least in some things – not bewitching chairs – they were adult and mature. Dad would be proud of them, so long as they continued doing things that exasperated everyone about them; he had a soft spot for that behaviour.

'What are you thinking about?' Hermione asked after a few moments.

'Dad,' she said honestly. 'Where do you want to go?'

'No idea. Let's just walk around.'

* * *

Minerva felt the hand on her shoulder like a sudden hex. It woke her immediately and she was instantly aware of being the hospital wing at Ron's bedside. Never had she been quite so alert so quickly but she still refrained from opening her eyes, wanting less than anything to confront the woman at her side. However, the hand that roused her had done this before. Molly knew she was awake and, as such, Minerva felt it only polite to prove it.

'What time is it?' she asked, relieved when Molly removed her hand but less so when she drew a chair to her side and sat down.

'Almost midnight,' Molly answered.

'I must've been asleep for quite a while.' She paused, continuing in her quest to only look at the prone figure of Ron during this conversation. 'Have you been with Albus all this time?'

'No. He suggested I get some rest at Noviomagus.'

Minerva almost flinched. 'And I hope you ate something.'

'I did, I did. How is he?' she asked, nodding to her son.

'Poppy's confident enough. She saw him a few hours ago and said the swelling had gone down. It'll take a day or two to be certain but she wasn't frowning half as much as she could've been.'

Molly took a deep breath and nodded. 'Thank you. No one has really told me what happened – did he fall?'

Minerva brought a hand to her forehead, wishing she could legitimately refuse to answer that question. As it was, she settled on an economical version of the truth. 'I don't know if you've heard,' she began carefully, 'but Ginny has been getting rather close to Colin Creevey in recent months. I'll concede that she needed a friend under the circumstances but she failed to notice that he had different hopes for the friendship.'

'How does this relate to Ron?' Molly asked after a moment of thought.

'He's managed to mend his friendship with Hermione,' answered Minerva, 'for which I'm very grateful. I was more concerned about her than I had been. At times, I thought she would have been better leaving this place and starting a new life. But, anyway, I digress.' She halted for a moment to gather herself together: it was always so simple to talk to Molly when, really, at the present time it should be anything but.

'Go on,' Molly said softly, painfully close.

'Ron realised, according to report, that Hermione and Ginny were both desperately unhappy. He made a split-second decision to get them talking, I suppose you'd call it. He took off on his broomstick and rode into the Whomping Willow.'

Molly shuddered, probably both at this event and the previous one which had taken place in the shadow of that tree. 'But... No, that's far too extreme. What could he have been thinking?'

Risking a glance sideways, Minerva realised she'd have to part with the entire truth though, if she was going to do it, she was going to do it from a safe distance. Standing, she walked around the bed, essentially putting Ron between them.

'There was something else,' she said. 'He was also concerned about... The last time you two met you were particularly upset and I think it stayed with him.'

Molly looked horrified. 'He d-did this because of me? Every time something happens it's my fault.'

'No,' Minerva said quickly, 'not your fault. Mine, entirely mine.'

'Stop believing that. It was my decision, Minerva. You didn't threaten, you didn't coax, you didn't even ask. We're here because of something I chose.'

The anger in Molly's words had subdued her natural instinct to argue, although she knew it wasn't quite as simple as it was painted. Instead, she looked at Ron, willed herself to understand that this was more about the children than it was about them. It always should have been the case and now, more than ever, it had to be. With that in mind, she rounded the bed, intent on leaving the hospital wing.

'Where are you going?' Molly demanded.

'It's better you're with him.'

'That wasn't an answer.'

Minerva spun on her heel. 'To my office, to my quarters, anywhere but here. I've done quite enough damage for the time being.'

'Don't walk away from me!' Although there was still anger in Molly's tone, her voice shook with something else. It took a moment for Minerva to recognise it as fear. The realisation forced her back to the chair at the bedside.

'Of course I'll stay if you wish it,' she murmured.

Molly inclined her head and took a few moments to gaze at her son. Then she said, 'I know you think I was a stubborn fool over the money.'

'I don't,' she said honestly. 'I understand why you made that decision. I couldn't argue with it. I wasn't trying to interfere, though. I merely wanted to make sure my mistakes didn't result in the children suffering. I didn't think you'd accept the money so I went about it in a rather underhand manner. I apologise for that.'

'Don't,' Molly replied. 'I should apologise for the way I reacted. It was unnecessary. The truth is, I have nothing. I've sold everything and I still don't know how we'll all survive. I even... I even sold the ring you gave me.'

Minerva smiled sadly. 'That's no great loss.'

'It felt like one. But I still couldn't accept anything from Remus or from you. It would be guilt, nothing else, and that's just not good enough.'

'It wouldn't be guilt, Molly, far from it.'

'It feels too much like something for nothing. Or something for something I shouldn't be rewarded for in a hundred lifetimes.'

'If you continue torturing yourself like this you'll be no use to the children,' Minerva said.

'I'm no use to them now. Look at Ron,' she said with a hollow gesture to her son.

'He'll recover.'

'But he did this because of me.'

'Because of us,' Minerva amended quietly. 'He looked at you and I, Ginny and Hermione, and he made a rather foolish – but still very mature – decision. That doesn't indicate a boy out of control, just one seeking a way out. He's worried about you, they all are in one way or another. Ginny, I know for certain, Fred and George are more transparent by the day. Percy is burying himself in work so he doesn't have to think about it.'

'They won't understand this,' Molly muttered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Minerva hesitated before asking, 'What else is there to understand?'

There was a long pause until she answered, 'Albus says I should stop fighting the inevitable. That there isn't time to waste, that I need to realise it before it's too late. He's right,' she went on quickly, 'but it scares me so much.'

She wasn't sure she was hearing this correctly. It certainly sounded like Molly was offering...something, but she wouldn't dare hazard a guess at what. She couldn't just yet. 'If it scares you, perhaps it's not the right thing to do.'

Molly glanced at her. 'Would you tell your students that?'

'No, but we're not in the classroom. Real life is far more complex than Transfiguration.'

'But some spells are simple,' Molly replied. 'And unbreakable.'

'Yes,' Minerva said faintly. 'They are.'

A hand suddenly clutched at hers as Molly murmured, 'I don't know how yet, I can't think at the moment.'

Minerva took a long shuddering breath and, all at once, her tears were falling. Molly so close again was something she hadn't counted on. The months of emotion locked up inside of her finally burst out. She was almost aware of Molly's hand squeezing hers, almost aware of her other hand cupping her cheek, but, really, all she was aware of was the relief. As the tears soaked through her robes, Molly's head rested on her shoulder and their tears melded together. In front of them, Ron slept on.


	72. Chapter 72

Ginny had tried to sleep, really she had, but it just wouldn't happen. She gave up when she realised that she was disturbing the other girls in the dormitory. The last thing she wanted was a conversation with one of her classmates about the latest 'horrible' thing that had happened to her family. She'd had enough of that before and she'd got the feeling then that they were far too interested in it. People she'd barely encountered in her first year had given her curious looks after the Chamber and now she was even more of an anomaly.

Pulling on her dressing gown, she decided to go down to the common room. At least there she wouldn't disturb anyone. However, when she got down there two chairs were already occupied by two figures as alert as she was. Harry was gazing into the dying embers of the fire while Hermione was reading a book – of course.

'Hi,' she said uncertainly.

Both of them jumped almost out of their skin but then Hermione threw her a tired smile. 'You couldn't sleep either?'

'No,' she answered. 'Did you even try?'

Hermione glanced to Harry who muttered, 'I can't sleep without his snoring. Not tonight anyway.'

And she understood instantly that Hermione was staying up with him, despite the evident exhaustion on her face. It had been a long day and, for Hermione, a long few weeks. She knew now that she'd been working so hard to avoid the subjects at hand – today those had sort of hit her in the face and it showed.

'Sit down,' Hermione said after a moment.

Ginny shook her head. 'I wonder how he is.'

'We'd have heard if anything was wrong,' she answered.

'What about them?' she asked quietly.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry and shrugged. 'I don't know about that. Is that why you can't sleep?'

'I don't know. Maybe.' She walked across the common room and back again. 'I don't feel like I can stand still.'

Harry rose from his seat. 'Then don't.'

She frowned at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Take the invisibility cloak and go to the hospital wing. You can see what's going on at least. If you're caught I don't think any teacher would really get you into trouble for it. Except maybe Snape so keep out of his way.'

With that he went upstairs leaving Ginny to exchange a glance with Hermione.

'I know he doesn't mind breaking rules but...' Ginny trailed off and shrugged.

'He just wants to help right now I think,' Hermione answered. 'And he's been spending too much time with Sirius who never cared what rules he broke so long as he didn't get caught.'

Ginny smiled as Harry trotted back into view with the cloak. A few minutes later they were in the corridor, inevitably pressed against each other as they strived to keep under the cloak. Although she didn't mind as such she couldn't help feeling this was too much too fast. Forgiving Hermione was one thing but she couldn't forget everything just like that. Hermione might've felt the same – she definitely kept her distance as they walked.

Luckily, they didn't meet anyone on the way. Hermione nudged open the door to the hospital wing and they slipped through. It was all quiet but at Ron's bedside there were two figures, asleep by the look of it. Ginny focused on her mum's hand resting on the edge of the bed in front of her, with Professor McGonagall's hand just an inch away. It was intimate but, amazingly, it didn't make her feel angry or anxious. It just was what it was.

'Do you want to go?' Hermione whispered.

After a long moment Ginny nodded. 'They're okay, they're together.'

* * *

Molly awoke with such a crick in her neck that she wondered for a minute whether she'd slept on the floor. It had happened more than once when the children were younger, when they were ill and wanted her by their bedside all night. With a jolt, she realised where she was and opened her eyes to find Ron still asleep – or unconscious – in front of her. Minerva was still dozing in the chair beside her, although light was drifting in through the windows. What had woken her, though, was Poppy making notes on a parchment on the other side of the bed.

'I didn't mean to wake you,' Poppy said softly. 'You both looked so peaceful.'

Molly knew her smile was strained. 'Hardly. I think it was exhaustion more than anything. How is he, is he going to be okay?'

'Well, the swelling's gone down. I'm happy to wake him up if you want.'

'Would it be better to let him be?' she asked.

'Either way's fine.'

She glanced at Minerva before answering, 'Let him be for now. He's never been one for waking up, especially not this early.'

Poppy just smiled and patted her arm as she left. Molly waited until the door closed before she moved to gently wake Minerva. It only took one simple shake and she was alert and on her feet immediately.

'Is something the matter?' she queried.

'No, not at all. Poppy says he should be fine but we won't wake him up just yet, no sense being cruel to him, is there?'

Minerva's frame relaxed but her face still betrayed her anxiety. 'I don't remember falling asleep,' she admitted.

'I'm not surprised, you wore yourself out with worrying. Makes a change from me doing it, I suppose,' she added, trying to lighten the moment. She knew Minerva wouldn't really want reminding of the extent of last night's upset and, to be honest, she wasn't too keen on reliving it herself in the cold light of morning. 'Anyway, it looks like it'll all be fine.'

'That's excellent news, although I hope it won't encourage him to try something similar again.'

'Oh, he won't when I'm through with him,' Molly said firmly.

Minerva chuckled; a beautiful little laugh which reverberated throughout the large room. 'I'm sure he's looking forward to that already. I think perhaps I should leave you both together.'

Molly scanned her face carefully before saying, 'Everything we said last night still stands, I meant all of it. Even if it does look a bit more...'

'Difficult,' Minerva supplied. 'I understand.'

'But I did mean it.'

A faint smile crossed the professor's face. 'Whatever Albus recommends, I do think we need some time. If not for our sakes then for theirs,' she concluded with a gesture at Ron.

'You're right, of course,' Molly said.

'We'll think about it later, once things have settled.'

'Things'll settle?' she asked hopefully.

Minerva sighed heavily. 'They must at some point, I'm sure. In the meantime, I should really show my face at breakfast and quell any whispers or anything like that. Molly,' she went on after a pause, 'I must ask you to do something for me.'

'What?'

'I know you won't accept money,' she said slowly, 'but let me send you food at least. You look ill and you'll need strength.'

Her pride almost put its spoke in the wheel but she fought it down. 'Okay,' she said softly.

'Thank you,' Minerva answered.

'Will you be in your office after breakfast?' she questioned as she made to leave.

'I certainly can be.'

Molly nodded and watched her go. The door creaked shut and she slowly turned around to her son's bed. He was still asleep and he was still unkempt – at least some things didn't change.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table purposely munching on a slice of toast to show Ginny that she had to eat, even if she didn't want to. Finally, the redhead got the point and reluctantly buttered a slice for herself. Just as she was about to eat Fred and George arrived at the table, sitting down either side of Harry.

'McGonagall's at the staff table,' George said.

They all glanced up in unison, although if McGonagall noticed the attention she didn't show it. Actually, she seemed distracted, there in body but maybe not in mind. A few seats along Professor Snape was shooting her disdainful looks.

'What do you think it means?' asked George. 'Do you reckon she saw Mum and they –'

'She saw her,' Ginny interrupted, dropping her toast back on to the plate. 'They stayed in the hospital all night with Ron.'

'How do you know that?' Fred questioned.

'Went and had a look,' his sister answered with a shrug. 'They were both asleep.'

'So you didn't hear anything?'

'No. But,' she went on after a moment, 'they looked okay.'

'Okay as in –' George began but he was cut off by a kick from Harry. Hermione wondered why until she glanced over her shoulder and found Draco Malfoy approaching with his goons. If the look on Harry's face was anger the look on Ginny's was nothing short of venomous. Touching her arm slightly, Hermione hoped she'd remember that they couldn't get into anymore trouble with Malfoy this year, whatever he said and especially not with Snape glaring down from the staff table.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Harry asked coldly.

'How many more accidents are going to happen around you this year, Potter? I mean, you've had people falling down stairs, riding into trees, being clawed to death by werewolves –'

'Shut it, Malfoy,' said George as both he and his brother rose to their feet. It was lucky the table was between them or they would've had their hands on his throat already.

'I'm only pointing out facts.'

'Do you want to point them out outside?' Fred demanded.

Whatever Malfoy's retort might've been it vanished into the air as McGonagall swooped down on the table out of nowhere. Hermione had been concentrating so much on preparing to restrain Ginny if necessary that she hadn't realised they were being studied.

'Haven't you got somewhere to be, Mr Malfoy?' she asked curtly.

'I was only passing the time of day. Professor.'

'I don't doubt it but perhaps you could pass it elsewhere,' McGonagall replied.

An insolent expression crossed his face. 'I'm comfortable here, thanks.'

The rest of the group seemed to hold their breath. In fact, the Great Hall seemed to quieten throughout. There was a long pause then McGonagall crossed her arms.

'For every half-minute you spend in this spot you will forfeit ten points for your house. And, since you have these friends with you too I suppose that's thirty points every thirty seconds. I trust you can calculate that easily enough.'

Crabbe and Goyle immediately backed away but Malfoy lingered, weighing up the wrath of his house with whatever he thought staying put would achieve. Finally, he seemed to realise that Slytherin's ridiculously strong lead this year would be put in jeopardy by his stubbornness and he shot McGonagall a malevolent smile before retreating. She allowed him out of the doors before she started moving herself – without so much as a glance at the group still watching her.

'Professor, wait,' Fred said quickly.

She turned on her heel, her mask slipping slightly. Hermione felt the tension radiating from the teacher, despite the cool exterior she was trying so hard to maintain. 'Yes, Mr Weasley?'

He glanced at his brother and sister before muttering, 'Thanks for that. He was just trying to cause trouble but...we're not in the mood for it.'

McGonagall seemed inclined to be cautious. 'Of course.'

'How's Ron?' George asked.

'Much better, although he isn't awake yet.'

'And Mum?' he pressed quietly.

Hermione spotted another gargantuan effort of control as McGonagall answered, 'Exhausted.'

Fred swallowed and patted Harry abruptly on the back in a jovial manner. 'Right, we're off to... Well, better not tell you any details. Let us know when he wakes up.'

The pair of them escaped leaving McGonagall gazing after them with a puzzled expression on her face. Hermione glanced first at Harry then at Ginny to make sure she wasn't dreaming but, no, this seemed real enough. She tried to think of something to say but the need for speech was superseded by the arrival of an out-of-breath Professor Lupin.

'You have a visitor,' he said to McGonagall.

Ginny's head shot up. 'Is it Charlie?'

'No, it's Bill,' he answered with an anxious look at his colleague.

McGonagall really didn't look as though she knew what was going on around her. Nevertheless, she gathered herself together and swept out of the Great Hall in her usual formidable manner. Professor Lupin lingered only to nod before he followed her.

Hermione turned back to her plate, catching Harry's eye across the table. He looked about as calm as she'd seen him in recent months, as though he had some divine knowledge about how all this would turn out. Or perhaps he was just happy that people were finally talking to each other. From Harry she looked to Ginny or, more precisely, to Ginny's plate.

'Eat your toast,' she murmured.

Ginny stifled a snort.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: My only defence is that doing a PhD is time-consuming.

* * *

Minerva's pace slowed considerably as soon as she was out of the Great Hall. It was all well and good putting on an act in front of Hermione, Harry and Ginny but she couldn't maintain it for very long. She'd felt herself losing control in there, the moment she'd seen Malfoy approaching the Gryffindor table she'd felt a surge of anger, akin to the one Ginny was experiencing if the look on her face was any indication. It had passed now but it was still a very unfamiliar sensation she was struggling to come to terms with. Fortunately, Fred and George had reacted to her intervention more graciously than she could've expected. She didn't know precisely what that meant but she was cautiously optimistic in that quarter. But Bill was yet another obstacle she had to face and, truth be told, she was struggling on very little sleep and suffocating under emotions she had no control over whatsoever.

When she reached her office Bill was stood gazing out of the window. He turned on hearing her enter, allowing his drawn appearance to become apparent. To his credit, though, he tried to smile.

'I needed to see –'

She held up a hand and cut in, 'No need to explain. I understand how fraught things are at the moment. Are you here about Ron?'

Bill crossed his arms. 'Yeah, how is he?'

'He'll recover fully, I'm happy to say.'

'Was it another accident?' he asked.

'It was more deliberate than that, I'm afraid.'

'You mean someone hurt him?'

Minerva shook her head. 'He hurt himself, to get attention.'

Bill exhaled heavily. 'I would never think that of Ron. Fred and George might risk it to get out of a lesson but Ron was always more worried about something going wrong. Even though he was their guinea pig for a lot of it, I suppose,' he added with a ghost of a smile.

'I'm sure he still is, in fairness,' Minerva answered, trying to hide her own amusement and failing. For a moment there was a shared understanding between them but then she recalled another conversation with Bill in this very office and her smile faltered. 'I'm sorry,' she said suddenly.

He shook his head. 'You don't need to apologise anymore, Professor.'

'At this point could you consider calling me Minerva?' she murmured, surprising even herself.

Spluttering out a laugh, Bill nodded. 'I can try. How's Mum?' he asked, returning to business.

'Tired but coping remarkably well. She's still in the hospital wing with Ron, I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you – if you've got time.'

'I can make time,' he said firmly. 'Pro – Minerva, will you be honest with me?'

'Of course,' she replied without hesitation.

'Have you been seeing each other since...?' He trailed off and grimaced, his expression betraying the schoolboy she remembered him as.

Gesturing to the desk, Minerva waited until they were both seated before she said, 'No, we haven't. But Ron's motives for this incident came from concern over her wellbeing – and Ginny's. Incidentally, Ginny and Hermione are healing themselves. I hope you – you all – understand that.'

Bill waved away her words. 'Hermione's mistakes were made with the best of intentions.'

'I'm relieved you feel that way.'

'Certainly saves me and Charlie warning off boyfriends,' he said. 'So you and Mum...' Breaking off again, he searched for the words. 'We've talked about it, me and Charlie. We don't like it but we know what it's been like for her since Christmas. However much she tried to hide it.'

'She's proud, Bill,' Minerva said quietly. 'You know that.'

'I also know that she wouldn't be suffering this much if it wasn't...' He shook his head. 'You know what I'm trying to say.'

'I do,' she answered. 'I'm grateful.'

He stared at the wall for a few moments before saying, 'Dad was a great believer in things happening the way they should. The only way I've been able to get through the past few months is by remembering that.'

She nodded, unable to anticipate what he expected her to say.

'What do you need from us, Minerva?' he asked, suddenly businesslike. She struggled to catch up.

'Not to judge her, that's all. I can't say I know what will happen but I do know that, whatever it is, she will struggle with it. She needs your support. She has Ron's and Ginny's, I think even Fred and George will accept her decision. I have reservations about Percy.'

'His problem isn't you,' Bill said thoughtfully. 'He respects you. First summer after he came to Hogwarts he couldn't stop talking about you. No, I think he's struggling with the idea. He was strange with Ginny over Christmas as well. But it's not just that. He and dad never... They loved each other but I don't think they understood one another. He feels guilty, more than anything.'

'Don't we all?' she queried.

'Of course.' He inhaled deeply. 'I'll do my best. It won't be easy but I think you know that.'

Smiling wearily, she asked, 'May I offer you some tea? I'm not quite at my best today.'

He assented and in a few moments they were sipping from their cups whilst embracing the silence. Minerva was marvelling at the maturity of the young man she'd taught for seven years, all too recently so it seemed. It was evident that he found the situation difficult but it showed the measure of the man that he was fighting his instincts and sitting down to grapple for a solution.

Eventually, there was a hesitant knock at the door. Recalling her earlier words to Molly, she glanced at Bill. He grasped her meaning immediately and rose to answer it himself. Molly was astounded but allowed herself to be ushered into the room and embraced before Bill sat her down in the spare chair.

Minerva, feeling supremely out of place, stood to leave but Bill quickly said, 'No, stay. Please. I was enjoying our tea.'

Molly threw her a confused glance before refocusing on her son. 'How did you know to come?'

'Fred and George,' he replied.

'Oh,' she murmured.

'Charlie sends his love,' he went on, squeezing her hand. 'And we're going to look after you, you know. Support you. We want you to be happy. Dad would want it,' he concluded with a wry smile.

Molly shivered and glanced at Minerva before saying, 'Well, we'll see.'

* * *

Once they'd finished breakfast, Ginny found herself almost leading Hermione back to the hospital wing. She was curious about what had happened with Bill, whether he'd seen Mum, what McGonagall had said, but she was also eager for Ron to wake up and end this mess once and for all. Harry came along with them, after asking politely if it was alright. Ginny had nearly hexed him for that.

When they got to the hospital wing, they found the space by Ron's bed already occupied – by Fred and George.

'I thought you were going to cause trouble somewhere,' Ginny said as they approached.

Fred shrugged. 'You'd be surprised at the things you can test on an unconscious brother.'

She smirked, knowing that they were uncomfortable with their family loyalty, but didn't say anything else. Pulling Hermione over to get some more chairs, they sat down while Harry leaned against the wall and struck up a conversation with the twins about Quidditch. Ginny half-expected Madam Pomfrey to appear and usher them all out but maybe she'd been asked not to. She poked her nose out of her office once but then closed the door and left them alone.

'Will you try out for the Quidditch team in a few years?' Hermione asked suddenly.

'Maybe, I don't know. I don't think Ron would like it. Why?'

'Just wondering if I'm going to have to come to practice and pretend that I care.'

'Well, you do it for Harry and Ron,' Ginny answered.

'I hoped eventually I could sneak off and they wouldn't notice.'

'I'd always notice,' she said.

Hermione inhaled deeply. 'That's what I thought.'

A few minutes later the door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered with two familiar faces on her tail. Seeing her mother made Ginny involuntarily leave her seat and she was giving her a hug before she realised it. As an afterthought, she gave Bill a quick hug then, cautiously, touched Professor McGonagall's arm before returning to Hermione.

'Thanks for doing that,' her girlfriend whispered.

'It felt like the right thing to do,' she murmured back.

'How is he?' Bill asked loudly just as a snore permeated the room.

Fred and George sniggered. 'About ready to be woken up, we'd say.'

'Now, don't you dare,' Mum said half-heartedly.

'Tickle his feet,' Harry suggested suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

'You know he snores,' Harry explained.

Everyone nodded, even Professor McGonagall. When quizzical eyes turned on her, she said, 'On more than one occasion, he has had the misfortune of falling asleep in my class.'

'Oh, no,' Mum muttered earning a round of laughter. 'Go on, Harry.'

'Well, if you hit – throw a pillow at him then he wakes up angry but if you tickle his feet he gets like he has fleas and slowly wakes himself up.'

Fred and George burst out laughing. 'Fantastic.'

Hermione gestured to the bed. 'Who wants to do the honours?'

The twin rolled up their sleeves and stepped forward but Bill slipped in front of them eagerly. They were all pushed to the side by Mum. She pulled out her wand, lifted up the bed covers and muttered an incantation under her breath. Beads of light appeared that transformed into feathers. It drifted forward and obviously tickled the feet of the sleeping figure. He started kicking against the covers then sat up straight with his eyes closed.

'Harry! Stop it,' he said.

'Wasn't me, mate.'

Very slowly, Ron opened his eyes and looked around at the group. His hand rose to his head. 'Oh.'

Mum stowed her wand away and rounded the bed. 'Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in young man? If you ever do anything like that to me again I'll give you to your brothers for whatever testing they want to do on you. Is that clear?' When he nodded, she pulled him into a big hug. 'You silly boy.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, his voice muffled. 'I didn't know what else to do.'

Drawing back, Mum kissed his forehead. 'You don't have to explain.'

'Is it...' He looked around at them all. 'Is it okay?'

Ginny entwined her fingers with Hermione's. 'Yes.'

He glanced to Mum. 'And?'

She cupped his cheek. 'Perhaps.'

He slumped back against his pillows. 'I know things can't be how they were. But I want you to be happy, you know? It's not the same when you're not yelling at me for leaving my socks on the floor or something.'

'I didn't know you missed that,' she answered.

'Well, I don't. Not really. But you're not Mum anymore.' He shrugged. 'You were when you were... It wasn't Dad, that's all I'm saying. I don't like it – and I don't wanna talk about it – but it's true.'

Ginny glanced to McGonagall to see how she was taking this. She looked pained but she was hanging on every word. Which, she conceded, was probably more than Ron had ever done in one of her lessons. Then Ginny turned her attention to her mum, seemingly taller than she'd seen her since that horrible night. It was funny how someone feeling stronger made them bigger in the eyes of others.

'Okay,' Mum said finally. 'You're right. But all of you are my first priority. That's never going to change.' She looked around at her other four children and smiled. 'You're all wonderful.'

The twins lowered their heads and nodded while Bill approached and squeezed his mother's shoulder. Ginny broke away from Hermione for a moment to give her mum a hug then grinned at Ron.

'You idiot,' she said fondly.

'Hurt more than battering Malfoy,' he answered.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. 'I'll pretend I didn't hear that.'


End file.
